An Ominous Love 1859 5927 ABANDONED
by Twinss R
Summary: The students of Namimori High School go on a trip to France. What can happen when you put Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Kyoya in the same room? :P /This story contains lots of 5927 love but it involves 1859 love too... Think of it as a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

"What the hell do you mean I'll have to change room?"

The silver haired boy looked furiously at the teacher.

"You should learn to behave yourself Gokudera! Setting out bombs is unacceptable and the fact that this is a hotel which will accommodate us for the next two weeks, makes your action even worse!"

"But how the hell am I supposed to protect the Tenth without my weapons?"

The young Sky Guardian had locked himself inside the bathroom hoping that his name would not get involved in a situation that he had unwillingly provoked. It was his first time on a school trip, yet Gokudera's bombs had already been set off, causing some -thankfully- minor damages to the hotel they were residing.

"The decision is final and it is not to be discussed Gokudera!"

The teacher glared at Gokudera, forcing a feeling of discomfort on the young bomber. He was covered in both anger and regret, for his action had resulted in this situation. All he could think about was that his precious boss would have to sleep alone throughout their days there. Moreover, as his 'punishment' the teacher had decided to put him in the same room as Hibari, so it would be really difficult to sneak out for Jyuudaime's sake.

The intractable Storm Guardian lowered his head, looking to the side, pissed off for his uncomfortable agitation.

_'If I want to stay with Jyuudaime,then I'll stay and there is nothing this idiot can do about it!'_

In that instance, Gokudera thought of setting off more of his dynamites but the angry stare of his teacher acted as a reminder for the consequences. He could even get expelled from the school and that would surely be the most fearful punishment of all.

After a few seconds of intense silence, the bathroom door was opened and as the brunette came off, he smiled timidly to the teacher.

"I-I'll help Gokudera-kun pack his bags..."

His loyal Guardian was about to protest, saying that he wouldn't leave the room, but the teacher had already be gone, assured of Gokudera's obey to his decision.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna was trying to ease Gokudera's negative feelings, yet his dejected expression had the exact opposite result. Those two boys had surely a unique bond with each other, making it easy to understand each other's feelings. Nevertheless, this understanding never helped them to progress their relationship any further. Out of fear of doubt but mostly because of fear of rejection, they would never allow themselves to admit the words that echoed in their heartbeat. It wasn't just difficult for them.. It was unimaginable.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Ten minutes later, the place looked empty without Gokudera's tobacco and wicks surrounding the room. The young bomber was standing in front of the door looking troubled at Tsuna. There was no reason to say goodbye since they would be only three rooms apart, yet there was an uncomfortable desire to act like this was a farewell goodbye.

"Jyuud-"

Gokudera didn't manage to finish his words as, without prior notice, the door was opened widely and the teacher determined looked at the smoke bomber.

"Are you ready? Follow me."

The teacher didn't leave him any room to express himself, so with a simple "I'll see you around Jyuudaime.." Gokudera had already left, heading towards the room of the most fearsome student of the Namimori High School; the room of Hibari Kyouya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You are not allowed to leave the room when you are not supposed to. You are prohibited from staying awake after ten pm. You are not allowed to touch my belongings. Follow the rules or el..."

"As if!"

"...se I'll bite you to death."

"Che!"

The young bomber turned his gaze to the side, trying to avoid the glare of the raven haired boy.

_'Rules...'_

His restless spirit could not accept this word but under the circumstances he had no other choice.

Unable to deny nor accept these rules, Gokudera allowed himself inside the room, and he unconsciously gasped when he realized that there was only a double bed for both of them.

"I'll be heading to check the rest of the rooms now. You are not allowed to lay nor sit on the bed. Your belongings should not take up more space than the little corner next to the bed. You are also not allowed to put any music on and smoking is strictly prohibited."

"What the fu-"

The formidable Cloud Guardian had already exited the room, leaving Gokudera in an awe, feeling both angry and confused, wondering if breathing was not allowed as well.

He looked around the room, examining every little detail, since this would be his home for the next two weeks. The first thing that was noticeable when entering the room, was a desk that had small width but its length covered the 3/4 of the wall. Next to it was the double bed with perfectly folded sheets as if no one had ever touched it. The little spare space at the right, was filled with a small bedside table, leaving a small gap for the other person to walk to the right side of the bed. Close to the bed, there was a glass door that lead to the balcony, whose view was meaningless to the young Storm Guardian. The rest of the walls were empty, while at some point the room dividers were sticking out, forming a small barrier, where the bathroom was located.

_'How the hell am I supposed to live in this hole with the Discipline freak?'_

Gokudera couldn't help but complain to himself for the dimensions of the room. Moreover, Hibari was really detailed about the space which he provided to the Storm Guardian, and it was clearly an unfair share. Hibari's bags were laid at the left side, next to the bed, and the desk was completely empty, yet Gokudera was not allowed to put any of his stuff on it.

_'Fucking selfish bastard...'_

He sighed angrily as he threw his bags in the middle of the room and laid on the bed, ignoring all of Hibari's rules. He stared for a few seconds at the ceiling and then closed his eyes, bringing the image of his troubled boss back to his mind. He was feeling really regretful for his thoughtless action, but whenever someone approached the Sky Guardian, a paranoid sentiment covered his mind, making him unable to think straight...

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

_'What the... What's that breeze...?'_

The Italian boy opened his eyes, looking at the terrible view in front of him. Tottery buildings surrounded the place and an enormous excavator was waiting for someone's signal to demolish those abused structures.

_'Is this the view from the balcony?'_

He thought to himself and gasped as he realized that he was sturdily tied on the balcony railings.

"Who the hell would do something like that while I was sleeping?"

He yelled loudly and then a familiar voice was heard.

"I told you to follow the rules..."

He lowered his gaze and noticed a small figure on the ground, way below him, staring at him and smirking.

"Shit..."

The Cloud Guardian signed to the worker and the destructive machine started moving with great force towards Gokudera.

"AH GOMEN, GOM-"

"-EN!"

Gokudera stood up and looked around him confused, as his own voice had interrupted his horrible nightmare. He took a few deep breathes cursing loudly Hibari's rules but suddenly stopped as his stomach was making louder noises than his own voice. He glanced at Hibari's clock on the bedside table and started wondering whether they were gonna eat tonight, since the time was already nine forty pm. None of the students were yet aware of their timetable, but he was quite sure that their dinner would be served before nine pm.

While thinking, his eyes were fixed on his luggages that were laid in the middle of the room, and the sheets of the bed, which had become a total mess caused by his squirmy sleep.

"Che! As if it's my fault for having nightmares!"

The hungry teen got off the bed and clumsily tried to straighten and fold the maltreated sheets. Then, he grabbed his bags and threw them at the right side of the bed, to the corner where Hibari had pointed to a while ago.

"Better be safe than sorry..."

He murmured, thinking of the huge excavator that was about to murder him in his dream. He knew that something like that was impossible, but he really didn't want to find out what the raven haired boy was capable of doing.

All of a sudden, the balcony door drew his attention, making him wonder if the view was really that horrible. The curtains that prevented him from seeing through, caused him to step forward, hoping, as he was pushing the dull curtains sideways, not to come across such an ugly sight. Before he was able to gaze outside, he heard the door unlocking and a shiver went up his spine, since he'd literally have to come across his nightmare.

The raven haired boy walked through the tiny corridor and then turned to the right, entering the main room where Gokudera was waiting unenthusiastically. He completely ignored Gokudera's presence and entered the bathroom quietly.

"Hmph, fucking loser..."

The Storm Guardian murmured without being too loud, trying to avoid any problems. Three minutes later Hibari came out of the small bathroom and stood still while staring at Gokudera.

"What were your actions while I was away?"

"Huh?"

The loud Guardian was glaring confused at Hibari.

_'What's up with his question..'_

"Answer me."

"What the hell? Do you want me to write a report as well?"

The Head of the Discipline Committee didn't look pleased with Gokudera's reaction.

"You have three seconds to answer. Three, two, on-"

"Fuck off!"

Gokudera didn't manage to finish his sentence as a powerful blow hit his left cheekbone, making his face feel paralyzed.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He growled at Hibari.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I am not oblig-"

Hibari's tonfas landed again on Gokudera's face, but this time the impact was more fatal as the raven haired boy had consciously hit a dangerous spot that made the other Guardian black out and fall on the floor.

"So weak..."

The conqueror sighed and changed his clothes, not really giving a damn about the laying body of the student. While on his dark blue pajamas, he took a book out of his bag and sat on the bed, to read and ease his mind for the rest of the night.

_'Namimori's History'_ was the title written on its cover and dark red velvet decorated the first pages.

_'The history of Namimori High School starts in ... The founder of this beautiful structure was ... He was born ... By the end of ...'_

Written words were quickly passed by Hibari's eyes, as he already knew every tiny detail about his favorite place in the world. This book was only one of his tremendous collection of books about Namimori High School; which were all read more than three times in his free time.

As he was reading of words he had actually memorized, he suddenly stopped. He discreetly lowered his book a bit and gazed at the lying body of the young smoke bomber.

_'I'll get in trouble if he dies here...'_

He got up, approached Gokudera's body and knelt next to him. A closer look on his chest was enough to know that he was breathing and a slight glance at his eyes was enough to know that the fainted boy was traveling in Dreamland.

"So weak..."

He repeated in a silent voice, trying not to mix himself up with Gokudera's subconsciousness. He was staring at the marks he left on his face as well as his half open mouth from where some blood was slowly flowing.

_'Maybe I overdid it.'_

As his eyes were examining Gokudera's physical condition, he noticed the dynamites that were wrapped around his waist.

"Fucking herbivore..."

He murmured and returned to the bed, leaving the Storm Guardian the way he was, laying on the floor. Hibari was at least assured that the rest of the night would continue noiseless.

As time passed by, the Cloud Guardian fell asleep with his book still into his hands and the light switch still on. Gokudera had moved his body while sleeping, with result his head being now placed on Hibari's luggages. All of a sudden, the deadly silence that had overwhelmed the room was interrupted by Gokudera's trembling whisper.

"Mamma..."

The room was slowly filled with Italian words, all spelled with the same trembling voice, in rhythms so fast, that could make one think that the sleeping boy was possessed. Hibari opened his eyes slowly, trying to realize whether he was still dreaming, as unknown words were whispered in the air. He lowered his head and along with the book he was still holding, he also noticed the smoke bomber who was resting his head on his bags and was the cause of the commotion that had woken him up.

_'So troublesome.'_

Hibari thought to himself and took a glance at his watch. The numbers six and forty-two were written on it, making him feel agitated as he had to get up in exactly eighteen minutes. The Head of the Discipline Committee had a lot of work to do in the morning and the last thing he needed was a noisy dog , whose owner was sleeping two rooms away.

The Cloud Guardian glared at the sleeping boy, but as long as Gokudera's eyes were closed, nothing was gonna change. He sighed nervously and got up from the bed, from the other side, so that he wouldn't step on the Italian boy. He walked to the balcony door, pushed quietly the curtains sideways and gazed at the beautiful scenery. Little houses decorated the green land while the bright yellow sun was spreading its light all over the place, making it look like some lost forgotten vanished Golden City. The sky was graced with a few clouds and the lamps' energy was slowly fading out as its place was taken by the rays of the sun.

The raven haired boy stared at the sky for a few minutes, feeling the glory of its infinity. The Italian words were still echoed in the room, but this time more softly and smoothly, in a slow rhythm as the word 'Decimo' was repeatedly iterated. The Cloud Guardian was feeling a weird sensation, wondering about the translation of his sayings. He was aware of the close relationship between Gokudera and Tsuna, but being anything else than friends.. that he found it impossible.

"Decimo..."

Hibari closed the curtains noiselessly and headed towards the loud sleeping boy. He instantly recalled of something he had read in a psychology magazine a long time ago.

_'People tend to be more honest when sleep talking, since their consciousness is not in the way to prevent them from doing so.'_

As Gokudera paused his words for a minute, Hibari slightly bent over and waited for Gokudera's next words, hoping they would be in Japanese, so he could clarify the information he had read. After some seconds Gokudera's trembling voice was heard again...

"Decimo, non rifiutare i miei sentimenti... Per favore, accetta il mio amore... Per favore, accettami... Ti amo... Ti amo... Per favore, resta con me... resta con me... Non rinnegarmi piu..."

_'Damn...'_

He sighed troubled and entered the bathroom, getting ready for the confirmations and verifications he had to take care of as the Head of the Discipline Committee.

_'Italian doesn't seem such a hard language to learn...'_

He thought as he took his clothes off, and the Italian boy was still murmuring these meaningful words, that only he knew what they meant...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up."

The time was ten thirty and the Storm Guardian was still asleep.

**"Wake up."**

Hibari repeated in a louder voice.

"Hn..."

"Get up from the floor and get dressed. In fifteen minutes we'll be leaving with the school bus. If you make us be delayed, I'll bite you to death."

"Fuck off!"

A strong kick was delivered on Gokudera's stomach, making him moan and bend his body inwards.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. Get up."

"I still have fifteen minutes ahead of me! Get the fuck out-"

Another kick, much stronger this time, landed on the Italian boy's face.

"KORA!"

"I said I'm not gonna repeat myself..."

Gokudera got up violently, feeling the blood that had remained into his mouth from the previous day.. He walked fast into the bathroom and as he closed the door behind him, a sudden loud noise was heard.

"Shit..."

Gokudera said to himself as his violent rush movements and the lack of food for so many hours had forced him to fall on the floor again, while his blood pressure was descending. The Storm Guardian detested himself when this thing happened. He knew that his blood pressure would rise to its normal range, as soon as he had something salty to eat, yet until that time came, his body would just be weak making it impossible for him to even dress up on his own. Gokudera found himself in a really uncomfortable situation.. When he was in his own house he didn't mind dragging himself to the fridge. However, this time he wasn't at his house and whatsmore there was a monster waiting outside for him to get ready. In addition to this, the room in which they were currently residing, didn't even have a fridge! The smoke bomber didn't really care if this was the shittiest hotel all over France, but a little damn fridge with anything salty in it, would surely come in hand at that moment.

"Ten minutes!"

Hibari said loudly, trying to make the other to hurry up. Nevertheless his voice had the exact opposite result, as Gokudera's body, in his repeatedly attempts of getting up, had started trembling badly and his heart was thumping in such a fast rate that he was actually afraid of having a heart attack. He had forced himself many times in the past, in order to get up and fight, but in this occasion, he had nothing to encourage him to stand up. Hibari's voice was nothing more than an annoying ticking clock with human voice.

"Five minutes!"

_'Shit, I'm still so fucking weak...'_

"I won't come!"

His last solution was to 'abort mission', and thankfully not a real one.

Gokudera was feeling intimidated by who-knows-what Hibari's reaction would be. He waited for two seconds and suddenly the bathroom door opened widely by Hibari's great force. Luckily Gokudera hadn't even managed to lock up, because if he did, he would probably be the one paying for a new door.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

The Cloud Guardian looked irritated and a bit confused at the Italian boy who was sitting with his hands on his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Get out! I said I'm not coming!"

Hibari ignored Gokudera's voice and rapidly stepped towards him as the smoke bomber was struggling one more time to stand up.

"Don't move."

Hibari's stable voice immobilized the other student and as the first raised his hand to touch Gokudera's forehead, the other moved violently his hands in front of him, fearful of receiving a punch that would leave him again unconscious.

_'He looks kind of cute being that vulner-'_

Hibari widened his eyes, in shock of his own thoughts and Gokudera followed his steps, wondering what fatal blow would follow.

"I said stay still."

Hibari repeated and with his left hand pushed Gokudera's hands down while with his right one softly touched Gokudera's forehead. The smoke bomber unconsciously closed his eyes tightly and waited for a harsh painful feeling but came across with Hibari's gentle touch instead.

"You don't seem to have a fever."

Hibari stated and the timid Italian boy opened his eyes, feeling both relieved and confused for Hibari's mildness. He watched as the raven haired boy glanced at his watch and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"We don't have much time left."

With these words he passed his arm around his waist and lifted the Storm Guardian, making him at least stand. He quickly helped him walk to the washbasin, opened the faucet and let Gokudera wash his face on his own.

"Too slow."

In less than three seconds Hibari had thrown enough water on the Italian boy's face and was already taking him towards the bed.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

No matter his body's weakness, his voice was still as loud as ever. The rapid movements of Hibari made him unable to object and before he could even realize it, his clothes had been already taken off.

"I'm changing your clothes."

His reply which sounded so natural, irritated Gokudera even more.

"Who do you thin-..."

While the smoke bomber was trying to protest about the whole situation, Hibari had opened his luggages, looking for anything to put on him.

_'What's the use of all these chains? ..And the number of his rings is greater than his cloth- Oh, finally, something decent!'_

He took a brown shirt out of Gokudera's bags and a pair of dark blue jeans that looked suitable.

"Who told you to touch my stuff?"

As Gokudera was finding even more reasons to yell and complain, Hibari had finished dressing him up and was now carrying him to the elevator. He glanced at his watch one last time while waiting for the elevator.

"We still have two minutes."

The silver haired boy suddenly stopped talking, as he had realized the purpose of Hibari's actions. If the Head of the Discipline Committee and his roommate were not in the school bus on the scheduled time, then this could easily ruin Hibari's image and even make him lose his position.

The elevator finally reached the fourth floor, they quickly entered, and pushed the number zero. The awkward silence that filled the elevator was quickly taken over by the loud voices of the students, that were impatiently waiting for their day trip to begin. A few seconds before the elevator reached the ground floor, Hibari removed his arm from Gokudera's waist and stood in front of him, fixing his wrinkled shirt.

"You are on your own now."

The elevator door opened and Hibari vanished in a matter of seconds in front of the line, while Gokudera was slowly moving, trying to keep himself standing as much as possible. He couldn't see his precious boss anywhere, a fact that made his body tremble once again.

After sixty seconds of Gokudera's struggle to stand upright, the teachers told the students to follow them to the school bus. Thankfully for him, the school bus was parked right outside of the hotel, making the walking less time consuming.

The Storm Guardian followed the other students, still looking around for the brunette that had given a purpose to his life. Suddenly he felt something heavy in front of him and looked surprised at the school bus, where he had reached to, without realizing it. His vision was slowly blocking out as he almost blindly climbed the four stairs of the school bus and heard a familiar voice.

"You will sit in second place with me."

Hibari noticed Gokudera's eyes that could not follow his figure and continued.

"You will walk one meter and you'll feel a plastic bag on your left. Sit on the seat that's next to the window."

The smoke bomber, who was about to pass out, followed Hibari's orders. As soon as the teachers called everyone's names and verified that no one was missing, Gokudera saw a dark figure sitting next to him. At that moment he was unable to extinguish people's faces, but he was already aware that the one sitting next to him was Hibari. The proud Storm Guardian didn't dare thanking his unsocial roommate for his help. He was feeling truly embarrassed and ashamed of the above situation he had caused.

"Here."

Hibari's sudden voice startled the young bomber, as he turned to the left and saw Hibari holding a packet of food and lots of napkins into his hands.

"Food is not allowed in here but I informed the teacher about your low blood pressure."

He handled the food carefully to his weak roommate, then opened a book and started reading, taking his mind away of everything. Gokudera took a bite off the salty sushi and was amazed at how tasty it was.

"I...I'll give you the money when we return..."

He said to Hibari, avoiding looking at him.

"I didn't buy it."

Hibari replied while reading his book.

The Italian boy didn't know of what he was supposed to do or say at a time like this. It was the first time that someone had offered him non-poisonous food. Moreover, this time, there was no actual benefit for Hibari, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. Before taking a second bite, he whispered a silent 'thank you', hoping that Hibari hadn't heard it at all.

As time passed by, Gokudera's blood pressure returned to its normal range and he was feeling as healthy as ever. The two Guardians didn't exchange a word throughout the trip, both feeling that there was no need for further communication. After a couple of hours the school bus finally stopped and all the students got off the vehicle, excited for the sight they came across with.

The Storm Guardian started desperately searching for Tsuna before he could even glance at the view and the Cloud Guardian was amazed, gazing at the charming scene of this empty and isolated beach. The sun was hidden among two small clouds and the sea was shivering gold, thanks to the sun's powerful rays. In the distance a small island, as if secluded from the rest of the world, could be seen and then far away the form of a village was distinguished into the fog. The contradictions of the golden sea and the gray village in the background were truly magnificent and fascinated the Japanese students; all of them, except for the Italian boy, who was still looking for his important friend.

All of a sudden a loud voice was heard that startled almost everyone.

"Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera yelled and ran towards Tsuna, as the Sky Guardian was smiling embarrassed at the eyes that were staring at him.

"Gomenosai Jyuudaime!"

The silver haired boy bowed and the brunette released his usual scream, wondering when the whole school was gonna realize that they were involved with the Mafia. Gokudera violently raised his body to its original position, as he became aware of Tsuna's discomfort.

"G..Gomenosai Jyuudaime..."

He slightly lowered his head, trying to bow again, as discreetly as he could.

"There is no need to ask sorry Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna gave him his best smile and continued.

"It wasn't your fault that we changed rooms. Actually.. it was, but it doesn't matter, since we are together now!"

His innocent words made Gokudera smile, and as his worries of having hurt the Sky Guardian were proven wrong, he was finally able to gaze at the magical scenery. Tsuna, who was standing next to him, was watching timidly at Gokudera's surprised expressions. Even though the Italian boy had been to many beaches throughout his life, the specific beach was offering an incredible feeling to him.

After a while the teachers gathered the students around and they announced that they would be sitting across the beach, in a cafeteria, from where they would be able to watch over them. Whoever of the students wanted, could join them in the cafeteria but no one was allowed to leave the place and go somewhere where the teachers could not observe them. Moreover, swimming was not allowed, a fact that displeased only a few of the students since most of them had forgotten their swimsuit back at the hotel.

Hibari grinned as soon as the teachers left their side. He knew without doubt that the majority of the students were already thinking of breaking the rules, hence they would be blown back to their senses with the help of his tonfas. The Cloud Guardian was now impatiently glaring at everyone, waiting for the opportunity to attack the delinquent.

A few meters away some boys and girls had gathered in a circle, discussing the idea of playing a game that was definitely prohibited under school grounds; yet they all agreed that they weren't in Namimori anymore, so it would probably be fine to play the well-known 'Spin The Bottle' game. The rules were simple. The person who spins the bottle had to kiss the one to whom the bottle would be pointing at. Each of the students were pretty excited about it, among them some of the Vongola Family members who were more than happy to participate in this game. The Rain Guardian along with the Storm and Sky Guardian were sitting next to each other, while the Sun Guardian and his sister were standing at the opposite side.

Little by little more students got together in the now big circle and as soon as everyone sat next to each other, leaving no gaps between them, the game began. The oldest of the students spinned the bottle first and watched over as it rapidly stopped its course in front of the prettiest girl in their classroom. Everyone started yelling interjections, making the two students blush as they leaned closer to each other and gave a peck on each other's lips. Then it was the girl's turn to spin the bottle and some of the boys were playfully pushing each other, so that they would take up more space and the bottle would point at them instead.

Hibari was well aware of what the kids in the circle were doing, yet he was feeling that there was no need for him to rush things. He would definitely bite them to death eventually, but at that specific moment, all he could think about was the lonesome island that was standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the sea whose waters were everyday filled with people. The Cloud Guardian knew that if there was one thing that he detested more than anything in the world, was people. Nonetheless, due to his position, he was most of the times surrounded by them, whatsmore with the worst kind of all; the students. He glanced at the circle intensely, and then turned his gaze towards the island. This was definitely his one in a lifetime opportunity to step on a small land where no human beings were residing. He looked closely at the small hills that were shaped on its top.

_'I could surely take a nap in there.'_

The raven haired boy stared for the last time, towards the kids and at the cafeteria, and then, it was decided. Even though he couldn't clearly determine the distance, he was certain of his afterwards regrets if he missed this chance.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Ha ha~!"

Yamamoto laughed shyly as he had just given his first kiss to the lucky girl, whose side the bottle had stopped spinning. The girl lowered her head and timidly spinned the bottle, hoping that it would stop once more in front of Yamamoto. Unfortunately for her the bottle kept on spinning and stopped in front of a classmate of hers. The boy smiled embarrassed and leaned forward to kiss her.

The game continued, but the two boys were not feeling in the mood of playing.

"Let's leave Jyuudaime!"

The older boy whispered to the other one.

"E-eh? But.. where should we go?"

The young brunette replied worriedly.

"I have an idea."

The Storm Guardian spelled and they quietly left without anyone realizing it.

After a few minutes they were standing in front of the sea and the waves lightly touched their naked feet. They were located many meters away from the others that made them almost invisible.

"G-Gokudera-kun, maybe we should go back..."

The Vongola boss was looking down, playing with the sand in his toes. They had left their shoes behind them, in their attempt of running freely away from the circle of their friends.

"N-no way Jyuudaime! ..U-unless of course you want us to go back... But... I was thinking... Does Jyuudaime wear his swimsuit?"

The Italian boy was cheerfully smiling at Tsuna, hoping for an affirmative reply.

"Uh..Hai... But it doesn't matter since swimming is prohibited..."

The brunette held his hands in front of him, an action that resembled a lot what small children do when they are being punished. Tsuna's desire of swimming was quite obvious.

"Jyuudaime..."

He leaned closer to the boy, pointed to the island and whispered in his ear.

"...No one is ever gonna know. We'll be back soon!"

"E-eh?"

The Sky Guardian gasped and looked at him surprised. He was aware that Gokudera was a trouble maker but he hadn't ever asked for Tsuna to join him. Moreover, his loyal Guardian always wanted to protect him, so why would he even think of something like that?

"G-Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette had widened his eyes, wondering what had gotten into Gokudera's mind.

"I promise Jyuudaime! We won't get in any trouble!"

"But they said swimming is not allowed!"

"But they won't see us here!"

"But it's still wrong!"

Tsuna was desperately trying to prove his point and change Gokudera's mind. On the one hand he didn't want to displease his best friend, but on the other, they would surely get into trouble.

The Storm Guardian turned his gaze towards the isolated island and then lowered his head dejected.

"Hai, you are right Jyuudaime..."

The Italian boy wouldn't raise his head, afraid of his boss seeing his unhappy face. Nonetheless, the Vongola boss was feeling quite distressed for Gokudera's negative feelings.

_'I guess it wouldn't do any harm if we just swam to this island and then come back instantly...'_

After a bit of thought, Tsuna looked up at Gokudera and stood on his toes, raising his body a bit in order to reach Gokudera's ear. Then he whispered quietly.

"We'll just go, see the place, and be back immediately... Do you promise?"

The smoke bomber felt a light blush on his cheeks and gazed at Tsuna happily.

"Hai Jyuudaime!"

Both Guardians took off their clothes, hid them behind the trees and dove into the cold waters in their swimsuits, swimming towards the isolated island that was attracting them its way. Well... Maybe not so isolated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hm, how boring..."

The raven haired boy yawned and turned his gaze at his small pet that was snuggling on his shoulder.

_'Too fluffy...'_

He thought and softly caressed its head.

It had been two hours since Hibari had reached the island and after a bit of exploration, he was now laying in between some rocks which provided him shelter from the sudden strong wind that had surrounded the place. He had left his clothes at the shores of the beach where the other students were and he couldn't help but feel the cool atmosphere raising a shiver up his spine.

In the meantime, the other two Guardians had finally reached the place after much effort and much needless swimming caused by Gokudera's miscalculation.

"At... last..."

The brunette spelled with much difficulty as he sat on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Gomenosai Jyuudaime! Gomenosai! Gomeno-"

The Storm Guardian started coughing, while he was pushing himself to ask for forgiveness.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna was still panting heavily, making the Italian boy feel even more guilty. In fact it was Gokudera's idea to walk to the edge of the beach and then swim towards the island. Somehow he had estimated that the distance would be much smaller if they set off from that location, and that the waves would follow their pace, therefore they would reach the island in approximately five minutes... or at least that's what Tsuna had understood from his long, complicated explanations. Surprisingly, Gokudera was terribly wrong, with result reaching the island in twenty minutes, leaving both of them breathless, wondering how the hell they would return to the beach.

On the other side of the island, the raven haired boy could not yet hear of the noise that the other boys were causing. Despite its appearance, this isolated island was not small at all. Its green growth and its rocks gave the delusion of its small size to whoever was gazing at it from afar.

Some minutes after their arrival, the two boys decided to enter deeper into the island and further explore this new place to them. However, due to Gokudera's lack of dynamites, the Storm Guardian was quite insecure of where exactly they should be heading. Tsuna noticed his worriedly gaze and tried to facilitated him a bit.

"Gokudera-kun, how about going that way?"

He pointed among the palms in front of them, that girt a small path of sand.

"Hm... H-hai Jyuudaime! It looks safe that way..."

While Gokudera was murmuring quietly his last sentence, Tsuna was already walking ahead, stepping on the narrow path that was laying among the palms.

"Ah, w-wait Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera shouted and with three jumps he had reached Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime, I... I better walk in front of you, in case a snake comes out of nowhere!"

"Hiiiek! S-s-snake?"

The young Vongola boss wasn't so keen of reptilians (although he had gotten used to Leon), with result Gokudera's statement causing him a great shock.

"There is no need to worry Jyuudaime! I'll protect you from them!"

Gokudera's loud resolution made the brunette blush a bit.

"A-and what if they bite you, Gokudera-kun?"

"I would stay alive until I make sure that you're safe Jyuudaime! Then I'd die with honor as your right hand man!"

The shining smile on the Storm Guardian's face produced a wistful feeling on Tsuna's heart.

_'Die with honor...? If I knew there would be any chance of you dying, then I wouldn't want us to come in the first place...'_

"O... Okay Gokudera-kun... But be careful, ne?"

"Hai Jyuudaime!"

The proud smoke bomber softly embraced his small boss in his attempt of passing in front of him. Their cheeks glowed red as, no matter their close friendship, they had never been physically that close to each other. Moreover, the fact that they both shared feelings, much stronger than friendship, was one more reason for them to feel uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, while the two blushed boys were walking ahead, a familiar bird flew and sat on a tree, staring at them. Gokudera looked at it suspicious, while Tsuna pointed to it and stated smilingly.

"Gokudera-kun, isn't that bird so much alike Hibirdo?"

"Hm, hai Jyuudaime."

"Hieeek, w-what if Hibari-san is here?"

"Eh? No way Jyuudaime! The Discipline freak would never disobey the school's rules!"

The Italian boy smiled warmly to his precious boss.

_'Rules... I had completely forgotten about that. I hope Hibari-san won't find out...'_

The brunette struggled his stress silently, as he didn't want to make Gokudera regret for his decision. Moreover, the island seemed pretty interesting so far and the sights were really fascinating. Tsuna thought that it was actually a shame that the other students wouldn't see this place.

As the two Guardians were walking deeper and deeper, towards the center of the island, the view was slowly changing; the narrow path was not surrounded by trees anymore since rocks had taken their place. Huge stones covered the sides of the island, giving the impression of walking into a corridor with no ceiling. Furthermore the sky, strangely seemed so clean to where the two boys were, while on the other edge of the island, where the Cloud Guardian was located, the sky seemed rather gloomy. The clouds had almost covered the whole sky and the strong wind was now too dangerous for his little pet to be flying around.

A sudden blast that blew through Hibari's hair forced him to get up from his laying position and move his shivering body deeper into the island. He had convinced himself that he was just going to look for shelter, but truth is he was truly worried about his tiny fluffy friend, who was somewhere alone, probably lost, under the so dark sky. The greater the distance he was walking, the faster his pace was becoming, as his worries of his lost pet getting hurt had overwhelmed his mind. He was looking around, staring intensely at the trees and then gazing timidly at the ground. The 'what if' game was not in his likings, so he was avoiding asking himself these questions.

At some point, Hibari looked up to the sky and shocked, he realized that the sky was more clear than ever and the sun's warm rays had replaced the heavy wind.

_'Is that even possible...?'_

He thought to himself and a loud noise made him stay still, alarmed, for possible Indigenous people living on the island. Yet he was surprised as he heard the so characteristic voice of his loud roommate, coming behind the stones that blocked the way in front of him.

"What's up with it?"

"It seems to have taken a liking to you Gokudera-kun!"

_'Two herbivores...'_

"Hmph... I.. don't like it..."

"Why not? It's really cute! And it really resembles so much Hibirdo!"

The Cloud Guardian jolted, hearing the nickname of his pet involved in their conversation. He was already aware of who these two 'herbivores' were and he was absolutely sure that his fluffy friend would never hang out with these crowds.

"Jyuudaime I... I'm really sorry... about everything."

"I've told you a million times to stop apologizing Gokudera-kun!"

"But I made us do four times the swimming we would originally do! And you're really tired now! And... and you must be sleeping alone for the rest of the days because of me... I.. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Gokudera-kun! If we are together the rest of the day, then the nights don't matter!"

"..They matter to me..."

Gokudera's almost whispered voice aroused Hibari's curiosity. Since he was already trying his best to stifle his eager desire of beating them to death, he decided that it wouldn't harm to eavesdrop a tiny bit. No matter his strong personality and his fearful strength, the Cloud Guardian was still a human and he sometimes gave in to his temptation. Whatsmore, the more he knew about these herbivores, the easier he would beat them, although he was not really interested in mental abuse; however it was still a good excuse to eavesdrop them.

Hibari looked carefully at the stones and then at the small rocks that were many meters away to the right and left, thinking of where would be the best point to eavesdrop and observe without being noticeable. As the raven haired boy made up his mind and started really slowly and carefully climbing up the stones, he realized that the other two Guardians had remained speechless after Gokudera's last words. He thought that such a long and uncomfortable silence was somewhat strange between two close friends of that age.

When Hibari finally reached the top and saw them, it was then quite obvious why they were both so silent. Tsuna's cheeks were glowing red as he was staring at the small pond in front of him, while Gokudera was staring at whatever he was holding softly into his palms and his cheeks had been colored a shade of red as well. The erotic mood between those two vestal boys was so blatant at that moment, that the Cloud Guardian wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

"Jyuudaime, I'm pretty sure this is Hibirdo..."

"Eh?"

Gokudera finally broke up the silence and Tsuna looked at him surprised.

"This can't be Hibirdo Gokudera-kun. Hibirdo rarely leaves Hibari's side. Moreover, it sings the Namimori Anthem while this.. well, it just sings beautifully in its own language like any other bird."

Tsuna smiled while looking at the gentle way the Italian boy was caressing its tiny head.

"Hm.. I guess you are right Jyuudaime."

Gokudera smiled as well and stared into his young boss's eyes.

"Ti amo piu di ogni altra cosa."

Tsuna looked at him confused for the rapid Italian words Gokudera had just pronounced and then lowered his head, looking shyly at the ground.

"What does that mean...?"

_'Ti amo...'_

Hibari repeated the words in his mind, as he could clearly remember Gokudera saying them in his sleep.

_'Maybe this psychology theory I had read is actually valid.'_

The Cloud Guardian waited impatiently for Gokudera's reply, hoping to listen to the meaning of these famous words.

"It.. It means that... I-I'm glad that you're my friend Jyuudaime!"

The plastic smile on Gokudera's face had instantly fooled his young boss. No matter Tsuna's hyper intuition, there were times that he was so naive, his feelings couldn't reach his mind. Nevertheless, Hibari didn't seem to bite the bait. He was sure that these words had a much more important meaning, and Gokudera's need to avoid explaining them just made him even more suspicious.

"Gokudera-kun, maybe we should be leaving now.."

"Not yet Jyuudaime!"

The Storm Guardian's loud voice scared the little creature in his palms, making it fly away, towards the top of the huge stones in front of them. The owner of the bird lowered his head, not letting them realize his presence. The Italian boy looked down, embarrassed for his unexpected loud voice, yet his desire of staying more with his precious boss had overwhelmed his mind.

"J.. Jyuudaime..."

His trembling voice made even more visible his great discomfort.

"I... I just wish.. we could stay a bit longer here..."

"B-but... The teachers may be looking for us a-and we'll get in trouble!"

The smoke bomber felt awful as he gazed at Tsuna's troubled face. He would give his whole life, just to be with him, but if this interacted with the Sky Guardian's smile, then he wouldn't risk it.

"Hm... I guess you are right Jyuudaime."

There were so many words that the young boy wanted to say. So many thoughts and so many feelings that he had to let out; and they were all obvious, just by looking deep into his emerald eyes. However, his young boss wouldn't gaze into them. The brunette was worriedly staring at the clear sky, wondering in which direction they would swim this time and how many minutes it would take them to return. There was only one person who could clearly see Gokudera's struggle to keep silent, even though he couldn't directly look into his eyes. The raven haired boy, who had overheard their little talk, was indiscreetly staring at Gokudera, not giving a damn that almost all of his head could be clearly seen from below. It was about time for him to leave anyway, and before that happened, he had to bite them both to death.

After a few more seconds of silence Tsuna turned his attention towards Gokudera and timidly said.

"S-should we go now Gokudera-kun?"

"Hai.."

By hearing that they were about to leave, Hibari had almost raised his whole body, ready to announce to them for their fatal fate, but he stopped. He realized that there was no reason for him to act on that day. He had acquired some indeed interesting information and it was really the first soap opera he had ever watched in his life...

_'I might as well enjoy this...'_

He thought to himself and after a few minutes he headed to the edge of the island and swam back to the crowded with students beach of France.

_'Those herbivores will surely put another show in the future...'_

He guessed as he glared at the annoyingly loud students, wondering when the next episode would take place.


	5. Chapter 4

**Important note:**

_This chapter contains a piece of information that is shown on the episode 96 in the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_If you haven't watched this episode then this chapter contains spoilers for you. :/  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was silent. The room with the dull curtains and the double bed was completely soundless. The two roommates had just finished fighting, and just like every time their fights ended, Gokudera was now laying on the floor, and luckily, he was still conscious. The pain he was feeling was great but no matter how much he wanted to complain, the words couldn't reach his mouth.

The Cloud Guardian couldn't care less about him. The fact that his roommate was badly injured made no difference to his cruel way of thinking.

_'All herbivores must be beaten to death; especially the ones who are crowding around and disobeying the rules.'_

The Italian boy timidly gazed at Hibari's empty eyes. He was feeling no regret for his failed attempt to sneak out and go to Tsuna's room. How could he have known that Hibari was actually awake at twelve pm and was pretending to be asleep for Gokudera to bite the bait?

"You play unfair."

Gokudera mumbled with the little strength he had left, not intending to be heard.

"This is not a game."

The raven haired boy replied pensively, annoyed by Gokudera's audacity and disobey.

"What do you know about games?"

Despite Gokudera's weak physical condition, his desire of provoking the Cloud Guardian was as strong as ever.

"I know for once that they have rules."

_'Rules again...?'_

"What else do you know?"

"There is nothing else to know besides rules."

Hibari's reply irritated the wild smoke bomber.

"You are an idiot then."

The frightening boy smirked at Gokudera's words.

"You are the one that's laying on the floor smartass."

The Storm Guardian frowned his eyebrows, confused of what he had just heard. Since when does Hibari use this kind of language? Moreover, is the word 'smartass' worse than the word 'herbivore' inside Hibari's mind?

No matter Hibari's way of thinking, the Italian boy was feeling terribly offended, as he started murmuring Italian insults, so fast, that even an interpreter wouldn't understand. Nevertheless Hibari was just standing still, staring at his tonfas, wondering how many years in jail he'd go for murder.

After a while Gokudera stopped talking and dragged himself to the bathroom, in order to wash off the bloody bruises which covered his body. The Cloud Guardian gazed at the blood on the floor for a second and then exited the balcony door, thinking that he wouldn't clean someone else's mess. As soon as the light breeze softly caressed his face, a unique voice was heard, calling his name.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The raven haired boy turned his gaze to the right, looking at his fluffy pet that was happily moving his wings. It was sitting on the railings of the tiny balcony and Hibari took two steps forward to reach its location.

"Isn't it kind of late for you to be awake?"

The young boy smiled at the enjoyment of the bird as he was softly caressing its head.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

In the meantime, the Italian boy had regained his strength and as soon as he finished washing off his blood, he violently came out of the bathroom, ready to take his revenge. He was holding only two dynamites in his hands, hoping not to cause damage to the building, as he was afraid of getting expelled. Gokudera looked around the empty room and the moving curtain drew his attention. The light breeze gently touched his skin and the Storm Guardian walked quietly towards the balcony, trying to catch Hibari off guard and take him down by surprise.

_'It may be unfair, but at least it's effective...'_

Gokudera wasn't keen of this tactic, but this could be his only chance of beating the infamous Head of the Discipline Committee.

Two more silent steps were made and the irritated young bomber was standing behind the curtains, ready to automatically lit his dynamites. He slowly pushed a tiny bit the curtains sideways, just to make sure that his target was there. To his surprise, the raven haired boy wasn't alone. Gokudera was staring curiously as Hibari was uttering words he couldn't hear to the little bird that had snuggled into his palms. It was as if Hibari was just moving silently his mouth but his pet could actually read his mind.

_'What an idiot...'_

The Italian boy was somehow fooling his own self by not admitting that Hibari's action was actually a really familiar one. He couldn't really see the resemblance of Hibari's relationship with Hibirdo and his own relationship with Uri.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The bird yelled one more time, as it jumped off Hibari's palms and flew towards Gokudera, who was now aimlessly gazing at the floor, while the thought of his untamed cat was occupying his mind. Without the young bomber realizing it, Hibari's fluffy pet had landed silently on his head, making Hibari look at them bewildered. His tiny bird despised crowds as much as he did, and the fact that Hibirdo had taken a liking to that herbivore, was just irrational. Hibari took two steps forward, being as close as ever to the Storm Guardian. Gokudera who was still staring down, noticed two blue slippers that had made their appearance in front of him. Two seconds were enough for him to realize that he had been spotted and as his eyes met Hibari's confused stare, he gasped and violently moved backwards, while Hibirdo flew away scarily. At that moment the silver haired boy understood that this little bird was the cause of his exposure.

A sudden sensation of flowing liquid made Gokudera raise his hand and touch his hair, only to realize that Hibirdo had left its imprint by leaving its excrement.

"Shit!"

Gokudera's loud voice of disgust made Hibari chuckle at his bad luck. The Storm Guardian didn't manage to insult the other boy, as he hurriedly ran to the bathroom and started maniacally rubbing his head, while cold water was dousing on it.

"Fucking bird, disrespecting me like that...!"

The Italian boy was mumbling in rage and Hibari was still silently chuckling, at his misfortune. In reality, Hibirdo didn't 'disrespect' Gokudera. He just felt really cozy and warm on his hair, with result 'releasing' himself. Hibari was aware of that, yet he found Gokudera's reaction hilarious.

After a while the young bomber came off the bathroom and glared at the Cloud Guardian who was now laying on the bed in his pajamas, reading another book of his collection.

"This is all your fault!"

Gokudera growled to him.

"How is that so?"

"You trained your bird to shit on my head!"

Hibari's sudden laughter shocked Gokudera and irritated him even more. It was actually the first time that this loner had allowed his laughter to be heard, but he couldn't really help it.

"What's so funny?"

Gokudera yelled to him.

"Your paranoia."

"Paranoia? Why else would your bird act that way?"

"Because it felt safe and secure."

"Huh?"

Hibari's expression had returned to its usual serious one. Nevertheless the Italian boy wasn't feeling threatened.

"Well, either way, I don't care! Just.. train it or whatever you do, and make it act like a normal bird!"

"That's how normal birds act."

"Normal birds do not sing the Namimori Anthem!"

"They do sing other songs though. It's a matter of choice."

"It's, wha- It's no- agh!"

Gokudera's inability of opposing Hibari's words angered him greatly. Moreover, Hibari's replies were said immediately after his shouts and as the Cloud Guardian wouldn't even take his eyes of his book, Gokudera was feeling more or less, ignored.

The smoke bomber quickly changed his clothes, ignoring Hibari's presence and sat on the right side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

An ominous aura could be felt all over the room.

"I am sitting on th-"

"If you don't get up in three seconds I'll bite you to death. Three, t-"

"Why the he-"

"-wo, on-"

"FINE!"

The Italian boy got up truly irritated by the situation. The last thing he wanted was to sleep on the floor like a dog... again. He took something from his bags and headed towards the balcony.

"Smoking is not allowed."

"Fuck off!"

All of a sudden Gokudera felt a cold metal sealing his mouth and his body was pushed backwards, as Hibari's both hands were holding his tonfa and were pulling it towards him, having jammed the bomber's mouth.

"I said, smoking is not allowed."

He quietly spelled.

Gokudera was feeling like an idiot for being caught off guard once again. His relatively weak body was leaning against Hibari's and his mouth had been jammed by his tonfa. No matter how forcefully he was pushing the tonfa outwards, his efforts were futile and the taste of metal and blood had filled his mouth. The poor Italian boy wasn't even able to mumble any words, since the Cloud Guardian was pulling even more his tonfa by his side. Gokudera was feeling humiliated and his saliva started drooling from the corners of his mouth. He was struggling hard to be released with no result.

"Will you follow the rules?"

Hibari's calm voice agitated the young boy, making him struggle even more.

"I repeat. Will-you-follow-the-rules?"

The tonfa was pulled even more into Gokudera's mouth, terrifying him with the thought of his jaw breaking off. The Storm Guardian stood still. He could feel his heart beating like crazy, but he could also feel someone else's heart. Hibari's heart was beating loud and fast, maybe even faster than his own. This weird sensation forced a shiver up Gokudera's spine and for some strange reason he could feel his face burning up. How weird it was, to feel the pulse of your opponent's heart...

Gokudera decided to focus on that for some seconds, despite the circumstances. It was Hibari's heart anyway, and how often would he be able to have such an opportunity? Hibari's hands were steadily holding the tonfa, awaiting for the bomber's reply, as the Italian boy was focusing on the throbbing on his back. It was steady but fast. It was loud but soft. It was really so weird that it was making the Storm Guardian wanna hear it even more; however such an option was not available. The violent raven haired boy pulled the tonfa even more and Gokudera managed -with great difficulty- to nod silently, accepting, for the time being, Hibari's absurd rules.

The Cloud Guardian released the other boy and immediately warned him that if he was gonna shout, he'd bite him to death. The young bomber didn't really have that intention. Although, under other circumstances, he'd gladly yell until his lungs bled, this time it was a bit different. His body was still feeling that uncomfortable shiver and his heart was acting kinda weird; its constant rhythmic beat was still really loud and too fast for him to be able to shout. He could still feel his face burning up but there was also a bizarre extremely intense warmth that had taken over his body.

"Fuck..."

Gokudera murmured as he could feel his member getting aroused.

_'Why the hell is this happening now?'_

The young boy tried his best to ignore it and took the second pillow of the 'untouchable' bed and lied on the right corner, next to the bed. He knew that it would actually be impossible for him to sleep now, but he was also aware that his actions were limited.

The raven haired boy lied on the bed, satisfied that he was able to pass his message across the Storm Guardian. He thought that all this disobeying dog needed was training and that if they fought a couple more times, maybe he'd understand of his disadvantageous position.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There is a colorful variety of shops in the streets of France. There are the small ones filled with many beautiful goodies, and there are the big ones with unlimited number of options and offers. The second day trip of the students of Namimori High School, was more or less a 'shopping therapy', since their destination were the amazing shop streets of France.

Four hours; that was their free time. They could wander -without the presence of the teachers- in specific streets for four hours; having only to return to the main square after two hours, (in order to verify that no one was missing) and then after four hours, in order to return to the hotel.

The Storm Guardian was really eager for that day trip. These small school trips were the only times when he could be with his precious boss, and this time, there would be no interruptions and no rules. They could wander alone for four hours, as long as they weren't out of the range of the shops.

Hibari on the other hand wasn't so keen of the shops. Too many people crowding around, too many herbivores getting in his way. For him, shopping was just a disgusting chore that he had to go through once every month, since his clothes were usually being ripped off, from the Vongola battles.

However, despite the Guardians preferences, the boys were already on their way, as the school vehicle was almost reaching its destination. One of the teachers that were in charge stood up and looked at the students.

"Get ready everyone! In three minutes we'll be there."

The students yelled loudly, all looking forward to getting off the bus and the teacher, instead of telling them to be quiet, laughed along with them, as they were sharing the same feelings with her.

"Be cautious of your bags and money, okay?"

"Haaaai~!"

The girls' voices were heard the most. As the teacher sat back on her seat, the students started talking to each other, so loud, as if they were already on their own.

"Hey, hey did you listen? They say they have some really good sport shops in France!"

"Ah, that's good~! Maybe, we'll find stronger bats for our baseball games!"

"We should head there first!"

Yamamoto and his baseball mates had started planning which sport shops to visit first.

"Hey, I heard that you can actually play with all your strength the electric guitars in the instrumental shops!"

"What? With the amplifier and all that?"

"I'll try that TO THE EXTREME!"

The Sun Guardian was thinking -loudly- of trying something new, as the word 'strength' had passed through his ears, making his annoyingly nonstop extreme spirit being, once again, excited.

"Kyoko-chan, did you know that they have amazing chocolates here?"

"Oh really? Maybe we should first go to the bakery shops then!"

"Hm, definitely! We'll try all kind of chocolate!"

The girls giggled, thinking of how much fun they would have.

The Vongola Tenth Boss who was sitting a few seats away, heard Kyoko's voice and smiled softly.

"What is it Jyuudaime?"

The loyal Storm Guardian asked curiously. There was no way Tsuna's right hand man would miss this adorable expression of his.

"Ah, n-nothing Gokudera-kun!"

He smiled even more to his close friend and Gokudera could feel his heart melting by all the cuteness and perfection that he could see in Tsuna's face. The brunette who turned his gaze to the left, staring again at the clear sky, had actually a reason for smiling. He was thinking of all the times his heart was skipping some beats when he came across that girl. He remembered all of the stress and anxiety he'd go through every time he met her; again and again, just like a bad soap opera that was repeating itself.

_'Thankfully no more...'_

He thought as a small cloud caught his attention. The strong sentiments he was feeling towards that girl, proved to be nothing more than pure enthusiasm. Something about her was keeping him interested but he never found out what it was. Just like this little cloud that had disappeared before giving any great thought to it, the great excitement that this girl invoked had just faded away.

"Jyuudaime, look at that colorful shop!"

Gokudera leaned really close to his boss and pointed towards the little shop that had the words 'Fairy Tale' on the top. Tsuna didn't manage to instantly locate the shop, as his mind was too occupied by the left hand of Gokudera that was softly resting on his arm, and the sense of the Storm Guardian's breath that was caressing his cheek.

"A-a-ah... W-what a n-nice shop..."

Tsuna stuttered, trying to keep his body temperature below forty degrees Celsius, while feeling his cheeks glowing red.

"You look like a radish Jyuudaime!"

"A what?"

The Italian boy chuckled and leaned even closer to the Sky Guardian, whose face had turned into a tomato and was almost certain that Gokudera could hear his loud heartbeat, trying to escape from his chest.

The sound of a gentle kiss was heard, as Gokudera placed his lips on Tsuna's cheek, showing a tiny bit of his adoration to the person he loved the most.

"Come on kids, stand up and exit the bus one by one!"

The sudden fuss that was caused by the rest of the students, didn't leave room for Tsuna's reaction and the Sky Guardian silently followed his friend, holding his sleeve timidly, trying to express soundlessly, all the feelings he so much wanted to hide. He was staring at the ground throughout their exit and he was well aware of the red color that had remained on his cheeks.

As soon as all the students had gathered around, the teacher said some simple rules to be followed, so that none of the students would get lost or get in trouble. Then, in a matter of seconds all the teenagers started running towards the shops, afraid that those four hours that they were given, wouldn't be enough to visit all of them.

Yamamoto followed his teammates but promised to the Sky Guardian to meet up with him later. Kyoko went along with her girlfriends towards the bakery shops and Ryohei started wandering around, thinking of whether he should run around the streets a couple of times or follow his boxing friends to that instrumental shop and then run around the streets. Hibari walked slowly towards the less crowded area and the Sky and Storm Guardians entered the colorful shop that had drawn their curiosity.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"How may I help you?"

An old man approached the two teenagers, as soon as they entered the shop, and strangely enough, talked to them in Japanese.

"We... we are just looking around."

The brunette replied.

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"No, we-"

"He said we are just looking around old geezer! Now don't annoy us!"

The Italian boy was known for his unrefined and impolite behavior and no matter Tsuna's disapproval to this, Gokudera was not able to change.

"Oh, okay then."

The old man smiled to the rude Guardian and walked towards his desk.

A soft music could be heard, coming from the small shop's speakers. The music was mostly orchestral soundtracks of fairy tales and movies such as 'Peter Pan', 'Alice in Wonderland', 'Snow White' and the list goes on. Tsuna was looking amazed at the colorful goodies that were lying around him. They all resembled items originated from fairy tales, like magical potions, fairy's dust and even a beautiful shiny red apple. An unconscious smile had been drawn on the brunette's face, feeling like he had entered into a small fairytale world.

Gokudera on the other hand, wasn't feeling so pleased about the place. He was looking at the small glass containers filled with unknown luminous intense colorful substances, as if they were experiments of a Chemistry class. The tiny glass boxes that had some sort of dust in them, seemed like nothing else than dirt in his eyes.

"Do you like fairy tales?"

The old man approached them once more and gazed at the Storm Guardian.

"Why do you care?"

The immediate violent reply of Gokudera made the store owner chuckle.

"Everyone deserves some magic in their lives."

He happily said and then looked at Tsuna, who was too busy staring at the shiny pink potion, to hear the others' voices.

"How about you?"

The store owner spoke louder for the rapt boy to hear him.

"H-huh?"

Tsuna looked at them confused, feeling like he was awakened from a dream.

"Oh, do you like that potion?"

The silver haired boy glared at the old man who started walking towards Tsuna.

"You are not allowed to get any closer to the Tenth!"

Gokudera shouted and placed his body in front of his boss with his hands wide open.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna's discomfort was quite obvious, as he didn't want to entangle this man to their mafia story.

"Tenth? Oh, it seems like there is an important person in my shop!"

"Ha! Of course there is! Jyuudaime is the best and most powerful boss ever! He will succeed all other bosses in the Vong-"

"Hiiieee- G-Gokudera-kun!"

The brunette took a hold of Gokudera's hand and sloppily pulled him away from the shop owner. He hadn't realized that this man was probably quite cognizant of the Mafia subject, as all Tsuna cared about was to hide their 'mafia-identity' from him.

"Gokudera-kun..."

The young boy whispered.

"...do... do not say too much, okay? There is no need for everyone to know... Please..."

"B-but Jyuudaime-!"

"Shh! Don't call me like that here!"

Their intense whispers could easily be followed by the stranger.

"B-but.. How else can I call Jyuud-"

"You can call me Tsuna! Or however you want, but not this..."

The Italian boy looked around for a moment skeptical and then turned his gaze on his boss.

"Decimo?"

A wide smile was drawn on Gokudera's face but it was still a great risk for Tsuna.

"T-that's not good either... I... I'm sorry Gokudera-kun... Can't you just-"

"Boss?"

"W-what? N-no! That's the same thing, in an international language!"

Gokudera couldn't help but lower his head, wondering what kind of a right hand man he would be, if he wouldn't be able to show the respect his boss deserved.

"P-please Gokudera-kun... Just call me Tsuna...?"

The brunette hated the fact that he had to put his friend into such an uncomfortable position but there was no other way. Even though their classmates had gotten used to that characteristic 'nickname', it wouldn't be the same if strangers from another country heard it... or at least that's what Tsuna thought.

"I... I can't Jyuudaime..."

"Why not?"

Suddenly the sound of the little bell on the door was heard and another costumer entered the shop.

"Hello there! Can I help you?"

"No."

The short and immediate response drew their attention, as the raven haired boy started walking towards them.

"H-h-hibari-san!"

"Why are you crowding?"

The Cloud Guardian said while approaching them.

"We-we were just leaving!"

"But Jyuud-!"

"Bye Hibari-san!"

The Vongola boss took a hold of Gokudera's hand and hurriedly exited the shop.

_'Such a coward...'_

Hibari was staring intensely at the potions that surrounded the place.

"Do you like them?"

The old man asked but no answer was heard.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

His little pet that was resting on his arm started calling his name and moved passionately his wings.

"These are not for you."

Hibari murmured silently and then looked at a specific part of the shop, where all the fairy tale goodies were gathered. He chuckled at the view of Cinderella's shoe, wondering who buys this kind of things.

"They are more effective than you think."

The shop owner could realize Hibari's bad criticism just by the way he was gazing at his products.

"As the Cloud Guardian you should know more than that."

His last comment drew Hibari's attention. He glared at the shop owner, ready to take out his tonfas.

"And you are...?"

"I am too old to be fighting, if that's what you're thinking."

The raven haired boy was quite impressed by this man's observation.

"I do not care about the mafia."

Hibari had nothing but disinterest of an old man who just happens to know about the Vongola family.

"There are other things that you care about though."

"Oh~? And who are you to tell me that?"

"I am a person who can enter the deepest corners of your mind."

"I am not interested in crooks."

"But your bird seems to be..."

The fluffy bird had not stopped moving his wings and his head as if it wanted to talk and warn its owner about something. Nevertheless the fearless boy completely ignored both of them, and kept on gazing at the magnificent reproductions of the fairytale items.

"Oh come on! What will you lose if you accept?"

The old man sounded more excited than before.

"My time."

"Your time? What, you think that by being out there with all the other students, you are somehow doing something more productive?"

The boy sighed. On one hand he just wanted to bite this person to death, but on the other, he really had nothing better to do and this man seemed to be at least a successful crook.

"How much?"

He glared into the old man's eyes.

"It's free for the Vongola family!"

The man replied happily.

"Unless of course you are interested into buying one of the potions I'll suggest you."

"Let's get it over with."

"Follow me."

The Cloud Guardian silently followed the shop owner while his fluffy companion was chirping like a mad bird.

"You stay here."

Hibari finally said to the bird and let it float freely towards the fairy tale products.

"Don't break anything."

He said and entered a small door that had the exact color of the walls, which made it almost invisible. After walking through a small corridor, they ended up into a tiny room with a table and two chairs facing each other.

"Here, sit."

The man made a gesture towards the chair and Hibari sat while looking around him for any suspicious signs.

"No need to get paranoid here."

He said and quietly sat across Hibari. He stared into his eyes and spelled slowly and clearly.

"Now, all I want from you is to be quiet. Absolutely quiet. Do not cough, do not sigh. Alright?"

The silent glare of the Head of the Discipline Committee was enough for an answer.

"Place your hands on the table, palms facing upwards."

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_

Hibari was feeling like an idiot as he obeyed to this crook's command. He was sure of the outcome but he thought that it was much preferable than the annoying herbivores that were crowding in the other shops.

"Now, close your eyes."

"No."

Hibari was well aware that this man could take great advantage of him if he was off guard.

"Well, it was worth a try."

The old man happily commented, as he placed his hands on top of Hibari's, palms facing downwards.

"How long will this last?"

"It mostly depends on your memories. In your case, I believe four minutes will be enough."

The man closed his eyes and tightened his fingers around Hibari's hands.

"You may feel a slight headache throughout this process and a tiny bit afterwards, when you leave. Be patient and don't utter a word until I let go of your hands."

As soon as the man finished talking, his grip on Hibari's hands was tightened a bit more, and then it got completely relaxed, along with his face, as his jaw was dropped, making Hibari think that the old man had fallen asleep in a sitting position.

_'1... 2... 3...'_

The Cloud Guardian started counting those two hundred and forty seconds, that seemed like ages at that moment. He was sitting still, with his eyes fixed on the man, wondering what was going on inside his head and what kind of trick he had been planning. The indigo walls around him felt like they were getting closer, and as Hibari reached number fifty in his mind, that's when he started feeling it...

A slight pain inside his forehead occurred for a couple of seconds, and as time passed by, the headache was getting even more painful. When the young boy reached the number one hundred, his whole head had been paralyzed, and the pain was revibrating throughout his spine, to the rest of his body. He wasn't sure of what was the exact cause of the pain and there was no way he'd believe that this crook was actually reading his mind; yet he was feeling quite regretful for accepting to participate in his tricks.

Hibari continued counting since it was the last thing he could do at that moment. The numbers were moving even slower into his mind and everything looked like a bad nightmare. He wanted to close his eyes, hoping that the pain would go away, but he would not allow himself to do anything else than blink in front of that man.

One hundred fifty... The pain had reached its climax. The Cloud Guardian could actually feel his face being deformed and he was wondering how many strokes he had been having 'till that moment. The numbers had been frozen. The clock that Hibari had formed in his mind, was making too much noise, that every time its pointers moved, it felt like he was under a huge bell that was chiming every second. The pain was unbearable.

After some more torturing seconds the pain started fading away. Little by little, the clock's ticking had been reduced in sound and the numb feeling on Hibari's face had disappeared. That's when the old man opened his eyes and removed his hands from Hibari's.

"The red one."

The shop owner pronounced as he got up from the chair.

"What?"

Hibari wasn't sure of what he had just heard while the faint dizziness that he was still feeling, clouded his thoughts. The man didn't reply to his question until they both got out of the room.

"I said you will need the red one."

He repeated as he closed the door behind him.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibirdo shouted and landed on its owner's shoulder.

"Red one what?"

Hibari asked annoyed by the other's incomplete sentences.

"The potion!"

The man smiled at the young boy and hurriedly took one of the potions off the shelf.

"This is it!"

He happily handed it over to Hibari.

"This is for me?"

The raven haired boy raised his eyebrow.

"Yes! That will cost you only forty euros. It's a good deal for such a good potion!"

_'Ah, was that all...? And I thought he'd come up with something more clever...'_

"Look... I don't have anything to tell you, since whatever you need to know, you already do. I am just here to help you, not to analyze your life story. Will you buy the potion or not?"

The Cloud Guardian chuckled at this man's ability to 'read his mind'.

"What do I win with this?"

He said while moving the potion back and forth.

"Information."

"Oh~? What kind of information?"

"The one you're searching for."

_'Hm, he's not saying too many words, letting many meanings to be conceived...'_

"_He_ will reveal the information, alright?"

The man looked a little anxious.

"He?"

"Ah, look Kyoya. I can not reveal more of what you already know, okay? Your brain will give you the answers that you're seeking bit by bit. I can't push things to go faster but I can at least help them to be more effective. Will you buy the potion or not?"

Hibari stared into the potion, feeling both confused and threatened, as this man seemed to know too much about him; even more than he, himself knew. He silently reached in his pocket and took out of his wallet forty euros. He gave them to him and continued staring at the potion's glowing red liquid.

"Do I have to drink it all?"

"You?"

The Cloud Guardian raised his head, and looked baffled at the surprised shop owner.

"No, not you Kyoya.. This is for him."

"Him?"

"Yes! Just drop five drops on his water or even his food; its color fades out. Just make sure that he will drink it all! Okay?"

"How will I know w-"

"You will, when the time comes."

The old man took a little bag out of his desk and gave it to Hibari.

"Here, put it in and be careful not to break it. I'm glad making business with you."

The raven haired boy exited the shop, still puzzled from the man's words. Who was _'he'_ supposed to be? And what kind of information would he receive from him? But most importantly, how would he know when and to whom to give that potion?

Meanwhile, the boss of the Vongola family and his right hand man had visited most of the shops on their way. Tsuna had bought many clothes that he liked while Gokudera didn't seem to be interested in anything.

"G-Gokudera-kun, can I... can I take them now?"

The brunette shyly glanced at the bags Gokudera was carrying.

"No Jyuudaime! You shouldn't tire yourself with these!"

The Storm Guardian exclaimed, moving violently the bags with Tsuna's new clothes.

"B-but..."

The young boy lowered his head, feeling kind of useless, for not being able to carry his own purchases. His loyal friend discreetly gazed at him, by turning his eyes sideways.

_'Damnit, I'm such an idiot...'_

He thought to himself, still feeling unable to let his precious boss carry his bags.

After a few minutes of walking straight, without entering any of the shops, the Sky Guardian suddenly stopped his pace and let a gasp of thrill escape his mouth. The silver haired boy was shocked after hearing Tsuna's gasp, and despite the smile on the brunette's face, he rapidly stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them forcefully.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?"

"I-it hurts Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna was a bit surprised at his own loud voice and Gokudera let go of him, still staring worriedly into his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry Jyuudaime..."

The Storm Guardian was feeling regretful for his violent reaction.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun... I.. I just thought... if you want as well... to go to a cafeteria maybe..?"

He pointed to the left and Gokudera moved his body ninety degrees to see where his boss wanted to go.

Another street was laying there, filled with cafeterias and bakery shops whose smell could easily reach their noses. It looked like a magic street that came out of a fairy tale, shops filled with candy, tasty odors and warmth. No wonder Tsuna was excited.

"Hai Jyuudaime! Let's go that way!"

The Italian boy was more than happy to fulfill Tsuna's requests.

As they were walking slowly among the cafeterias, looking around, trying to choose the best place to sit, Tsuna accidentally bumped on something soft that blocked his sight.

"Ah!"

The brunette yelled and then straightened his body, escaping his head from whatever that soft squishy thing was.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He shouted in Japanese, forgetting where they were and timidly looked up, wondering into what kind of person he had bumped this time.

"A-a-aneki!"

Gokudera's loud voice was enough to make him understand who the person in front of him was. Tsuna looked up and saw Bianchi's breasts bouncing from the impact.

"Hiiiiiiek!"

He screamed and turned his attention on Gokudera, trying to avoid facing what had just happened.

"Hayato, do not be embarrassed of your sister's gender."

She said calmly and an ominous chuckle made Tsuna's body freeze.

_'Don't tell me...'_

"Reb-"

"Dame Tsuna!"

A painful kick laid the Vongola boss on the ground. The infant who had delivered this kick jumped on the brunette's head and grinned.

"You should know better than falling on strangers, dame Tsuna!"

"Ah, it hurts..."

Tsuna murmured.

"B-but, you are not strangers!"

Another kick landed on the poor Sky Guardian, making him regret deeply for trying to act clever.

"You idiot! We could be strangers!"

Reborn shouted to him, punching him hard. It felt as if the tiny hitman had actually missed beating his unlucky student.

"I-i-it huuurts!"

The brunette cried.

"Hmph, still as weak as ever."

Reborn looked down on him.

"I-I didn't come here to fight! I'm on a school tr-"

"Wrong!"

Leon suddenly transformed into a hammer and Reborn started hitting Tsuna's legs without mercy.

"You should always be ready to fight!"

"Aah! Heeeelp!"

Tsuna was almost weeping from the pain, wishing that Reborn would take pity on him.

The Storm Guardian was near at passing out, feeling his stomach being about to explode. He was sitting on his knees with his hands wrapped around his belly, feeling terribly worthless, for not being able to help his friend.

"W-what are _you_ doing here anyway?"

Tsuna managed to spell as soon as Reborn stopped bullying him.

"Ah Paris! The paradise of romance and love!"

Bianchi exclaimed ecstatically.

"We came to celebrate our anniversary!"

She said with tears in her eyes. Tsuna gazed at Reborn who was looking rather clueless at Bianchi's filled with happiness words. The Sky Guardian was absolutely sure that Reborn had no idea of any anniversary and just came to France for his own pleasure. Tsuna looked for a bit at Gokudera who was silently striving through his pain.

"We'll be going now dame Tsuna!"

The infant jumped into Bianchi's hug who squealed like a high school girl.

"Ciaossu."

"Take care of Hayato."

Bianchi said and they left, as if they had never met up in the first place. The only thing that proved them otherwise was Tsuna's bruises and Gokudera's inability to move.

After a while, the Italian boy was finally able to stand on his own feet; even though he was mostly struggling to do so, since he didn't want to burden his boss. Tsuna on the other hand, was trying his best to help his friend walk, but he was literally pushed away, being unable to do anything once again. The people around them were staring, and unknown french whispers had surrounded the place. As soon as the brunette realized these indiscreet stares, his cheeks glowed red from embarrassment and whispered quietly to his friend.

"G-Gokudera-kun, let's... let's not sit at the cafeterias for now, okay?"

While talking, he started walking fast without his awareness, troubling a lot the Italian boy who tried to follow his pace.

"Why Jyuudaime?"

Even his voice wasn't as loud as before, as he had started breathing heavily.

"W-well..."

The brunette stuttered, wondering if he should be honest.

"We... drew too much attention because of Reborn and... I'm pretty sure your stomach can't handle any chocolate milk at the moment..."

Gokudera widened his eyes in shock. He didn't expect Tsuna to be so concerned about him.

"N-no Jyuudaime, I'm fine!"

Despite the nausea that had overwhelmed his stomach, the silver haired boy gave his best smile to his most important person, who was walking next to him.

"No Gokudera-kun... You are not."

Tsuna could actually feel tears in his eyes which he wiped off before anyone noticing. He just couldn't understand why Gokudera was so willing to give up everything, anywhere, in any time, just so that his requests would be fulfilled. The Sky Guardian could no longer distinguish the line between love and devotion, a thing that made him afraid of having high hopes and wishes for a realistic, yet pure fantasy of his. He knew his real feelings, even though he couldn't clearly admit it to himself. He knew why his heart was beating so loud every time they got a bit closer, and he knew why he wanted Gokudera to stop seeing him as his 'boss'. Nevertheless, even though Tsuna knew his sentiments towards the Italian boy, Gokudera's actions were just greatly confusing to him.

Some meters ahead a park made its appearance. A smile was drawn on Tsuna's face, thinking that it would be a good place for both of them to rest.

"Let's sit there Gokudera-kun."

The brunette said cheerfully and Gokudera nodded silently, panting from the fast pace he was trying to follow.

They hurriedly walked towards it and noticed that, although there was a great amount of benches in the front, no one was sitting on them. Moreover, no matter the people's movement outside of the park, in the inside it looked rather empty, filled only with its green nature, trying to breathe life on its own. Its borders were consisted of black railings and a thousand trees that covered the view of the inside of the park. At its front side, there was a big gate in which the two boys had just entered and then there were many pathways to choose, all being strangely enough, completely empty of human existence.

"Where should we go...?"

Tsuna murmured, looking at all their options. He was sure that Gokudera wasn't going to suggest anything as he would agree with him, wherever he wanted to go, so he just randomly picked a path.

They were walking for quite a long time, finding even more pathways on their way, going even deeper to this strange park than they were supposed to. Finally, they sat on a bench that was surrounded by nothing else than trees and bushes. Tsuna would probably go even deeper if it wasn't for the dead end, that blocked their way. Gokudera sighed as soon as he sat, feeling relieved, for his feet would not carry him much longer. He slowly raised his head and looked around him, at the beautiful nature.

"It's nice here, isn't it Gokudera-kun?"

The Storm Guardian looked to his right, where his beloved friend was sitting and was gazing around smilingly.

"Hai Jyuudaime. It's really beautiful here."

The Italian boy replied calmly. It was actually a rare thing for anyone to hear him talking that way, since most of the times he would either shout and get into arguments, or just praise his boss loudly. Even when he was discussing about battle issues, there was an uncomfortable intensity to his voice.

"A-are you feeling better now?"

Tsuna's concerned eyes met up with Gokudera's restless stare.

"Hai Jyuudaime! Don't worry about me. A... are you feeling okay? When Reborn was hurting you... I... didn't manage to.. do anything... I'm sorry..."

His last few words were spoken in undertones. The smoke bomber was feeling quite guilty for not being able to help his boss.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun! I don't think Reborn would allow you to interfere anyway..."

_'He was enjoying it way too much, beating me like that!'_

"So, don't worry about it!"

"A-ah..."

Gokudera lowered his head again, allowing himself to see nothing else than the little weeds that were growing under the bench. Tsuna followed his steps, wondering how much more different things would be, if the whole mafia story didn't involve them. Of course he was aware that there was no alternative option for the situation they were in; yet, he had never stopped thinking of how changed his life would be if there was.

"G-Gokudera-kun..?"

The brunette gazed at his Guardian, whose hands were still wrapped around his stomach area.

"What is it Jyuudaime?"

The Italian boy replied, looking back at him, trying to smile for his important boss.

"Have you ever th-... um.. never mind."

He knew that it was pointless asking him. Gokudera had grown up in a mafia family, so a life _without _mafia, would be unimaginable for him.

The young bomber wasn't satisfied with Tsuna's incomplete sentence, yet he didn't want to force him, with result complete silence overcoming their strong feelings. The Sky Guardian continued on staring at the ground, while his loyal friend had fixed his gaze on him. There were so many things that Gokudera wanted to say at that moment, as if all those emotions and sentiments that surrounded him had been piled up and were searching for a way out.

"Jyuudaime..."

The younger boy turned to his left, to face his friend who was staring at him intensely.

"I... There is something I need to tell you..."

Gokudera's stressful words made Tsuna's heart beat faster, wondering of what his classmate was about to tell him.

"W-what is it, Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna responded timidly.

"I..."

The Storm Guardian hesitated at first, but then continued his sentence; without ever taking his eyes off his boss.

"..I have some feelings towards you..."

The brunette instantly gazed on the ground, as his Guardian's words were putting great pressure upon him.

"...and I'm sorry..."

The uncomfortable interminable silence that followed, forced Tsuna to rapidly glance on Gokudera, wondering if he was ever going to continue his distressing words.

"...I'm sorry that I... I won't be able to ever see you again the way I used to..."

_'...Don't hate me please...'_

The Italian boy was tentatively staring at his boss, hoping for any kind of positive feedback. The time had stood still in front of those boys' stressful eyes and the taciturnity that had surrounded the place, made it impossible for them to loosen up. They both knew that none of them would actually make a physical move towards the other; nonetheless they were both so terrified, as if the whole world's fate was depending on their reaction. The Sky Guardian was still pointlessly gazing on the ground, trying his best to avoid Gokudera's strong eye contact. He knew that the silver haired boy that was sitting next to him, was actually waiting for his reply; yet, he couldn't respond to him. It wasn't easy to admit to your own crush that you like him, even after he confessed his love to you... or at least that's how Tsuna was feeling at that moment.

"Jyuudaime... are you mad at me?"

The brunette turned his gaze on his friend and was shocked when he saw Gokudera's teary eyes staring into his. In reality, Tsuna was so stressed out at that moment, that he hadn't even thought of the anxiety Gokudera had been feeling; however the look in his eyes was enough to realize it. His courageous Guardian had just acknowledged his feelings to him and all he wanted was to hear the Sky Guardian's reply.

"I-I-I'm sorry Gokudera-kun... I.. I am not m-mad at you..."

A soft smile was drawn on Tsuna's face, yet it wasn't enough to put Gokudera's mind at ease.

"I... I'm sorry Jyuudaime! I-I shouldn't have said.. anything... I'm sorry Jyuudaime!"

The smoke bomber fell on his knees and started hitting his head on the ground, while apologizing repeatedly to his precious boss.

"N-no Gokudera-kun, don't do that!"

"I'm really sorry Jyuudaime! I'm really really sorry! I'm sorry Jyuudaime! I'm-"

Suddenly Gokudera's voice was overpowered by sobbing. The intractable Storm Guardian's fears were trying to exit his body through his eyes, but no matter how many tears he shed, he was still as frightened as ever. What if his valuable friend would no longer look at him the same? What if his treasured boss would no longer wanna talk to him? What if this friendship that gave him a purpose to keep on living, would come to an end? There were so many fearful questions on his mind, so many insecurities that were violating his way of thinking, that the only thing he could do at that moment, was to keep on apologizing. Hitting his head on the ground was the least action he could do, to show his respect towards Tsuna.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Stop that!"

No matter Tsuna's demand, it was just impossible for the Italian boy to stop. As if, by making his head bleed, his eyes would stop weeping, Gokudera was continuously repeating his action, harder and harder each time. It felt like the Storm Guardian was actually punishing himself for daring to confess his feelings towards his boss.

"G... Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette could no longer stand seeing his friend hurting himself like that and in a matter of seconds he put his hand under Gokudera's forehead, to prevent him from harming himself again. The silver haired boy looked up, confused, at his boss.

"Don't do that Gokudera-kun... Please..."

The quiet sobs that escaped Tsuna's mouth, while trying to restrain himself from crying, were enough for the Storm Guardian to understand how bad he had made Tsuna feel.

"I... I'm sor-"

"D-don't say it. Please G-Gokudera-kun... Don't act like that..."

The Sky Guardian knelt in front of him and the Italian boy was looking at him bewildered. It was really the first time he had seen tears running down Tsuna's cheeks. Despite his own inability of holding his own tears, he was still quite shocked at seeing his own boss cry.

"I... I d-don't want... you to... act l-like tha-at.."

Tsuna managed to spell with much difficulty, as his cries were getting more intense, making it impossible for him to talk properly. Gokudera was still looking at him in shock. His widened eyes had been fixed upon Tsuna's weeping face, and his mind could not apprehend the situation that was happening. The young Vongola boss was repeatedly wiping his tears but, as he couldn't stop crying, this was just another pointless action of that moment.

"J...Jyuu-..."

Gokudera felt unable to utter any words, unsure of the impact that they may have had on his fragile friend.

A few minutes had passed since Tsuna's sudden outburst, but it felt like a million years to the smoke bomber. His body was immobilized, just watching at his helpless cherished friend, who had covered his eyes with his palms, trying to hide that vulnerable side of him. Gokudera's heart was feeling too heavy for his chest to carry, as he was trying his best to stifle all these actions he so much wanted to do at that moment. In fact, he wasn't sure of what exactly he was supposed to do, and he had gotten used of not hearing to his heart's feelings, with result staying next to his boss, silent, trying to bury his desires and wishes.

"Jyuud... S... S-Sawada-san?..."

The Storm Guardian hesitantly spelled, hoping it was the best way to address his boss at that moment.

"...E-eh?"

The young brunette replied confused, wondering if his loyal Guardian had really called him by his last name or if he was hallucinating.

"Do... Would you prefer it if I used your last name?"

The Italian boy was talking in undertones, feeling rather insecure for having that kind of familiarity with his own boss.

"I..."

Tsuna looked around him confounded, trying to confirm the fact that he wasn't dreaming. His tears had stopped flowing from his eyes, as Gokudera's words had caused a great confusion into his mind.

"S... S-Sawada-san?"

"Hehe..."

The way the Storm Guardian was stuttering in order to pronounce Tsuna's name had caused a sudden giggle to the second, with result confusing the Italian boy. It was actually kind of funny of how the confusion took turns on both of their minds.

"S... S-Sawada-san..?"

Gokudera repeated, trying to understand what had caused this mood swing to his boss, but the brunette giggled even more, finding amusing the fact that Gokudera was trying so hard just to pronounce his last name.

"S.. S-S-Sawa-... A-are you okay...?"

The fourth time that Tsuna heard the smoke bomber's stuttering was enough to make him burst out laughing. The young Vongola boss had realized that Gokudera, after stuttering too much in his attempt of spelling Tsuna's last name, he had actually given up, and continued his question without addressing him.

The more time passed by, the louder Tsuna's laughter was becoming. As if he had just heard the best joke in his entire life, his laughter just wouldn't calm down; he was actually laughing so hard, that tears started flowing from his eyes again, confusing even more the baffled Storm Guardian.

"S-S... S-Sawa-... J-Jyuud-... I-is everything okay...?"

Gokudera's failed attempts at addressing his young boss, made the brunette laugh even more. Tsuna wrapped his hands around his stomach, trying to ease the pain from laughing too much; without stopping laughing. A soft chuckle escaped Gokudera's lips as well, but he still had no idea what his boss had found so funny.

"S.. S-S-Sawa-.. W-why are you la.. laughing?"

By the time the smoke bomber managed to ask, he had started laughing as well, without having any idea why. The theory that laughter is contagious, could easily be confirmed in their case. The more Tsuna was laughing, the more Gokudera would laugh too, and the more Gokudera was laughing, the more Tsuna would laugh as well. A weird chain of laughter had circled around them, with result causing their laughter to go on, for a couple of minutes.

After some time, and when the two boys had finally calmed down, the sound of an alarm drew their attention. The brunette glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Gokudera-kun! We must hurry up!"

Tsuna said and,in an instant, he stood up.

"What is it Jyuu-I mean S-Saw-.."

Tsuna giggled again and replied to him without letting him finish his sentence, afraid that he'll burst into laughter again.

"The time is twelve o'clock Gokudera-kun! We should already be at our meeting point with the other students and teachers!"

He replied anxiously.

"A-ah, okay Jyuu- I mean S-S-Sawada-san..!"

Gokudera got up and followed Tsuna's steps, hurriedly running towards the exit of the park.

After some time, they were finally at their meeting point, with ten minutes delay. The teachers didn't scold them, as some of them, had came delayed to their meeting point as well. Then, when everyone was present, the teachers confirmed that none of the students was absent; the two boys joined the rest of their classmates, and all together, they sat at a cafeteria, for the rest 2 hours, until it was time to return to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_ 'So troublesome...'_

The raven haired boy was glaring at the little bottle in his hands which he had bought some hours ago from the strange shop owner, wondering in what kind of aerial substances had he been under, in order to agree to buy such a thing. The red liquid that was moving inside it irritated him even more, as he was trying to find the answers to when, where and who he had to force to drink this potion.

Suddenly the sound of someone unlocking the door was heard, and Hibari rapidly hid the bottle into his drawer. He knew that there was no need to hurry as the one who was trying so clumsily to unlock the door was his loud roommate, and he always needed at least 3 minutes to open up. Nonetheless, he preferred to be safe and even have some time to spare, instead of stressing out at the last minute. At last, after four whole minutes of Gokudera mumbling outside of the door and cursing the card system that the hotel had, he managed to open the door and threw the card on the floor outrageous.

"Pick it up."

Hibari's blunt demand provoked the already aggravated Storm Guardian.

"Fuck off! Didn't you hear me trying to open the damn door?"

"I said pick it up."

"Don't fucking ignore me when I ta-!"

"I'll count to three. If you haven't pic-"

"No! Fuck you and your numbers!"

Before Hibari was able to stand up and punish the Italian boy with his tonfas, Gokudera had already exited the room, completely annoyed by Hibari's behavior. The way the Head of the Discipline Committee was acting wasn't something new to Gokudera (or anyone else). However, when Gokudera wanted to return to his room in order to relax, and instead, he was hearing Hibari's apathetic voice, telling him what to do, he just wasn't able to cope with it. The best solution was to just leave the room for some minutes, until he calmed down, and then return to the 'Gate of Fear', as some students had named their room. Gokudera was one of the two students in the whole school who weren't afraid of Hibari Kyoya. The other student was Sasagawa Ryohei, and that is because he had never realized how violent Hibari could actually become.

The young smoke bomber headed towards the little balcony that was located at the end of the corridor. His hand reached above his jeans' pocket and smiled when he felt the bulge stick out from it, assuring himself that he had his packet of cigarettes with him. Five minutes alone with his cigars would be enough to calm him down. Finally the Italian boy reached his destination, and as soon as he went out in the balcony and closed the glass door behind him, he sighed heavily, feeling relieved for no one was to bother him for the time being.

Even though the balcony was at the back side of the building, the view was still amazing. The hotel's pool was lying there and the low lighting that surrounded the place was quite fascinating. Colors of blue and pink had embraced the scenery and even the moon could be beheld, if someone raised their eyesight up on the dark sky. Although there was a high wall that separated the hotel's borders, the small landscape that could be seen, was enough to provide a warm romantic feeling.

Gokudera glanced around him before lighting his cigarette just to make sure that no teacher was watching, and then took a long drag off his bitter addiction. He stared at the lights for some minutes and then dazed, looked up at the sky. He tried to think of the vastness that surrounded their planet for a few seconds, but he knew it was impossible. There was only one thing that occupied the young boy's mind and it was actually the only thing that he could ever think of.. His boss.

Under any other circumstances, Gokudera would have in no way that kind of feelings towards his superiors in the Mafia Family. Even though he never had the chance of being in any other mafia than the Vongola Family, he was still sure that he would not develop such feelings. However, Tsuna had managed to reach his heart and the introverted Italian boy could no longer hide his feelings.

A sudden wind that blew through Gokudera's hair, caused his cigar's flame to go out, yet the Storm Guardian incognizant of the fact, didn't bother to light his cigar again. The sight of the gloomy moon had taken over his eyes and the atmosphere of that unique moment had overwhelmed his being.

_'If only he was here.. with me...'_

He unconsciously thought, and then stared down apathetically, at the hotel's pool. He knew that his boss was just a few rooms away, and that it wouldn't be such a problem, if he asked him to join him for a while. Of course he wouldn't be able to smoke, but he'd have some time alone with him, which would calm him down, much better than his cigars would. Even so, that was his actual dilemma. No matter how much he wanted to be with him, the more they were together, the more he wanted to come closer to him. He still hadn't taken a response after his confession, something that terrified him greatly. What if Tsuna was too kind to refuse him, yet too disgusted to accept him? Gokudera couldn't help it but wonder if his precious friend really had this kind of feelings towards him. What if this was meant to be an unrequited love and the Italian boy had just pushed things too far? What if his naive classmate was taken advantage by him, without Gokudera realizing it? What if the brunette would never talk to him again? The young smoke bomber had not conceived how far his thoughts were taking him, and his worries of Tsuna never communicating with him again had caused him great perturbation. He thought of taking a drag off his extinguished cigar, but a sudden noise that came from behind him made him freeze, hoping that the Cloud Guardian had already fallen asleep in their room. He rapidly turned around and saw Tsuna through the glass door, who seemed really shocked as soon as Gokudera spotted him.

"J-Jyuudaime?"

The brunette couldn't hear Gokudera's voice, and Gokudera slowly pushed the door open, as if he was afraid of scaring his friend away. Right after the door was fully open Gokudera tried to apologize for his earlier confession, but was interrupted by Tsuna's timid voice.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I... I w-wasn't standing here for a long time o-or anything like that..."

The Sky Guardian mistakenly thought that his smart classmate had detected his presence from the beginning and that he had been uncovered. Gokudera chuckled silently at his naive boss for exposing himself.

"J-Jyuudaime, I..."

"D-don't call me like that G-Gokudera-kun.."

Tsuna's request surprised the Italian boy.

"But... no one can hear us now."

"I.. I know..."

The smoke bomber was trying his best to stifle his thoughts and desires, yet the uncomfortable atmosphere that had been created provoked him even more.

"J-Jyuu... I-I mean S-Sawada-san... about earlier... about what I told you..."

The Storm Guardian was staring on the ground, struggling to finish his sentence.

"About.. about my c-confession..."

He raised his head and gazed right into Tsuna's eyes.

".. Do you hate me?"

Gokudera's irrational question which was accompanied by his sombre expression, caused a great discomfort to the brunette. In reality Tsuna knew all too well about his own feelings. He really liked Gokudera even if he didn't want to admit it. He liked him so much that it hurt to keep those feelings hidden..

"I.. I d-don't hate you Gokudera-kun..."

"..Then do you feel the same way like I do?"

Gokudera's inability of holding back his words just made Tsuna's uneasiness worse. The young boy was now looking sideways, back and forth, trying his best to avoid his friend's intense stare.

"I..."

Tsuna knew that he couldn't give an incomplete reply to him, and he was also against lying; especially towards that unique Guardian of his.

"I-I..."

The more the Vongola boss was stuttering, the more intensely the Italian boy was looking at him. This was actually one of the most important moments in his life; one of these moments, he thought would never come.

"Isn't it wrong... to feel that way?"

Strangely enough, Tsuna's unexpected question _didn't _shock the Storm Guardian. Gokudera was still gazing into his boss's eyes, feeling neither shame nor regret for his strong emotions.

"Is it wrong to love?"

The brunette widened his eyes, as the words he had just heard, forced a feeling of extreme distress upon him. The soft smile that had been drawn on Gokudera's face was a smile that Tsuna had never seen before in his life. It was as if he could feel Gokudera's pain and suffering, just by looking at his smile. His unsettled emerald eyes were taken over by grief, as he was certain of Tsuna's disapproval towards his feelings.

"I.. It isn't..."

The young boy lowered his head again, confused at his own self, wondering if he really believed his own statement.

"Then... How does Jyuudaime feel.. about me...?"

Gokudera asked for the second time, desperately trying to extract an honest sufficient answer.

Both boys were blushing madly as they were helplessly striving to figure out whether their friendship was meant to turn into something, that has much more power and meaning.. much more certainty and love... They were trying to understand if the fantasies they both had in mind, could actually become reality.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I..."

The brunette finally took a deep breath and replied truthfully to his friend.

"...I... I think, I... may like you too..."

The Storm Guardian widened his eyes and as confusion and excitement took over his mind, he raised both his hands outwards and wrapped them around his tiny boss, pushing him into his embrace. No matter how unexpected and abrupt his move was, Gokudera wouldn't let go of his classmate, with result making the second feel really uncomfortable. All these feelings the Italian boy was holding back for so long were finally being released; even in such a trivial action.

"I... I'm glad..."

Gokudera's trembling words were accompanied by a soft chuckle which all sounded pretty new to the young brunette. The silver haired boy, whose arms had been tightened even more around Tsuna, was carelessly smiling, as if all his worries and troubles had vanished thanks to his friend's sentence. Tsuna's discomfort started fading away, as he realized just how much his little confession meant to him. He slowly and hesitantly moved his hands and grabbed tightly Gokudera's sides, rumpling a bit his shirt.

The hazy moonlight that accompanied their clumsy movements, along with the dim lighting that surrounded them, made their special moment even more magical. The time had frozen for both of them, and as if the mafia was never part of their life, they both let this trice take over their minds.

The wild Storm Guardian moved his body a bit backwards, in order to face his boss. He slowly raised his hand and caressed the brunette, whose eyes were timidly looking into Gokudera's. Both boys' cheeks were flushed, as Gokudera gently leaned closer to Tsuna's face, leaving no room for him to breathe. The Vongola boss closed his eyes, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. His mind was overtaken by both anxiety and anticipation, and his trembling body wouldn't allow him to make any moves.

"I really love you..."

Gokudera spelled, before closing the distance between their lips.

A soft and gentle peck on Tsuna's lips was more than enough to send him flying on cloud nine. The young boy was engulfed by this unprecedented feeling and captivated as he was by the ecstasy of Gokudera's kiss, he tentatively wrapped his hands around his Guardian's waist, feeling like there are no boundaries between them, and hopelessly trying to feel his presence even more.

The Italian boy wanted from the bottom of his heart to deepen their tiny, yet so important kiss, but as he was unsure of what his treasured friend would want, he decided to end their little kiss, afraid that it would asphyxiate the shy brunette. However, as Gokudera tried to move his body backwards, Tsuna, who was still enchanted by their kiss, moved forward, not allowing their kiss to break. For some strange reason the Sky Guardian was feeling that if their kiss broke apart, their special moment would disappear, just like a little sense of happiness, that comes and goes without our approval. Nevertheless, the surprised silver haired boy didn't know of what his boss's inner thoughts were, so mistakenly thinking that Tsuna wanted to deepen their kiss as well, he suddenly opened his mouth, making the other widen his eyes and startled, move backwards.

The small distance that was created between them forced a great discomfort on the smoke bomber, feeling terribly regretful for his impulsive action. The two boys were not touching each other bodies anymore and a really uncomfortable silence took over their special moment.

"Jyuud- S-S-Sawada-san I'm-..."

The young boy paused his words confused, as he saw the brunette chuckling. Gokudera had not yet realized how funny his stuttering seemed to Tsuna and the second surely had no intention of telling him.

"Jyu- S-S-Sawada-san, I just though-..."

As soon as Tsuna's chuckle stopped, Gokudera tried to continue his sentence, but was soon interrupted again by the Sky Guardian's giggle. The Italian boy was even more confused, as he was gazing at his friend's sudden mood swings.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry... W-what were you saying...?"

Tsuna hardly managed to say, trying to hold back his giggle.

"S-S-S-Sawada-san, a-are you oka-..."

Tsuna's sudden laughter shocked Gokudera, as he jolted at the unexpected loud noise. The more Gokudera was trying to say Tsuna's name the more he was stuttering, making the Sky Guardian more and more unable to hold in his laughter, with result the above situation that was happening now.

Gokudera was not sure anymore if his boss was happy or angry at what he did, and since he didn't really have any other choice, he just waited for Tsuna to stop laughing, hoping that he'd give him an explanation that makes sense.

All of a sudden, a loud noise covered the brunette's laughter and the two classmates jerked at that sound. Tsuna managed to restrain himself and they both stayed still, standing clueless in the small balcony, trying to figure out what that noise was. The Vongola boss felt an unexpected feeling of intimidation, as he heard quick footsteps heading towards them. Gokudera on the other hand was certain that whoever wanted to ruin their special moment, would instantly leave them alone terrified, as soon as they'd see his dynamites facing at them. Unfortunately for both of them, the person that was rapidly approaching them would not get scared so easily...

Tsuna gasped panic-stricken, as soon as he saw the raven haired boy in his pajamas, holding his tonfas and glaring at them. It was more than obvious that Tsuna's sudden laughter had awaken the 'beast' who was now ready to bite to death the one that interrupted his sleep. Moreover, it was the first time the two boys had seen Hibari so angry, that any excuse they had in mind, seemed impossible to ease this boy's nerves. Gokudera immediately stood in front of his boss and was ready to blow off his dynamites, despite the consequences on the building or even himself; as there was no wonder of the outcome of this battle.

In an instance Hibari's tonfas had reached the Italian boy, and with no words needed to fill in the tension, the Cloud Guardian hit really hard the other boy's face.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna shouted and without even thinking of how badly Hibari would hurt him if he interrupted their meaningless fight, he hurriedly stepped forward and leaned next to Gokudera, wanting to help his precious friend get up. Unexpectedly though, Gokudera pushed violently the Sky Guardian away, making him fall backwards and hit his head on the railings. Without Tsuna realizing it, when he had leaned next to Gokudera and was facing his injured friend, the raven haired boy was ready to attack him. Gokudera's sudden push resulted in Hibari's tonfas landing on his own head instead of Tsuna's, causing an unbearable pain to the smoke bomber. Tsuna who was still shocked at Gokudera's reaction, realized what had just happened, and stood up furious for Hibari's senseless violence.

"Stop."

He said calmly, in a voice that could not be mistaken.

Gokudera turned his head to the left, striving to endure with his pain, and saw the bright flames of the Tenth Vongola boss lighting the place, as if the sun had made its appearance, just to shed light to their painful darkness.

"Wao..."

Hibari said surprised at Tsuna's sudden change. However, no matter his eager desire to fight the weak boy's powerful side, he knew that he'd get into serious trouble if they were to damage the building. The raven haired boy lowered his tonfas and stared into Tsuna's dominant eyes.

"Why do you like disobeying the rules so much?"

He asked calmly, wondering what the fearless, strong Tsuna would reply.

"There are more things than rules."

The brunette said, with no hesitation in his words.

"You should learn how to cherish those other things as well."

He continued, and slowly his flames faded out, making Tsuna return to his original state.

"Hm, this is no fun..."

The Cloud Guardian stated, disappointed at the other boy's change. He gave one last look at the unconscious smoke bomber and then returned to his room without saying any other words.

As soon as Hibari left, Tsuna gathered all his strength and managed to carry the Italian boy to his room, providing him with some first aid medication, and hoping that his important Guardian would be alright the next day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sore and fierce pain were the first things the Italian boy felt as soon as he opened his eyes. His swollen head was ringing every time he blinked and for some reason there was an intense aching on his back, as if he had fallen down from a high point. The sun hadn't fully risen yet with result the room being colored in a deep blue tone, making every lifeless thing be covered in monotone.

The smoke bomber looked around him still, trying to recognize the room he was in; one glance was enough for him to identify his location. This empty room in which he so long wanted to enter, was the one that was originally meant for him and the Sky Guardian. As his eyes were exploring the place, a sudden headache numbed his whole body, forcing him to jerk at the intolerable pain. He tried to move his left hand and touch the area of his head that was aching, but alarmed he realized that his hand had been immobilized by something heavy that was laying on it. He slowly lowered his gaze and saw the fluffy hair of his boss who was resting his head on Gokudera's chest. Last night Tsuna had joined the two single beds in his attempt of looking after his injured friend, and as he was really worried of the Italian boy's health, he placed his head on his chest trying to feel his heartbeat but soon fell asleep, before he even managed to change his clothes.

Gokudera chuckled silently at the sight of his boss sleeping on him. The fact that he couldn't actually see his face, made him wanna push all this hair fluffiness away and just stare at Tsuna's sleeping face, wondering what kind of dreams he was having. Moreover his left hand on which Tsuna had laid his body, had started hurting very much as his blood flow had been severely decreased, causing paralysis on the Storm Guardian's hand. Gokudera knew that there was no other choice than to move his hand before it was too late. He slowly and quietly tried to pull his hand up, but the weight of Tsuna's body prevented him from doing so. The young boy sighed, trying to prepare himself mentally for the move he was about to make. After giving one last look on the brunette's fluffy hair, the smoke bomber raised a tiny bit Tsuna's body with his right hand and gradually pulled his left hand up. The sleeping boy didn't seem to have awoken and Gokudera smiled, satisfied that he hadn't disturbed Tsuna's sleep.

Suddenly, the Vongola boss twitched and a soft moan escaped his lips, worrying his awoken friend. More sudden moves were made and then Tsuna's body started trembling while he was uncontrollably silently mourning in his sleep. The silver haired boy felt himself engulfed in dolor, as Tsuna's sadness reached his ears. He didn't know what the young boy was dreaming about but whatever it was, it gave nothing else but negative emotions to the young brunette. Gokudera hesitantly moved his left hand and gently caressed his classmate's soft hair, hoping that his touch would comfort him. Nevertheless, the Sky Guardian wouldn't stop mourning, causing even more gloominess to the other.

"D... Do not cry..."

The smoke bomber timidly uttered as he was caressing Tsuna's hair. The sleeping boy jerked a bit to his friend's voice and then stayed still, as if his nightmare had gone away.

"I'm here for you..."

Gokudera continued, whispering softly, trying not to wake him up. However, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, and felt his Guardian's hand playing with his hair.

"I love you..."

The Italian boy was unaware of Tsuna's awakened and continued talking, trying to ease his subconscious and push all his nightmares away.

"I'll always be by your side..."

The young brunette had blushed while listening to Gokudera's statements. He so much wanted to ask him if he was feeling better and if he had any headaches due to the previous day's injuries, but Gokudera's sweet words didn't allow him to do so. In fact, he was feeling so overwhelmed by his small confessions that he just wanted to freeze time and listen to him for the rest of the day. The way he was stroking his hair and even his loud heartbeat which he thought would escape from his chest, they all felt magical to the Vongola boss who had never experienced such fondness and devotion before in his life...

"I'd give my life to you... I'd die for you... I'd do anything just to see you smile..."

_'If you died I wouldn't be able to ever smile again...'_

Tsuna thought, feeling dejected by Gokudera's last words.

The silver haired boy sighed quietly, moved his right hand and mildly embraced the Sky Guardian. Tsuna could feel Gokudera's heart increasing its rate and as the sun's rays slowly caressed their toes, the Italian boy bent his head with great difficulty and kissed Tsuna's head, wishing to make him feel the same euphoria he was feeling.

Suddenly, a really loud and annoying sound made both boys jar. The alarm clock was ringing incessantly waiting for someone to turn it off but Gokudera's arms could not reach it, since it was located at Tsuna's side. The young boss moaned on purpose, trying to act as if he had just been awoken, and turned off the irritating clock by grasping it with great force, as it had actually disturbed their tiny peaceful magical moment.

"G-good morning Jyuu.. Sawada-san."

Gokudera said softly, afraid that Tsuna had been awoken before the alarm clock rang.

_'Ah, he didn't stutter this time..'_

"Good morning Gokudera-kun. How are you feeling today?"

The Sky Guardian replied while rubbing his eyes, making his awakening seem even more realistic.

"I.. I'm good Jyuuda- Eh, I mean Sawada-san! How about you?"

Gokudera still hadn't gotten used to the way his boss wanted him to address him. Even though Tsuna had never asked to be called 'Sawada' instead of 'Tsuna', Gokudera was feeling that it was more proper and decent, especially towards his treasured friend.

"I am good, but.. Is your head okay?"

The brunette gazed worriedly at Gokudera and the second looked puzzled back at him.

"What about my head S-Sawada-san?"

Tsuna placed his hand in front of his mouth, striving to hide his giggle, and hoped that Gokudera wouldn't stutter while saying his name again, or else he wouldn't be able to hold his laughter in.

"Yes, your head! Um.. Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

The smoke bomber moved his gaze sideways, trying to remember what happened the other night. Tsuna was looking at him amazed, thinking how it's even possible to not wonder how he ended up on Tsuna's room.

"Ah!"

Gokudera suddenly yelled, making Tsuna jump out of his skin.

"I remember!"

"Y-you do?"

Tsuna asked hesitatingly, wondering if this was a good thing.

"Of course I do! Where the hell is the other asshole?"

The Italian boy shouted, without realizing the terror and panic that had surrounded his boss. He stood up violently and looked around the room, as if Hibari would pop out of nowhere and bite them to death.

"Where is he?"

He yelled and looked at Tsuna who had started trembling at the sight of his furious friend.

"H-he..i..."

Tsuna didn't manage to utter any other words as he was afraid of Gokudera's reaction to anything he'd say. The silver haired boy was looking intensely at Tsuna, and the second was feeling Gokudera's glare abusing him; although he never had such intentions.

"D-did he hurt you?"

The smoke bomber hadn't yet realized why Tsuna was so afraid so he rapidly approached the Sky Guardian in order to hold his arms and ask him again if Hibari hurt him, but the brunette spastically raised his hands in front of him, as if his reflexes were trying to protect him from possible danger. Gokudera widened his eyes in shock, still not realizing he was the cause of Tsuna's fear.

"A-ah, I'm s-sorry Gokudera-kun.. E-etto.. H-Hibari-san is probably in his room.."

"His room? When did h-"

Gokudera suddenly stopped talking and looked around him as if he was lost, slowly grasping what was going on. Not only had their fight long ended, but the reason for which Tsuna was so terrified, was entirely because of him and his savage behavior.

"J-Jyuud-..."

The regretful boy looked into Tsuna's eyes and hesitated, thinking of what exactly he was supposed to say or do, as he had frightened his boss so much without his consent. The brunette was looking at him both confused and alarmed, wondering if he had understood that their fight had ended the previous night.

"I... I'm really sorry..."

Gokudera finally said and lowered his head feeling really ashamed for his own attitude and deeply remorseful for making Tsuna feel that way.

"I.. It's okay Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna replied in undertones, wishing not to aggravate him again.

"No.."

Gokudera muttered and then sat next to his boss who was sitting cross-legged on the bed and had wrapped the blanket around him.

"I.. I really didn't want to scare you..."

The smoke bomber stared into Tsuna's eyes.

"Y-you didn't do it on purpose Gokudera-kun.."

Tsuna replied while looking away, avoiding the gloomy emerald eyes of his friend.

"It... It was my fault after all..."

The brunette continued, surprising the Storm Guardian.

"What? How was it your fault Jyuud- S-Sawada-san?"

Gokudera replied in a relatively low voice, trying to keep himself composed and not scare Tsuna again.

"W-well... It was because of me, that Hibari-san woke up... And then, it was because of me that he hit you.."

The Sky Guardian replied as he was feeling responsible for Gokudera's injuries. In fact, Tsuna's laughter was the reason that Hibari had woken up; however his needless violence couldn't be justified in any way.

"It's not your fault that he was born as a strong idiot Jy- Sawada-san!"

Gokudera replied and his sentence made Tsuna giggle a bit. He knew that they would both be dead if Hibari heard them but at that moment he could do nothing else but agree with his friend. He didn't know if 'idiot' was the correct word, but the fact that the Cloud Guardian wouldn't let himself enjoy the simplest joys of life, would make any stranger characterize him as a 'not-so-smart' person. It would actually make someone pity the young boy who had missed so many things in his sixteen years of life.

Suddenly, loud knocks on the door were heard which made both boys jerk in fear, hoping that Hibari hadn't heard them laughing at him. Gokudera stood up first and alarmed headed towards the door despite Tsuna's objection. He abruptly opened the door and saw two of their classmates looking at him muddled.

"Hey, didn't you change rooms..? Well either way, the teachers said that we should be downstairs in five minutes and they asked us to announce it to everyone."

"And why is your head swollen?"

The Italian boy glared at them and then smacked the door in their face, having no intention of thanking them for informing them at the last minute. He hurriedly headed towards his boss and told him that they only had five minutes ahead of them in order to get ready and go downstairs. So as it was expected, Tsuna panicked and started grabbing whatever he needed for the daytrip and placed everything in his bag. Gokudera was following his moves, looking around, if there was anything else that his boss would need, without giving any consideration to what _he_ himself would actually need. Finally, after a few minutes of stressful classification of what Tsuna needed and what not, the door was knocked again, this time with more force but with only three steady knocks being heard. Both boys headed towards the door and without prior notice Gokudera stood in front of the door, preventing Tsuna from touching the door handle.

"G-Gokud-"

"S.. Sawada-san, I forgot to do something today..."

The Storm Guardian said all in one breath, and then leaned towards the brunette, softly caressed his face and lightly placed his lips upon Tsuna's. The young boy widened his eyes in shock and could feel his cheeks burning red as Gokudera gave him a gentle kiss and then leaned next to his ear.

"Good morning."

The silver haired boy said smilingly and then turned his body towards the door, leaving some room for his flustered boss to breathe. However, as soon as Gokudera opened the door Tsuna's heart beat even faster, as Hibari Kyoya made his appearance and was glaring at both of them for.. well, he surely had many reasons to glare at them.

"Here."

The raven haired boy said and stretched his hand that was holding their room's card. Gokudera growled but took the card which he had thrown in their room the other night, and with its absence he couldn't return to his room.

"Get out. Now."

Hibari continued, as he didn't want any of the students to be delayed; especially his roommate.

"We will go whenev-"

"Hiiie- O-okay Hibari-san!"

Tsuna interrupted Gokudera's meaningless protest that would get them into trouble, hurriedly took the card of his room and then, along with the Storm Guardian, exited the hotel room and headed towards the elevator.

"Jyuud- S-Sawada-san, we didn't have to lea-"

"We shouldn't be late Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna said concerned, as they were waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

The raven haired boy who was still checking the rest of the rooms to see if anyone was left behind, could clearly hear the two Guardians talking. Amazed he had realized that Gokudera had actually changed the way he was addressing Tsuna. Hibari's curiosity about those two boys had been raised in a dangerous degree and the fact that he had missed so many episodes of their soap opera even saddened him a bit.

_'How weird...'_

He thought, wondering why he'd ever care for human relationships.

In the meantime, Tsuna was recalling Gokudera's sudden kiss and the fact that he hadn't managed to react to it. He didn't know if him and Gokudera were supposed to be in a relationship now, however the thought alone distressed him greatly. The smoke bomber was looking happily at Tsuna, who was intensely gazing at the elevator door, hoping that as soon as it reached their floor his discomfort would go away. Finally, after a few seconds of what seemed endless waiting the two boys entered the elevator and as the doors were about to close, Tsuna stood tip-toe and softly kissed Gokudera's cheek. At that moment and before Gokudera was even able to react, a hand kept the elevator's doors open, making Tsuna's kiss quite visible to him. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock and embarrassment and Gokudera blushed and looked sideways, as the Head of the Discipline Committee entered the elevator and pressed the zero button.

_'I have such a good timing...'_

Hibari thought to himself and quietly smiled at the others' anxiety and agitation. He wasn't really planning on ruining their special moment or anything like that.. He just needed to get into the elevator in order to be downstairs in time.

As soon as the boys reached the ground floor, Hibari hurriedly walked towards the teachers to give them any reports needed and the other two Guardians exited slowly the elevator, both having red glowing cheeks and wondering why Hibari hadn't commented what he had just observed.

"Gather up students!"

The principal shouted, and all the students gathered around her while asking each other if anyone knew where they would be taken today.

"Calm down! Today we'll be going to see some historical monuments of France and of course learn more about France's history and her ancestors!"

The teacher said enthusiastically. However, almost all of the students started grumping and whining, as none of them were interested in France's (or whichever country's) history. Some of them even complained that the other day's day-trip was too short, so they didn't manage to check all of the shops; suggesting in other words to go again to France's shop streets.

"Quiet!"

The teacher yelled so loud that caused a ringing to the children's ears.

"We'll be going there and that is it! You are here to be educated, not to party and revel yourselves all day long!"

The students quickly quietened down, as they knew they had no other choice. They followed their teacher to the school bus and their day trip towards the discovery of France's history had already begun.


	9. Chapter 8

_DID I JUST FIND A NAME FOR MY FANFIC?_

_Fuck yeah, I'm awesome._****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"We will begin with how France was first created! So we will talk about the Frankish kingdom in the fifth to ninth century..."

The guide began lecturing the students, trying to educate them. He looked so passionate about France's history that he wasn't able to distinguish the students dull and pathetic gaze.

It had been two hours since the school bus had arrived to its destination, yet the students along with the teachers had to wait in the reception, because of a misunderstanding between their principal and the guide about the time they would meet. After two hours of waiting the guide finally came, sincerely apologized and happily started rambling about France's history.

"Following the break-up of the Roman Empire, the Frankish king Clovis consolidated the Merovingian dynasty! It was followed by the Carolingians, and from the 10th century by Capetian rulers! The Capetians established royal power, which passed to the Valois branch in the 14th century, and then to the Bourbons in the late 16th century, following the Wars of Religion! The Revolution of 1789 seemed to end the Bourbon dynasty, but it made a brief come-back in 1814-30! The 19th century was dominated by the Bonapartes, Napoleon I and Napoleon III. Since the overthrow of Napoleon III in 1870, France has been a republic!"

For some strange reason the guide was putting emphasis at the end of his sentences, startling the students who were spacing out. After his short introduction on France's history, he led the students into a big room that was decorated with hundreds of portraits; he then started naming each of the Emperors and Kings, filling the students' heads with many unnecessary numbers and names that caused them great headache.

"This is so confusing..."

Tsuna quietly commented and then gazed at his classmates who didn't seem so enlightened either.

_'Such useless information...'_

The Head of the Discipline Committee was looking at the portraits inquisitively, staring at some faces that managed to rule this country and wondering how strong they would be as opponents. He didn't care for dates and numbers, neither did he care for their royal status; all he wanted to know was the amount of their power.

_'Too bad they're dead.'_

He thought apathetically and then stared at the rest of the students who were clumsily yawning and glancing at their watches. Only the teachers seemed excited for listening to France's history.

As the raven haired boy was scanning with his eyes the students' state of mind, a few meters away the Storm Guardian who was completely ignoring the guide's voice, couldn't stop thinking of Tsuna's tiny kiss in the elevator. The two boys didn't exchange any words in the school bus because their classmates were somehow keeping them apart. Their only true connection was occurring when they were alone, but even then they weren't acting completely themselves.

"Next stop: Notre Dame!"

The guide announced joyfully and most kids giggled at his feminime exclamation.

The principal signed to the students to gather up around her and she started calling their names, making sure that everyone was present. It was actually a bit of an exaggeration to check up on the students so many times, but the principal was quite worried that she could lose her job, as traveling to another country and being responsible for the protection of so many kids was not an easy task.

As the children were quickly responding to her, she soon reached the Storm Guardian's name.

"Gokudera Hayato?"

She said and looked around her worried, as no answer was heard.

"Gokudera Hayato?"

She repeated louder.

"Ah!"

A rather annoyed response was heard coming from the corner of the room. The silver haired boy had somehow managed to completely ignore the principal's and the rest of the students' voices, with result staying back and not being a part of their group.

"What are you doing there?"

The woman's irritating loud voice irked the smoke bomber.

"What are /you/ doing there?"

Gokudera repeated her own question, being confused at both her query and at why all of the students had gathered around her.

"What did you sa-"

"I can deal with him Miss Principal."

An ominous aura filled the room and the Cloud Guardian started stepping towards Gokudera, glaring at the second with bloodthirsty eyes.

"No Hibari! Gokudera Hayato come here this instance!"

The principal was actually feeling the need to yell at Gokudera with all her strength for his disobedience and audacity.

However, Gokudera was not really to blame, as he was just confused. The guide's voice had succeeded in being completely neglected by him the entire time, and as his thoughts of the brunette were getting more and more intense, everything else that was happening in the room seemed like a disturbing fantasy. Opposing was the only way Gokudera knew in order to defend himself and his insolence was just a common characteristic among people of his age; some just weren't as provocative and fearless as he was.

The silver haired boy stepped towards the principal, passing Hibari who hadn't stopped glaring at the impertinent Guardian. All students were looking at him frightened, as they were all aware of how violent Gokudera was, and most of them were also informed of the dynamites he was always carrying on him.

"Do you think he'll blow up this place?"

"We should be ready to run, just in case."

Whispers started echoing in the hall and the principal clapped twice to make the students quiet.

"What do you want?"

Gokudera said impudently as he reached her, looking straight into the principal's eyes as if she had no authority over him.

"I want you to stay here."

She replied calmly and then continued reading the rest of the students' names, pissing off Gokudera who had listened to her command.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

The principal finally spelled the last name and the Rain Guardian smilingly responded, showing his presence.

"Great! Now everyone form two lines with the person you were sitting next to, exit the hall and get in the bus one by one."

As soon as the teacher ended her sentence Gokudera was about to head towards Tsuna but a strong grip on his collar prevented him from leaving.

"You'll stay with me Gokudera."

The principal whispered gravely and Gokudera pulled back violently, wondering what was the point of her unreasonable demand.

After a while most of the students had gotten into the school bus and amongst the few that were left in the room, the brunette could easily be detected as he was looking around him at a loss; until he finally spotted the one he was searching for. The silver haired boy was standing next to the principal and was furiously staring at the students that were exiting the place.

_'Why is he standing there?'_

Tsuna wondered, as Gokudera didn't seem to have any boundaries that forced him to stay next to the teacher.

The Sky Guardian timidly walked towards Gokudera and as Gokudera turned his head to glare at the students that were left, his eyes met with Tsuna's. The anger that had stigmatized the smoke bomber's face immediately transformed into a soft smile and his eyes that were filled with rage and wrath were now looking at Tsuna with a bit of sadness within. He wanted so badly to touch and kiss the shy boy that had stolen his heart, yet the presence of all these people around them made it impossible to do so. However, Gokudera didn't intend to stay by the principal's side and for the second time, the silver haired boy made a step forward, only to be stopped by the same strong grip.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you to stay here."

She said furiously but not too loud, as to prevent the guide from hearing her.

"Why?"

Gokudera's loud voice made heads turn their way.

"I want to discuss something with you. Don't shout or else we'll go back to the hotel in order to leave you there and then we'll continue our trip without you."

The principal's voice was filled with annoyance and indignation, yet she kept speaking in undertones. The irritated Storm Guardian couldn't understand why she was acting that way, and the intimidated brunette was afraid that Gokudera would get into more trouble if he kept behaving that way.

"Come on Tsuna!"

Yamamoto's voice startled the Vongola boss. The easy-going guy put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder as he usually does and smiled sympathetically.

"Gokudera got himself in trouble again, but nothing will change if you just stay here. Let's go in the bus and don't worry! I'm sure he'll be okay."

He said carelessly, being high-spirited as he always was.

"Okay..."

Tsuna replied quietly, not being as optimistic as Yamamoto was.

After a while all students had entered the school bus; all except for Gokudera and Hibari who was standing in front of the exit door, waiting for the principal inside the hall. Apart from the principal and the two boys the room was completely empty, and the portraits that surrounded the walls seemed to not be as significant as they were before.

"Kyoya, please wait outside."

The woman's unexpected request surprised the two Guardians; nevertheless, Hibari nodded silently and waited outside of the hall, in another room that was unoccupied ever since the students' retreat.

"Who do you think you are?"

The teacher's shriek echoed inside the hall and could easily be heard by Hibari. Thankfully, since the rooms had such large dimensions, her voice couldn't reach the students that had exited the building.

"Do you understand your position Gokudera Hayato? Have you realized the difference between mine and your status?"

The bold and vociferous questions that were asked were followed by complete silence. Gokudera knew he didn't have many options at that moment. If he were to blow up the hall with all these meaningless to him, but crucial to everyone else portraits, then he'd surely get expelled from school and he wouldn't be able to observe and protect Tsuna as he was now, while being his classmate. If he were to talk back to her, then she'd just keep yelling at him, delaying even more the schoolbus and the rest of the students.

"I demand to talk to your parents!"

The principal shouted.

"Good luck finding them!"

Gokudera's rude reply made the teacher widen her eyes and she abruptly grabbed him by the collar in a way so violent that surprised the smoke bomber.

"Stop talking to me in that manner! You are underage and I demand to talk to your parents! I want to see what kind of people raised a punk like you!"

The teacher's insulting sentence forced Gokudera to pull her hair in order to let him go. The woman moaned out of pain and she let go of her aggressive student.

The whole scene looked like a bad tragical show and the two stars seemed to have reached their limits. The Cloud Guardian that was waiting in the next room could hear the commotion clearly, yet he wouldn't interrupt them, unless the principal called his name. It was actually the first time that the head teacher of the Namimori High School had became so furious over a student, but considering Gokudera's behaviour and attitude, she seemed to have a good reasoning to do so.

"They're dead!"

Gokudera's loud scream startled the raging teacher.

"And I don't need your fucking pity!"

He continued as he noticed the change in the teacher's eyes; a look that he had witnessed a lot as a kid.

"Language!"

The outraged feeling had returned in her eyes.

"Fuck you!"

Gokudera's inconceivable words had the result of a blow that had stricken on his cheek.

"What did you say?"

The teacher yelled, as she rose her hand in order to hit Gokudera twice.

"I said f-"

"Enough!"

A sudden voice interrupted their excessive actions and words; Hibari had entered the hall and was quickly stepping towards them.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here? I said wait outs-"

"This is illegal."

The Cloud Guardian said, interrupting his superior.

"Excuse me?"

The principal asked, feeling offended by Hibari's statement.

"Miss principal you are not allowed to physically abuse the students."

He calmly replied and then gazed at Gokudera who was staring at him infuriated, feeling that there was no need for anyone to defend him.

"I can punish Gokudera Hayato..."

Hibari said and then looked into the teacher's eyes meaningfully.

"...and it won't be illegal."

He continued.

The principal smiled at Hibari's last words. His idea was really smart and practical, as the principal -or any of the teachers- could get into serious trouble if they behaved violently towards their students.

"Fine then."

The woman said and she maliciously looked at Gokudera.

"I'll leave it to you Kyoya."

She said before exiting the hall.

For a few seconds the two boys stayed alone, surrounded by a deadly silence. Hibari was staring spitefully at Gokudera and the second was staring pissed back at him.

"I know the feeling."

Hibari spelled, confusing the Storm Guardian.

"What do you mean?"

He asked puzzled, while still glaring at him.

Suddenly the raven haired boy smiled enigmatically, pulled Gokudera's sleeve violently and pushed him forwards.

"Move."

"Where to?"

"The schoolbus. What kind of question was that?"

Hibari looked at Gokudera, questioning his intelligence.

"Wha- But, aren't you supposed to 'punish me'?"

The smoke bomber asked sarcastically.

"Just take out your tonfas and let's fight!"

He yelled and was ready to grab some of his dynamites that were wrapped around his waist.

"Don't you dare. I don't have any intention of fighting with you... now. This is not a battle field."

"Everywhere's a battle field!"

"If you dare to pull even one of your dynamites out, I'm going to break your neck."

Even though Hibari's threats and statements never frightened the other boy, Gokudera was feeling somewhat intimidated at blowing his dynamites in that place. He reminded to himself why he hadn't acted that way until now.

_'I can't get expelled...'_

He thought and lowered his eyes unconsciously.

"Move."

Hibari repeated, making Gokudera growl at his order.

"Freak."

Gokudera spelled as he walked in front of Hibari, being aware that the second was not going to attack him.

However, much to his surprise, the silver haired boy was violently pulled aback and without being able to react he felt a liquid filling his mouth. The Cloud Guardian had finally taken the chance to use this supposedly 'magic potion' he had bought from the 'Fairy Tale' store.

_'Five drops my ass... If it's poison then let him drink it all.'_

Hibari thought while he had placed the open bottle in Gokudera's mouth with his right hand and he had closed Gokudera's nose with the other. He actually gave no damn at what the shop owner had told him nor did he care of what the consequences would be for Gokudera.

As Gokudera started coughing, Hibari released the smoke bomber, and stared at the few drops that had been left inside the bottle.

"Too bad..."

He said and then put the potion back into his pocket.

As soon as Gokudera was able to breathe again, he glared at Hibari terrified.

"What the fuck did you give me?"

He screamed his lungs out, wondering if he had just drunk some deadly poison.

"None of your business."

Hibari's absurd reply shocked the Storm Guardian who was about to attack with all his might the unaffected raven haired boy.

"We're leaving!"

The principal suddenly entered the hall where the two boys were.

"We're coming."

Hibari replied calmly and then followed the principal, leaving Gokudera overwhelmed, wondering if he only had minutes before he left forever from this world.

Without a second thought, the smoke bomber ran towards the exit of the building and rapidly entered the schoolbus, looking around the seats, searching for the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Sit down!"

The principal yelled at Gokudera as she entered the schoolbus and Hibari silently sat in the front seats. The seat next to him was empty but there was no way Gokudera would sit -or even think of sitting- at that moment. He walked deeper in the school bus, reaching the last seats on the back and the teacher yelled one more time for Gokudera to sit down.

Suddenly, Gokudera spotted the young brunette who was looking at him bewildered, wondering if his precious Guardian was okay. The terrified look on Gokudera's eyes worried Tsuna even more but there was no way he could ask him any questions at that moment. The Storm Guardian hurriedly approached the appalled boy and as he reached him, he leaned next to his ear, wrapped his hand around his mouth so that he wouldn't be heard, and whispered softly.

"Gokudera Hayato, sit down this instance!"

The smoke bomber pulled back and looked at the blushing brunette who was staring intensely into his eyes, trying to reply to Gokudera's words without uttering any sounds.

"Hayato!"

The principal shouted Gokudera's first name with result drawing the students' attention. Calling someone by their first name could be rather insulting if that person did not have a close relationship with the other. However Gokudera didn't seem to frustrate over that; he had just lived through a worse experience with that woman, so a verbal offense didn't seem such a big deal to him.

"Sit down!"

She repeated as the smoke bomber turned his head in order to face her.

"Where?"

Gokudera yelled back at her, as there were no empty seats to where he was standing.

The principal took a look around her and then pointed to the seat next to the Cloud Guardian.

"Here! Come on, quickly! You're holding all of us back!"

The teacher continued on yelling until Gokudera sat next to the roommate he wasn't so fond of.

"Let's go!"

She said as she sat to the first seat behind the driver.

The guide smiled at her, and then he started talking about Notre Dame before even reaching their destination, just so that he would give a head start of information to the students.

"How are you feeling?"

Hibari whispered rather uninterested to Gokudera and the second looked at him irritated.

"None of your business."

He replied, making Hibari smile at the repetition of his own words.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The students were staring ecstatically at the enormous cathedral that stood in front of them; the Gothic architecture that adorned its vastness forced an awe to the Japanese boys who had never seen such a sight before. Both students and teachers had raised their head as much as they could, trying to reach with their eyes the top of the enormous building.

"This is the Cathedral of Notre Dame!"

The guide exclaimed happily and then pointed with his finger at the first floor of the building.

"You can see the ominous gargoyles there, and of course there are many more at the top of the cathedral. Would you like to proceed inside?"

The guide looked smilingly at the principal who was trying to distinguish what the figures of the gargoyles were shown.

"Yes, of course."

She replied fast and despite the fact that the students' eyes had not been content, for staring at the building for so little time, they all entered inside.

A unique unearthly feeling was present inside the Notre Dame; a feeling of both dread and admiration. The innumerable chairs that surrounded the hall and the towering walls that overwhelmed the Cathedral, bewildered the people that entered it. The drawings that depicted the Saints and their stories had a touch of magic in them. There was a large cross in the chancel that could be spotted in the depth of the Cathedral and a few meters to the right the statue of Madonna stands, showing the mother holding her vestal son. One thing that had intrigued the young students the most were the glass windows of the building. Even on that kind of surface there were illustrations of the Catholic religion's stories.

"So talented..."

The Sky Guardian murmured, unconsciously thinking of his disability to make a proper drawing.

"It's not that hard."

The smoke bomber who had overheard Tsuna, whispered to his friend.

"E-eh? Gokudera-kun, can you draw?"

"I used to when I was younger. I remember it wasn't hard. How about you Sawada-san?"

Gokudera replied and he was finally able to pronounce Tsuna's last name without stuttering.

"Hm... I can't really draw."

The brunette replied gloomy and lowered his head.

"Maybe you can teach me Gokudera-kun?"

He raised his head and looked into Gokudera's eyes.

"No."

"E-eh?"

The Storm Guardian's abrupt and unreasonable answer had surprised both boys. Gokudera would never deny anything to his precious friend and he'd never avoid a moment when they could be just the two of them alone.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

The silver haired boy had frowned his eyebrows, trying to comprehend why he had said such a thing.

"I.. I'm sorry Jyuud- I mean Sawada-san!"

The fact that Gokudera hadn't gotten used to addressing Tsuna that way could easily be seen whenever he was anxious. Moreover his loud voice did not draw any attention, as the rest of the students had also started talking to each other, creating a small commotion inside the cathedral.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun..."

The innocent boy replied dejected, wondering if Gokudera really meant whatever he had told him the other night.

"I'm really sorry Jy-Sawada-san... I really want to teach you how to draw!"

The smoke bomber said happily but Tsuna was not entirely sure that Gokudera was being honest.

"No, it's okay Gokudera-kun. I'm not a fan of drawing or anything like that."

The brunette tried to excuse Gokudera from teaching him, yet he was feeling quite downhearted.

"Shit..."

Gokudera spelled, thinking of how all this, was probably Hibari's fault.

"Sawada-san.. I... I think I drank something that clouded my thoughts."

"Eh? You drank something?"

"Yes..."

There was no way Gokudera would admit that he was forced to drink something by Hibari. He neither wanted to sound weak to Tsuna, nor to terrify him with the thought that there was a possibility one of his Guardians would die.

"What did you drink?"

Tsuna continued asking, confused and afraid of Gokudera's health condition.

"I-it was just a glass of orange juice..."

The silver haired boy replied in undertones, as the guide had asked the students to be quiet inside the cathedral.

"Orange juice? From where? Where did you find orange juice?"

Tsuna's unceasing questions troubled even more the Storm Guardian. They had both skipped breakfast, therefore there weren't many excuses Gokudera could use.

"A-at that building..."

He said with a tremendous voice.

"...where we met up with the guide. Do you remember that I was late at returning to the school bus? There was a little shop inside one of the rooms and I drank a glass of orange juice."

Gokudera replied and was relieved, as the fake words fluently slipped through his lips, making it impossible for Tsuna to see through his lie.

"Oh, I see..."

The brunette's reply had a feeling of disbelief in it.

"You know that I wouldn't lie to you Sawada-san..."

Gokudera whispered and, with puppy's eyes, he stared into Tsuna's.

The Vongola boss gazed back at him and then smiled meaningfully, without uttering any words. He knew that his lover would never lie to him and this doubtful feeling he had was driven away by his own connivery.

After a long time of endless talking and enlightening which the students didn't pay any attention to, they all exited the cathedral, being quite intrigued about their next destination. The students entered the school bus and the teachers followed, while they were calling the students' names, making sure that none of them was missing. As soon as no more names were written to the teachers' papers, the guide finally announced their next stop.

"Musee du Louvre! In english, the Museum of Louvre!"

He yelled happily and the students' excitement faded away, as they were thinking of how dull museums are and how much more boring historical information they were about to listen to.

After five minutes the school bus had already reached its destination as the Notre Dame and the Museum of Louvre were quite close to each other. The students exited one by one and they were lead in front of one of the world's largest museums whose content varied from remarkable paintings, like the portrait of Mona Lisa, to Greek sculpture, such as the really famous Aphrodite of Milos.

"This is the entrance."

The guide said as the students approached the metallic triangle shaped entrance that stood in front of them.

"This is the Pyramid du Louvre!"

He exclaimed in joy as they all entered the enormous pyramid.

The metallic strings that enclosed all of the tourists in the pyramid hardly made anyone feel uncomfortable. The students steadily started going down the stairs and were intensely staring at the lines of people that were formed in front of the tickets offices and at the rest of the tourists that were looking around in awe and were taking many photographs of the underground museum and of the view outside, through the pyramid.

"Ah!"

The young brunette gasped as he realized that he had forgotten his camera at the hotel.

"What is it Jyuud- Sawada-san?"

Gokudera shouted troubled.

"I... I forgot the camera at home! My mom asked me to take some photos of the places we'll visit."

"Ah..."

As Gokudera climbed down the last rung of the stairs he looked around him troubled; he really wanted to help the Sky Guardian yet he didn't own a camera.

"Ah I know!"

He pointed his finger upwards and smiled to the brunette.

"I'll find one for you Sawada-san!"

He yelled joyfully and then ran towards the huge crowd of people that forced a great discomfort to anyone who was agoraphobic.

"F-find one? G-Gokudera-kun, w-wait!"

Tsuna started chasing after his friend, terrified that this brainless stubborn boy was actually thinking of stealing a camera for his own sake. He knew that his mother would be disappointed if he had no photographs to show her, but stealing a camera in order to have some, wouldn't make her any happier; in fact it could be the worst case scenario.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna shouted as he was still running but he was not entirely sure he was tagging Gokudera anymore. The figure he was following had changed a bit its body shape, and the colors of his clothes seemed to have tarnished a little. However the Vongola boss had no other solution but to keep on running until he reached his target.

Some meters away the principal was about to announce the students' names but the guide interrupted her before doing so, telling her anxiously that they didn't have much time ahead of them and that the museum would probably close in three hours, a time that was hardly enough to visit half of the exhibits.

"You see due to our earlier misunderstanding about the time of our mee-"

"I see. It's okay, we'll go straight away."

She said abruptly, thinking that if it wasn't for one of her students' horrible misbehavior they may have had more time ahead of them.

"Listen up kids!"

She screamed for all the students to listen to her.

"We'll now buy a ticket in order to see the museum's exhibits. However, we do not have much time ahead of us! So I want you all to look around you and if you see any of your friends missing, tell me right now."

As soon as she finished her sentence all the students gazed around them, looking only for their closest friends. The people who would probably notice the two boys' absence were all quite occupied with their own friends; Yamamoto and Ryohei were around their mates from their teams respectively and Kyoko was giggling with her girlfriends. The only person who was not known for his friendly spirit, was staring around him, searching for the corpse of his roommate. Hibari hadn't forgotten of how he had forced the Storm Guardian to drink the 'magical' liquid that cost him 40 euros and if he didn't see Gokudera's corpse any time soon, he'd be more than happy to go back to that shop, murder the shop owner with his tonfas and then take back his money. However, much to his surprise the smoke bomber was nowhere to be found, neither dead nor alive.

_'Don't tell me...'_

Hibari thought that it was quite possible that Gokudera had seduced the weak brunette and that they had both sneaked off, just like the other time on the island. He scanned quickly the crowd of the students again, searching for Tsuna.

"Is everyone present?"

The principal yelled and all the students replied affirmatively.

"Okay. Now come on, we'll buy our tickets."

She said and the students formed two lines behind her and each was holding the tickets the principal gave them.

"Excuse me Miss Principal?"

Hibari interrupted her, as she turned around to face him.

"What is it Hibari?"

She replied rapidly, as if she would gain time if her words became incomprehensible.

"I forgot a really important document on the school bus. About the students' demeanor..."

His last words were whispered, trying not to reveal the project he was assigned for their daytrips.

"You should be more responsible Hibari."

The principal growled to him.

"Go back and take it; however we can't wait for you. When you return call me and I'll tell you our location."

She finished and Hibari nodded to her and headed towards the stairs for the exit.

Many meters away the silver haired boy had forgotten the reason he had ran away from his classmates. Although he had successfully managed to enter into the halls with the exhibitions without getting noticed, the variety, the quantity and the origin of the exhibits that were laying around him, had enthralled him. It was quite bizarre, as the smoke bomber had never had an interest at such exhibits, yet at that moment he couldn't take his eyes off them. Paintings, portraits, statues and even totems that were used in ancient Egypt, everything seemed so significant and important in Gokudera's mind. He hadn't realized that the potion he had previously drunk, had actually affected him in that way, but even if he did, the love he was feeling towards art was so great that he'd deny even his precious boss's existence.

On the other side of the building the brunette was walking slowly, looking around him confused, trying to figure out how he got outside of the museum. The restaurants that surrounded him had troubled him so much that, despite his shy nature, he was actually thinking of asking someone about directions towards the museum. In fact Tsuna had not left the museum. The restaurants were filled with cuisine all over the world, and they were actually a part of the museum's exhibitions. However, the Sky Guardian, due to his stress and fear of getting lost, being punished, getting robbed, or even worse getting killed(!), he didn't raise his head to see the restaurants' names that were written in different languages.

On top of the underground building, and next to the museum's entrance, Hibari was looking around him irritated and was about to enter the museum once again, as he had already searched all the area around the Pyramid.

_'Fucking herbivores...'_

He was cursing them silently with all his strength, wondering where they could have gone to. The Cloud Guardian would never make himself look irresponsible to the principal, therefore he _had_ to find the two boys and make up for his thoughtless lie. He entered the museum quietly, climbed down the stairs and bought a ticket from the tickets office. He then murmured something to his pet and it flew away, as he entered one of the halls with the exhibitions.

* * *

><p><em>_Author's Notes:_ I actually uploaded another chapter so soon, because I was re-reading your reviews and they made me so happy that I thought you deserve an early update! ^^

_Thank you for everyone who have commented more than one time as well. :)_

I really do appreciate it. ^O^


	11. Chapter 10

**_REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE:_** _I have some interesting information at the end of this chapter. Please take some time and read it as soon as you finish reading this chapter. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

It had been two hours since the two boys had been separated. Tsuna was aimlessly walking in the hallways, assuring himself that he'd die alone in this labyrinth, while Gokudera after gazing at the exhibits for so long, had finally remembered the reason he ran away from his classmates. As if the Storm Guardian had forgotten of how much time he had wasted by staring at the exhibits, he was now looking around him, searching for a camera that could easily be stolen.

"Echt?"

Suddenly, a strong accent of an unknown language drew the smoke bomber's attention. He turned around and saw two blond girls around his age, both with light blue eyes, carelessly staring at the portraits in front of them. They carried two enormous luggages on their backs and out of the one's baggage, a camera could clearly be spotted as it was the only thing that came off its pocket.

_'That's easy...'_

The smoke bomber thought, since he had gained a lot of experience at stealing things in his earlier childhood.

The silver haired boy slowly approached the girls, acting like he was interested in the portraits that stood in front of them. He was well aware that grabbing the camera and running away wouldn't have a positive outcome, as there were many people and guards around the hall. Moreover, using his dynamites at such a place would not only result in his expel from the Namimori High School, but there was also a high possibility that he'd end up in jail for destroying such important antiquities.

"Hello."

Gokudera said as he stood to their right. His broken english accent made the girls giggle a bit.

"Hello!"

They both replied smilingly, wondering what this weird looking Japanese boy wanted.

"Can you tell me the origin of the exhibitions there?"

He said and pointed his finger towards the left side of the girls, making both of them turn their bodies around in order to see. The smart Storm Guardian didn't miss his chance and, while looking around him to make sure that no one was looking, he rapidly slipped his hand into one of the girls' luggage and took the camera. He then took off, before the girls turned around to answer.

"Er ist so komisch!"

The girls commented to each other, as they saw Gokudera going away. Thankfully for the Italian boy, the camera was small enough that it could fit inside his large pockets.

As Gokudera was about to enter another hall of exhibits, that was hopefully closer to Tsuna and the rest, a yellow flying creature caught his attention.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Shit!"

The Storm Guardian gasped terrified, thinking that if he was seen in that hallway before the rest of the students reached the place, then it would easily be understood that he was not following his classmates, but had taken a route on his own. Moreover he didn't possess a ticket, something that would put him in a horrible position.

Without a second thought the smoke bomber started running towards the opposite direction on which Hibirdo came through flying; Gokudera wasn't aware that Hibari was not with the rest of the students, and mistakenly believing that his whole classroom was about to enter the hall, he had no other choice but to go the other way. Nonetheless, Hibirdo followed the Storm Guardian, while calling the name of its master.

At the same time, in another place, the Tenth boss of the Vongola Family was much more composed than before. The Islamic art collection that laid in front of him had reassured him that he was still inside the museum and even though the mysterious ivory box that stood next to him crept him out, he was quite sure that Gokudera was not too far away, so he was feeling a bit relieved.

In the meantime, the Japanese students along with their teachers were inside an enormous hall that had thousands of paintings and drawings. Amongst them one of the most notable, Leonardo Da Vinci's Mona Lisa, had attracted quite a large audience, making it hard for the students to move freely.

"Everyone stay close!"

The principal yelled, afraid that the students would get trampled by the rest of the tourists.

"We only have half an hour ahead of us, so after we see Mona Lisa, we should go see the Near Easter antiquities and then sit at one of the restaurants that have cuisine from all over the world!"

The guide's proposal made all the students yell cheerfully.

"Half an hour? That's not enough time to sit at the resta-"

"Don't worry Miss Principal, the restaurants don't close now."

The polite guide interrupted the doubtful woman and as some of the tourists exited the hall, they all moved a step forward, approaching a bit more this so famous painting.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari's fluffy pet was still following the Storm Guardian, but the second was too tired to keep on running. He suddenly stopped and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The bird yelled for the last time and then sat on Gokudera's head, as if it was a nest made for it.

"Fucking bird..."

Gokudera murmured, lifted his hand and by softly squeezing the bird between his fingers he picked it up and placed it on his palm.

_'How can that fluffy thing hang around the Discipline freak?'_

He wondered and softly caressed its head, hoping that it would stay silent if Gokudera went easy on it.

Unfortunately for the Storm Guardian, a few meters behind him there was a raven haired boy, who was _really_ pissed and had no more patience. If he didn't bring these two trouble makers to the principal, then he'd have no excuse for his horrible delay and his reputation as the Head of the Discipline Committee would be tarnished.

As Hibari was slowly approaching the smoke bomber (although he had not yet seen him), Gokudera kept on petting the small creature, and took a look around him, only to realize that he was the only person left in the hall.

_'Oh, there you are...'_

Hibari smirked as soon as he saw the Storm Guardian and while he was ready to run towards him and hit him as hard as he could with his tonfas, all of a sudden the hall was filled with darkness.

"What the-?"

Gokudera jerked at the sudden change, wondering if someone was about to attack him.

"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"

The little bird the smoke bomber was holding started moving its wings terrified, as this kind of birds were known for not being able to see well at night.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

It started yelling unstoppable and Gokudera could feel it trembling.

"Shh relax..."

The silver haired boy almost whispered to the little creature and quietly enclosed it between his palms while caressing its head with his thumbs.

"No need to be afraid."

He said quietly, feeling sympathy for the innocent creature.

After a bit more time the little bird finally stopped squirming and was feeling relaxed and safe inside Gokudera's palms. The smoke bomber then decided to try to move out of the specific hall, and find Tsuna and the rest of his classmates.

"Ah!"

The young boy exclaimed, as he remembered that he had a photographic camera into his pocket. He took it out, changed its settings a bit and then took a photograph in front of him. Gokudera tried his best to cover the little bird, as the flash that made him able to see for only an instance would terrify once more the fluffy pet.

_'Clever.'_

Hibari thought and quietly followed the Storm Guardian, watching him every time he was taking a photograph, every time he was covering the bird's eyes and every time he was moving sloppily towards the closed door.

_'I suppose I'll have to take back my forty euros.'_

Hibari grinned at the thought of beating up the old crook that stole his money.

"Why is it so empty...?"

The young brunette wondered as he was walking for a while now, into empty halls with magnificent exhibits.

"It's not like they're ugly..."

Tsuna uttered quietly, gazing at the pictures and sculptures and feeling a bit intimidated by the deserted and motionless rooms. The Sky Guardian was known for having many fears, and as he was rarely left alone in his life, monophobia had probably became one of them.

As the brunette was slowly walking towards the next hall, a sculpture caught his attention. A sculpture that forced such a strong feeling to his heart, that for some reason he wanted to shred to tears. The statue stood for two beings that had their own story in Greek Mythology. A God and a mortal woman. Eros (also known as Cupid) and Psyche. Although Tsuna didn't know of those two lovers' powerful, yet so sad love story, the statue on its own could provide him with an emotion so intent, that it felt like he was well aware of their story and the horrible difficulties and trials their relationship went through. Eros could be seen above Psyche with his wings upwards, holding her body dearly and the mortal woman had bent her head backwards in order to face her sweet lover whose head she was holding gently. There was one thing that could be clearly seen into their empty by clay eyes.. An emotion that seemed impossible to imprint into a statue's eyes... Pure passionate love that seemed to overpower them.

"Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera's loud voice drew Tsuna's attention, who saw the Italian boy running hurriedly towards him and a yellow bird flying out of the hall from which Gokudera came. As soon as the smoke bomber reached him he stopped and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry for the delay!"

He yelled and then stretched his hands in front of him, giving the camera to the other boy.

"I found one for you!"

He straightened his body and smiled to the brunette.

"Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna felt a tear running down his cheek and tried to wipe it out before his lover saw it.

"Jyu- Eh, Sawada-san, are you okay?"

Gokudera was shocked at Tsuna's sudden downcast reaction.

"Are you... not happy to see me?"

The Storm Guardian asked, making Tsuna to want to slap him for asking such a foolish question.

The brunette was slowly realizing the reason the statue that stood next to them had made him feel so depressed. He was slowly grasping the fact that Gokudera was the one who had built the barrier in between their relationship. All this formality... All this transition when Tsuna wished for a single thing. Gokudera became a slave whenever he had a desire; he transformed into a soldier that had no other purpose but to fulfill the wish of his master.

"Is this really how love is supposed to be?"

Tsuna uttered as he was sobbing quietly.

"Eh..."

The Italian boy was greatly confused by Tsuna's words, but the tears on the face of his most treasured person didn't want him to stay still. Gokudera slowly and timidly stretched his arms and wrapped them around the brunette who was trying his best to stop crying.

"I'm sorry..."

He said, although he hadn't realized what he did wrong that caused the other to cry.

"Why? What are you sorry for Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna asked while hugging back the smoke bomber.

"I..."

The Italian boy was feeling ashamed for not realizing his own mistake.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you sad."

He continued.

"But do you know what it is that made me sad?"

Tsuna asked him again, forcing a great discomfort on the other boy.

"...no."

He uttered and he unconsciously strengthened his embrace, hurting a bit the Vongola boss.

"I'm sorry for not knowing..."

He said and felt tears running down his cheeks and as he was about to wipe them out hurriedly, Tsuna removed his hands from Gokudera's body and grabbed the second's hand tightly, making him unable to wipe out his tears.

"Why do we must hide our feelings from each other?"

Tsuna's teary eyes met up with Gokudera's, who was surprised by his question.

"Why do we must act like boss and Guardian when it's just the two of us?"

The tearful brunette yelled his last question, making Gokudera widen his eyes.

"Because.. this is who we are."

"Is it?"

The Sky Guardian's repeated questioning had bewildered the Italian boy; since Gokudera was raised into a mafia, the idea of not acting according to the rank you were given in the mafia seemed absurd.

"You are my boss."

"But I don't want to be! And even if I have to... when it's the two of us, why does it have to be that way?"

Tsuna's words were slowly being conceived by Gokudera. The brunette knew that his precious Guardian was raised in a completely different environment, yet he couldn't understand why his desire seemed so unthinkable to him.

"What are we Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna said and then lowered his gaze.

"Are we friends? Are we comrades? Are we boss and Guardian? ...Are we lovers? What are w-"

As the Sky Guardian lifted his head in order to gaze at Gokudera, the second moved his body abruptly and placed his lips on Tsuna's, while his hands had been again wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist.

Whether that kiss was Gokudera's answer or if it was just a thoughtless action of his in order to ease the atmosphere, Tsuna couldn't care less. As their kiss was deepened, the way their tongues touched each other's made them feel enthralled and united. This wet kiss that they shared was more than enough to touch their lonesome hearts, captivating both of them under the magic spell of love. _Is this really how love is supposed to be?_ Can anyone put love into words or actions? Can anyone describe the palpitations that occur whenever you are with that someone special? Can anyone explain how your whole body's functions turn upside down whenever that person stares into your eyes? Is love really objective?

_'If only I could see through your eyes...'_

Gokudera was dazzled by Tsuna's sweet kiss.

_'...I'd see how love looks like to you... and I'd do my best to abide by your happiness...'_

He thought as their kiss became more passionate and both of them were breathing heavily.

_'Is this the real Gokudera...?'_

The brunette wondered, feeling Gokudera's warm body being pushed even more on his.

_'No more masks...'_

He smiled while he was being enchanted by this lustful feeling.

Tsuna wrapped tightly his arms around Gokudera's neck, feeling unable to get enough of his lover and the Italian boy crumpled Tsuna's shirt in his attempt of holding back. Those two boys that were filled with testosterone and adrenaline hadn't yet realized of how much more they needed at that moment. A kiss wasn't enough to calm their sexual desires and although they were feeling united, it was hardly enough to make them feel satisfied.

"I want you..."

Gokudera finally broke their kiss and whispered desperately to Tsuna whose cheeks had turned glowing red.

"We c-can't...!"

Tsuna was shocked at Gokudera's indirect suggestion, and was too shy to admit that he was feeling the same way.

"I know...!"

Gokudera's plaintive reply made Tsuna giggle a bit.

"Haha, stop~"

The brunette's laughter was caused by the smoke bomber's soft nibbles on his neck.

"Someone may see us."

"Don't worry Sawada-san, I think the museum is closing down."

"Eh?"

Tsuna's sudden scream startled the other boy.

"The teachers will realize that we're gone!"

"So what?"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The Italian boy's plain smile irritated the Vongola boss who had freaked out, afraid that they could even be expelled for running away from their classmates.

"We have to go!"

"You will."

The sudden voice surprised the two lovers who turned around to see who was talking.

"H-H-Hibari-san?"

A flushed raven haired boy came out of the dark hall and glared at the two Guardians who still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"W-w-w-we g-got lost!"

Tsuna rapidly removed his hands from Gokudera and tried to justify why they were not with the rest of the students.

"Fuck off!"

Gokudera yelled to him and Hibari ran towards him in order to beat him hard with his weapons. However, as soon as his tonfa was about to reach the Storm Guardian's face Hibirdo flew in front of him, immobilizing the furious Cloud Guardian.

"Get out of the way!"

He screamed to it, but his bird didn't seem to care, as it kept on flying in front of Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun, let's go!"

Tsuna hastily grabbed Gokudera's hand and ran towards the exit of the hall, without thinking that there was no way they'd avoid Hibari's punishment. The Head of the Discipline Committee tried to run after them but his little pet kept getting in his way, making him unable to reach them.

The more the two boys were running, the more Tsuna was thinking of Hibari's furious stare and in how much trouble they had gotten themselves involved.

"What are we going to do?"

He wondered out loud and Gokudera chuckled at his question.

"We will just go near the school bus and wait for the others to reach it. Then we'll enter it and act like we were there the whole time."

Tsuna suddenly stopped his steps and turned around in order to gaze at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, that's really smart! Let's go to the school bus!"

Tsuna yelled happily but his careless smile was soon overshadowed by Hibari, who had managed to avoid his pet and was now running towards them.

"Hiiiek!"

Tsuna's shriek made Gokudera turn around, only to see the raging Hibari with a murderous desire into his eyes.

Without a second thought both boys started running, hoping to escape the building safe, or at least alive. After a few minutes of exhausting running, the three boys were now passing in front of the restaurants, still running for their own sake. As there was no commotion in these restaurants, the sight of three teenagers running was something that caught everyone's eye; amongst them the students' principal, who had not yet finished tasting the national cuisine of India.

"Oh my god, is that Gokudera-kun?"

"Ah, yes, he is! Who's the other boy?"

"No-good Tsuna?"

"Why are they running?"

The students seemed to notice as well the 'fugitives' and the principal tutted and annoyed stood up.

"I'll be right back. Look after the kids."

She commanded one of the teachers and then walked hurriedly towards the direction to where the three boys headed.

"I can't believe this..."

She murmured irritated and while walking in fast speed she took out her cell phone and called the Head of the Discipline Committee.

The raven haired boy was a bit surprised at the sudden ringing of his cell phone, but there was no way he'd stop chasing after the two troublemakers. He took the phone out of his pocket, quickly glanced at its tiny screen and then put it back in its place as he had pressed the red button and canceled the incoming call.

_'She will be more than pleased when I deliver her these herbivores.'_

He thought, knowing that the principal wouldn't get angry at him if he had something to offer.

However, the head teacher of the Namimori High School wasn't so happy about Hibari's actions. Even though she knew why Hibari had canceled her call and that he was about to punish these two boys and then deliver them to her, she was still pretty upset about the commotion that they had created. Two boys running terrified and a third boy chasing after them while holding two tonfas wouldn't be a good image for the school or for her, as a principal. She knew that this incident would have an awful effect on her, and she could even lose her job thanks to Hibari's thoughtless pursuing.

After a bit more running the Guardians had finally exited the restaurants and were now moving into the area where the tickets offices were. The three boys could already see the stairs that were only a few meters away and then they could exit the Museum of Louvre that had been turned into their worst nightmare. Nevertheless, the two lovers weren't that lucky and as the Sky Guardian climbed up the first steps and Gokudera was trying to keep up with Tsuna's speed, the unfortunate smoke bomber fell on the ground and Hibari's foreseeable attack landed with all his strength on Gokudera's head. The result was inevitable; the Storm Guardian was lying hardly conscious and the blood that came out of his head had shocked the people watching.

"Hibari!"

The sudden scream made the young boy jerk. He turned around and saw the principle looking at him maddened.

The woman finally ran towards the three Guardians and tried to awaken the Italian boy whose wound seemed to be much more severe than what Hibari intended it to be. With great difficulty Gokudera managed to utter a faint moan and the principal helped him get up while glaring at the other boys.

In a matter of seconds four specialists approached rapidly the half conscious boy and asked for the distressed woman to put the boy down so they could check his vital points and if needed take him to the hospital. However to their utter surprise, the principal ignored them and rather bothered yelled at the other two boys to follow her in Japanese, leaving the specialists wondering if she was a doctor herself and would take care of him.

All four of them exited the museum and eventually they reached the school bus. Since the teacher had the spare key, she opened the door of the bus and with a really abrupt movement, threw Gokudera on one of the seats.

"Tell me exactly what happened!"

The woman ignored Gokudera's moan and faced Hibari who was a bit surprised at her reactions.

"These two were not following the group."

He glanced at them to imply who, so that he didn't have to call their names.

"Sawada is that true?"

She shouted at him, although she already knew the answer.

"Y.. Yes..."

"Why? Where were you? Do you understand your position at the moment? I could have you expelled for this action! This misbehavior is not tolerated in this school!"

Her voice was getting louder and louder, terrorizing the young brunette.

"Are you listening to me?"

She asked, as Tsuna was facing down and was too frightened to respond to her.

"Sawada!"

She repeated and then grabbed Tsuna's chin and violently pulled it upwards to make him face her. The tears on Tsuna's face didn't seem to concern her.

"Where were you? What were you doing?"

"W-we fo-ollowed a d-different ro-oute..."

He softly said while sobbing.

"A different route? Who do you think you are? Have you realized that if anything happened to you, I'd be held responsible?"

_'So pathetic...'_

The Cloud Guardian was staring at the outrageous teacher and at the crying brunette, thinking of how weak both of them were. They had both let their emotions take a hold of them and couldn't control their meaningless actions.

_'If you want to punish him, let me bite him to death...'_

Hibari thought silently, as he knew that interrupting the principal at that time wouldn't be such a clever idea.

"Hibari!"

After five whole minutes of the woman shouting at the crying boy she turned around and stared at the raven haired boy.

"This is your responsibility as well!"

Her sudden words shocked the Cloud Guardian, yet he stayed still, wanting to hear her explanation.

"If you hadn't chased them, none of this would have happened!"

She pointed at the unconscious silver haired boy.

"You know very well that in that kind of situations you must let me handle things!"

_'You were the one who had said that I should handle such situations...'_

Hibari thought irritated, as the woman's words opposed to reality.

"If that prick had to be taken to the hospital I'd lose my position in this school!"

She continued pointing at the Storm Guardian. The Vongola boss who was listening to her was quite shocked and irritated at the way she addressed his lover, yet he had no intention of interfering.

"You'll have to take care of this!"

She yelled and Hibari grinned, mistakenly thinking that he was allowed to bite to death the two boys.

"And I don't want to see anyone bruised or hurt!"

Her last sentence contradicted Hibari's thought, forcing his grin to fade away.

"You'll have to take care of that brat! Find a first aid kit, cure him, do magic, I don't care! We will not take him to the hospital and I want him to be completely fine when we get back!"

The principal finished and grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"You're coming with me. If your friends ask you where you were you'll just say that you went to the toilet with Gokudera and then you both got lost. Did you understand?"

The teacher asked Tsuna while tightening his hand even more.

"Y-yes..."

The fragile boy replied timidly.

"Wipe off your tears."

The principal said with a feeling of disgust in her voice and then exited the school bus while gripping the young brunette's hand, who was clumsily missing his steps as he was trying to keep up with the woman's fast pace.

* * *

><p><em>Ehm.. Translations of the girls talking at the beginning (which is German by the way) if you're interested...<em>

_"Echt?"= Really?_

_"Er ist so komisch!" = He's so weird!_

**_I thank my dear Jopsi-Chan for helping me out! ^^_**

_Moreover, I will have some more languages in the future chapters [mostly Italian.. ;) ], so I'm letting you know that I'll be adding the translations at the end of the chapter (like here).. Unless you want to suggest something better?_

_Anyway, reviews will be greaaaatly appreciated!_

**_LAST THING REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!_**

_If you would like to know a bit more about Eros and Psyche (the outstanding sculpture in front of which Tsuna and Gokudera were making out xD) go here:_

_h t t p : / / tak1n-advantageof-it . d e v i a n t a r t .com/gallery/33296887#/d4eq25l and read. :3_

_(remove the spaces)_

_You will also see a picture of the sculpture. :3_

_[if the link doesn't work for you then just go to my fanfiction profile and click on my 'homepage' where it says 'web']_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up..."

Hibari's dull and irritated repeated words didn't seem to awake the Italian boy.

It had been five minutes since the principal and Tsuna had left, leaving the two boys alone inside the school bus. Hibari had locked the door as the teacher had commanded him to do and he would open it as soon as the others came back. As he had no idea how much time he had until the students returned, he had to awake the smoke bomber as quickly as he could, with result him being even more bothered than before. Not only was the principal angry at him for he had taken violent action without her awareness, he was also responsible for treating his injured roommate.

_'What does she think I am...?'_

Hibari wondered, as he had absolutely no idea of how to treat such a wound. Normally, whenever he would get seriously hurt during the battles, he'd just wash the blood away and let the wounds heal on their own. However, Gokudera's bleeding didn't seem to stop and the smoke bomber was still lying unconscious on the seats.

"Wake up."

The Cloud Guardian repeated apathetically but Gokudera didn't react. The raven haired boy still hadn't moved Gokudera's body to a more comfortable position as he was hoping he'd wake up and move on his own.

_'Damnit...'_

He grumbled silently and went to the front of the bus, searching for a first aids kit.

"Oh~?"

Hibari looked surprised inside the shelf of the driver's seat. A wrench, some coins and three porn magazines made their appearance.

_'I could have him fired for that...'_

He grinned but then retracted his own thought, as what he was doing at that moment wasn't allowed either.

"Found it."

He murmured satisfied, took a small object from the driver's seat and then returned to where the other boy was.

_'If I am not mistaken, this will wake him up.'_

He thought, opened the tiny perfume he was holding and placed it under Gokudera's nose.

Fortunately for Hibari the Italian boy managed to open his eyes a bit and faintly looked at the Cloud Guardian.

"Get up."

Hibari said and then waited for Gokudera to freak out, start cussing and act the way he always did whenever Hibari commanded him to do something.

However, the silver haired boy hadn't regained any of his strengths and the only thing he was able to do was to half-open his eyes and look around him disoriented. Moreover uttering any words was out of the question as he was too weak to move his lips.

"So weak..."

Hibari looked down on him, hoping that if he provoked him his strengths would magically come back; yet no results were shown.

The Italian boy appeared even weaker than he was, as he was laying in an uncomfortable position on the two seats, and the Cloud Guardian seemed to be even more ominous than he usually was, as he had supported his body on his elbows that were placed on the seat on which Gokudera was laying and on the one in front of the smoke bomber. As the sun had started setting Hibari's body prevented the rays from reaching the other boy, making the second feel like it was already night.

"Get up."

The raven haired boy repeated while staring at the hopeless weakling.

_'Ah, I know what will motivate him...'_

Hibari's sudden smirk forced an intimidation to the Storm Guardian. The Head of the Discipline Committee moved his hand to his pocket and took out something which he should have thrown away many hours ago. The red liquid was moving back and forth as Hibari was playfully showing the potion to Gokudera.

"Are you thirsty?"

He said with a smile and slowly removed the bottle's lid. The defenseless Storm Guardian tried to jerk in order to imply his refusal, yet no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't move an inch.

Without a warning and with no further words, Hibari moved his body closer to the powerless boy, slid his left hand behind Gokudera's head and as the potion he was holding with his other hand had reached the smoke bomber's mouth, he pulled the Storm Guardian's hair, forcing him to open his mouth in pain and rapidly dropped the last five drops that had remained, inside Gokudera's mouth. The young boy started choking, and abruptly moved his head a bit sideways, trying to catch his breath.

_'It wasn't so hard.'_

Hibari thought satisfied and then stared at the smoke bomber who was now breathing heavily.

"Get up."

"I can't..."

Gokudera's murmur didn't manage to reach Hibari's ears.

"I said get up."

Hibari repeated and the Italian boy closed his eyes, wishing for his terrible headache to go away.

Suddenly the Storm Guardian felt a bizarre sensation filling in his mind and an overwhelming warmth taking over his body. Hibari who was still commanding him to get up suddenly stopped and stared at the Italian boy's Vongola ring that was flaming red color.

"Oh~? You want to fight?"

The raven haired boy grinned, but little did he know, as Gokudera was still too weak to have even thought of such a thing.

"Come on..."

Hibari said impatiently, having already taken his tonfas out and waiting for the other to stand up. However Gokudera's flame was quickly extinguished and the Cloud Guardian who was so eager to fight, grabbed violently Gokudera's collar.

"Are you messing with me?"

He asked outrageous.

"Nh..."

The low moan that escaped the Italian boy's lips shocked Hibari. He threw Gokudera back on the seats and stared at the flushed boy that was slowly regaining his strength.

_'Don't tell me...'_

He thought as he was watching at the reddened boy whose body was slightly twitching.

_'He wouldn't give me...'_

Hibari kept on staring at the smoke bomber, avoiding as much as he could to think of the content of the potion he had forced him to drink, while Gokudera who was well aware of Hibari's intense stare, was trying his best to stifle this eager desire that had arisen within him.

"Shit..."

The smoke bomber whispered silently, feeling his whole body burning up. The way his legs were moving in all directions was something he wished he could control but couldn't. His hands were also moving on their own, sliding up and down on his body as he was struggling not to touch his aroused member. Strangely enough the Italian boy had regained his strength, yet this unmanageable dizziness and arousal he was feeling didn't let him do any sudden moves.

"What did you giv-..."

Gokudera's moaning voice suddenly went silent as he gazed at Hibari shocked.

"S-Sawada-san?"

He said bewildered, still unable to hide his stimulation.

"W-when did you co-ome here?"

He asked worriedly, as he couldn't suppress his moans.

_'Sawada-san? Is he hallucinating?'_

Hibari thought, looking confused at the smoke bomber.

"P-please... le-eave..."

The Storm Guardian managed to say and then lowered his gaze, avoiding to look into his boss's eyes.

_'Is he serious...?'_

"Herbivore, you are halluc-..."

"M-me too... I love y-you... Sawada-sa-an..."

Hibari widened his eyes to the unexpected words Gokudera had uttered. His vestal mind could not apprehend what he had just heard, with result the once irritated raven haired boy to stay still and silent, unable to react in any way.

"I kno-ow... If it would make yo-ou happy, I'd wish... I'd wish things were di-ifferent... but now, please... don't look at me..."

Hibari couldn't help but wonder what the Storm Guardian was actually seeing and hearing.

"Fuck..."

The silver haired boy moaned as his hand swiftly slipped on the bulge of his jeans and hurriedly tried to unbuckle his belt.

"There is no fucking way."

Hibari said bluntly and then approached the aroused boy. He violently grabbed his hand and pulled his hair closer to his face so he could glare directly into his eyes.

"Have you realized where you are?"

"I wo-ould... always... I will..."

Gokudera's irrelative answers angered even more the Head of the Discipline Committee.

"Are you liste-..."

"I'll always protect you..."

Complete silence took over the school bus as Hibari's mouth had been jammed by Gokudera's lips. The Italian boy couldn't resist the temptation of kissing his own lover and since Hibari had shortened their distance so much, the Cloud Guardian's reasons didn't matter; for all Gokudera could see was his beloved boss and for all he could hear was how Tsuna needed some proof that he really loved him.

Hibari's heart was about to break as his thoughts had been clouded and his body had been frozen. Was this reality? Was it a nightmare? Was it just a bad joke? All and none of the above could touch his mind at that moment. His million questions as to why, how and if, had stumbled across his confusion, making him unable to respond to Gokudera's absurd action. On the other hand, Gokudera who was enchanted by simply feeling the brunette's lips on his own, couldn't resist anymore and abruptly opened his lips and entered his tongue in the Cloud Guardian's mouth.

Still Hibari couldn't understand... As Gokudera was pushing his face even more into his, the second couldn't understand why this ludicrous act of cannibalism felt so good in his mind. He couldn't understand how this foolish action could make his heart beat so loud. He couldn't apprehend how the warmth of his roommate's face could make his body feel so hot. He suddenly started wondering if Gokudera was really the one who was hallucinating.

A few seconds had passed since Gokudera had invaded Hibari's personal space. Their kiss had transformed into wet palpitations that made their hearts throb in the same beat. The more Gokudera wanted to ease his arousal, the more fascinated Hibari was by this new and original feeling. Their heavy breathing had overpowered their need for oxygen and their dirty thoughts had taken over their bodies' actions. Gokudera, who had wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, hurriedly unbuckled his belt, as if the time wasn't enough to reach their sexual fantasies. The Cloud Guardian who noticed Gokudera's move, didn't bother to stop him and as he placed his hands behind Gokudera's head, he violently pulled his hair backwards, forcing him to lie on the two seats, while following his steps.

The two boys were now on top of each other, and the Italian boy who had managed to take his member out of his underwear, was stroking himself quickly. Hibari was feeling enthralled by this extraordinary ecstasy and rapidly raised Gokudera's shirt and bite his nipples hard. A loud moan escaped from the smoke bomber's mouth and the raven haired boy grinned, feeling satisfied by the stimulating pain he had caused him. He hurriedly kissed his neck and then repeated his action, making the Storm Guardian moan even louder.

Suddenly Gokudera's body twitched and as he had reached the maximum of his ecstasy Hibari moved backwards, afraid that Gokudera's liquids of pleasure would land on his clothes.

"Ah, S-Sawada!"

The smoke bomber's loud voice signified his ejaculation and Hibari who was sitting on his shins stared at the Italian boy's trembling body and jerking movements; every little thing fascinated the raven haired boy. Gokudera's facial expressions at the moment of his rapture had captivated Hibari's thoughts and the way the silver haired boy was struggling to enjoy this euphoria to the utmost had mesmerized his mind. It was really so peculiar to see a person at his most vulnerable yet gratified moment of his life.

Finally after his ejaculation, Gokudera settled down, still breathing heavily though. His whole body had calmed down and his mind was empty, making him forget with whom he was. The raven haired boy stared a bit more at the smoke bomber's tranquility. The Storm Guardian had closed his eyes and had placed both of his hands on his body as the limited space didn't give him any other options. His sperm had covered a part of his belly and his hands, making Hibari want to wipe it out, so that they could reunite their lips once more.

After a few seconds Gokudera finally opened his eyes and was still able to see his precious boss instead of Hibari.

"T.. Thank you."

Gokudera said blushed to the Cloud Guardian.

"No problem."

Hibari replied smilingly, as he knew that his answer would not be heard by the hallucinating boy.

"Shit, I have to..."

The Italian boy looked at the mess on his body and then gazed embarrassed at the Head of the Discipline Committee.

"D... Do you have a tissue...?"

He almost whispered and Hibari searched in his pockets.

"Here."

He handed it over to the silver haired boy and he carefully wiped out his semen.

"E-eh... Sawada-san can you get up?"

The Cloud Guardian flushed as he realized that he was still sitting on Gokudera's shins. He stood up rapidly and looked away angrily.

"Thank you."

The Italian boy spelled, softly kissed Hibari's cheek and then headed to the front of the school bus where the bin was, in order to throw away the tissue.

As soon as the smoke bomber was empty handed he started walking towards Hibari, but a sudden intense vertigo forced him to stop his steps and support his body on the seats.

"What's that...?"

Gokudera said bewildered and moved his hand on the back of his head, only to feel blood flowing from where the raven haired boy had previously severely injured him.

"How did this happen...?"

The Italian boy looked perplexed at the other.

_'How should I reply?'_

Hibari thought worriedly, wondering what would happen if he were to tell him the truth. He didn't know how long his hallucinations would last, and he surely didn't want him to realize that the Cloud Guardian had taken Tsuna's place.

"A-ah, I see..."

The smoke bomber said and Hibari sighed relieved as Gokudera had already received an answer from his imaginary boss.

"Ah!"

Gokudera's sudden yell startled the raven haired boy.

"S-Sawada-san I dirtied your hands and sleeves!"

Hibari lowered his gaze and looked surprised at the red color on his hands.

_'How did I miss that?'_

He wondered at a loss.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The Italian boy was bowing his head again and again, feeling horrible for staining his fragile boss's hands while Hibari had taken out another tissue and was apathetically wiping out the blood.

"Wait wait!"

Gokudera shouted and ran towards his imaginary lover.

"I'll do it for you... please don't tremble..."

He took Hibari's tissue and started softly wiping out his vital fluid from the second's hands. The raven haired boy was staring at the smoke bomber whose distressed eyes were trying to spot all the blood and whose warm hands were treating him so gently.

_'Is this supposed to be love?'_

Hibari thought, acting like he felt nothing but pity towards the Sky Guardian's concerned puppet.

"I'm okay."

He finally said and tried to take his hand back, but Gokudera didn't let him go.

"Sawada-san... About what I told you earlier in the school bus..."

His voice was spoken quietly, behaving with great solicitude towards the brunette.

"I want you to know that I really meant it. No matter what happens... No matter how many Demons and Angels may try to pull me away..."

He let go of Hibari's hand and mildly wrapped his arms around the second's body.

"...I'll be waiting for you."

He softly whispered and gently kissed Hibari's lips.

The Cloud Guardian didn't avoid Gokudera's embrace. On the contrary he even wrapped his hands around the smoke bomber's waist and let himself be engulfed by this unparalleled sensation that felt like nirvana. As if an eruption of strong emotions and empty thoughts had emerged, the raven haired boy couldn't help but wonder how Gokudera's touch had such a quaint effect on him.

Suddenly Hibari's thinking was interrupted by loud voices that came not many meters away from the school bus. The teachers along with the students were returning, and Hibari had to somehow bring Gokudera back to reality. However, as he knew that this was clearly impossible he grabbed tightly the Italian boy's hand and pushed him in order to sit on the seat next to him. Hibari then opened the school bus's door and the students started entering one by one.

Strangely enough no one commented about the fact that these two boys were alone inside the school bus and as soon as everyone sat down, the principal asked from one of the teachers to call the students' names to confirm everyone's presence. As he started calling the names written on the list, the principal slowly approached the Head of the Discipline Committee.

"Is everything okay here?"

She questioned him nervously.

"The bleeding stopped..."

"But?"

The principal asked irritated as she noticed Hibari's incomplete sentence.

"He was hallucinating but his delusions have already started fading away."

"Great."

The woman commented apathetically.

"Don't let him come in contact with his friends. We don't need any suspicions at the moment."

She continued.

"What did the other trouble maker tell his friends about him?"

Hibari asked about Tsuna.

"Whatever I told him to say; that he fell down some stairs as they were searching for us and he got seriously hurt. Also that you stayed with him because I didn't want him to go anywhere on his own."

She said indifferently.

"Anyway, I'm going back to my seat. We'll be returning to the hotel now so I don't think there will be any problems."

She stared meaningfully at him.

"Yes, there will be no problems."

Hibari responded and gazed at the Storm Guardian who had fallen asleep due to his exhaustion from the previous incidents.

The principal returned to her seat and as all the students' presence was verified, the driver started the engine and they all headed to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 12

_About the principal... (no spoilers or anything like that, read freely)_

_http : / / tak1n-advantageof-it . deviantart . com /art/Dear-Principal-An-Ominous-Love-note-267953299_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"We're here. Get up."

A commanding voice echoed into Gokudera's ears. He opened his eyes and gazed at the raven haired boy next to him.

"Get up."

He repeated apathetically.

As the Storm Guardian was still dizzy from his head injury, he didn't bother to shout or scream at his annoying roommate. He got up quietly hoping that the others wouldn't notice his weakness, and moved really slowly towards the school bus's door; yet Hibari managed to spot his uneasiness.

_'Fucking herbivore...'_

He thought, feeling irritated at the other boy's powerlessness.

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

A familiar voice drew Gokudera's attention and as soon as he got off the school bus the brunette ran towards him troubled. However, much to Tsuna's surprise, when he was about to reach the Italian boy who for some reason hadn't sighted him yet, he was abruptly pushed back by the principal.

"Gokudera needs to rest now."

The woman said angrily, intimidating the young boy.

"Go to your room and Hibari will take care of him."

Tsuna knew that he couldn't trust the principal's words, yet her authority didn't let him do otherwise. He nodded silently and followed the rest of the students, secretly turning his head around, hoping that Gokudera would be alright.

"Move! We have some things to discuss."

The teacher grumbled to the debilitated boy and pushed him to move faster.

As the three of them entered the hotel, the woman gave a fake rushed smile to the people at the reception and then waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"You are in big trouble..."

She whispered furious and then entered the elevator along with the two boys.

No words were spoken in the short waiting inside the lift. The teacher knew all too well that if she were to voice in that instance all of the reasons why Gokudera should be expelled from the school, then nothing would be able to stop her, not even the fact that the whole hotel could hear her; therefore she had to wait impatiently to first enter their room and then corner the Italian boy.

"I've had enough!"

As soon as Hibari closed the room's door, a loud shout escaped her mouth.

"I've had enough with you!"

She repeated, pointing her finger at the Storm Guardian.

"You first disobey me in front of the guide and now you even sneak away with that weakling that follows you around all the time?"

The principal had obviously misinterpreted as to who was following whom around and the smoke bomber twitched as the word weakling passed through his ears.

"Are you here in order to cause trouble Gokudera?"

"Che..."

Gokudera's disfavored stare provoked even more the teacher.

"I can have you expelled this instance!"

She screamed her lungs out forcing the smoke bomber to look sideways.

"Hibari!"

She yelled and the Head of the Discipline Committee turned his head to look at her.

"Yes?"

The raven haired boy replied calmly as he was standing in front of the bathroom's closed door, trying to seal any way from which Gokudera could escape the situation. No matter their sinful encounter in the school bus (for which Gokudera was not aware), the Storm Guardian had violated many times the rules and regulations they were given, so Hibari couldn't let this pass.

"Where did you find the two brats wandering?"

"At the section with the Greek sculptures."

"The Greek sculptures? What were _you_ doing there?"

The woman yelled shocked at Hibari since, as far as she knew, Hibari had returned to the school bus in order to find the important document he had forgotten and then he would phone the principal to ask her where they were located. As all of the students, the Cloud Guardian was also prohibited from following a route on his own.

"I was aware that the two boys were missing from the group."

Hibari felt a bit uncomfortable as he knew that the teacher wouldn't be so happy, hearing that he hid such information from her.

"You were aware? What's that supposed to mean? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was also aware that you wouldn't be pleased if the guide heard about two of your students missing. A report like this would definitely ruin Namimori's perfect image."

The principal stayed silent at Hibari's perfect response. The public face of Namimori High School was indeed her number one priority. If she were to hear about the two students missing at that time, she'd definitely overreact, afraid that the school's image would tarnish and of course that her position as a principal would be in danger. In all likelihood the museum was going to organize a search party for the two boys, only to discover that the two trouble makers had just decided to wander on their own.

"You damn scamp!"

After a few seconds of silence the teacher leveled her fury towards Gokudera again.

"Ever since you came to my school, Namimori has been turned upside down! Is it true that you have explosive dynamites in your property?"

Meanwhile, a few rooms away the brunette was holding his head in between his hands, trying to prevent himself from listening to the principal's clamorous and vulgar words. His fear of Gokudera getting expelled wouldn't let him loosen up and tears had started running down his cheeks making it impossible for him to control his feelings.

_'It's all my fault...'_

Tsuna couldn't stop thinking of how his foolish and imprudent worry of not having his camera with him in the museum had led to such horrible results. Gokudera was in deep trouble and the Vongola boss couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

As his agitation had taken a hold of him, the Sky Guardian headed towards his room's door, wondering of what he was going to do. As if his heart had overpowered his mind, all Tsuna wanted to do was to hug and kiss the Italian boy, calm him down and assure him that everything was going to be okay. Tsuna slightly opened his room's door and surprised he noticed that all of the doors of the other rooms had been opened as well. He saw the two boys that were sleeping in the room in front of his chuckling and discussing of what punishment awaited Gokudera. The girls that were staying to the room next to his had worriedly covered their mouths, being shocked and afraid that Gokudera was going to leave the school. All of Tsuna's classmates had popped their heads out of their rooms, trying to listen even clearer to the principal's scolding.

_'This is not a show...'_

He thought irritated, watching at the students that were whispering and laughing at Gokudera's misfortune. Tsuna's clouded thoughts had been filled with Gokudera's uneasy expressions in front of the abusive teacher and the anticipation and inability to do anything in order to help him had put a great burden into his heart.

_'Am I worthy enough for your love...?'_

He wondered involuntary, seeing how useless he was at that moment.

Suddenly his mind wandered back to the passionate kiss they were giving in front of the statue of Eros and Psyche. Nothing could trouble them at that moment; nothing could disturb their intense feelings. Even when Hibari started chasing them afterwards, Gokudera was unable to give a damn, as if their kiss had dazed him to no end.

"Hey! Tsuna! Are you thinking of what punishment he's going to receive too?"

One of the boys said to him, making Tsuna realize the unconscious smile that had been drawn on his lips.

"I mean come on! It's quite funny, being scolded by the principal like that. He doesn't even dare to talk back!"

The Sky Guardian frowned at his words.

"Would it be funny if you were in his place?"

Tsuna's unexpected words made the two boys laugh loudly.

"Since when does no-good Tsuna have the guts to talk like that?"

They both said while laughing, mocking the mafia boss.

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

The principal's scream made all the students jolt in fear and surprise.

"Have you realized to whom you are talking?"

"An old hag!"

"What did you say?"

Gokudera's insolent reply infuriated the already outrageous teacher. Tsuna wanted to slap himself, for his lover's cheeky nature would result in him being kicked out of school.

_'What can I do in order to help him...?'_

Tsuna thought hopeless yet a sudden scream interrupted all his worries.

"She passed out!"

Sudden yells started filling the hallway and without prior notice the principal appeared in the middle of the chaos.

"What's going on here?"

She shouted to the students and one of the girls pointed to her unconscious friend while trembling.

"S-she passed out..."

The stuttering in her undertone voice made visible her fear towards the principal.

"Quickly, go downstairs and bring me a bottle of water! The rest of you go to your rooms!"

She screamed and all of the students along with Tsuna closed their room's door. Despite that woman's bitter nature, the head teacher of Namimori High School would definitely not want a decent student that had caused no trouble to have health problems, especially under her custody. The brunette sighed, feeling relieved since this incident would suspend Gokudera's horrible consequences for being so disrespectful.

The raven haired boy glanced at the hallway and as he realized that what was happening would postpone Gokudera's punishment at a later time he closed the door and headed towards the lavatory.

"You are not allowed to leave this room."

He said and then entered the bathroom.

The silver haired boy jolted at the sudden thud of the bathroom's door. He took off his clothes and sat dejected on the bed, without even thinking that he had to take a bath. Being clean was the least of his worries at that moment as he was in such a bad mental state that he didn't even want to see his precious boss. Actually, Gokudera didn't want Tsuna to see him like that... His headache that had gotten worse due to the principal's screams made him unable to think straight. Moreover he could feel his whole body being extremely weak and the rigid clothes he had taken off had made him look like a beggar.

"I'm such an idiot..."

He murmured and sighed heavily, wondering if he was really going to be expelled from the Namimori High School.

While the exhausted boy was sitting on the bed, the sound of water falling made him feel relaxed. He let his body free and fell backwards on the bed.

_'I still have a few minutes ahead of me...'_

He thought smilingly as, from the few times he had listened to Hibari taking a bath, he knew that he'd need at least fifteen minutes to just pour water on his body.

_'He's so fucking wasteful.'_

He thought and chuckled at his own thought as he had never really paid attention to that kind of stuff either.

_'Warm water can relax you anyway.'_

He pondered and as if the warm water could touch him as well, the Storm Guardian felt quite serene, as if he was sedated by the best anesthetic drug in the whole world. His eyes slowly closed, feeling warm and fuzzy and images of Tsuna started automatically appearing in his thoughts. Images, words, actions... Every little thing that could ease Gokudera's mind even more. Every little thing that could make him fall even deeper for him.

_'Love is so cozy...'_

He thought and his subconscious started functioning more strenuously, as his conscious proceeded gradually in another direction, forcing the Italian boy to gently fall asleep.

After at least half an hour the bathroom door was opened and the Cloud Guardian exited while wearing his towel as he had forgotten to take his pajamas beforehand. Surprised he gazed at the smoke bomber who had laid his body vertically on the double bed, his hands had been extended rumpling the perfectly fold sheets and his feet were slightly hovering above the ground.

_'Are you fucking serious...?'_

Hibari wondered if the sight he was looking at was actually attached to reality and not a delusion caused by his fatigue.

The raven haired boy's eyes were indiscreetly examining Gokudera's half naked body wondering how he could be so seductive in his sleep. The Storm Guardian's whole body was still, only allowing his chest to expand slightly according to his calm breaths. His lips were moderately apart and his eyes were rapidly moving sideways, indicating that he was dreaming.

_'I suppose this is what they call an 'opportunity'...'_

The Head of the Discipline Committee grinned, thinking of how badly he could take advantage of the young boy.

_'...or just an annoyance.'_

He continued, contradicting to his previous thought.

In reality Hibari had noticed that the way he viewed Gokudera had changed since the occurrence inside the school bus. Although Gokudera's presence and attitude would still piss him off, there was a part inside Hibari that perceived him differently. A part that deemed the Italian boy as intriguing... A part that wanted to produce excitement to the smoke bomber and then create an extra pain to maximize that feeling... A part that made him wanna experience even more of this bizarre emotions.

_'I suppose I just created an addiction.'_

He thought, feeling unable to stop the lustful thirst that had surrounded his mind.

_'I guess I'll have to revisit the old crook after all.'_

He smirked, as he had no intention of putting aside something that pleased him. Whether it was fighting a stranger, or molesting his roommate, as far as it satisfied him, Hibari wasn't going to stop.

"Sawada..."

Gokudera's sudden murmur made the other boy jerk, pointlessly thinking that his thoughts could have been heard.

"S.. ada..."

Hibari sighed troubled as he remembered Gokudera's bad habit of talking in his sleep.

Suddenly and as Gokudera was spelling Tsuna's last name, the raven haired boy noticed something he didn't expect. The smoke bomber's member was slowly being erected while his calm breaths had transformed to heavy panting that filled the room.

Hibari stayed still for a few seconds, staring at Gokudera's arousal. The water drops that fell from his wet hair had shaped a tiny pond around him, yet Hibari couldn't care less about it. Once more in his life he was able to watch Gokudera at his most vulnerable and gratified moment, and there was no way he'd miss it.

As the Italian boy's panting kept on going, Hibari felt a bit bored by just looking at him being idle. Gokudera's hands were not moving and his expression was the one he always had, with that characteristic wrinkle between his eyebrows. Staring at someone dreaming didn't really entertain Hibari.

_'I have no other choice then...'_

"Wake up."

Hibari said, but was completely ignored by the sleeping boy.

_'Ah, I might as well dress up while he's sleeping.'_

The Cloud Guardian thought and removed the towel that covered his private parts.

As the raven haired boy turned his body around in order to take his pajamas from the desk, the smoke bomber suddenly gasped, as if his beautiful dream had transformed into a nightmare, and raised his body violently.

"What the fuck?"

Gokudera looked in shock at Hibari's naked body.

"You were asleep!"

Hibari, who was taken off guard, rapidly placed his pajamas in front of his genitals and was glaring flushed at the other boy, trying to justify the reason he was naked.

The two of them stayed silent for a few seconds, both feeling extremely embarrassed by their horrible timing. As Gokudera lowered his gaze, trying to avoid Hibari's eyes he noticed that he had an erection.

"Shit...!"

He uttered, feeling humiliated as he didn't really know whether his erection had occurred before or after looking at Hibari's nakedness. He placed his hands immediately in front of his arousal and hurriedly ran into the bathroom.

The loud thud of the bathroom's door forced the Cloud Guardian to hurry up and get dressed before Gokudera exited from the lavatory. Hibari never would have thought that a time would come that he'd feel so embarrassed. After putting on his pajamas he laid on the bed and as he could still feel his cheeks burning up, he covered his head under the sheets, hoping for his flushness to go away.

In the meantime, Gokudera had sat on the bathroom's floor, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. His legs were trembling and his face had been colored deep red feeling both mortified and terrified, wondering what kind of punishment Hibari had in mind. As Gokudera was not aware of Hibari's original feelings he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to be beaten until he fell unconscious again. Thankfully for Hibari, the incident that happened a lot earlier between the two of them was completely erased by Gokudera's brain, as if the potion that he had given him could also be used as a tool that would erase the most intense memories.

After a few minutes, and after the smoke bomber's arousal had eased down, Gokudera took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, ready for Hibari's sudden attack. However Hibari didn't seem willing to do such an action as the raven haired boy had already fallen asleep under the warm blankets of the bed.

_'I'm so lucky...'_

Gokudera happily thought and quietly moved towards his luggage, took out his pajamas and finally dressed up.

The Italian boy glanced at Hibari's calm sleeping face.

_'This must be the first time I see him with his eyes shut...'_

Gokudera thought surprised and even though he'd like to stare at him a bit more, the whole day's weariness had accumulated all over his body, making it impossible for him to stay awake. He slowly placed his hands on the bed and then quietly moved the rest of his body, trying not to wake up the sleeping, yet always formidable boy.

However, as Hibari had not yet entered the REM stage, Gokudera's slow, yet unexpected moves disturbed the young boy's sleep. The Cloud Guardian slightly opened his eyes and came across the smoke bomber who was facing Hibari, but had already closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.

_'That fucking herbivore...'_

Hibari thought as Gokudera had disobeyed one of his rules by sleeping on the bed.

_'I'll punish him tomorrow...'_

The Head of the Discipline Committee reckoned although he knew he wasn't going to beat the Italian boy.

For just one more time... Gokudera would get away with it.

* * *

><p><em>There are 19 people who are following this fanfiction story. <span>I. love. you. all. <span>*^*_

_But I'd like you to do me a small favour if you want..._

_Comment and tell me **what pairing you prefer**. 5927 (Gokudera x Tsuna) or 1859 (Hibari x Gokudera)?_

_I actually need to know. :P (well, it won't really affect my fanfiction... or maybe it will)_

_And if you want you could tell me **what you would like to see in the future** (I mean with the pairing that you prefer)_

_I could try and satisfy some of your fantasies if you are okay with it. ^^_

_(although I have already written until chapter 17 and I_ definitely_ can not guarantee you anything... Authors are weird creatures, they can never promise you things :P)_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The dim orange color of the sunrise was gently caressing the Storm Guardian's body and as he had turned his head from the other side, the soft light couldn't affect his sleep. The wound on his head hadn't healed, but at least it didn't hurt anymore. His weary body was completely still, as his mind was wandering in pathways that neither his legs nor his eyes could reach.

_'Why is the air blowing that way?'_

He thought while dreaming since only a part of his face was sensing the wind.

_'So annoying...'_

He deemed and his eyes were slowly opened without his consent, as his sleep was interrupted by that sensation.

The raven haired boy's closed eyes were the first thing Gokudera saw the moment he opened his. Hibari's soft characteristics could easily be viewed by the smoke bomber who hadn't yet realized how close their faces were.

_'He looks peaceful.'_

He thought dazed and then closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

However, as soon as the silver haired boy shut his eyes, he remembered why he had woken up in the first place. He opened them again and finally understood what the breeze that could be felt only on his lips and nose was. Gokudera stifled to hold in his gasp and surprise as he was trying his best to comprehend the fact that Hibari's breath was softly touching his face.

_'Fuck...!'_

The smoke bomber couldn't understand how he had gotten so close to him but he knew that he had to move fast, before the Cloud Guardian woke up.

Suddenly and before Gokudera was able to crawl silently to the other side of the bed, Hibari's alarm clock started ringing, forcing the second to open his eyes. The Head of the Discipline Committee staggered and confused stared at the other boy, and as he abruptly moved backwards in order to lengthen the distance between them, his body was overpowered by gravity, as he had already reached the bed's border.

"Shit!"

The Italian boy stretched both of his hands to catch the Cloud Guardian before he reached the ground and although he managed to stop his body from falling by wrapping his left hand around his waist, Hibari's head was abruptly landed on the desk's edge.

_'Fuck fuck fuck!'_

The smoke bomber who was still holding Hibari's body was looking terrified at the dreadful boy who had closed his eyes, trying to endure the intense pain silently. Gokudera knew that this was entirely his fault as, while sleeping, he had pushed Hibari so close to the bed's border.

"Take your hands off me."

After a while the raven haired boy spelled, forcing the other to pull rapidly his hand back, leaving Hibari's body to touch the ground.

The atrocious Head of the Discipline Committee stood up, closed the alarm clock that was still ringing and silently headed towards the bathroom, trying his best to keep his balance while walking. The knock on his head did not look severe but the pain was in fact quite acute and unbearable. He took a look in the mirror and relieved noticed that no blood was coming out.

_'I'm a dead man...'_

The Storm Guardian thought as he was waiting for Hibari to exit the bathroom.

All of a sudden, unexpected taps on the balcony's door drew Gokudera's attention. The smoke bomber quietly got up and took two of his dynamites out of his luggage, preparing himself to blow up any unforeseen enemies. As the Italian boy reached the balcony door the taps were suddenly stopped, forcing Gokudera to abruptly pull the curtain sideways, wishing to fight whoever was threatening his life.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The cheerful voice of the bird could hardly be heard behind the glass door.

"Ah, it's you..."

Gokudera mumbled, threw the dynamites on the bed and then opened the balcony door, leaving room for Hibari's small pet to fly into his hands.

"Do all birds wake up so early?"

The Storm Guardian smiled to the fluffy creature as he had gotten fond of it.

"Your owner will probably murder me when he comes out of the bathroom..."

He whispered to the bird that was happily enjoying Gokudera's gentle pat.

For some reason Hibird was more quiet at that moment than all the other times he had happened to be into Gokudera's palms. As if it was snuggling with the smoke bomber's fingers Gokudera noticed how the small bird had closed its eyes, slowly falling asleep by his touch.

_'Cute...'_

Gokudera thought unconsciously, forgetting for a while who the actual owner of the bird was.

"You're dead."

The sudden ominous voice of the Cloud Guardian made Gokudera's body shiver and as he turned around, he came face to face with Hibari's merciless tonfa. The Head of the Discipline Committee took advantage of the other's inability to react and hit twice the smoke bomber by landing two powerful blows with both his tonfas on the unprepared boy.

"Shit!"

Gokudera managed to spell and moved his closed hands in front of his chest, trying to guard the innocent bird, instead of protecting himself.

"Why are you so weak?"

Hibari asked annoyed at the other's passive confrontation, yet unable to control his anger he kept on hitting the Italian boy with his tonfas.

As the Cloud Guardian was unaware of the bird's presence into Gokudera's palms, he didn't resist at all from hurting the Italian boy with all his strength.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Suddenly, Hibird's voice drew the oblivious boy's attention. Gokudera who had fallen on his stomach, with his hands in front of his chest, tried hard to move his body sideways so that the little bird that was suffocating in his palms could escape.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari's fluffy pet yelled once more and Gokudera opened his hands, allowing it to fly away and sit on Hibari's shoulder.

_'Damnit...'_

The raven haired boy sighed troubled, realizing the reason behind Gokudera's passiveness.

_'I'd beat you too if I could.'_

Hibari thought angrily while glaring at his pet.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence the Cloud Guardian gazed at the Italian boy who was still lying on the ground and was unsuccessfully trying to get up. His blood had colored the floor around him and his painful bruises didn't allow him to make any moves. The whole scene reminded Hibari of a really old memory, yet one he would never forget.

_'Mukuro...'_

He thought annoyed, seeing at the resemblance of their unfair fight.

"Get up."

Hibari said, hoping to provoke the smoke bomber to stand on his feet.

"...can't."

Gokudera uttered, feeling humiliated for his body's horrible condition.

"Get up."

The Cloud Guardian repeated and stretched his hand to the weak boy while the second glared at his move.

"Fuck of- Gah!"

He tried ineffectively to insult Hibari since his loud voice caused even more pain to his body.

"You will either accept my help or I'll have to drag you to the bathroom."

"Why... are you helping me?"

The smoke bomber was panting heavily as he was wording his question.

"This fight was unfair and that's why you're not unconscious right now; otherwise I'd have beaten you to death. So, get up."

Hibari could feel his face burning up as he detested being kind to an untamed herbivore like Gokudera.

Finally after a few seconds the Italian boy stretched his hand embarrassed, having no other option but to accept Hibari's aid. The Cloud Guardian pulled the other upwards and wrapped his other hand around Gokudera's waist as the second couldn't stand completely on his feet.

"Che...! I still don't need your help."

"I highly doubt that."

Hibari told him irritated and loosen up a bit his grip around Gokudera's waist with result the second losing his balance, but not falling down since Hibari tightened again his hold around the smoke bomber's body.

"You see?"

The raven haired boy smirked to the other, as his little action proved him right. Gokudera mumbled something in Italian under his breath, feeling even more humiliated by Hibari's prevailing position.

"Ah, I've wanted to ask you..."

Hibari said indifferently as they entered the lavatory.

"What is it?"

Gokudera asked impatiently without letting the other finish his sentence.

"What does 'ti amo' mean?"

The Storm Guardian flinched at the sound of those words that came out from his roommate's lips.

"W-where did you hear that?"

His stuttering made Hibari grin since he was certain that they had an erotic meaning.

"None of your business."

The raven haired boy replied as they stood in front of the washbowl.

"I... I love you..."

Gokudera said the Italian words' meaning so quietly and fast that Hibari didn't understand him.

"What?"

"I l-love you!"

He yelled, forcing the other boy to widen his eyes in shock, mistakenly thinking that Gokudera meant these words for him.

"That's the meaning of the words you idiot!"

Gokudera continued as he instantly realized Hibari's misinterpretation.

"If you call me another name I'll lock you in here and let you rot."

The smoke bomber stared speechless and dismayed at the Cloud Guardian, hoping from the bottom of his heart that he wasn't serious.

"Why do you have to be so weird?"

Gokudera asked and bent a bit in order to wash the blood off his face.

"Why do you have to be so loud?"

Hibari asked in return while lowering his body as well, still keeping the Italian boy from falling down.

"I'm not always loud..."

Gokudera mumbled after pouring cold water on his face.

"I'm not always weird."

The Head of the Discipline Committee spelled while handing him the towel that was hovering next to the washbowl.

"Yeah right... Even the way you talk is apathetic."

The smoke bomber said as he wiped the water off his face.

"Shit!"

He suddenly yelled as he had unconsciously put too much pressure on his wounds.

"What is the opposite of apathetic for you? Should I be yelling all the time like you? Or should I be screaming like a scaredy-cat like your supposedly boss?"

"He's not my supposedly boss! Sawada-san is a great leader!"

"Why are you calling him by his last name?"

"T-that's none of your business!"

The Storm Guardian blushed at Hibari's unexpected question and abruptly handed the towel back to him.

"Hm... You do know how badly, people like you are treated in the mafia, right?"

"What do you mean 'people like me'?"

"Homosexuals. The other herbivore will certainly be disqualified from a mafia boss when your superiors find out."

Gokudera looked away in shock, trying to grasp the fact that Hibari knew their little secret. However, not only did he know their secret, but he was indirectly threatening him that he'd tell their superiors... Or at least that's what Gokudera had understood.

"What the fuck do you want? You can't prove anything!"

The Italian boy's instant defensive state made him automatically guilty.

"So, you don't deny it?"

Hibari asked while grinning, satisfied that he had cornered the smoke bomber.

_'Fuck...'_

Gokudera thought regretful, realizing the horrible mistake he made.

"You are not being so discreet about it anyway; first in the elevator, then in the museum... Your superiors will find out much sooner than expected."

Hibari's words seemed like a blow to the fairytale Gokudera was living. The Storm Guardian was well aware that the romantic relationship he had with his boss was not only wrong and unnatural, but it was also forbidden in their violent world. He knew that they would definitely lose their position in the mafia and they'd undoubtedly be murdered by another member of their own family, so as to keep the Vongola mafia a secret from unreliable sources. It wasn't even a matter of choice. Their relationship would lead to their death.

"..So what...?"

Gokudera's trembling voice surprised the raven haired boy who had never expected the smoke bomber to be so passive to his cruel yet true words.

"You wouldn't know..."

He continued, feeling tears filling his eyes.

"Just let go of me, I can walk by myself now!"

He screamed to the Cloud Guardian who apathetically unwrapped his arm from the weak boy's body. Gokudera exited slowly the bathroom, moved towards his luggage and started dressing up while wiping the tears that had started running down his cheeks and avoiding thinking for the time being of Hibari's pernicious words.

The Head of the Discipline Committee closed the bathroom's door and got dressed inside the lavatory as he had prepared his clothes from the previous night. He couldn't stop thinking of Gokudera's doleful face when he told him about the consequences their relationship would have.

_'Sadness...'_

He thought inquisitive, feeling oddly drawn to Gokudera's unseen emotions.

After a while, Hibari exited the bathroom and saw Gokudera wrapping some dynamites around his half naked body. The smoke bomber tutted at the other's appearance, as he knew that he wouldn't let him carry his weapons around.

"What do y-"

" 'You think you're doing', yeah I know! I can't be so vulnerable all the time around the Tenth you know! Someone may attack us! I have to be able to protect him!"

_'Tenth...'_

Hibari noticed how Gokudera avoided using Tsuna's last name.

"You are not allowed to c-"

" 'Carry weapons under school grounds', yeah, big deal! You carry tonfas! Why is that allowed?"

_'Wao...'_

The raven haired boy thought amused, seeing as to how Gokudera was able to finish his sentences.

"My weapons are necessary to teach discipline to the students; therefore they're not considered weapons."

"What the hell?! That's fucking unreasonable!"

"Is it more reasonable to always be cautious of the people around you, thinking that each one of them is out to get you?"

"I am not like that! What are you talking about?!"

_'Has he not realized it...?'_

Hibari wondered surprised as Gokudera was not cognizant of his sometimes paranoid behavior towards the people around him.

_'I suppose it doesn't matter.'_

"Just remove the dynamites."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll either have to beat you to death or just talk to your superiors and have them do it for me."

Gokudera gasped at the Cloud Guardian's horrible threat.

In reality, Hibari had no intention to further involve himself with the mafia, neither to destroy Gokudera's life. In fact, he knew that it would be much more interested if he were to stay alive.

"Y-you're threatening me?!"

The smoke bomber asked appalled the other boy.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Hibari replied apathetically.

"There's no way you'd do something like that! Fuck you!"

Gokudera yelled and continued wrapping more dynamites around his legs, easily seeing through Hibari's unbelievable lie.

"You leave me no other choice."

He said indifferent and as he was about to attack the other with his tonfas, the unexpected knocks on their room's door stopped him from doing so.

"What time is it?"

The Cloud Guardian panicked and as he glanced at his alarm clock he widened his eyes disconcerted.

"Shit, I'm late!"

He yelled and rapidly headed towards the room's door leaving behind Gokudera who was silently chuckling.

_'It's funny to see panic in his eyes...'_

He thought, as he had never witnessed any other emotion except for arrogance and childish superiority into the raven haired boy's eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you H-Hibari-san! M-Miss principal asked me to tell everyone it's breakfast time..."

"Sawada-san!"

Gokudera hurriedly ran to the door as soon as he heard Tsuna's voice.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The Sky Guardian gazed at the smoke bomber's naked upper body and blushingly looked away. The raven haired boy softly grinned at his vestal reaction.

"Okay. You can go now."

Hibari said, feeling no interest at all for the frightened boy.

"O-okay Hibari-s-"

"What?! No! Don't leave Sawada-san!"

Gokudera interrupted the brunette that was about to leave and as he reached Hibari's location he happily gazed into Tsuna's eyes.

"Come in Sawada-san! You haven't seen the roo-"

All of a sudden Hibari slammed the door on the brunette's face and glared at the Italian boy.

"Do you think you are allowed to bring people in here?"

"What the fuck?! I can do whatever I wan-"

"Listen to me."

The Cloud Guardian suddenly wrapped his hand around Gokudera's neck as he didn't have his tonfas on him at that moment.

"You are not allowed to bring people in here. Is that clear to you?"

The silver haired boy, who was being chocked by Hibari's powerful grip couldn't utter any words with result the second to loosen his hand a bit.

"You're fucking ins-!"

Gokudera didn't manage to finish his sentence as Hibari tightened his grip once more.

"I wonder why my words seem so difficult for you to understand. I'll repeat myself for the last time. You are _not_ allowed to bring people in here. Do you understand?"

The frightful boy loosened his fingers to let the other utter a response.

"Y-yes..."

The smoke bomber managed to say with great difficulty.

"Great."

Hibari said apathetically and pulled his hand back, leaving room for Gokudera to breathe. Then he opened the door so that he'd go meet up with the principal to discuss about that day's plans and of course about Gokudera's punishment.

"Ah!"

Tsuna gasped surprised, not expecting Hibari to exit the room.

"Why are you still here?"

Hibari asked annoyed and the brunette bowed his head asking for forgiveness and then ran to the second floor, where the breakfast was being served.

_'Fucking herbivore...'_

The raven haired boy thought and then left, leaving Gokudera alone in the room.

"Fuck..."

The Storm Guardian silently whispered as he slowly fell on his knees, feeling his spirit being crushed by Tsuna who had witnessed how weak he was against Hibari. He grabbed his head, wishing to erase from his mind Tsuna's worriedly gaze that was instantly spotted the moment Hibari opened unexpectedly the door.

_'I am not worthy of you...'_

The smoke bomber pondered, feeling unable to protect his precious lover. Feeling unable to fight the hatred and abomination that would surround their lives. Feeling unable to deny the doomed future that awaited both of them if their relationship were to grow stronger...

_'I love you Sawada-san...'_

Gokudera thought as he felt tears running down his face.

_'And I swear to my mother's grave that I'd happily give my life for you...'_

He buried his head on his knees and sobbed softly.

_'...but I wouldn't ever let you give yours for mine...'_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been half an hour since the Head of the Discipline Committee had entered the big room on the fifth floor of the hotel. The principal of the Namimori High School had instantly chosen this room as their meeting point and as to where she and the Disciplinary Committee would take important decisions regarding the school and its students, for as long as they were in France.

The raven haired boy was sitting on the comfortable couch and was looking at the principal who was walking in circles, wording her dislikes and anger about the incidents that happened the previous day. The two of them were alone in that room and behind the ruffled woman Hibari could spot the portrait of a beautiful man grieving over a mystifying purple flower. Around him some shades indicated the wind that was blowing and below the portrait the names "Apollo & Hyacinth" were written.

_'What's the story behind this?'_

The Cloud Guardian thought as his attention was drawn away from the teacher.

_'Is there a grave under the flower?'_

Hibari's grim reflection was based on the way the man's eyes were staring at the flower, as his tears were running down his cheeks.

In reality the flower was death itself, as Hyacinth used to be a charming boy that had a close relationship with the God Apollo. Yet one day, while the God and the immortal boy were taking turns at throwing the discus, Hyacinth ran to catch it hoping to impress Apollo, but was unexpectedly struck by the discus as it was falling towards the ground, with result the young narcissist being killed. Another version of the myth said that the wind God Zephyrus who was also attracted to Hyacinth, purposely changed the wind's course and murdered Apollo's beloved because of his jealousy. Apollo couldn't let Hades take Hyacinth to the Underworld; therefore he made a flower, the hyacinth, from his dead lover's spilled blood.

"Hibari, are you listening to me?"

The principal yelled to the spaced out boy.

"Yes."

Hibari replied calmly although he was taken by surprise.

"Then answer to me! What should we do with that brat?"

The raven haired boy looked away since there was no mistaken as to whom the principal was talking about.

"Well..."

He said and then stared into the head teacher's eyes.

"...You can let me take care of him."

He continued while grinning, yet his suggestion did not satisfy the annoyed woman.

"This won't do. Moreover, he'll need medical help if we keep this up and he will be the cause of Namimori's humiliation! Think of something else."

She said demandingly, making the boy sigh as the easiest resolution they always used, wasn't enough this time.

"I believe he should be expelled."

Hibari's heart skipped a beat at the principal's sudden proposal.

"His parents are dead so no one will care to file a lawsuit if he leaves."

_'That must not happen...'_

The Cloud Guardian was strongly against the teacher's decision as he had yet to enjoy all of Gokudera's vulnerable and personal moments. If the smoke bomber were to leave from the Namimori High School how would he be able to take advantage of him?

"I am quite sure he has a sister."

Hibari spelled, hoping that the principal wouldn't understand his real motives.

"A sister? Ah yes, that rings a bell. However I don't think she actually cares for the brat. If she did, then he wouldn't have became the punk he is right now!"

"I believe you are wrong."

Hibari's objection to the woman's resolution pissed her in a great amount.

"Oh, is that so? And how do you know that?"

"I've seen her many times bringing lunch to the trouble maker. Of course she was not allowed to enter into school grounds."

"Hm, I see... Then she will be a problem if we expel the spoiled brat."

The woman said frustrated and the Cloud Guardian could feel his heart being about to break as it was the second time he had lied to the principal because of the silver haired boy. Hibari was well aware that Gokudera and Bianchi had a horrible relationship, but it was the best way to convince the head teacher to think of another solution.

After a few seconds of silence the principal finally sat on the couch across Hibari.

"What do you have in mind?"

She asked the boy who was silently trying to think of a punishment that wouldn't result in Gokudera leaving the school.

"Threats."

Hibari spelled quietly to the teacher.

"Threats?"

"Yes. They seem to be quite effective on him."

"Are you serious? Had you not witnessed how my words had not intimidated him yesterday?"

"Yes, that's why I am not talking about random words. I am talking about threats."

The principal stayed silent, waiting for Hibari to explain better what he meant by that term.

"Have you noticed how Gokudera Hayato and the brunette are always together? They both value their friendship greatly. So, what do you think would happen if we told Gokudera that the consequences of his bad actions would reflect on the brunette?"

"..He wouldn't act that way."

The woman replied to Hibari's rhetorical question and a wide smile was drawn on her face.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Hibari."

She said satisfied and then stood up from the couch and headed towards the small table that was a few meters away from the couches.

"I suppose you'll tell him the good news?"

She spelled happily as she reached the table and started searching for some papers into her bag.

"Of course."

The Cloud Guardian replied while smirking, pleased for his unfair yet productive idea.

"Then, let's discuss about today's plans."

She said calmly as she handed some of the papers to the Head of the Discipline Committee.

Both Hibari and the principal were feeling content for their final decision about Gokudera's punishment. No lawsuits would be involved and no useless explanation on their part would be needed. A pure threat would be enough to disable the smoke bomber from ever acting again the way he always did... At least under school grounds.

In the meantime and as Hibari and the head teacher were discussing on the fifth floor, the rest of the students and teachers were all located on the second floor, finishing the food they had placed in their plates. The Vongola boss was staring at the plate in front of him as his uneasiness about his lover that had not came to the buffet made him unable to consume any food.

"Hey Tsuna! Why don't you eat?"

"Sawada you must strengthen your body to the extreme!"

Two of his Guardians were concerned about Tsuna's inability to eat.

"A-ah, I'm not so hungry."

The brunette spelled timidly, not wanting to let anyone know about his worries.

"Is it about Gokudera again?"

Yamamoto's question made the other jerk.

"E-eh? N-no, it's not about him! I'm just not so hungry, really."

"Hey Yamamoto did you know?! They say their team will reach nationals!"

"Eeh? Ha ha~"

As Tsuna's fake smile easily fooled the always cheerful boy, Yamamoto turned his attention towards his baseball friends who had interrupted their conversation.

"Sawada, eat!"

"N-nii-s-!"

The young boy's words were violently interrupted by a croissant that was shoved into his mouth by the inflaming Sun Guardian.

"You must become stronger Sawada!"

He yelled and then continued putting more food in Tsuna's mouth who was helplessly trying to spit it out.

Everyone started laughing at the sight of the brunette being choked because of Ryohei's foolish action and after a few minutes (and as Tsuna had forcefully swallowed almost all of what he had on his plate) the teachers finally broke in and gave an end to Tsuna's suffocation. The Sky Guardian tried to smile at Ryohei, who had not realized that he was literally torturing him, and then he unwillingly listened to Ryohei's long loud rattle of how he must eat in order to strengthen his body and that he'd be perfect for the boxing team. Things the troubled boy couldn't care less about.

_'I wonder if he's mad at me...'_

Tsuna pointlessly thought, questioning if Gokudera was angry at him for he was the cause of everything that had happened the previous day. Of course that was far from truth, but the Vongola boss couldn't help but feel guilty.

After some time of the students having fun and the teachers discussing of their own matters, the principal suddenly made her appearance and sat with the rest of the teachers. Tsuna gazed at her and wondered why Hibari wasn't with her.

_'Is he gonna beat Gokudera-kun again?'_

He thought terrified, wishing from the bottom of his heart for his lover to not feel any more pain because of Hibari and the wicked woman. The fact that he couldn't do anything about it depressed him even more.

Meanwhile, on the floor above them, Hibari had just entered his room. As he walked in he noticed that the room was empty and then stared at the moving curtains of the open balcony door.

_'Smoking again...?'_

Hibari wondered irritated and headed rapidly towards the balcony, hoping to catch the smoke bomber off guard and attack him.

"It's no fun you know..."

The raven haired boy suddenly stopped as he heard Gokudera's voice.

"I'm just troubling him more..."

_'Who is he talking to?'_

The Cloud Guardian was silently approaching the balcony door and he was able to gaze at the silver haired boy who had both his hands in front of him and looked like he was talking to himself.

"I can't even defend myself against your creepy owner. Sawada-san must be really disappointed at me..."

_'Ah it's with him again...'_

Hibari eventually realized that Gokudera was talking to his fluffy pet. The fact that Hibird had taken a liking to the Storm Guardian didn't surprise Hibari anymore, since he himself had been intrigued by the Italian boy as well.

"But you know... I love him so much."

The raven haired boy widened his eyes at the words Gokudera was uttering. As the smoke bomber thought he was completely alone, he had no reason to hesitate to voice his feelings and secret thoughts. He used to talk to Uri as well, although she never seemed interested in listening to his problems.

"I wish Sawada-san hadn't witnessed my weakness."

He said and quietly rose his hand that was holding the bird into his palm and softly kissed its tiny head. The bird chirped happily and then flew away from Gokudera, heading into the room until it finally landed on his owner's shoulder.

"How long were you here?!"

Gokudera asked shocked, hoping that Hibari hadn't heard his previous words.

"I just came. What were you doing? Why aren't you on the second floor with the rest?"

"Why do you care?"

Gokudera's loud voice provoked the Cloud Guardian's violent nature.

"I have something to tell you."

Hibari said, stifling his desire to beat him up.

"What is it?"

The smoke bomber asked rather uninterested.

"I and the principal discussed about your way of acting and we came to a solution."

Gokudera's eyes were filled with dismay at Hibari's unexpected words.

"What solution?"

He asked worriedly while trying to hide that vulnerable side of his.

"The consequences of your actions will reflect on your precious lover."

Hibari said while grinning.

"D-did you tell her-?!"

"Of course not. She'll figure it out soon by herself anyway."

The Storm Guardian was glaring with his eyes wide open at the Head of the Discipline Committee, terrified that Hibari could have acted otherwise.

"..Did you understand what I just told you?"

After a few seconds of silence Hibari thought that the untamed boy had not understood of what his punishment would be from now on.

"..Yeah..!"

Gokudera yelled a bit delayed as he really had no idea of what Hibari meant earlier, yet there was no way he'd admit something like that.

"Hm... Then in case you didn't understand, I'll repeat myself. The consequences of your actions will reflect on the other herbivore. Meaning that if you decide to blow your dynamites anywhere as long as you are under the principal's and my supervision, the weakling you've fallen for will take the blame. He will be punished instead of you. Do you understand now?"

"What?!"

"Yes, I suppose you do."

Hibari said and then turned around to head towards his luggage.

"Wait a minute!"

Gokudera yelled bewildered and grabbed Hibari's hand to make him stop moving.

"What do you mean by that? That's just unfair!"

Hibari violently pulled back his hand and turned around to face the disconcerted boy.

"That's the rules. If you hadn't caused that much trouble we wouldn't have to take such measurements."

He replied calmly and finally headed towards his suitcase.

"Oh and something else..."

Hibari said as he took a book out of his bag.

"If the principal asks you anything about your sister, just say that you have a good relationship with her."

"Huh?! Why would I do that?"

"Because this will prevent you from getting expelled."

The Cloud Guardian responded to the still overwhelmed boy and then as he opened his book, he sat on the bed and started reading, completely ignoring Gokudera's presence and bemusement.

Suddenly three steady knocks on the door interrupted Hibari's reading who stood up and headed towards the door. His small pet flew towards Gokudera and sat on his shoulder.

_'You are switching sides way too easily...'_

The smoke bomber thought and glared at the bird, feeling anger for his unfair owner. He knew that he couldn't attack him anymore and that he wouldn't be able to even voice his detest towards him again.

_'Abiding by the rules...'_

He thought disgusted; yet it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for Tsuna's sake.

The thud of the door made the Italian boy jolt and surprised looked at the tray the Cloud Guardian was holding. All sorts of food could be spotted on it and Gokudera thought that they were probably a mixture of all the food they served at the buffet.

"What's that?"

Gokudera asked the other boy.

"What does it look to you?"

"You are allowed to eat in here?!"

"Yes, since the conversation I had with the principal held me up and I wouldn't manage to finish eating at the buffet in time."

"Hm lucky..."

The Italian boy murmured but didn't really intend to be heard.

"Why didn't you go downstairs to eat?"

"I said I wasn't hungry!"

"..You didn't. Aren't you hungry now?"

"Che! No! I'm not weak like yo-!"

Before Gokudera was able to finish his sentence the loud growling of his stomach contradicted his words.

"Wao..."

Hibari commented while grinning, making Gokudera flush.

"It's just a stomach sound you idiot! I'm not hungry!"

He yelled embarrassed and then sat on the right side of the double bed, searching through his luggage.

The Cloud Guardian slowly sat on the left side of the bed and put the tray on his legs.

"Itadakimasu."

He spelled silently and held the fork in his hand. It was actually quite interested at how the Japanese students were still not comfortable with using forks instead of chopsticks.

As Hibari took the first bite off the tripe sausage that was called Andouillette, Gokudera's stomach growled for the second time. The Italian boy paused his action for a minute, hoped that Hibari hadn't heard it and helplessly continued searching for any kind of food that could have been left inside his bags.

"That's disgusting..."

Hibari murmured while staring at his fork, drawing Gokudera's attention. The smoke bomber turned around and glanced at the meat that was stabbed by the raven haired boy's fork.

"I bet you just have horrible taste."

Gokudera spelled and then returned to his pointless searching into his luggage.

"You're wrong. This thing tastes like pig."

The Storm Guardian stopped once more his searching and stared again cravingly at the meat.

"It probably is pig."

He commented.

"I'm certain it's veal."

Hibari responded.

"That's sick."

Gokudera said and looked at the other disgusted.

"Do you want to try?"

"Ah... O-okay, just to show you that it's pig."

The smoke bomber accepted Hibari's unexpected suggestion as he was unable to resist to his hunger.

"I'm not giving you my fork."

The raven haired boy said while staring into his eyes.

"Then how the hell am I gonna eat it?"

Gokudera yelled, pissed at Hibari's way of making things so difficult.

"Go to the reception and ask for a fork."

"Are you serious?!"

"Do you want to eat it or not?"

"Why don't you just give me your fork?"

"Stop being so loud. I'm not sharing my fork with you just because you decided not to go to the buffet, which _is_ compulsory by the way."

"Geez fine!"

The Italian boy yelled at the other and finally exited the room, and headed towards the hotel's reception.

_'Fucking herbivore...'_

The Cloud Guardian thought to himself as he knew that the receptionist would just send him to the second floor, therefore he'd go to the buffet himself.

_'There's no need for me to share my food.'_

He deemed and stared at his small pet that had long left Gokudera's side and was now walking carefree on the desk next to Hibari.

_'This meat is actually really tasty...'_

Hibari thought as he took another bite off the sausage. In fact Hibari's previous reaction of disgust was just a fake act that he had to put on in order to persuade Gokudera to go downstairs and eat.

_'His stomach was making too much noise...'_

He thought as an excuse for his action.

After a few minutes the door was opened making Hibari wonder how Gokudera managed to finish eating so quickly.

"Here!"

The Italian boy said and happily showed the fork to Hibari.

_'You're kidding me...'_

"Where did you find it?"

"They told me to go to the second floor."

"Then why didn't you just eat there?"

"For the same reason you didn't!"

Hibari realized that Gokudera was not fooled by his lie of the buffet closing soon, as the teachers never gave them any restrictions on that matter. The silver haired boy was well aware that Hibari didn't like to eat with the rest of the students and just preferred solitude.

"Hm, I see. Couldn't you at least fill a plate for you?"

"I.. didn't have much time. Why does it matter? I'm only going to taste the meat!"

_'Time?'_

"Sit."

Hibari said and glanced on the part of the bed next to him.

"Don't order me..."

Gokudera murmured as he sat next to him.

"Take it."

The Cloud Guardian uttered and the smoke bomber tried to pin the sausage with his fork.

"Damnit..."

He murmured as the meat was slippery, making him unable to pierce it.

"Here."

The Head of the Discipline Committee pinned the sausage down and at last Gokudera managed to grab a piece of it and tasted the Andouillette.

The young boy was chewing for a couple of seconds trying to maximize the amazing taste of the meat.

"So what do you think?"

Hibari asked Gokudera after he swallowed.

"Of what?"

The second asked dazed.

"..The meat. Is it pork or veal?"

"Oh. Um... I didn't really understand. Can I have another?"

Gokudera's beam surprised the raven haired boy and Hibari troubled looked at the tray.

"Okay, you can have one more."

He softly said and let the Storm Guardian take another of the sausages.

Hibari was feeling a slight disquiet and his heart started beating faster as the other boy took another bite off the meat. For a moment his mind wandered back to Gokudera's intense experience on the school bus.

_'I suppose he doesn't remember...'_

He reckoned, not quite sure if that were true.

"Hey Hibari...?"

The raven haired boy's thoughts were interrupted by Gokudera.

"What is it?"

Hibari didn't bother looking into Gokudera's eyes and started cutting a small part of the mille-feuille pastry that was also into the tray.

"Eh... Thank you... for not having me expelled..."

The Storm Guardian said in undertones while looking away.

"It wasn't up to me."

The Head of the Discipline Committee said before tasting the sweet pastry.

"Yeah but... you lied about my relationship with my sister, didn't you?"

Hibari stopped chewing for a moment, but then continued, acting like he hadn't heard of Gokudera's sentence.

As the two boys stayed mute filled with the uneasiness and nervousness of their relationship's gradual progress, two quiet knocks on the door broke their distressed silence. Gokudera looked at Hibari and the second stared back at him.

"Go open."

He said and then continued eating.

"Stop being so fucking bossy! Consider this as my thanks for the meal..."

The smoke bomber murmured and as he placed his fork on Hibari's tray, he stood up and headed for their room's door.

The Storm Guardian was caught by surprise as when he opened the door he came across the timid brunette that intensely stared into his eyes. The Vongola boss had gathered up all his courage as to knock for the second time in a day on Hibari's door, hoping to see his precious lover. Gokudera on the other hand was quite intimidated by their strong relationship, and ever since Hibari had crashed into his fairy tale by being brutally honest, the Italian boy had realized that he couldn't put Tsuna in danger anymore.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?"

Tsuna asked terrified.

"You didn't come to the buffet and yesterday Hibari-san... he hit you... because of me."

The brunette lowered his gaze, struggling not to cry.

"Are you mad at me..?"

He softly uttered and hurriedly wiped the tear that managed to escape from his eye.

"N-no! S-Sawada-s.. Come in!"

Gokudera said and Tsuna hurriedly entered the room, afraid that their classmates would see him crying.

The Storm Guardian's body automatically moved and the smoke bomber mildly embraced the brunette that was crying. As the two boys were standing in the small hallway before the main room, they weren't yet visible to the raven haired boy who could nonetheless hear them clearly. While the Vongola boss was quietly sobbing into Gokudera's gentle embrace, Hibari was thinking of whether he should punish Gokudera for violating his rule of not inviting anyone in the room, Tsuna for intruding in his room, or both of them for their disobedience.

"I'm s-sorry if I a-angered yo-ou..."

Tsuna said while crying.

"You didn't! I don't think you could ever anger me! I love you Sawada-san... You do know that, don't you?"

The silver haired boy had actually forgotten Hibari's presence and was overwhelmed by the sentiment of eros he was holding in his arms.

"Y-yes..."

The brunette spelled shyly.

"Then why would you think of something like that? I wouldn't ever be angry at you!"

Gokudera's words were accompanied by the sweetest sympathy anyone could ever hear. As he finished his sentence he quietly lowered his body and gave a soft peck on Tsuna's lips. Then the Sky Guardian wrapped his hands around Gokudera's neck and deepened their kiss even more.

Three meters away, the Head of the Discipline Committee was sitting on his bed, flushed and unable of even piercing anything on the tray as he was afraid of being heard. No matter how much he wanted to attack both of them at that moment, the erotic sound of their kiss had forced his body to freeze and the blush that had colored his cheeks made him to want to disappear off the face of the Earth.

In fact, anger and embarrassment weren't the only things the young boy was feeling at that moment. There was a new sentiment that was slowly overpowering his thoughts, an emotion he had never felt before in his life... Ominous, frantic and uncontrollable jealousy.

"Ah!"

Tsuna's slight moan was caused by Gokudera's unexpected hard bite on the brunette's neck.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The Sky Guardian yelled, worried that Hibari would suddenly return to his room.

"I can't resist you..."

Gokudera whispered as he continued nibbling on his neck, causing Tsuna's cheeks to become almost feverish.

"B-but H-Hibari-san may return!"

"Ah!"

Gokudera's sudden and really loud exclamation made the other boy jump.

"W-what is it?"

The Vongola boss asked terrified.

The Italian boy who had realized that Hibari could overhear their every move, slowly removed his hands from the brunette and made three steps backwards. As soon as he was able to look into the main room, his mind was overpowered by Hibari's threatening glare. The Cloud Guardian was praying from the bottom of his heart that Gokudera wouldn't do anything foolish, while the second was hoping with all his might that Hibari would show mercy to them.

"W-what is it Gokudera-kun? You're scaring me..."

"A-ah, I'm sorry Sawada-san!"

The smoke bomber yelled as he reached Tsuna's place.

"I.. I think Hibari might be returning now..."

"Hieeeek! I-I'll go then Gokudera-kun!"

"A-ah...!"

Tsuna who had widened his eyes in panic and was about to open the door and leave was suddenly stopped by Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-k-"

The brunette's words were abruptly interrupted by Gokudera's small kiss.

"Bye Sawada-san... and please don't be sad."

Gokudera stared deep into Tsuna's eyes.

"B-bye Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna uttered embarrassed and hurriedly exited the room.

The moment Gokudera closed the door, he knew that the monster that was waiting for him a few meters away, would probably punish him once again and make him fall on the floor unconscious by using his tonfas.

_'Damn...'_

The smoke bomber thought silently and quietly returned to the main room.

Despite Gokudera's expectations, the Cloud Guardian had already moved his body and was standing outside in the balcony when the Italian boy returned.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The small bird yelled while being on Hibari's shoulder, confusing the smoke bomber as to why Hibari hadn't attacked him yet.

Suddenly the Head of the Discipline Committee made an abrupt movement and swiftly reached the other boy who didn't even manage to gasp as Hibari lightly touched his tonfa under his chin.

"You will be punished..."

He calmly said while glaring into Gokudera's eyes.

"...But it will be under different terms..."

The ominous smirk on Hibari's face forced a shiver up the smoke bomber's body.

"What the fuck do you mean? What are you going to do?!"

Gokudera was struggling to keep his mouth shut for the sake of his precious lover, yet it was impossible when he was to face the imperious Cloud Guardian.

Hibari took a deep breath, trying to resist the desire of beating the disobedient boy, yet it didn't really work out. In a matter of seconds Hibari had landed two powerful blows on Gokudera's stomach and back. Ever since the incident at the Museum of Louvre, he knew that he would get into serious trouble if he injured the other's head and the wounded student needed medical care.

"Fottuto idiota..."

The smoke bomber uttered in Italian after coughing a bit blood.

"Fottuto erbivoro..."

Hibari's unexpected Italian words surprised the other boy.

"Since when do you know Italian?"

He asked in a not so loud tone, as the pain on his stomach was making troublesome the act of talking.

"I hope you did not forget that the brunette will be punished every time you misbehave."

Hibari said, ignoring his question.

"I didn't fucking forget! What are you going to do to him?"

The Cloud Guardian's words had provoked enough the smoke bomber, as to make him forget of his pain. The Italian boy grabbed violently Hibari's collar causing the second to look at him surprised.

"Oh, the romantic knight, aren't you?"

Hibari's smug look and pejorative question forced Gokudera's courage to fade away and as the smoke bomber's cheeks were colored deep red, he removed his hand from Hibari's neck and tutted annoyed.

"He's my boss!"

He yelled with all his strength, trying to remove from Hibari's mind the information of him and Tsuna being lovers.

"Non è il tuo amante?" (/is he not your lover?)

The Head of the Discipline Committee asked fearlessly and rather provokingly.

"Vaffanculo! What difference does it make?"

"Per me nessuna, sei tu che ti comporti in diversamente nei suoi confronti."

Hibari replied in Italian to the flushed and outrageous boy.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Suddenly the fluffy tiny creature that was watching over their fight, flew slowly and landed on Gokudera's shoulder.

An uneasy silence filled the atmosphere, making it hard to breathe. Gokudera was striving to pull oxygen into his lungs while Hibari, who was never affected by that kind of emotions, could feel the smoke bomber's struggle of dealing with reality. It was as if the air had transformed into poison for the Italian boy and every time he inhaled he just stepped closer to his grave. Of course it wasn't a matter of physical death. This was something much worse than that. It was the death of a dream... the death of a hope.

Hibari was right. Gokudera _had_ changed, at least towards Tsuna. This was quite noticeable even if the Storm Guardian couldn't see it. The way he was addressing him, the way he was talking to him, the way he was looking at him... When Tsuna didn't know about his true feelings, Gokudera did his best to act like he felt nothing but admiration towards him. But now that he knew (and not only he knew, but Tsuna felt that way too towards Gokudera), he had no reason to hide his true feelings. No reason to hide his true self.

_'But that's not possible in the mafia world, is it?'_

The smoke bomber thought, having absolutely no doubt of what the answer was.

As Gokudera was reflecting on his actions and their future results Hibari was staring indiscreetly at his troubled lowered eyes. The raven haired boy couldn't help but feel a bit regretful for bringing Gokudera into this position, when his own heart had evolved some feelings about him. Of course the Cloud Guardian wouldn't admit to himself that he was getting somewhat attached to him and even jealous for his roommate's romantic affiliation with the brunette, and he'd simply justify his sentiments with the excuse of trying 'new experiences'. Yet this didn't change the fact that he had actually sexually affiliate himself with another person of his own gender.

After a few seconds their stillness finally broke by the Italian boy who tutted annoyed.

"I'm leaving."

He said, turned around and started walking towards the door.

"You are not allow-"

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The small bird that started flying towards Hibari when the Storm Guardian changed his slow pace to a faster one, prevented the Head of the Discipline Committee to reach Gokudera. The smoke bomber exited quickly the room and the raven haired boy had stayed alone with his pet.

"You've started to _really_ piss me off..."

Hibari angrily said and glared at the little bird.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The fluffy creature said again and landed on his shoulder, snuggling with Hibari's neck.

"Annoying..."

The Cloud Guardian said and started petting his small pet, contradicting to his words once again.

In the meantime the smoke bomber was standing out of Tsuna's room and was intensely thinking of what he should do. In fact he hadn't realized that it was the door of Tsuna's room the one he had supported his back on and was staring on the ground while his mind was filled with thoughts and questions. He didn't have his cigars with him, but even if he did, he couldn't risk it anymore by going to the small balcony of their floor. However, staying in the hallway was even more risky as he was the most vulnerable to anyone who might open their room's door.

All of a sudden the sound of the door behind him opening made the young boy jump and as he moved forward and rapidly turned around in order to see who had opened the door and what their motives were, his eyes suddenly met up with the brunette's timid presence.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The Sky Guardian looked at the other shocked.

"Y-you scared me Gokudera-kun... I was hearing some noises coming from the door and I-"

Before Tsuna was able to finish his sentence the sound of another door opening drew their attention.

"Sawada-san, let me in...!"

Gokudera whispered devastated and Tsuna opened his door even more letting the other boy in and quickly closed the door behind him.

"W-what hap-"

"Shh..."

The smoke bomber quietly placed his finger on his mouth, asking from the brunette to hush for the time being. He took ahold of Tsuna's hand and gently pulled him deeper into the room because if they were in front of the door, they'd be easily heard.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble Sawada-san."

Gokudera whispered.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun... But can you tell me what happened?"

The brunette asked in undertones as well.

Gokudera lowered his gaze at his lover's question. From where should he begin? From the fact that Hibari knew of their true relationship? From the fact that Tsuna would be punished instead of him from now on? Or from the fact that their relationship was a horrible mistake that would lead to their death..? None of these seemed appropriate for the Vongola boss to hear. None of these seemed proper to lighten the brunette's mood.

_'I don't want to sadden you...'_

Gokudera thought and stared deep into Tsuna's eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting so strange today..."

The smoke bomber finally said, avoiding answering to Tsuna's question.

"It was... a weird day."

He said and softly smiled to the brunette.

The Italian boy leaned a bit his body and was heading towards Tsuna's lips.

"Won't you tell me what's troubling you?"

Tsuna's dejected question forced Gokudera's body to stay still for a second.

"It's nothing you should worry about."

He then said and continued approaching the brunette's face.

"No Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna suddenly uttered and made a step backwards, extending their distance.

"I... I want to know your worries Gokudera-kun... And I want to help you the best way I can."

Tsuna's whisper made the other boy widen his eyes.

"In the end, aren't we... l-lovers...?"

The Sky Guardian lowered his eyes and his soft whisper sounded like a sigh while pronouncing the last word.

The smoke bomber had been overwhelmed by Tsuna's unexpected words. The young brunette was not only worried about Gokudera's problems, but he also thought it was impossible for Gokudera not to tell him since their relationship had advanced in such a way. The silver haired boy perceived Hibari's words even more in his encounter with Tsuna. He wasn't the only one who had changed towards his lover. The Vongola boss had also changed his behavior towards the Italian boy.

"I suppose love can change you..."

Gokudera murmured unconsciously, making the brunette to raise his head and look into his eyes.

"This is not bad."

Tsuna spelled, surprising the other.

"I mean... sometimes a change is not bad. Especially if it is caused by such a warm feeling."

He smiled, bewildering Gokudera's thoughts.

"Do you not like this change Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna asked and Gokudera made a step forward and softly held Tsuna's head in between his hands while staring deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Sawada-san... This love I'm feeling is so mesmerizing that all I want to do is be engulfed by it for the eternity. But, I can't... We can't..."

His last words were almost silent and then he lowered his head downhearted.

"Why can't we Gokudera-kun? Why can't we enjoy this?"

Tsuna's naive question brought tears to Gokudera's eyes. There was no way the smoke bomber would tell him the truth.

"Because it's wrong..."

He finally said, avoiding spelling the truth.

"Is it wrong to love?"

Tsuna asked, making Gokudera to widen his eyes once more. He had heard of these words before, there was no mistaking. In fact he had _said_ these words before. Right before Tsuna confessed his own feelings and was still debating within himself of whether these sentiments were wrong. Gokudera had asked him the same question.

"It's not wrong..."

The Storm Guardian managed to say and felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

The brunette gloomy asked and slowly embraced Gokudera.

No words could come out of the smoke bomber's mouth. Not an explanation, not an apology, nothing... Tsuna's pure and incorrupt mind had overpowered Gokudera's awful thoughts. There was no questioning about the future, but how could the Italian boy smash his sweet lover's dreams? How could he murder his innocence? Gokudera stayed silent, letting only his soft sobs escape, while he had wrapped his hands around the other's body, allowing himself for once to be surrounded by his boss's sympathy and tenderness... Allowing himself to be vulnerable.

"I love you Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette whispered and felt his Guardian's embrace tightening even more as Gokudera couldn't stop his tears in order to spell that he loved him too.

_'I don't want you to be sad.'_

Tsuna thought and softly kissed Gokudera's cheek.

_'I'm really sorry if I caused you this sadness Gokudera-kun... But if I did please, just let me know...'_

The mafia boss was feeling partially responsible for Gokudera's grief even if he didn't know the reason. In the few days they had spent as lovers, Tsuna had realized that the only times the Italian boy would feel depressed, would be because the smoke bomber had somehow angered the brunette or upset him; whether it was with Tsuna's confusion and hesitation at the park where Gokudera had confessed his love to him, or at the incident in the museum, where Gokudera had stolen a camera for his own sake. The only times Gokudera would lower his gaze like that and smile in such a painful way... it was always because he had somehow negatively affect the brunette.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. Whatever happens..."

Tsuna quietly said while Gokudera was crying in his embrace.

"...I will always forgive you. I will always love you. My love for you is so strong th-"

As Tsuna was about to repeat the meaningful sentence Gokudera had whispered to him in the school bus after he had been forced to drink that potion from Hibari, the Storm Guardian moved abruptly and placed his lips on Tsuna's. The brunette widened his eyes for a second but then closed them softly, letting his lover's kiss fill in his soul.

Nothing could be said at that moment. No words were needed to describe Tsuna's surprise, yet quick realization of the purpose of this kiss. The smoke bomber's breath that had been surrender in the ecstasy of their sweet connection made the brunette realize even more how important this act was for the Italian boy. That kiss was probably Gokudera's only redemption... That's all he needed.

As time passed by, the passion the two boys were feeling progressed to a degree that was beyond words, and their tongues that had entered each other's mouth, were hardly enough to satisfy their libido. The Sky Guardian had tightened his arms around Gokudera's neck, pulling unconsciously a bit his hair and the smoke bomber was moving his hands up and down, trying to resist to his urge of groping the brunette's butt.

While the two boys were kissing, Gokudera made some steps backwards and slowly fell on the bed, making Tsuna fall on top of him as to not break their kiss. The way the Vongola boss had placed his body on top of Gokudera's, provoked the Italian boy even more and his sexual desire rendered it impossible to keep his body still. Gokudera tried to wrap his hands around the brunette's waist but they were easily driven away and forcefully he grabbed Tsuna's butt.

The Sky Guardian let a moan escape from his lips but didn't bother to break their kiss or ask Gokudera to stop. As the mafia boss had been overwhelmed by this lustful feeling as well, he started moving his body accordingly to Gokudera's forceful touch. The smoke bomber who could feel Tsuna's erotic movement, pushed Tsuna's body even more onto his with result both boys feeling each other's arousal.

_'Fuck the rules...'_

Gokudera thought, going against Hibari and the mafia in which he was raised as he was unable to deny his love towards the brunette nor to oppose this sexual craving Tsuna had produced to him.

The more ecstatic the two Guardians were feeling, the more this lust was taking over their bodies. Suddenly Gokudera broke their kiss and rapidly made the brunette lie in his place while he took Tsuna's position. As the smoke bomber leaned on Tsuna in order to continue their lascivious kiss, the mafia boss opened his legs, allowing Gokudera's body to fit in between them. The Italian boy didn't miss this chance and as he placed his lower half in between Tsuna's limbs, he grabbed the brunette's legs and spread them even more open by bending them in a way that his feet had reached Gokudera's head.

The Sky Guardian let another moan escape from his lips as the way Gokudera had started moving had almost maximized his ecstasy. The Italian boy was rubbing his erected member against his private parts and he was biting hard the brunette's neck.

"G-Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna managed to utter and his erotic voice aroused even more the Storm Guardian.

Without any hesitation the smoke bomber lifted Tsuna's shirt and he immediately headed for the brunette's nipples.

"W-wait wait Gokud- ah!"

Tsuna's protest was violently interrupted by Gokudera's bite that forced a really loud moan to escape from Tsuna's mouth. The silver haired boy's teeth had caused a pain so intense and pleasurable to the mafia boss that his whole body shivered, as the pain was vibrating throughout his entire being.

Despite Tsuna's interrupted objection, Gokudera continued stimulating the other boy, by licking his nipples and biting his neck even harder. The brunette was striving to keep in his moans but his heavy panting was motivating Gokudera to do even more. The Storm Guardian suddenly reconnected his lips with Tsuna's, while the second had wrapped his legs on his own around Gokudera's body and they were both moving simultaneously.

Nothing could reach the two boys' lustful moment. No other happiness, no other excitement... Not even the commotion that was happening in the whole floor. As the two Guardians were enjoying themselves, almost all the other students had exited their rooms and were discussing about the sudden moan they all had heard. Thankfully for them, no one could suspect the two boys since the moan that had previously escaped from Tsuna's lips sounded too feminine to be perceived as his own.

"Why are you crowding?"

The sudden voice of the Head of the Discipline Committee made all students to panic and rapidly entered their rooms without even saying goodbye to their friends.

_'Fucking herbivores...'_

Hibari thought and looked around him at the empty hallway.

The Cloud Guardian, just like the rest of the students, had also heard of the moan; but unlike the others, Hibari knew all too well whose voice it was (and mostly who had _caused _this moan). He walked steadily while holding in his hand the card-key of Tsuna's room. Hibari had been entrusted with a copy of all the cards-keys of the students' rooms of the third floor. However he was not allowed to enter anyone's room, unless it was an absolute necessity. He quietly stood in front of Tsuna's room and as the whole hallway had turned dead silent, he could easily hear the boys' heavy panting.

_'You are dead...'_

Hibari thought outraged and unlocked Tsuna's door.

The moment the unlocking of the door was heard, both boys got terrified and they rapidly moved their bodies and sat on the bed, acting like they were just chatting. Hibari entered the room without any delay and gazed at the two aroused flushed boys with really messy hair looking at him with their eyes widened in panic.

"What were you doing?"

Hibari asked calmly.

"W-we were talking H-Hibari-san..."

Tsuna replied with a trembling voice, trying to hide his easily spotted panting. As his heartbeat was about to escape from his chest, Tsuna hoped from the bottom of his heart that Hibari hadn't understood what they were doing and that none of them would be punished for being in the same room.

"You."

The raven haired boy glared at the Storm Guardian.

"Come with me."

"Fuc-"

"O-okay Hibari-san!"

Tsuna interrupted Gokudera before he was able to protest and replied in his place, making the second look at him confused.

"G-go Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette whispered, aware that Hibari could hear them, hoping that his cheeky lover wouldn't talk back to the formidable boy at that moment.

"B-but-"

"Ju-ust go Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna couldn't stop his stuttering as his heart wouldn't stop beating so loud. Gokudera nodded silently to the Sky Guardian and followed Hibari as he exited Tsuna's room.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N****: Updates will occur every 15 days! ^^ (I hope everyone's satisfied!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

The intimidated silence that had taken over the two boys' room was nothing but surprising for the two Guardians. This room had been filled many times by that uncomfortable stillness, and once more the two students had been overwhelmed by their own thoughts and worries. The Cloud Guardian didn't even have to question the Italian boy about what was happening in the room, as the flush that had remained on the second's cheeks, was more than enough for an answer.

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't be expelled this instance."

The raven haired boy broke their silence and forced even more agitation to the smoke bomber.

"Che...!"

The Storm Guardian tutted to the other's sentence, being able to neither keep his mouth shut, nor to utter a proper response.

"Have you realized that although we may be in France, you're still under school grounds? The same rul-"

"Fuck the rules!"

Gokudera yelled and Hibari closed his eyes for an instance, stifling his desire of hitting the untamed boy.

"Vuoi davvero che picchi il tuo ragazzo così tanto?" (trans/Do you want me to beat your lover that much?)

Hibari's question made the smoke bomber jerk and the second lowered his gaze, feeling his spirit being crushed once more.

"I have no choice then..."

The raven haired boy spelled quietly.

"I'll have a talk with the principal and let her d-"

"What? You're gonna sell me out?"

"Sell you out..?"

Hibari looked confused at the smoke bomber.

"Yeah! ...Don't you know what that means..?"

Gokudera asked rather baffled at the other.

The Cloud Guardian stayed silent at Gokudera's question, indicating that he wasn't aware of that phrase's meaning.

"Ah... It means.. Are you gonna betray me?"

The smoke bomber uttered in a softer tone, feeling a bit uncomfortable for explaining the meaning of a phrase to someone who was superior to him (both in strength and position).

"Betray? Betrayal happens only amongst friends."

The Cloud Guardian said unmoved, not wanting to show his inner feelings about him.

"Do you consider us friends?"

He then continued, with an expression of both surprise and cruelty.

"I.. I don't know! Why did you save me from getting expelled?"

"I told you it wasn't up to me."

"I know that you're lying!"

Gokudera yelled, irritating the head of the Disciplinary Committee even more, as Gokudera was partially right. The final decision wasn't up to him, but the way the principal had changed her judgment considering what Gokudera's punishment would be, was entirely thanks to the raven haired boy. Was Gokudera slowly realizing Hibari's sentiments? The Cloud Guardian knew he couldn't risk something like that.

"Keep your voice down."

Hibari spelled agitated as the smoke bomber was smarter than what he showed.

"We are not friends. We're just roommates by force."

He continued, wishing to erase every little bit of his insecurities.

"Stop being so fucking cocky! And stop avoiding the truth!"

The smoke bomber's loud voice and audacity had pushed Hibari to his limit.

Without a second thought the formidable boy attacked the Storm Guardian who was taken by surprise as Hibari's tonfas landed on his head. Gokudera's roommate was well aware that he should avoid hitting his head, yet he couldn't help it as his own dignity and pride were at stake. The constant and frantic fury Hibari was feeling every time he saw the Italian boy with the brunette, along with this horrible sentiment of a burden being pushed on his heart when he heard them kissing, were two things that stimulated even more Hibari's unreasonable violence, making his attacks even more fierce.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The small bird that had actually defended Gokudera many times, started flying towards them.

"Don't interfere..."

Hibari uttered annoyed and then continued hitting the Italian boy who had wrapped his arms around his head, trying to reduce the force of Hibari's blows.

The abrupt way the raven haired boy was moving had rendered it impossible for the other to attack or even defend himself in a satisfactory way. No matter Gokudera's curled position the Cloud Guardian could easily cause great damage to his brain functions.

_'Fuck you and the things you make me feel...!'_

Hibari thought outraged, feeling powerless towards these new emotions that were quickly overpowering him.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The yellow creature repeated as it landed on Gokudera's head, interrupting Hibari's meaningless knocks.

"I told you not to interfere..."

The raven haired boy spelled pissed and lowered his tonfas as he was unable to continue his beating.

_'Fuck... I can't move...'_

The smoke bomber thought quietly since his body had stayed still and his eyes had been shut without his consent.

"Get up."

Hibari said indifferently, yet he was feeling his heart aching like crazy, and stared at the Italian boy who didn't move an inch.

"Alzati, altrimenti pesterò anche il tuo amichetto." (trans/Get up or else I'm going to beat your weak lover as well.)

Hibari continued as no response was taken from the lying boy.

"So annoying..."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee murmured, trying to hide his heart's burden and insecurity about Gokudera's physical health.

The Cloud Guardian softly kicked the smoke bomber's side, hoping for any kind of reaction. Unfortunately, despite the fact that he still had his consciousness and could hear and understand everything around him, Gokudera couldn't move a finger. Hibari sighed troubled, feeling quite regretful and intimidated by Gokudera's immobilization. These last few days the Italian boy had received way too many knocks on his head and it wouldn't be weird if he had suffered serious brain damage.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The fluffy bird said for the last time and flew towards the balcony, freely floating out of the murderous room.

_'If you know what's good for you, you better be okay...'_

Hibari thought distressed while looking at Gokudera's blood that had surrounded his feet.

After a bit of consideration, the raven haired boy wrapped his hands around Gokudera's chest and slowly dragged the smoke bomber into the bathroom. He then placed the Storm Guardian's head on the edge of the bath, opened the cold water and gently poured it on Gokudera's face, avoiding his nose and mouth.

"Come on, wake up..."

Hibari's tense voice surprised the silver haired boy who still couldn't move his body.

_'I'm awake you fucking idiot...'_

Gokudera thought, although he knew that it was quite logical for Hibari not to realize that he was conscious.

"Shit..."

The Cloud Guardian uttered, as his intimidation and concern had transformed into panic, seeing the inevitable consequences of his senseless violent nature.

No matter his extreme agitation, Hibari struggled to stay calm and as he continued pouring cold water on Gokudera's head, he gently cleaned the blood, carefully as to not cause further damage. As soon as most of the blood had been cleaned out, Hibari took the small towel, softly placed it around Gokudera's head and then carried the smoke bomber to the bed.

"You are lucky I'm following the principal's orders..."

He murmured, justifying his actions, and then placed Gokudera vertically on the bed, while staring at his wet and dirty clothes.

"If you had your stupid consciousness I'd probably beat you some more."

He continued and slowly removed Gokudera's shirt.

_'Are you fucking kidding me..?'_

The Italian boy who was feeling Hibari's warm hands gently undressing him had been overwhelmed by embarrassment and discomfort, wondering why the formidable boy would act that way.

"In case my voice can reach your idiotic dreams, I'm letting you know that if the principal comes in here, it will look like you're sleeping."

Hibari spelled as he dressed the upper part of the smoke bomber's body.

"As long as you are lying her-"

The Cloud Guardian suddenly stopped talking as he had accidentally pulled Gokudera's underpants along with his jeans, letting the second's member be quite visible to him.

Gokudera was cursing in his mind Hibari's actions with all his strength since he had realized that the raven haired boy was doing this for his own sake and he was also outraged at the second's careless movements for he had made him so vulnerable and... well, exposed.

"I said that as long as you are lying here, I'm going to bring some medicine."

Hibari continued as he rapidly pulled Gokudera's pants up and placed his member back to its place.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was actually relieved that Gokudera was unconscious at that moment as his blushing face couldn't be observed by him. Moreover, the raven haired boy had became quite surprised by his susceptible reactions as no matter his extreme ability to always keep his calm and fight according to logic and not according to feelings, this Italian boy had managed to not only make him lose his calm, but to be completely overwhelmed by these lustful and tantalizing emotions.

"..Hopefully he will give me some medicine this time..."

He spelled and replaced Gokudera's jeans with his pajamas.

As the Cloud Guardian rose his body in order to move the smoke bomber and place his head on the pillow, shocked he noticed that the Italian boy's face had been colored deep red.

_'...don't tell me...'_

Hibari terrified thought that the flushed boy had not really lost his consciousness, and he was just unable to move; yet he quickly removed that thought, since he could not accept that kind of humiliation.

_'He's just having a perverted dream...'_

He deemed, trying to ease his mind and then covered Gokudera's body with the blanket, leaving only his head to emerge.

"If you gain consciousness before I return, and you dare to leave this room..."

Hibari uttered and then leaned next to Gokudera's ear.

"...I'm going to murder your lover."

He whispered while grinning, took the card-key and quietly exited the room leaving the immobilized Guardian lying on the double bed, showing no symptoms of ever being in a fight with Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY TO<strong>** MdW (and maybe the rest 1859 fans?)**

Aaah, your review made me sad! Yet I'll completely understand if you decide to drop this fanfiction...

I have to be utterly honest with you. I do not have a plan. An Ominous Love and every other fanfiction story I've written is hovering upon the ocean in a really thick string called inspiration. As long as my mind is full of ideas I'll just keep on writing.

I can not outline, I can not even think of what the ending will be... It's like... It's like I'm reading this fanfiction along with you! xD

Sometimes I stop writing only to fantasize of what I'd like to happen but no matter how much I yell at Hibari and Gokudera 'JUST FUCK EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT ALREADY!' they just won't listen to me... ^^;

Gokudera and Tsuna are in a relationship. They are also in love and it's rather hard to make Gokudera stop loving Tsuna just like that, and make him fall for Hibari. I mean, I don't know which one is more impossible to happen!

So, I'm really sorry but no matter how much I'd like to make things between Gokudera and Hibari happen quicker (and believe me **I DO**), I just can't deny Gokudera's real emotions and completely reject Tsuna's existence. Hibari and Gokudera... they are such difficult characters. Hibari is a loner, hates crowds, hates interacting with others, and Gokudera is just freakishly disobedient, stubborn and obsessed with being Tsuna's right hand man (among other things cough). I'm terribly sorry, but this is the best I can do for now. :/

Their relationship will make gradual progress, yet I can't promise you nothing about what will happen in the end and with whom Gokudera will stay. I really don't know... The ending seems too far away for now.

The only thing thing I can tell you** for sure** is that the whole concept of being on a school trip to France and the two boys being roommates gives me waaay too many pervert- um I meant good ideas and the whole concept has gotten me really inspirational! Yet, I'm sorry for not being of any help to your concern... I really don't know what will happen in the future.

No matter what you decide, I'm happy my story intrigued you so much as to read it so far. :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Where would you like to go?"

The cab driver asked in broken english as he noticed that his customer is Japanese.

"Here."

The raven haired boy spelled and showed the card of the shop he had acquired along with the potion to the driver.

"Okay."

He said and began driving.

The Cloud Guardian sighed troubled, thinking of how lucky he was that the principal had granted him permission to leave the hotel on his own, without asking any questions. Since Gokudera had -supposedly- not caused any more trouble, she was quite pleased with Hibari's smart resolution about his punishment. _"It looks like your idea paid off."_ she had told him satisfied and then she called a taxi, without asking him where he'd be heading. Little did she know of course, as the head of the Disciplinary Committee was trying his best to stifle the image of the Italian boy lying unconscious, surrounded by his own blood.

_'I hope the crook will have a good potion, given these conditions...'_

Hibari thought, as he had realized that simple medicine and drugs wouldn't do any good for Gokudera's severe state.

In the meantime the rest of the students were impatiently waiting for the principal to appear and hear of what plans they had for that day. Most of them had gathered to their friends' rooms, or were chatting in the hallway, disobeying quite a few rules that the principal had ordered; yet with Hibari being away, no one was there to stop them. The Sky Guardian had shut himself in his own room, as after the numerous knocks he had tapped on the door of his lover's room, Tsuna had finally given up and was hoping from the bottom of his heart that his thoughtless stubborn Guardian was alright.

A few rooms away, the Italian boy had actually fallen asleep, as his immobility didn't leave him with many options. In fact, Gokudera hadn't even panicked about his situation, as there were many times that he was unable to move after a battle or after intense training. For some reason he hadn't realized how serious this could be and he had calmed down, thinking that when he woke up his body would return back to normal.

"We're here monsieur."

After some time the cab had finally reached its destination and Hibari quietly thanked the driver and asked him to wait in order to take him back when he finished with his business.

_'Let's get this over with...'_

The Cloud Guardian thought as he was not feeling so happy for having to deal with this crook again.

The sound of the little bell on the door was heard and the head of the Disciplinary Committee quietly walked into the shop. Strangely enough there were a few more tourists into the shop, a fact that displeased even more the formidable boy.

"I was expecting you Kyoya!"

The old man yelled joyfully in Japanese, forcing an ominous aura to emerge from the Cloud Guardian.

"I need two of your drugs."

Hibari said without hesitation as he knew that beating the successful rogue would have no result.

"Ah, why are you in such a hurry? Don't worry, the cab driver doesn't mind waiting."

He said while smiling and then turned his attention to his other costumers.

The raven haired boy could feel his whole body shivering with fury which had overwhelmed his mind. Not only was that man talking to him like he knew him all his life, but he also had this annoying cheerful smile that made him look ridiculous.

"¡Oh, esto se usa para otra cosa!" (trans/Oh, this is for another use!)

_'How many languages does he know?'_

Hibari wondered as he watched the old man explaining something to the tourists in their native language.

_'Must be convenient...'_

The young boy deemed, reminding to himself of the third language he had started learning because of his roommate's horrible -yet practical- habit of talking in his sleep.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias!" (trans/Of course! Thank you!)

The shop owner exclaimed loudly and said goodbye to the tourists that didn't find anything to buy.

"Ah, silly people."

He uttered with a smile and then approached Hibari.

"What would the Cloud Guardian want today?"

He happily asked.

"The red drug and another one."

Hibari spelled and didn't bother to explain more, wanting to examine just how much this crook knew.

"Drug? Oh, please Kyoya, don't call my potions that way! And why the red one? If you used it correctly you'd have already acquired the information needed."

_'What kind of information am I supposed to receive by using an aphrodisiac drug?'_

Hibari thought, being already aware that the old man was going to comment on the aphrodisiac part. The raven haired boy had completely rejected the possibility of the shop owner really reading his thoughts, therefore he found it kind of amusing as he was guessing of what the crook's response was going to be.

"What are you talking about?!"

The old man's loud voice surprised the Cloud Guardian.

"That... That's just wrong Kyoya! This shouldn't happen! To whom did you give it?"

The man continued talking, in shock and dismay, and hurriedly closed the door of his shop.

_'Stop messing with my mind...'_

Hibari thought irritated, wondering why the crook would want to make him feel bad for the use of his own drug.

"I am not! Kyoya, this is not right! I'd never give you an aphrodisiac! To whom did you give it?"

The raven haired boy had started doubting his own actions and thoughts, as the terrified look on the shop owner's face was something that Hibari didn't think he'd ever come across to.

"Then what was it?"

Hibari asked, annoyed by the fact that he had to question his always right judgment.

"It was definitely not an aphrodisiac! The potion works differently with every person! To whom did you give it?"

The old man's panicked expression had bewildered the Cloud Guardian who could hardly stifle his desire of beating him up.

"Why does it matter?"

The raven haired boy replied feeling rather uncomfortable.

"It matters Kyoya, because if you haven't met the man who will give you the information, then the potion will strongly affect the person whom you used as your guinea pig!"

"Your so-called potion is empty and there aren't any side effects."

"Empty?! How is that possible? Did you give this person only five drops?"

_'That's enough...'_

Hibari thought as he abruptly raised his tonfas and was about to land a powerful blow on the man's stomach when a strong light muddled his sight.

"Kyoya, I consider you a smart boy. So go ahead and tell me exactly what you did with the potion."

The crook's voice was echoing in Hibari's mind, as the second could no longer feel his body and the powerful light that had filled his eyes, made him float into the white vastness of blindness.

_'What's happening to me?'_

Hibari thought terrified and then listened to his own voice, speaking when he hadn't given permission to.

"I forcefully gave it to my roommate in order to make him shut up, but the potion didn't have any effects. I wanted to give it all to him but he managed to escape the last five drops. Then I gave him the rest of it in the school bus and he started acting weird."

_'How is that possible?!'_

Hibari was listening to his words petrified, as neither did he want to speak, nor did he feel that his mouth was moving. In fact, he wasn't feeling his body at all; as if he was trapped inside his subconscious and the conscious had taken a life on its own.

"What do you mean by weird?"

The old man asked the raven haired boy who had been bewitched under his powerful ability.

"He was aroused."

_'What did you do to me?!'_

"Did you avoid him when he was in that state?"

"No... I took advantage of it."

_'I have to escape...'_

The more seconds passed by, the more Hibari was feeling that madness was taking over his whole being as he could no longer feel his entity.

"Ah, that's bad Kyoya, that's really bad..."

The old man spelled quietly, as if he wasn't aware of Hibari's mental state.

"Why do you need it again?"

"To re-live it."

_'Let me out!'_

"This is wrong Kyoya, I can't allow you to do that. What is the other potion that you need?"

"One that will wake him up."

"Wake him up?"

_'Let me out!'_

"He's unconscious because I hit him with great force on his head."

"Hm yes, I know that you're the most violent Guardian. Can't you just drop cold water on his face?"

"It didn't work out."

_'I need to get out... let me out!'_

"Did he not respond at all?"

"No."

"Hm, then you've really done it this time. I can give you the potion that you need, but I want you to promise me something. You will only give him five drops and not a single drop more. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise you'll do as I say?"

"I do."

"Alrighty then!"

The old man exclaimed happily and the Cloud Guardian was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Hta-..."

The young boy could feel his whole body being numb and for some reason he wasn't able to utter any words correctly.

"Relax Kyoya! This happens when you switch sides with your subconscious. You see, if you were more cooperated, I wouldn't have to use this method."

The shop owner smilingly said to the shocked boy and headed towards the shelves with the potions.

"Hm... This one will do."

He murmured and took one of the potions that had the powerful blue color of the sky.

"This will definitely wake your friend up."

"Hs not my fren..."

Hibari spelled embarrassed, as he still hadn't regained his ability to properly talk.

"He's not your friend? Well, since you sexually took advantage of him, I suppose you could be more than friends."

His sentence made the raven haired boy flush and widen his eyes disturbed, feeling like he had just lost the last bit of his pride that had been left.

"Don't worry Kyoya, I know how to keep my mouth shut. However I'd suggest you to not do such careless actions. I'm sure that you're aware of how homosexuality is being treated in the mafia. You're a really strong boy; it would be a pity if your strength went to waste."

After finishing his words, he handed over the bag with the potion and the receipt to the Cloud Guardian.

"That will be thirty euros."

He said while smiling and the bewildered boy gave him the money.

"This potion will help your friend regain his strengths and he won't feel any more pain. However I'd strongly advice you not to force him into that physical state again, as his brain will try to fight off the potion's substances. It's best to only use once this kind of medicine."

The shop owner looked meaningfully at the raven haired boy.

"Oh, I'd also suggest you to hold your breath for fifteen seconds in order to be able to talk properly sooner. That time will be enough to create some adrenaline and make your brain function faster. I'm glad making business with you!"

Hibari glared at the always smilingly old man and without saying any words he left the shop in a hurry.

"Welcome back monsieur."

The taxi driver greeted the troubled boy.

"Go..."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee spelled with a trembling voice and the driver nodded affirmatively and started driving towards the hotel.

_'One... Two...'_

Hibari started counting in his mind as he had prohibited the oxygen's entrance to his lungs.

_'...Six... Seven...'_

The raven haired boy had realized that there were some people, that not only were they much more powerful than him, but their powers were so tremendous they could drive someone crazy.

_'...Nine... Ten...'_

The Cloud Guardian could feel his heart being about to break as he was trying to conceive how close he was at losing his sanity.

_'Fourteen... Fifteen...'_

Hibari sighed in relief and after promising to himself that he'd never visit this dreadful shop again (for he knew this wasn't a matter of strength anymore), he hoped that he wouldn't have any more problems with his ability to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Do not make any assumptions with the sky color... Just sayin' :P**

**Replies to your beautiful reviews! (I seriously love you guys)**

**_StarryNight_:** _No, I wouldn't be mad if you have a long time to review. Reviewing once in a while is good as well! *^* And did you just threaten me? Hahaha oh god, 1859 fans are gonna bite me to death if I don't choose the right ending, won't they? Hahaha xD It all depends on the main characters, so don't blame me for nothing! :'D_**  
><strong>

**_MdW_:** _Will you marry me? ;ω; As for your question, it's difficult to answer! It seems like my story is just flowing really slow (damn you detailed fantasies!) buuuuut I reaaaally can't tell you my way of thinking because if I do then I'll spoiler my own story. D:_**  
><strong>

**_Saruko_:** _You, yoooouu! First of all thank you for all your comments, you were actually the one who encouraged me to find a name for my fanfiction! :* Also, about the principal I had written something on deviantart (it's name is 'Dear Principal... An Ominous Love note') and I talk about the position of the principal and her superiority against every Guardian. If you had read it you'd have known by now that Hibari won't and I repeat won't go against her because it's not something that favors him. As for the other thing you said... I'm currently working on it. ;)_

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO LOGGED IN AND COMMENTED! Because now look... You thought my fanfiction was bigger because you saw that you had more to scroll down but I'm just replying to your reviews! Gaaah D':**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Loud commotion and cheerful voices had covered the entire third floor, with the Japanese students being thrilled with excitement and impatience as the principal and the rest of the teachers had just announced that they'd be going to a club that was near the hotel. Although they said in advance that the use of alcohol is prohibited, the students were still as excited as ever, since they hadn't really had the chance to visit a club because of their young age.

"The whole club is reserved only for us."

One of the teachers said happily to the kids and they were all enthusiastically discussing of how great the night would be.

"Haha~ It will be amazing! Don't you think Tsuna?"

The Rain Guardian happily gazed at Tsuna.

"E-eh? Y-yeah, I guess it will be..."

The brunette replied with a feeling of sadness in his voice.

"Don't be so gloomy Tsuna! I'm sure Gokudera will come too."

"H-hm."

The Vongola boss nodded affirmatively to Yamamoto and tried to think of how great the night would be indeed.

"Oh, we have to choose which dress to wear Kyoko-chan!"

"Ah, I'm so excited!"

The girls giggled happily and started going to each other's rooms, to suggest the best clothes for this occasion. As the Japanese students usually wore their school's uniform, this night's freedom was like a dream coming true for them.

"We'll leave from here at around ten pm and since the club is nearby we won't have to use the school bus. I want everyone to be ready at ten pm, is that understood?"

"Yeees~"

The students yelled happily to the principal and then they watched as the teachers left their floor.

In the meantime, Hibari had just returned to the hotel and on his way to the third floor he came across the principal.

"Did you just come back?"

"Yes. Is there something going on?"

The Cloud Guardian asked as he could hear the annoying fuss coming from his floor.

"I've told them about the plans for tonight."

"Ah, I see."

"Please put some order; I have some things to discuss with the rest of the teachers."

"As you wish."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee bowed slightly his head and then headed towards the third floor.

As soon as the students noticed the formidable boy's appearance, they all hurriedly returned to their rooms, terrified that Hibari would beat to death anyone who was crowding.

_'Weak herbivores...'_

Hibari thought and satisfied, for the students could understand their inferior position, he unlocked his room's door and quietly entered inside.

The raven haired boy approached the smoke bomber who was lying still on the double bed. His half open mouth and his closed but rapidly moving eyes indicated that he was dreaming. There was a red color that had covered half of his pillow, making Hibari feel foolish, for he had not placed a towel under his head. Although the Cloud Guardian had previously washed Gokudera's blood, his wound had not closed, with result some more blood staining the sheets.

_'You'll have to wash this.'_

Hibari thought while glaring at the Italian boy, and then he left the bag on the second's bedside table as he took the potion out of it.

_'Five drops...'_

He thought, warning himself not to do any careless mistakes.

The raven haired boy sighed troubled and then softly held the smoke bomber's chin and pulled it a bit in order to open his mouth. For a few seconds Hibari's body had became frozen. As if the old man could still manipulate his mind, his body went numb and his heart started beating so loud that the he thought it would escape from his chest. Yet Hibari knew that this feeling was not artificial. Not even the dangerous crook could make him feel that way.

_'What would happen if...'_

The Cloud Guardian widened his eyes in the realization of his own thoughts. The fact that the smoke bomber was dreaming, didn't mean that he was free to do whatever he wanted with him. Even though the Italian boy could not move an inch, Gokudera's mind would still remember it, if Hibari bent over and kissed him.

_'Such a weird and annoying feeling...'_

He deemed while staring at Gokudera's lips.

_'It's a pity the crook didn't give me the red potion.'_

Hibari thought and then quietly opened the lid of the small bottle.

_'Five drops...'_

He thought one more time, as if his subconscious had forbidden him to make any mistakes on that matter.

_'One...'_

Hibari slowly started dropping the potion's bright liquid.

_'Two...'_

He hadn't realized the lust that had filled his eyes while staring at Gokudera's mouth.

_'Thre-'_

The raven haired boy looked worriedly at the smoke bomber, as the third drop had accidentally landed on his lips instead of his tongue.

_'I suppose I shouldn't count this one in.'_

He reckoned and gently wiped it out with his thumb.

_'T.. hree...'_

Hibari who had bent his head even closer to the smoke bomber's, with the excuse of counting clearly the drops falling, had started feeling the Storm Guardian's breath caressing his nose.

_'Four...'_

The young boy quietly moved the potion, and as the fourth drop fell in Gokudera's mouth, Hibari had been literally enchanted by the smoke bomber's odor and seductive open lips.

"Just one more..."

The spellbound boy whispered, stifling his desire of joining his lips with his roommate's.

The last drop that fell into the Storm Guardian's mouth made him move his lips on his own, as if he had just been awoken from his sleep, and Hibari startled, jerked his body upwards, acting like he never had came in such close contact with him.

"Hn..."

The smoke bomber moaned slightly as he opened his eyes, and sleepily gazed at the raven haired boy that was looking at him distressed.

"If your face has to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes, then at least smile."

Gokudera murmured half-asleep and then closed his eyes in order to sleep some more, feeling no pain in his injuries.

"Wake up. In two hours we'll be going to a club."

Hibari spelled and then headed towards the bathroom, trying to hide the erotic discomfort that had overwhelmed him.

"Hm okay... oka..."

The Italian boy hadn't really heard of Hibari's words and quickly fell asleep for the second time in a row, having absolutely no awareness of the fact that his roommate had given him a medicine in order to wake him up.

As Hibari was taking a bath in order to get ready for their night out, the Sky Guardian who had already prepared himself and dressed with his best clothes, timidly headed towards his lover's current room for one more time. Tsuna didn't care anymore if Hibari was going to beat him to death for daring to knock on his room's door, in order to talk with Gokudera; the young boy's mind had managed to neglect any fear he may have had, as long as he could make sure that Gokudera was okay.

Four quiet knocks were heard, which could reach neither the asleep boy's ears nor Hibari who was taking a bath. Soon more knocks were heard as the brunette didn't have any intention of leaving from the doorstep until he saw his precious Guardian's face.

"Open the door."

Hibari who heard the knocks uttered, in a tone that was impossible to reach the smoke bomber.

_'I can't believe this...'_

As the knocks didn't stop, Hibari wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom with his body covered in soap. He approached the Storm Guardian and violently moved his arm back and forth.

"Wake up."

"Ah, what do you want?"

The Italian boy said disturbed as he opened his eyes and gazed at the half naked with foams Hibari.

"Open the d-ah!"

Hibari suddenly moaned as a part of the foams on his hair had slipped down and had entered his eye.

"Damn..."

He spelled and as he rubbed his eye in order to push this horrible stinging pain away, he was taken by surprise when he felt his roommate's hand pushing his own away.

"What are you doing?"

Hibari asked annoyed for this awful sensation had made his eye weep.

"This must hurt as hell..."

Gokudera spelled quietly and softly rubbed Hibari's eye with his shirt.

"You must rub it with a cloth; not with your hands or anything else."

The smoke bomber continued, and Hibari looked at him surprised for he never expected such treatment from the Storm Guardian.

After rubbing a bit Hibari's eye, Gokudera also wiped the first's forehead from the extra foam so that it wouldn't trouble him again, making Hibari to eventually think that his actions were probably the potion's effects; although this fact couldn't shake off that awkward feeling caused by Gokudera's touch.

"How are you feeling?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee uttered, ignoring the knocks that were still present.

"Fine... What did you expect? You didn't hit me that hard."

Gokudera replied, being quite positive that Hibari's attacks weren't as powerful as they seemed to be -although they managed to knock him out.

"You were unconscious for hours."

"No I wasn't! I was sleeping."

"Were you sleeping when I was beatin-"

The sudden pounding on the door covered the Cloud Guardian's voice.

"..Just open the door."

Hibari spelled.

"I've told you to stop being so bossy!"

Gokudera's loud voice startled the raven haired boy since it seemed like the smoke bomber's behaviour hadn't changed at all; therefore the potion wasn't to blame for his absurd assistance with Hibari's foam problem.

As soon as the Italian boy stood up and headed towards the door, the head of the Disciplinary Committee gave him a quick glance and returned to the bathroom.

_'He's so fucking annoying...'_

Gokudera thought for his roommate as he heard the water falling and finally opened the door annoyed.

"S-Sawada-san!"

The smoke bomber, unable to hide his enthusiasm, stretched his hands in order to embrace his lover.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The young brunette made two steps backwards as some of the students had started wandering in the hallways again, taking advantage of Hibari's absence from the corridors.

"A-ah, I'm sorry. Please come in."

Gokudera spelled while lowering his head, Tsuna nodded affirmatively and quietly entered the room.

The moment the Storm Guardian closed the door, the two boys were finally free to do as they wished since no prying eyes could observe them.

"I'm so sorry Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna finally uttered and embraced tightly the smoke bomber.

"Sorry? For what Sawada-san?"

The Italian boy asked confused, as he wrapped his arms around the other's body as well.

"I... I was worried... so much. If it wasn't for me Hibari-san... D-did he hit you Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna gazed into Gokudera's eyes and his worriedly face along with his stuttering showed just how anxious he was.

"N-no Sawada-san! Don't worry! He... He just wondered why I was in your room, that's all!"

This time Gokudera's lying eyes couldn't fool the brunette.

"He.. hit you, didn't he? Are you feeling okay?"

The Sky Guardian could feel his heart breaking in half, thinking how much pain his lover must have been through because of him.

"Don't worry abo-"

"I cannot not worry about it Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna's sudden yell startled the smoke bomber.

"I.. I don't want you to be in pain."

He continued as he lowered his gaze, feeling guilty for his Guardian's punishment.

"I'm feeling okay Sawada-san."

Gokudera finally uttered, after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm not in pain. I don't hurt anywhere. And I'm really happy that you're here, now, with me."

He spelled quietly and softly kissed the brunette's lips.

"..I'm glad..."

The Vongola boss whispered as he returned Gokudera's kiss, causing some sort of romantic liberation for both of them.

"I love you Sawada-san.."

The Italian boy said in undertones while caressing his boss's flushed face.

"Herbivore?"

Hibari's sudden voice forced a tremendous shiver down Tsuna's spine and the brunette widened his eyes in shock wondering how it was possible for both of them to forget that Hibari was there.

"I have a name!"

Gokudera yelled to the raven haired boy who had just popped his head out of the bathroom and was unable to see them.

"Who was at the door?"

Hibari continued, ignoring Gokudera's protest.

"Il mio ragazzo!" (trans/My lover!)

Gokudera responded angrily and Tsuna's widen eyes were filled with both terror and confusion, as Gokudera's Italian response wouldn't be understood by Hibari.

"... è ancora lì?" (trans/..Is he still here?)

The Cloud Guardian asked calmly, yet he could feel once again a threatening fury overcoming his own existence.

Gokudera's five seconds of silence were enough to indicate the answer and the raven haired boy had unconsciously squeezed the bathroom's door handle so tightly that his blood flow could hardly pass through the arteries of his palm.

"Uscirò dal bagno fra tre minuti. Se è ancora qui, sarò costretto ad informare il preside di quello che avete fatto nella sua stanza." (trans/In three minutes I'll get out of the bathroom. If he's still here, I'll have to update the principal of what you two did in his room.)

Hibari had no reason to hold back his threats, especially when this overwhelming jealousy was violating his mind.

"Shit."

The smoke bomber uttered troubled and then gazed into the confused brunette's eyes.

"You... You'll have to leave Sawada-san..."

Gokudera said while feeling completely humiliated and overpowered by Hibari's superior position.

"O-okay Gokudera-kun..."

The Sky Guardian spelled intimidated, despite the fact that he had many questions he wanted to ask the smoke bomber.

"I'll see you at the club."

Tsuna continued before leaving, surprising the silver haired boy.

"Club? What cl-"

"Hai solo dieci secondi." (trans/You only have 10 seconds.)

Hibari interrupted him.

"Fottuto bugiardo! Come se fossero già passati tre minuti!" (trans/You fucking liar! As if three minutes passed already!)

Gokudera yelled, outraged by Hibari's unreasonable hurry.

"I'll come by your room later."

He then whispered to Tsuna's ear and slowly opened the door for him.

"Bye Sawada-san."

"Bye Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna spelled quietly and then left from Gokudera's room.

As the young Vongola boss started heading towards his room, he was feeling an intense agitation and uneasiness about his loved one. In fact, Tsuna didn't feel that Gokudera was being threatened by Hibari anymore; and that's what actually bothered him. He'd be more than happy if the Italian boy was never beaten by the Cloud Guardian again, yet the intimacy he sensed between Gokudera and Hibari forced a ponderous burden on his heart.

_'I didn't know Hibari could talk Italian...'_

Tsuna wondered, trying to remove this abysmal distressing feeling that was trying to cloud his thoughts.

_'I wonder who taught him that language...'_

He continued and shook his head, for his horrible assumption to go away.

No matter how impossible it really was, the young brunette had somehow misread Hibari's and Gokudera's small talk in Italian, and all he could think of was his treasured lover being closer to someone else instead of him. Even though Tsuna's thought was completely irrational, the Sky Guardian couldn't shake his doubts away, with result feeling betrayed by his innocent classmate.

In the meantime Hibari, who had exited the bathroom and had already dressed in his school uniform, was struggling to stay still and not attack the untamed boy that hadn't stopped insulting him. As soon as the brunette left from their room, Gokudera started yelling at Hibari for he was making it hard for the smoke bomber to even breathe in his own room.

"Non è il tuo hotel! You can't just prohibit me from inviting people in here!" (trans/You don't own the hotel!)

The Italian boy hadn't stopped yelling, sometimes in Italian, sometimes in Japanese, as the anger that had overpowered his mind made it impossible for him to think straight.

Some unexpected loud knocks on the door surprised the two students, as they were both quite sure that Tsuna would definitely not return to their room uninvited. Both roommates stared at each other and then they both ran towards the door, with their synchronization being quite funny, since they both shared the same thoughts. Hibari wanted to beat to death the brunette that was knocking on their door and Gokudera wanted to prevent that from happening. In the end, the Cloud Guardian managed to reach the door handle first, yet both boys were surprised at who was standing on the doorstep.

"Miss Principal?"

Hibari uttered startled.

"Yes Hibari? Why are you so surprised to see me?"

The woman that was staring at the raven haired boy seemed like a total different person, as she was dressed in a beautiful black dress and had put on enough make up for their night out, yet up to a specific point that was proper for her position as a principal.

"Why are you not ready?"

She asked Hibari bothered.

"I am."

The Cloud Guardian replied, still bewildered by her different appearance.

"Then why are you still wearing your school uniform? Today is Namimori's first night out; you should change to something more proper for the occasion."

She said and then glared at the Italian boy that was standing behind Hibari.

"That goes for you too."

She angrily said and then gazed back at the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"In half an hour I want everyone to be downstairs. Make sure no one stays back and if they do... you know what to do."

"Of course."

"Oh, and don't forget to bring the document."

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"I'll see you in half an hour."

"Yes."

Hibari spelled and closed the door.

"What night out?"

The smoke bomber widened his eyes, as he was far from being ready for a night out. His head and some parts of his body were surely covered in blood from his previous injuries and his hair was a total mess.

"I already told you. We're going to a club."

"What? When the fuck did you tell me? I won't manage to get ready in half an hour!"

"Then I'd suggest you to hurry up because we won't wait for you."

Hibari replied calmly to Gokudera's loud questions and the Storm Guardian rapidly entered the bathroom, desperately hoping that he'd manage to get ready in time.

Meanwhile the raven haired boy was searching through his clothes, wondering of what exactly would be considered 'proper for the occasion'. He had quite a few white shirts that he wore as part of his school uniform, black pants and of course his favorite overcoat. Hibari didn't really think that he'd need anything else than that.

Fifteen minutes passed by and the troubled Hibari was startled by his even more troubled roommate. Gokudera exited the lavatory by opening the bathroom's door so violently that the thud could have caused a crack on the wall.

"Merda merda merda..!" (trans/Shit shit shit..!)

The Italian boy was cursing in his native language as he rapidly headed towards his luggage in order to choose which clothes to wear.

"You're soaking the whole room."

Hibari said to the smoke bomber as the second had only wrapped a towel around his waist and hadn't even bothered to first wipe off the water on his body and hair.

Gokudera didn't actually hear Hibari's voice and continued searching through his clothes while murmuring and negatively judging his clothes.

"Hibari, what are you going to wear?"

The silver haired boy stopped his searching and stared at Hibari, wondering what the Discipline freak would wear for this occasion.

"I didn't find anything."

Hibari uttered, avoiding showing his uneasiness.

"How is it possible to not find anything? What clothes do you have with you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Don't be so fucking touchy! I'm sure you have something worth wearing in that suitcase."

Gokudera said as he sat on the bed and stared at the other side of the bed, where Hibari's luggage was.

"Can't you at least wipe the water off your hair? You're soaking my side of the bed."

"It will have dried until we get back."

Gokudera beamed at the Cloud Guardian as he knew that his reply would make Hibari stop complaining.

"So tell me what clothes do you have with you?"

The smoke bomber asked again and as he carelessly placed his legs on the bed, his towel was loosened up a bit making his member quite visible to the other.

"I... just have some white shirts and black pants."

Hibari spelled and turned his gaze away, while feeling his heartbeat getting louder at the sight of Gokudera's nakedness.

"You only have the school uniform with you? Are you serious?"

The Italian boy asked surprised and didn't change his body position, as he wasn't aware that his genitals were exposed.

"I didn't think I'd need anything else."

Hibari replied while looking away.

"Do you want to borrow something from my clothes?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was taken aback by Gokudera's unexpected suggestion.

"Are you serious?"

The raven haired boy turned his head towards the smoke bomber and raised a bit his eyebrow nonplussed, an act that looked kind of funny to the second.

"Yeah, why not? Since... well, you didn't sell me out to the principal..."

The Storm Guardian said and turned his gaze sideways.

"And I've also got plenty of clothes with me, so you will probably find something proper for you."

As soon as Gokudera finished talking, Hibari glanced for the last time into his suitcase. If he were to wear his school uniform and ignore the principal's suggestion, then he'd just disappoint the head teacher of their school.

"Show me your clothes."

After a bit of consideration Hibari decided to accept Gokudera's help on the matter. He knew that his dignity wouldn't be damaged for such a minor thing; and it was actually to his advantage to accept his aid.

"Well, let's see..."

As Gokudera bent a bit and started taking his clothes out of his suitcase, the towel had been loosened up enough to make his tail visible.

_'Should I tell him?'_

Hibari wondered as his little exhibition rendered him unable to take his eyes off Gokudera's body.

"These ones will probably suit you best..."

Gokudera murmured as he took more clothes out of his luggage.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee couldn't even glance at the clothes the Italian boy had placed on the bed, as his clouded mind had been filled with lustful thoughts and desires. Hibari hadn't really realized how intensely he was fantasizing about touching the smoke bomber, that his own erected member hadn't been perceived by him.

"Um.. The rest are underwear."

Gokudera's embarrassing voice interrupted the Cloud Guardian's thoughts and he watched at the smoke bomber closing his suitcase's cover.

"So, choose."

Gokudera gazed at Hibari and the second looked surprised at all the clothes he had laid on the bed.

"Why do you carry that many clothes?"

He asked the Italian boy, as the clothes seemed too many for their two weeks stay in France; considering also the fact that the students almost always wore their school uniform.

"So that I won't need to borrow from others."

Gokudera's reply irritated the other, who decided to just ignore it.

"This."

Hibari pointed his finger to the simple black shirt that seemed kind of out of place.

"That's lame! I keep it only as my last option. How about..."

Gokudera who had already both of his legs on the bed, stretched over his body in order to reach out for a shirt he thought more appropriate but the towel that had already loosened up to the maximum suddenly fell, leaving Gokudera completely exposed and vulnerable in front of Hibari.

"Don't fucking look!"

Gokudera yelled as he rapidly placed his hands in front of his genitals.

"I'm not like you, don't worry..."

Hibari said as he turned his head the other way, yet his rude remark had forced Gokudera's cheeks to flush.

"You don't have to be like me, for me to not want to show you my dick..."

Gokudera murmured as he grabbed the towel that had fallen on the bed and cautiously wrapped it around his waist. The raven haired boy was struggling to keep his body still and not turn around to gaze at the smoke bomber's exposure.

"Okay, you can turn around..."

Gokudera spelled and as Hibari directed his gaze to the other, the Storm Guardian grabbed carefully an orange T-shirt and a pair of jeans from the pile of clothes.

"How about these?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee stared discouragingly at the clothes.

"No."

He uttered apathetically.

"...Okay. How about these here?"

Gokudera said annoyed and grabbed a green T-shirt along with a different pair of jeans.

"No."

Hibari repeated, without a second thought.

"Geez! What clothes exactly do you want to wear?"

"Something that's not your style."

The Cloud Guardian replied, not wanting anyone to know that he had to borrow his roommate's clothes.

"Everything here is my style or else I wouldn't carry it you idiot!"

The smoke bomber yelled irritated.

"Keep your voice down and stop insulting me if you want your lover to live."

Hibari said intimidatingly and stared into Gokudera's eyes.

"E' così fottutamente noioso.." (trans/He's so fucking annoying...)

The Italian boy murmured while looking away and then gazed back at him.

"Just pick two clothes."

He quietly continued, thinking that it was useless to have an actual conversation with his roommate.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee moved Gokudera's pile of clothes closer to him so that he could see each of them clearly. Most of them either had too many chains or they were too colorful for the raven haired boy, who was used to wearing black and white clothes.

"Don't you have anything simple?"

Hibari finally said with a sigh.

"No, I didn't carry clothes for a funeral."

Gokudera irked him with his response.

_'I don't have any options left...'_

The Cloud Guardian thought while glaring at the other, feeling regretful for not carrying any other clothes except for his school uniform.

"Okay... I'll take this one..."

Hibari spelled dissatisfied as he was slowly singling out a pair of black jeans.

"...and this one."

He continued and picked out a red T-shirt.

"Alright. I suppose you do have some good taste..."

Gokudera murmured while searching for something among his clothes.

"You will also wear this. Oh and this!"

He hurriedly said as he selected a black jacket and a belt that seemed to be a match with the jeans.

"I don't want chains. This looks too... you."

Hibari protested indifferently and stood up in order to enter the bathroom and dress up.

"H-hey wait!"

The smoke bomber yelled and rapidly reached the other's place while holding the jacket and the belt.

"First of all you will need these, or else you'll look too... empty or something. Secondly, I still need to use the bathroom so dress up here!"

The Cloud Guardian sighed at Gokudera's noisy statement.

"Hurry up. In ten minutes we'll go downstairs whether you're ready or not."

"Che..!"

The silver haired boy tutted, quickly took an underwear out of his suitcase, two clothes from the bed and entered the bathroom.

Hibari quietly removed his clothes and as he was replacing them with Gokudera's he noticed that the t-shirt's odour was filled with tobacco's horrible smell and the Storm Guardian's sweet scent.

_'What a weird contradiction...'_

The formidable boy thought and after smelling the t-shirt for a few more seconds he hurriedly wore it, avoiding to be spotted, if Gokudera were to exit from the bathroom.

As soon as Hibari wore the t-shirt and the jeans, he tried to wear the belt as well -hoping that it would complete his image in front of the principal- yet he was unable to, as the three chains that hanged from the edges of the belt made it impossible to do so.

_'It's not needed.'_

He thought and coiled the belt, stifling his anger for all the unnecessary accessories.

_'What's that..?'_

Hibari wondered as he looked down on his jeans and felt rather uncomfortable at the small rip right above his knee which he hadn't noticed before.

_'Are you serious...?'_

All of a sudden Gokudera's exit from the bathroom interrupted Hibari's thoughts. The raven haired boy stared intensely at the Storm Guardian who had worn a green t-shirt with some english letters on it, along with a pair of dark blue jeans that were quite torn at his knees area and they were decorated with lots of chains. His hair, still wet was dripping a bit on the floor and for once his hands were empty, without any rings and bracelets.

"Don't you know how to sew?"

Hibari suddenly asked, drawing Gokudera's attention.

"Sew? Um yeah... although I'm not good at it. Why do you ask?"

The smoke bomber replied as he took his hairdryer out of his luggage.

"All of your jeans are torn."

"That's how I bought them! Don't you know anything about fashion?"

Gokudera responded to Hibari's unnecessary observation, wondering how it's possible for his roommate to not know that jeans are being sold that way.

"Fashion? No, I'm not like you."

Hibari commented apathetically, provoking the other about his sexual orientation.

"Wha- I didn't mean it that way! I don't know anything about fashion either, but I do know enough to not ask such a retarded question to someone who has torn jeans!"

The Italian boy screamed, feeling really insulted and offended by Hibari's different way of confronting him. Gokudera knew (and Hibari knew as well) that being a homosexual hadn't actually changed the Storm Guardian in any way, yet the raven haired boy couldn't help it but bully him as much as he could, wishing to hide the truth about his own feelings.

"Can't you just lower the tone of your voice?"

Hibari spelled irritated, avoiding beating his roommate.

"And what's the point of buying torn clothes?"

He continued, still feeling confused about the subject.

"I don't know why others do it, but for me it's the cheapest solution, and I just like them... Why do you wear the school's uniform all the time?"

The smoke bomber replied as he plugged the hairdryer into the wall above the bed since there were no other plugs available.

"Because it represents me."

Hibari replied, surprising his roommate.

"..you're weird man."

Gokudera finally said and then pointed the hairdryer at the raven haired boy.

"Hey, this will be noisy."

He said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He continued and then turned on the hairdryer and pointed it at his own hair , forcing a horrible headache to the formidable boy.

Hibari suspired troubled, being unable to prohibit him to dry himself off, and then headed towards the balcony, hoping for some quiet. He was still holding the coiled heavy belt and as he closed the balcony door behind him, the Cloud Guardian exhaled worriedly for one more time and then stared at the dark sky.

There were many things that were troubling the young student and the loud annoying noise of the hairdryer was the least of them. His own feelings and thoughts had somehow been twisted and no matter his abomination towards crowds, interacting with others and his need to follow rules, the Italian boy had managed to make Hibari utterly lustful and willing to deny any rule and regulation only so that he'd be able to associate with him.

_'I don't remember being born that way...'_

Hibari deemed about his sexuality, yet as far as he could remember he had no interest for either girls or boys. Both genders just seemed bothersome to him and he had never had fantasized or even wished to be in a relationship of that kind.

_'Why did this happen now...?'_

The Cloud Guardian continued pondering, trying to find the true reason for which Gokudera was causing such unique sentiments to him.

_'It's not just the sexual arousal...'_

The raven haired boy thought, knowing that if the cause was only sexual, then he'd just try to fight off with his hormones on his own.

_'He's... intriguing.'_

He deemed, contemplating how the smoke bomber had managed to interest him that much.

_'But why am I experiencing such intense emotions?'_

Despite Hibari's obvious sentiments, the head of the Disciplinary Committee had not ever felt that way before with result wondering why these feelings had emerged and what they actually meant. Although he had admitted to himself that he liked in a great extent what had happened between him and his roommate, the young boy could not even comprehend the fact of having a crush on the disobedient smoke bomber, so the excuse of being interested in this new experience had eased his mind a bit; but his feelings hadn't dwindled in the least.

_'Somehow.. I want to be closer to him. Maybe get to know some things about him...'_

He continued and then stared at the belt he was holding as he felt his heart beating louder.

_'Perhaps I should try asking him things... but he's always so loud.'_

The formidable boy had not actually realized that the way he was talking to the Storm Guardian was what forced Gokudera to always be so loud. If Hibari did not have this sense of apathy and superiority in his voice and eyes, the smoke bomber wouldn't mind having a conversation with him; especially since they were roommates and it was sort of unavoidable.

All of a sudden the balcony door was opened, startling the head of the Disciplinary Committee who was indiscreetly staring at the belt.

"Hey I'm done with the hairdryer, you can come in if you want."

The Italian boy spelled, left the glass door a bit open and then headed into the bathroom to fix anything that needed to be fixed regarding his appearance.

Hibari smiled when Gokudera was out of sight and entered back into the room, deeming that the Storm Guardian was slowly realizing the things that annoyed him. He closed the glass door and then glanced at the alarm clock he had on his bedside table.

_'Shit...!'_

The raven haired boy widened his eyes in panic as his thinking had wasted too much of his time and the five minutes that had remained ahead of him were hardly enough to make sure that all students had gone downstairs.

The sudden thump of the door made Gokudera jump, wondering where Hibari had gone to in such a hurry. The smoke bomber knew that his roommate wouldn't go downstairs without him as this would have a negative effect for both of them. Nevertheless the Italian boy continued with his final touches, fixing his messy hair that was thankfully cooperative this time, with result finishing after only two minutes.

_'I'm looking forward to seeing Sawada-san.'_

Gokudera thought happily as he glanced for the last time in the mirror and then exited the bathroom in order to put the pile of clothes back into his luggage.

As the smoke bomber was collecting one by one his clothes, he noticed that the belt and the jacket he had chosen for his roommate had been thrown at the edge of the bed. The Storm Guardian sighed troubled and just left them there so that Hibari would wear them when he returned. Gokudera also spotted the blood that had colored his pillow and irritatingly he removed its pillow case and as he was about to throw it on his bedside table he noticed the small bottle and the bag that had occupied its space. The Italian boy left the pillow case on the bed and curious as he was he took the potion in his hands.

"What the hell is this?"

Gokudera murmured and as he moved the blue liquid back and forth inside the closed bottle he suddenly widened his eyes in shock as a horrible memory had came back in his mind.

"The fucker had forced me to drink this before going to the Cathedral!"

The smoke bomber yelled in the empty room and was outraged at himself for forgetting this incident.

"I'll show him..."

Gokudera murmured and quietly put the potion in his pocket, wanting to revenge his violent roommate.

_'I don't care if this liquid thing doesn't have any effects. I will make him drink it just like he made me drink it!'_

The Italian boy estimated, mistakenly thinking that the potion he had drunk didn't have any effects on him. It was actually the first time Gokudera had found a way to avenge Hibari for something he had done to him; moreover, the smoke bomber hadn't really paid any attention to the potion's color, so it made no difference whatsoever.

All of a sudden the loud knocks that were heard on the door of his room startled the Storm Guardian who hurriedly headed towards the entrance, as the knocks wouldn't stop. As soon as he opened the door, Hibari abruptly rushed into the room and took the card key from the desk.

"Let's go we're late."

He said all in one breath and Gokudera looked at him annoyed.

"We still have two minutes. Where did you disappear off to?"

The smoke bomber tried his best to stay calm, thinking of the sweet revenge he'd taste afterwards.

"Two minutes?"

Hibari completely ignored his question and stared at his alarm clock while panting.

"Oh..."

He sighed relieved for they weren't late and then gazed at his roommate.

"We still have to go."

He continued.

"Yeah, of course. Just wear these things here."

Gokudera said with a smile as he approached the bed and handed his jacket and belt to the Cloud Guardian.

"You are too persistent."

Hibari spelled annoyed, yet he wore the jacket and just stared at the belt that was still on Gokudera's hands.

"The belt is not wearable, the chains get in the way. Let's go."

The raven haired boy uttered quickly and started heading towards the door but Gokudera grabbed his sleeve tightly, forcing him to turn his body towards him again.

"You are such an idiot..."

The smoke bomber spelled quietly and carefully bundled his belt around Hibari's waist, mindfully passing it along with the chains through the parts of the jeans that needed and finally buckling it on the front, while feeling Hibari's panting caressing his face.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee had stayed quiet throughout the whole process, feeling quite fascinated and aroused by Gokudera's unexpected movements.

"Too tight."

The Cloud Guardian said and the other stared at him irritated.

"I'm not your fucking servant boy! Fix it on your own!"

The Italian boy yelled and then glanced at the alarm clock.

"Now we are late."

He commented apathetically and Hibari hurriedly grabbed his hand and made him follow him to the exit of the room.

"Hey, I didn't take my key!"

As Gokudera was previously too busy with the potion, he had actually forgotten to take his card key.

"I have one and it's mor- Ah shit!"

Hibari suddenly uttered and entered the room again in order to take some things he was not allowed to forget.

"Hit the button to call the elevator."

He quickly said and Gokudera hurriedly did as he was told, since he didn't want to be late either, for the consequences would be even more dreadful for him.

Finally, Hibari reached Gokudera's location and they both entered the elevator, hoping that their small delay wouldn't be noticeable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dissatisfaction; that's what emerges within me. -_-

This chapter had troubled me a lot. I had originally wrote the 'dialogue' between Gokudera and Hibari differently, and that different dialogue had lead to some different actions (which lead me to a deadlock)...

However, since that other dialogue I had written had kept me occupied all fucking night, until 7 am in the morning, I decided to publish it as well...

**WARNING:** The Guardians are OOC (out of character). Oh and it's naughty. :P And it will have absolutely no connection to the story, okay? I'm just uploading it, because some of you may want to read it. Oh and even if you /didn't/ find the Guardians out of character, then I still wouldn't be able to keep it as a part of my story (instead of the one you just read) because I will not be able to continue it. Gokudera wouldn't do that kind of stuff with Hibari so easily... and neither would Hibari risk his own luck so recklessly. That's all.

_Reviews (on this chapter) will be rewarded with my love. _:'D


	19. Chapter 18 Biggest chapter ever!

**A/N: **I wonder if anyone squeals when they see I got an update. xD

This chapter is enormous, therefore I decided to separate it in two parts. **Both** parts are being published in this one chapter. The parts are clearly for your convenience, if you get tired you can just stop before the second part.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Utter silence had filled the reception of the hotel, where the principal had asked from the students to gather up like they always did before their day trips, as the formidable raven haired boy quietly walked amongst the crowd. The students were overwhelmed with dismay as usual, yet they were also quite shocked, looking at the Cloud Guardian's different appearance.

Hibari was cursing with all his might the smoke bomber silently, as the sound of the chains that were hovering above his legs irritated him greatly. The black open jacket and the red T-shirt he was wearing inside of it did not really match Hibari's style, yet they looked really good on him. The black jeans that Gokudera lent him were a bit tight on his crotch, but they overall fit perfectly with his whole appearance; also the black belt which he also had to borrow from the Storm Guardian, was actually completing his image.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee sighed relieved as soon as he saw the principal chatting with the rest of the teachers, being unaware of his small delay. He slowly walked towards her, avoiding showing that he had just arrived at the reception.

"Ah Hibari!"

The woman exclaimed when she saw him, and the rest of the students continued their careless chit-chat, as the Cloud Guardian had been occupied.

"Are we good to go?"

She continued, asking him if there were any students left upstairs.

"Yes, all students are present."

Hibari assured her and the principal demanded for everyone to be quiet, and then started yelling the students' names, making sure of their presence.

As soon as all names were heard, they all exited the hotel and the teachers asked from the students to pick one of their classmates as their pair until they reached the club; making sure that no one would get lost or left behind.

The silver haired boy who had reached the reception along with Hibari, was now hopelessly trying to find his boss and avoiding being paired up again with his roommate without his consent.

"Sawada-san?"

Gokudera spelled as he finally spotted the young brunette and Tsuna who was busy searching for his lover as well, turned his body around and cheerfully smiled to the Storm Guardian.

"Gokudera-kun..!"

He happily uttered and made two steps forward along with Gokudera so that they could reach each other.

"I... I'm sorry I had to ask you to leave earlier..."

The Italian boy quietly said and lowered his head regretful.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun... It wasn't really up to you."

Tsuna said, distrusting his own words.

"Oh and I didn't know Hibari-san could talk Italian!"

The Sky Guardian struggled to keep his irrational fears and doubts hidden but his painful gaze and suppressed voice were immediately perceived by the other.

"I didn't either! But much earlier I insulted him in Italian and he talked ba-"

"Are you all paired up?"

The sudden voice of the principal interrupted the smoke bomber's words and as the rest of the students replied affirmatively, they all formed two lines as another teacher instructed them to.

"I-I guess we are together."

The brunette whispered timidly.

"Yes thankfully."

Gokudera uttered smilingly, pushing Tsuna's unreasonable worries away.

"Great!"

The principal exclaimed as soon as the two lines had been formed.

"Now hold hands with the person next to you!"

"Eeeh?"

All male students protested synchronized as most of them (if not all) had been paired up with their best friends who were the same gender as themselves.

"Quiet! Everyone hold hands now! We don't want yesterday's incident to happen again so don't let me repeat myself!"

The teacher screamed at her students and everyone held hands with their friends, without uttering any more complaints.

"Alright. Now everyone follow Kawakami-sensei."

The woman spelled and then quietly stood on the side along with Hibari, while the rest of the students were following the other teacher.

The two of them were staring silently at the students passing by in front of them, both thinking of the things they were going to discuss while walking behind the rest, but suddenly an unanticipated sight made Hibari's thoughts to cloud and frantic rage could be seen once more into his eyes; the two vestal lovers were walking hand in hand and their cheeks were slightly flushed, feeling like they were living in the sweetest dream they could ever have.

_'I can't believe they're together again...'_

The Cloud Guardian thought furiously, yet he was trying to keep his calm.

"What is it?"

The principal uttered quietly for no one else to hear her but Hibari, as she had noticed the second's discomfort.

"Nothing Miss principal. I'm just wondering about which names we should begin discussing."

"You seem to be as excited as I am about this. Well..."

She paused her words for a few seconds until they had a few meters distance with the students.

"Let's begin with the most disobedient ones. I hope you didn't forget the list."

She continued as they started walking behind them, careful in order to keep the distance.

"Of course not."

Hibari spelled as he took some papers out of his jeans pocket.

"Oh and I'm glad you changed clothes. The ones you wear now seem perfect for the occasion."

The woman said before taking the papers in her hands.

"Ah, that's really good Hibari. I see you've written in detail the troublemakers' behavior since our arrival in France. As soon as I give you permission, the Disciplinary Committee can take care of that. Do not proceed in any activity without me saying so, is that understood?"

"Of course. You shouldn't worry about that Miss principal."

"I don't Hibari. You've never failed my expectations. Oh, talking of which... Is everything okay with Gokudera Hayato?"

"So far he hasn't showed any further misbehavior."

"That's great news. How about his wounds? Has he showed any signs of weakness that could bring Namimori High School in a disadvantageous position?"

"No, nothing that I'm aware of."

"Nothing that _you are aware_ of? Hibari... I think there is no need for me to remind you that you _must_ know whether the other wants you to or not. The reason he was brought to your room was for you to observe and take notes of his actions and behavior throughout our stay here. Of course since you tell me that he has not showed any signs of misbehavior ever since your effective solution, he will be removed from the list, but I want to be completely certain before I proceed to such action. So I'll repeat myself. Has he showed any signs of weakness?"

The principal repeated while glaring at Hibari, putting great emphasis to her last sentence.

"I shall assist you with this information as soon as I have confirmed knowledge on the subject."

"Great; that's more like it. Then we'll continue with the rest of the names."

"As you wish."

Hibari responded and then started discussing about the names on his list.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was no longer able to remember the last time he had honestly replied to the principal's questions regarding his roommate; his heartbeat was getting abruptly louder, while his lips were uttering one lie after another as if his life depended on it.

Many meters away the two Guardians that were holding each other's hands were trying to hide their flush and intense happiness, as this little act of public connection meant more to them than anyone else could ever imagine. Gokudera was looking around him, hopelessly trying to find something to talk about and Tsuna was shyly staring at the backs of the girls that were walking in front of them, unable to collect his thoughts or even gaze at his lover.

"S-so Sawada-san... uum..."

The Italian boy scratched his head, feeling uncomfortable.

"...Do you like it here in France?"

He continued, unable to find anything else to discuss.

"Hm... I-it has beautiful places."

The brunette replied while looking away struggling to fight off his nervousness.

"How about you Gokudera-kun?"

He finally asked the smoke bomber.

"Ah... I... I think it's because I'm with you... that France looks like paradise."

Gokudera uttered in undertones and his straightforward reply had forced the brunette's face to become feverish.

"We're here kids!"

The teacher's unexpected voice made both boys jolt, terrified that their sentiments had been overheard.

"That's the club? It looks so lame!"

Many students started whining as the small building that stood in front of them didn't seem so promising.

"Quiet!"

The principal shouted and hastily walked in front of them.

"Everyone listen carefully! The use of alcohol is prohibited, as well as the exit from the club without my permission. If I catch anyone drinking alcohol or smoking he'll be expelled! Is that clear?"

The head teacher shouted and all students replied affirmatively.

"Great. And I don't want to hear any more complaints!"

As soon as the woman finished her sentence she approached the bodyguard that stood outside of the small club and after a few seconds the buff man opened the entrance for them.

Suddenly loud music reached the young students' ears and they all felt their adrenaline rising up since the small building had just gotten really interesting in their eyes. Intense lighting could be seen coming from the depth and the Japanese kids were really excited to finally enter into a part of the adults' world.

"Everyone enter two by two!"

The principal yelled in order to be heard and the students being already paired up, quickly and joyfully passed through the entrance.

Everyone was surprised and stunned as despite the building's appearance, the club wasn't small at all on the inside. American pop music was coming from the speakers in a really high volume while the acute colorful lighting maximized the ecstasy and exaltation of the young students; even the teachers were feeling a bit elated, although the music wasn't really to their taste.

"We'll be here!"

The principal yelled to the students, trying to make them hear her, and pointed to the sofas that were located in the corner of the club, showing them where all the teachers would be located. Although the young students weren't comfortable with the teachers being present in the club, the fact that they'd be sitting in the corner and that they would not get in their way, somewhat satisfied them.

Nevertheless amongst the pleased students, there was one boy who not only disliked the club, its loud music and overwhelming lighting, but he also detested its crowd. The Cloud Guardian was struggling to keep himself composed and not attack the clamorous kids who were going to enjoy themselves as much as they could.

A few meters away from the formidable boy, the rest of the Guardians were sitting on the couches, all feeling a bit intimidated to start dancing on their own. Although the atmosphere in the club was perfect for them to actually have a good time, they were all quite embarrassed to make the first move on the dance floor.

"Sawada-san, do you need something to drink?"

The smoke bomber said to his boss who was sitting at his left.

"Hm, will you go to the bar Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna asked, making sure not to trouble his lover.

"Yes Sawada-san. What do you want me to buy you?"

_'Ah, this looks like a date...!'_

The Sky Guardian deemed and shyly took some money out of his pocket.

"Hm... I wonder if they have orange juice."

"I'll go and see. Do you need anything else?"

The smoke bomber uttered as he stood up.

"N-no but wait, you didn't take the money!"

Tsuna's statement made Gokudera chuckle.

"I'm treating you Sawada-san."

The Italian boy whispered as he leaned next to Tsuna's ear.

"Think of it as a small present from your boyfriend."

He continued and then headed towards the bar, leaving the brunette with flushed cheeks, trying to hold in his enthusiasm.

In the meantime Hibari, who had realized that this would be a really long night for him, had occupied a whole couch on his own since everyone was afraid of joining him. He had already purchased a glass of carrot juice (as alcohol was prohibited for the students, the club had forestalled and prepared a variety of juices for them) and he was sitting comfortable on the couch, while staring at the students, trying to find the disobedient ones. After his small talk with the principal, the wicked woman had ordered him to pay attention to some new targets, so that no mischievous students would be left in her school. Hibari knew that the principal's methods were excessive and even illegal, but as long as he was able to bite to death herbivores and insubordinate brats without consequences, the raven haired boy was more than happy to be under her authority.

_'Oh, there you are...'_

Hibari thought and smirked, while looking at the Storm Guardian who was holding two glasses in his hands.

_'I wonder where he's sittin-'_

Hibari's thoughts were suddenly interrupted due to the emotions that violently emerged into his mind, as the sight of the smoke bomber sitting next to the brunette had caused wrath once again to the Cloud Guardian.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee glared at Gokudera who was handing one of the glasses to the other boy and their smiling faces looked like the disobedience of all rules in his eyes. Moreover, Hibari knew that despite the fact that he could freely watch at them from the location he was currently sitting, he could not let himself be exposed, and as the monitoring of all students was indispensably, the young boy had no other option but to turn his gaze towards the principal's new targets.

The raven haired boy moved his head the other way, vainly searching for the troublemakers, yet his mind couldn't concentrate on anything else than his roommate's special moment. The weakling that was causing Gokudera's happiness to occur, had forced Hibari's raving rage to come to the surface and although the Cloud Guardian was quietly watching at the students, his thoughts had been overpowered by fantasies of him beating to death the Tenth Vongola boss. Hibari couldn't help but wonder how a mouse like him had managed to touch the smoke bomber's heart, whose value he had unconsciously rendered crucial.

_'How much does he know about him?'_

Hibari wondered about Tsuna as his gaze had landed on the two Guardians once again.

Suddenly Gokudera's eyes that were scanning the room while the two lovers had remained silent for a little while, made contact with Hibari's indiscreet stare. The Italian boy softly smiled to him, as if this little secret about his sexuality that they shared had somehow brought them closer, and Hibari, unable to return this meaningful smile for various reasons, rapidly looked away, avoiding admitting this reality.

_'I suppose he'd be a really good friend if he wasn't so obsessed with those fucking rules.'_

Gokudera thought, deeming that Hibari had accepted him and was not going to interfere with his relationship.

"G-Gokudera-kun...?"

Tsuna uttered shyly the moment he noticed Gokudera's troubled eyes.

"Yes Sawada-san?"

The smoke bomber's expression was instantly changed the moment he gazed into his lover's eyes and a gentle smile had been drawn on his lips.

"I was wondering... Have you settled down in your room? I mean... Since Hibari-san is your roommate and you are..."

For a moment, the Vongola boss hesitated at finishing his sentence, not wanting to call Gokudera a troublemaker.

"...Well, I don't think you and him would enjoy each other's company."

He continued, hoping that his Guardian understood what he was trying to say.

"Ah... You are right Sawada-san, we don't really like each other..."

The Italian boy's sentence had somehow made Tsuna feel lighter, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his heart.

"...But we do get along sometimes!"

Gokudera happily said and the brunette blinked for a few times, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.

_'Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san are getting along?'_

The Sky Guardian couldn't believe in his ears, feeling truly bewildered by this statement.

"A-ah, I see!"

Tsuna smiled, hoping to deceive the smoke bomber, yet the second couldn't be fooled that easily.

"Is there something wrong Sawada-san?"

Gokudera stared into his boss's eyes.

"N-no Gokudera-kun! I just... um.. I'm happy that you don't have any problems with Hibari-san!"

Tsuna continued his desperate attempts at deluding the other without any success.

"Ah! Sawada-san could you be...!"

The brunette looked at Gokudera confused, as the smoke bomber had widened his eyes confounded. The Storm Guardian leaned a bit closer to Tsuna and whispered.

"Could you be... jealous?"

"E-eh? N-no Gokudera-kun! H-how could you think that?"

Tsuna frowned and his lover couldn't help but chuckle at the brunette's futile way of lying.

"W-why are you laughing Gokudera-kun? I said I'm not!"

The Vongola boss's repetitive failed efforts made Gokudera chuckle even more.

"I... I'm sorry Sawada-san!"

The Italian boy managed to say while holding in his laughter.

"It's just so funny... that you would even think of something like that!"

Gokudera continued chuckling, unwillingly making Tsuna feel like an idiot for caring that much about him.

A few meters away the Cloud Guardian had recklessly riveted his gaze on the two lovers, not realizing how long he had been staring at them. Gokudera's chuckle and Tsuna's frown face had initially made him think that they were having a fight but as he knew how fond his roommate was of the brunette, he had quickly realized that they probably had a misunderstanding.

After a while the silver haired boy had finally stopped laughing but Tsuna's downhearted scowl had not disappeared.

"Sawada-san?"

Gokudera uttered confused, not understanding how hurt the Sky Guardian was.

"I... I'm sorry! Are you mad?"

The smoke bomber continued as the brunette wouldn't respond to him while staring at him with his mouth shut.

"I'm really sorry! It's just... Hibari is... You know how Hibari is, Sawada-san!"

Gokudera kept on apologizing and Tsuna lowered his gaze, being aware of his own foolishness on the matter.

As the untamed Guardian was uttering Hibari's name and was trying to explain to Tsuna how irrational his worry was, Gokudera rapidly glanced at his roommate without realizing it, with result his swift eye contact along with the way his lips were moving, to make Hibari conceive what the subject of their conversation was.

_'What would he say about me...?'_

The formidable boy thought troubled and while he was trying to push away his headache that had been caused by the music, the look on the smoke bomber's eyes made him understand that he was probably still trying to solve the misunderstanding.

"You should already know how much I love you Sawada-san..."

The Storm Guardian had leaned next to Tsuna's ear, so that no one would find out what he was saying.

"Sawada-san um... Can we go to the restroom, in order to discuss this in private?"

The brunette jerked at Gokudera's unexpected suggestion, yet he soon realized that it was quite normal, as the loud music and the crowd of students prevented them from expressing themselves freely.

"Hm... Okay Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna nodded and was about to stand up but was prevented by Gokudera's grip.

"W-wait Sawada-san! Maybe I should go first and after a few seconds you'll come too, so that people won't suspect anything... Okay?"

"O-oh, yes you're right..."

The Vongola boss nodded again, feeling silly for not thinking of something so important.

"Okay. Wait here for three minutes and then come meet me. I'll be waiting for you."

Gokudera whispered to him and then stood up in order to head towards the lavatory.

As the Storm Guardian was trying to reach his destination some of the girls that had started dancing were making troublesome his small trip since they were trying to drag him on the dance floor and force him to dance with them. Gokudera violently pushed them away and hurriedly entered the restroom, hoping that his vestal lover wouldn't have that much trouble when he'd try to reach him.

The moment the smoke bomber closed the restroom's door, his mind was filled with relief as the sound of the music could hardly reach him and no bothersome girls were going to irritate him anymore. He was also quite thrilled for he would be able to stay alone with his precious lover for a little while and was impatiently staring at the door, waiting for him to enter.

In the meantime the young brunette whose image Gokudera was expecting to see, had been hopelessly occupied by his Rain Guardian who didn't seem willing to let him go.

"Come on Tsuna! I'm sure Sasagawa would love to dance with you!"

"E-eh? Y-Yamamoto-kun it's okay, I d-"

"Ma ah~ You have to try Tsuna!"

The cheerful boy insisted, mistakenly thinking that Tsuna still liked Kyoko.

Despite the Vongola boss's resistance, Yamamoto was not going to let him go until he helped his shy friend and until the second finally stood up and asked his crush to dance with him. However, the head of the Disciplinary Committee that was watching their little scene had realized that the brunette, not only didn't want to dance as Yamamoto was pulling him to stand up, but he was also in a hurry, helplessly trying to head towards the lavatory.

_'How stupid do you think I am?'_

Hibari thought irked as he quietly stood up and slowly headed towards the restroom, being one hundred percent sure that his roommate was impatiently waiting for his weak lover.

Gokudera had started worrying a bit because of Tsuna's delay; the sudden sound of the restroom's door opening instantly made the smoke bomber smile, but was soon brought back to reality and was angrily staring at the raven haired boy that was entering the lavatory.

"What are you doing?"

Hibari asked as he reached his place.

"What kind of question is that?"

Gokudera yelled at him irritated.

"Don't shout, I hardly manage to keep myself composed with this horrible loud music..."

Hibari uttered, surprising both the smoke bomber and himself, for telling him such useless and extra information.

"Why don't you come up with an excuse in order to leave? Just say you have a headache or something..."

Gokudera responded, amazing the Cloud Guardian for his quiet and for once easy-going attitude.

"I do have a headache already, but if I leave who is going to discipline the untamed?"

The other replied as he touched with his right hand his temples, hoping to ease the pain.

"You and your fucking rules...! I'm sure nothing bad will happen if you leave for once."

Hibari noticed how Gokudera was surprisingly trying to keep his voice down.

"I highly doubt that. Especially since you are actually waiting for the weakling to come here..."

The Cloud Guardian's sentence made the other boy jolt.

"I saw you two. I think I've already told you that you're making it too obvious and I'm certain that you're aware of the consequences when your superiors find out. Do you want to die that much?"

He continued while staring into his eyes.

"You don't know... You wouldn't know."

Gokudera spelled softly as he quietly lowered his gaze and then intensely stared back at the raven haired boy.

"You've never been in love."

He continued, surprising the other.

"I don't believe in such useless emotions."

Hibari replied calmly while feeling a slight ache on his chest.

"You don't believe in love? What's the point of living if you can't feel something like this?"

"I don't need it, so why should I feel it?"

The smoke bomber clicked his tongue at Hibari's indifferent statement.

"How is it even possible to say something like that? Haven't you ever received love from your parents?"

Gokudera's question forced a horrible feeling of agitation to the Cloud Guardian.

"That doesn't concern you."

He replied quietly, yet the Italian boy had noticed the disturbance in his eyes.

All of a sudden the door was opened and the two roommate's little chat was interrupted.

"H-Hibari-san?"

The Sky Guardian uttered terrified and the raven haired boy smirked, thinking of how their small reunion had already ended thanks to him.

"Do you need something herbivore?"

Hibari calmly asked, while his eyes were radiating an ominous murderous feeling.

"N-no..."

Tsuna replied petrified, quickly stepped back and closed the restroom's door before his lover was able to react, somehow sensing that if he left Gokudera would be safe, but if he stayed with them he wouldn't. He then quietly and dismayingly went back to his seat, hoping that his right hand man would return soon.

"What was that for?"

Gokudera yelled, causing Hibari's headache to revibrate throughout his whole body.

"I've already told you. What you're doing is agai-"

"Fuck you!"

The smoke bomber wouldn't listen to any excuses and as he was about to head towards the lavatory's exit, Hibari gripped his hand tightly and pushed him as to make his back hit the wall.

"Why are you pushing your luck?"

The Cloud Guardian asked while glaring at his roommate.

"Because of things you'll never feel!"

The Italian boy yelled with all his strength, pushed the head of the Disciplinary Committee away and hurriedly exited the restroom.

_'You fucker!'_

Gokudera thought outraged, and as logic had easily escaped from his mind, he rapidly reached the couch on which Hibari was seated, took the Cloud Guardian's drink and in moves so fast and discreet that couldn't be observed by others, he emptied the little blue potion he had earlier stolen from his roommate.

_'You think I'll let you have it your way?'_

The untamed boy knew that there was no way he'd accept Hibari's irrational reasoning and the raven haired boy also knew that the smoke bomber wouldn't accept the rules; yet he had no idea of how much Gokudera was capable of doing in order to prove his sovereignty over his own actions.

Finally, the Storm Guardian returned to where Tsuna was and gazed at the brunette's worried eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes Sawada-san, don't worry."

Gokudera replied in an angry voice, making his lover think that he was mad at him for betraying him at such a moment.

"I-I'm sorry for leaving Gokudera-kun! I-"

"It's okay Sawada-san, don't worry about it!"

The smoke bomber happily yelled, but the wrinkle between his eyebrows revealed his true emotions.

"I... I'm really sorry Gokudera-kun..."

"It's okay Sawada-san! It's not your fault that Hibari's a retard!"

The untamed boy couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore and he uncontrollably started wording his dislikes about his roommate.

Meanwhile, the subject of the two lovers' conversation was still standing into the restroom, allowing himself to enjoy this quietude for a little bit more. However, Hibari's mind had been perplexed so much due to the smoke bomber's words, that his headache was clearly impossible to go away.

_'Love?'_

The Cloud Guardian thought as he supported his back on the wall.

_'What's so special about it anyway?'_

He wondered irritated, not understanding how a single feeling could make someone put their own lives on the line.

_'Idiotic herbivores...'_

The raven haired boy knew that he didn't really have the luxury to waste his time in the lavatory so he quietly exited the restroom and returned to his seat, while trying his best to fight off his headache.

Shortly Hibari sat on the comfortable couch and Gokudera managed to spot him quickly, forcing himself to stop badmouthing him. Tsuna who was paying attention to his complaints, looked at him confused for his sudden silence.

"Gokudera-kun?"

The young brunette uttered puzzled but soon realized the reason behind Gokudera's speechlessness. The Vongola boss gazed along with the smoke bomber at the Cloud Guardian who had just returned to his seat.

"G-Gokudera-kun..? Maybe it would be best not to stare at him..."

Tsuna murmured quietly but his voice didn't reach his lover's ears.

All of a sudden a malicious smirk was drawn on Gokudera's face as his eyes were indiscreetly staring at Hibari who had just taken a big sip of his carrot juice.

_'Serves you right asshole...'_

The Storm Guardian reckoned satisfied and then turned his attention to the bewildered brunette.

"I'm sorry for complaining so much Sawada-san!"

Gokudera apologized, feeling rather embarrassed for telling his meaningless complaints to his boss.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna said, still feeling a bit confused at the other's mood swing.

"I want to help you any way I can."

He continued and his gentle smile had made the Italian boy completely forget about Hibari's own existence.

"You do! Even by sitting next to me, you make me feel better."

Tsuna blushed a bit at Gokudera's sentence.

"Sawada-san, you know I... eh.. was wondering..."

The smoke bomber stuttered, intriguing the Sky Guardian as to what his lover was about to say.

"When we... eh... return to Japan... Would you like to go somewhere... just the two of us?"

Tsuna widened his eyes at his question and Gokudera was impatiently staring at him waiting for an answer.

_'Is he asking me out on a date?'_

The Vongola boss wondered and as he was trying to keep himself composed, he shyly looked sideways and then nodded quietly.

"O... okay Gokudera-kun."

He uttered and the Storm Guardian beamed happily to him.

"Thank you Sawada-san!"

Gokudera joyfully exclaimed making Tsuna giggle at his exaggerating reaction.

As time passed by, the two lovers were able to find more and more subjects to talk about and they were both extremely happy for being able to have this little chit chat, for once without interruptions. Moreover, the way the music was echoing in their minds had stimulated their adrenaline and one of the boys was silently considering the fact of stepping on the dance floor; yet he was too shy to suggest it.

"Gokudera-kun, can I ask you a question?"

The brunette uttered while a moment of silence had abruptly emerged between them.

"Of course Sawada-san. Anything you want."

"Hm... Is Italian a difficult language to learn?"

"Italian?"

Gokudera repeated confused and then a wide smile was drawn on his lips.

"Not at all Sawada-san! I can teach you if you want!"

He happily continued.

"H-hm... I'd like that."

Tsuna nodded his head bashfully and then timidly looked at the students that were dancing.

"Do... Do you want to go and dance Sawada-san?"

Gokudera asked, as he noticed the Sky Guardian's wishful gaze.

"E-eh? N-no, it's okay Gokudera-kun!"

The Vongola boss tried to ease his lover's mind, but the second wouldn't ever prevent him from doing something that he liked.

"Why don't you go and dance if you want to? I... I'm not really fond of dancing, so I'll just wait for you here."

The smoke bomber smiled sympathetically to the other.

"But I..."

Tsuna stayed silent for a moment, feeling too embarrassed to admit that he didn't want to leave his side and end their small conversation.

"...I don't want to leave you alone Gokudera-kun."

The brunette finally said, unable to spell the truth.

"Ah, don't worry about me Sawada-san! I... I will just go to the restroom so that I can smoke some cigarettes, okay?"

Gokudera quietly whispered to the other boy and Tsuna frowned at his statement.

"Cigarettes are bad for you Gokudera-kun! I wish you'd stop smoking..."

"A-ah, Sawada-san you're too harsh!"

The Storm Guardian scratched his temple distressed as it was impossible for him to deny Tsuna's desires, yet it was even more impossible to quit smoking in such an abrupt way.

"L-look Sawada-san... I... I will try to quit smoking starting from tomorrow, okay?"

"Do you promise Gokudera-kun?"

"I do! I promise!"

_'Ah, I can't believe I promised him a lie!'_

The Italian boy was trying his best to stifle this horrible sentiment of betraying his own boss.

"So, don't worry about me, okay?"

"Hm..."

Tsuna nodded displeased.

"Then go Sawada-san."

Gokudera said and softly touched Tsuna's shoulder.

"We may be leaving soon, don't waste any time."

He continued, and the brunette not wanting to keep on complaining and trouble his lover, quietly stood up and searched for Yamamoto as he stepped on the dance floor.

_'Have fun...'_

The Italian boy thought silently, feeling regretful for his useless body when it came to dancing.

After a while the smoke bomber finally moved in order to head for the lavatory. He took a look at where Hibari was sitting and felt at ease when he didn't see him there, knowing that if his roommate were to see him heading towards the restroom, he'd probably follow him just to make sure that he won't meet up with Tsuna again; something that would destroy his opportunity to smoke.

As the Storm Guardian started walking towards the lavatory, he gave a quick glance at the dance floor and saw the Vongola boss dancing along with the Rain and Sun Guardians and some other of their classmates. Relief was the only thing that reached through Gokudera's mind as he knew that no matter what happened, Tsuna would be safe since his Guardians would protect him. Although the young boy used to be really jealous if anyone came close to Tsuna, ever since the challenges they went through in the future, he realized that the Vongola Family's Guardians would give their all in order to protect their boss. Moreover, he couldn't prohibit Tsuna from dancing just because he didn't like it; therefore the presence of the other Guardians could at least ease his mind for a while.

At last the silver haired boy entered the restroom and as he was about to take out his cigars an unexpected moan made him jolt. The Italian boy stayed still for a few seconds but a second moan was heard, indicating that whoever's voice this was, was actually deep in pain since the moans sounded more like a struggle.

_'I wonder if the retard released his anger on a random student...'_

Gokudera thought angrily, wondering if Hibari was behind this, and quietly moved deeper, curious of who his unfortunate target was.

Nonetheless, a big surprise awaited the Storm Guardian as in between two of the toilet dividers he saw his own roommate, who had fallen on his knees and had wrapped his hands tightly around his stomach. The raven haired boy was struggling to silence his moans but the pain was so fierce that he was impossible to do so.

"H... Hibari?"

Gokudera spelled in disbelief and the other raised his head with great difficulty and then coiled himself again.

_'Shit...'_

Hibari thought, feeling unable to stop the pain.

"A-are you okay?"

Gokudera continued, worried for his roommate hadn't reacted to his presence yet.

"N-no..."

The Cloud Guardian managed to utter and the Italian boy quickly approached him even more and stood next to him.

"What happened?"

The smoke bomber asked and squatted next to the other.

"My st-tomach..."

_'...Fuck, I hope it's not...!'_

Gokudera instantly thought that this could actually be his fault, yet it also seemed impossible since when Hibari had given the potion to him it had no effects.

"I-I'll go tell the teachers okay? Just wait here."

"Don't go t-to them."

As the Italian boy stood up and was about to leave, the head of the Disciplinary Committee gripped tightly his leg, not letting him go.

"What do you want me to do? I can't leave you like that!"

Gokudera yelled and bent over his roommate again in order to release the second's hand from his leg.

"Just... close the door. I... I'll be oka- gah!"

The raven haired boy suddenly yelled and as he squeezed even more with his one hand his stomach, with the other he unconsciously tightened his grip around the smoke bomber's leg in a way so rough that the silver haired boy was forced to moan as well.

"Okay okay I won't tell them! Just let me go!"

The Storm Guardian yelled and Hibari slowly released his grasp, unable to make any sudden moves.

As soon as the agitated boy pulled his hand back, his untamed roommate closed the door without leaving, with result the two of them being amongst the two toilet dividers that rendered them not visible to anyone who may enter the restroom. Thankfully there were more toilets and basins for the rest of the students to use, so the two boys' occupation of the specific toilet wouldn't make any difference.

"L... eave."

Hibari uttered with great difficulty while trying to stifle his moans.

"I told you I can't leave you like that!"

Gokudera yelled again, causing Hibari's previous headache to slowly come back to the surface.

"Don't... yell."

The Cloud Guardian spelled and he could feel his pride being crushed down by being on his knees hopeless, in front of his disobedient roommate.

"Geez, okay..! Um... Did you eat something weird? Do you feel like throwing up?"

As the Italian boy was voicing his questions he quietly knelt in front of Hibari and softly placed his hand on Hibari's back; a move that was automatically done out of sympathy. Hibari immediately jerked at Gokudera's touch, feeling completely humiliated that the second was feeling pity towards him.

"Don't be so fucking cranky and just try to answer my questions...!"

The Storm Guardian refused to take his hand off Hibari's back and was trying his best not to yell at his roommate's oversensitive and stubborn nature.

"Did you eat anything weird before coming here? Do you wanna throw up?"

Gokudera repeated slower, hoping that Hibari would listen to him for once.

"No... no."

The raven haired boy replied to both questions with his eyes closed, trying to endure the pain.

"Okay. Then maybe whatever you ordered messed up with your stomach."

The smoke bomber was strongly avoiding the thought of the potion being at fault.

"Many stu... students ordered the same..."

"Maybe you are allergic to what you ordered?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee really wanted to hit the other boy for his foolish question but as he didn't have the luxury of doing so, he quietly responded.

"I've... ordered it before... idiot..."

"And how should I know? Geez... U-um..."

Gokudera stuttered, deeming that he had no other solution but to consider of accusing what he was avoiding thinking about.

"H-hey Hibari... Um... Do you remember when you had forced that potion down my throat?"

The Italian boy's blunt question made the Cloud Guardian widen his eyes in shock, wishing from the bottom of his heart that his question was completely irrelevant to what was happening at that moment; although he knew that, that was impossible.

"Y-yes..."

The stressed boy stuttered as great anxiety had been added to his unbearable pain.

"Well... I found that potion next to my bed... And u-um..."

The smoke bomber stopped his sentence terrified, as his intimidating roommate had managed to raise his body a bit and was staring at the other with the most ominous look Gokudera had ever seen in his life.

"S-should I c-call the teachers now?"

The silver haired boy smiled uncomfortably to his roommate who was slowly raising his hand until it finally reached Gokudera's collar.

"I'm g... going to murder you..."

Hibari uttered while glaring at him but as he tried to grab tighter Gokudera's collar an abrupt migraine overpowered his mind, forcing him to move both hands on his head.

"Gah!"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was not able to silence his voice anymore and as he moaned, some unmanageable tears escaped from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Hibari! I thought it wouldn't make any difference as it didn't have any effects on me!"

"Shit..!"

Hibari couldn't control his body anymore and the way his tears were running down his cheeks made him wish for a natural disaster that would give an end to his humiliation.

"What makes you think it didn't?"

The Cloud Guardian screamed, as all the pain that had overwhelmed his stomach was now surrounding his brain.

"W-what are you talking about? I'd have known if it had any effects!"

Gokudera couldn't help but respond loudly to Hibari's bewildered statement.

"You wouldn't! You idiot, you idiot!"

The raven haired boy's excessive reactions had pushed the smoke bomber to his limit.

"Are you fucking nuts? If I didn't know then who would?"

"You don't remember anything!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wish you did!"

"Did you go crazy? What the fuck are you talking about?"

In between the yelling of the two roommates, the Cloud Guardian had realized neither the change of his behavior nor the things he was saying. Although Hibari could clearly understand what he was doing, an unexplainable fury had clouded his thoughts, making him act in an overly excessive manner.

"I order you to remember!"

Hibari finally shouted and pointed his finger in front of Gokudera's face.

"You- what? Did the potion mess up with your brain as well?"

Gokudera yelled back at him and violently pushed his hand away.

"Shit... I don't feel like myself..."

The raven haired boy uttered and put his hands on his head again, trying to resist to what was happening.

"Yeah, you are not acting like yourself! I... Is it because of the potion?"

The moment Gokudera finished his sentence an unexpected sound was heard and the two boys realized that someone else had entered the restroom.

"Shhh..."

Hibari whispered and slowly but rapidly moved closer to the smoke bomber.

"Be quiet..."

He continued and as he had came really close to the other, he covered Gokudera's mouth with his palms.

"O-okay, just don't come so clos-"

"Shhh..."

Despite the Storm Guardian's whispering voice, Hibari didn't seem satisfied and refused to remove his hands from the Italian boy's mouth.

Gokudera widened his eyes and could literally feel his cheeks burning up as his dazed roommate had placed his lips on the back side of his hands, which were now resting lightly in front of the other's face. The smoke bomber had never came in such close contact with the Cloud Guardian yet the presence of the other person into the lavatory made him unable to react.

"I feel sleepy..."

Hibari said in undertones and softly closed his eyes as he slowly landed his head on Gokudera's shoulder.

_'Is that the potion's effects? What kind of substances would mess this guy up so much?'_

The Italian boy wondered and quietly shook his roommate, hoping to bring him back to his senses -or at least create the necessary distance between them.

"Hibari, wake up..."

Gokudera whispered, not wanting the third person to hear him.

"I like your warmth."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee murmured half-asleep and without realizing what he had just uttered he didn't bother opening his eyes, letting himself to fall asleep.

"D-don't sleep...!"

The Storm Guardian tried to protest but there was no point in it as the third person that was present in the restroom prevented him from acting the way he'd normally do, with result his soft voice being impossible to wake up his roommate.

_'I can't fucking believe this...'_

Gokudera thought and moved his head a bit in order to glance at the sleeping boy.

_'D... Did he fall asleep already?'_

The smoke bomber couldn't believe his eyes, yet he kept calm, waiting for the other to leave.

_'He looks so peaceful...'_

The silver haired boy deemed as he hadn't stopped staring at his roommate.

_'I must be the only one of the students who have seen him so vulnerable.'_

He reckoned and then he unconsciously tried to imagine what kind of dreams his roommate could be having.

While the Italian boy was waiting for the other person to leave (who for some reason had remained much longer than necessary in the restroom), the Cloud Guardian moved abruptly his head in his sleep, an action that would result in Hibari hitting his head on the door but Gokudera quickly wrapped his arm around the other's head avoiding the impact, and slowly pulled him into his embrace.

_'Damnit...'_

The smoke bomber thought embarrassed as their body posture made them look like lovers.

_'Who the fuck stays for so long into the restroom? Just leave already!'_

Gokudera clicked his tongue as his patience had reached its limit.

"G... Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna's unexpected voice made Gokudera gasp and the brunette quietly knocked on the toilet's door.

"Gokudera-kun is it you in there?"

The unfortunate Storm Guardian had widened his eyes in shock, wondering what exactly he should do under the circumstances.

"Gokudera-kun?"

The Vongola boss repeated, louder this time and his voice managed to reach the sleeping boy's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Hibari opened his eyes slowly as the light dizziness he was feeling prevented him from doing any sudden moves. The raven haired boy could feel an intense warmth surrounding his body and the tenderness of someone's hands keeping his body in balance, yet unsteady as he was, he hadn't realized that he was resting in his roommate's embrace.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna continued shouting his lover's name, certain that his Guardian was behind the toilet's door.

"Hibari, please wake up..."

Gokudera lowered his head and looked troubled at the Cloud Guardian whose half-open eyes could only reach the other's neck.

However Hibari didn't need much time to realize what was going on and the moment he did, he violently stood up and glared at his roommate confused.

"J-just tell him I'm not here..."

The smoke bomber stood up as well and silently whispered to him.

"Gokudera-kun? A... Are you ma-"

"Can't you understand that he's not here?"

Hibari's unexpected voice made Tsuna shriek and as he quickly apologized, he hurriedly exited the lavatory, realizing his horrible mistake.

"What happened?"

As soon as the Sky Guardian left the restroom, the raven haired boy immediately asked and glared at the other.

"You fucking fell asleep! How are you fe-"

Before Gokudera was able to finish his question, Hibari felt a sharp pain on his legs that made him lose his balance.

The smoke bomber instantly moved his body and without even thinking, he managed to pull Hibari into his embrace once again, as to keep him safe from hurting himself.

"What the-... What's wrong with me? Get your hands a-..."

Hibari was unable to properly finish his sentences or to even keep his train of thought on track.

"Just shut the fuck up and stop exhausting yourself. Are you feeling better now? Is your headache gone?"

Gokudera's foul language irked the weak boy but there was nothing he could do at that moment.

"What headache...? What happened...?"

Hibari managed to utter in undertones as the slight dizziness he was feeling wouldn't go away.

"Don't fucking tell me you don't remember anything...! I came in here and saw you on your knees in pain because of a stomachache. And then... um... somehow this pain moved to your head... if that makes any sense. Come on, it's not possible to not remember such an intense pain!"

"Don't yell... Let me go..."

The raven haired boy said while trying to stand on his feet.

"If I let you go you'll fall and since I'm seriously struggling not to scream at your fucking bizarre nature today, just try to answer my questions... Is your headache gone?"

"Yes."

The Cloud Guardian replied with a sigh, being too weak to do otherwise.

"As soon as I'm better I'll bite you to death."

He continued, yet the smoke bomber didn't seem affected.

"I really don't give a fuck anymore, I got used to your beating. Is your stomachache gone as well?"

"Yes.. Then I'll beat your lover, as I should have been doing from the beginning."

He tried to smirk but his broken pride didn't allow him to do so.

"If my lover saw you sleeping with your head resting on my neck, he'd have thought that you are m-my... well whatever, I suppose it was the potion's effects but you should be thanking me for saving you from the misunderstanding!"

The raven haired boy widened his eyes at the other's statement.

"Potion? Sleeping..? On your ne- What are you talking about?"

Hibari said bewildered and his daze was slowly fading away but he had not yet escaped from Gokudera's embrace.

"Are you fucking serious? You can't remember anything at all?"

A few seconds of silence were enough to indicate Hibari's answer.

"Tsk, just forget it, it doesn't matter. Although..."

Gokudera paused his words for a moment and looked sideways.

"You said that when you had given me the potion it had effects... What was that all about?"

He continued and stared into Hibari's eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?"

_'Why would I talk about the potion..? Did he give me the potion?'_

The Cloud Guardian's extraordinary stutter caused great discomfort to the Italian boy.

"I can't remember myself acting all weird like you did! But..."

_'...He doesn't remember himself acting that way either...'_

The smoke bomber finally realized that the potion had managed to make him forget, just like Hibari had also forgotten of his own behavior.

"Just... tell me what else I did."

Hibari suddenly uttered, not caring anymore as to how his roommate had given him the potion, just wanting to know what he did while he was influenced by it, and Gokudera who was cognizant of the potion's remarkable power and of the fact that Hibari was keeping quiet about the effects that the potion had on him, decided to take advantage of this knowledge and lie to the raven haired boy.

"You really don't remember what you did?"

Gokudera asked as he raised his eyebrow, trying to make Hibari feel guilty.

"Do you really want me to beat your lover to death?"

Hibari asked in return, threatening the other in order to answer him.

"I really don't think you'd do that Hibari... It would be really _really_ bad if the principal and the students found out what you did."

Gokudera's mocking voice bewildered the Cloud Guardian.

"A... Are you threatening me?"

He asked in disbelief.

"Maybe."

The Italian boy replied while grinning.

"Wao."

Hibari uttered amused and as his dizziness had gone away he stepped back, releasing himself from Gokudera's hands.

"You'll regret this."

There was no way the head of the Disciplinary Committee would let something like this go away, so in a matter of seconds Hibari took out his tonfas, yet the moment he raised his hands in order to hit his roommate, his annoying dizziness easily returned and the Cloud Guardian's weapons fell on the ground.

"Stop acting like a child...!"

Gokudera said as he took a hold of the other before passing out and slowly made him sit down and support his back on one of the toilet's dividers.

"I can't believe you just said that..."

Hibari uttered annoyed but didn't bother pushing him away as he had no power to do so.

"Well I did tell you not to exhaust yourself."

The smoke bomber responded and then sat cross-legged in front of the raven haired boy.

"I hope you can control your body balance."

Gokudera continued as his weak roommate didn't seem really stable.

"And if you wanna know... I'll tell you what you did when you tell me what _I_ did when you had given me the potion before going to the Cathedral."

"The Cathedral?"

Hibari thought confused and felt his dizziness transforming into a painful headache.

"Ah, that..."

He murmured apathetically, trying to hide his pain.

"Don't 'ah that' me! I wanna know what happened!"

"Don't yell... Nothing happened."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee felt relieved that Gokudera had no recollection of the actual incident with the potion inside the school bus.

"Don't fucking lie! You previously said that it had effects on me!"

"Please stop yelling..."

Gokudera's loud voice had added more pain to Hibari's intense headache, with result making the second close his eyes in order to bear with it.

"O... Okay..."

The Storm Guardian responded surprised as he hadn't ever thought that Hibari would ask him something nicely.

"Will you tell me?"

He continued in a much softer tone than before.

"I told you. Nothing happened, it had no effects. I had actually wished to see you lying dead somewhere but the potion didn't have any effects on you."

Hibari said without opening his eyes, feeling a bit better that way.

"What could I have done that was so bad that you aren't telling me?"

Gokudera asked, feeling a bit anxious.

_'You have no idea...'_

"Nothing, I said nothing. Don't make me repeat myself. I've already replied to you three times. My brain hurts..."

The Italian boy clicked his tongue at Hibari's repetitive lie.

"Then why did you say that the potion had effects on me? You even said that you wished I could remember."

"I.. what?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee opened his eyes shocked.

"You said that you wished I could remember. And then you even pointed your finger at me and ordered me to remember..! What was that all about?"

Hibari felt exposed at Gokudera's statement.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The Cloud Guardian replied and then closed his eyes again.

"Now will _you_ tell me what I di- Shit, this horrible headache won't go away."

The raven haired boy tried to hold his head with his hands, but as if his hands had fallen asleep, he was unable to move them.

"Hey, is your headache now the result of the potion?"

Gokudera asked, feeling kinda bad for creating this pain to his roommate.

"I have no idea."

Hibari replied and tightened his already closed eyes.

"It could be the horrible music."

He continued.

"Hm... Don't you like music?"

The smoke bomber's abrupt question surprised the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"I do, but not that garbage."

Nonetheless Hibari replied, enjoying their little chat, despite his headache.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

Gokudera continued asking, as if he was actually meeting his roommate for the first time.

"Calm music. Mostly piano."

The raven haired boy replied and after a few seconds he opened his eyes, wondering why his roommate had suddenly became so silent.

The look on the Storm Guardian's eyes could not be mistaken. Gokudera was speechlessly staring at the ground with a gaze so melancholic that couldn't help but arise questionmarks in Hibari's mind.

"What about you?"

Hibari finally asked and didn't close his eyes this time.

"Um... Rock is okay."

Gokudera's answer didn't satisfy the other boy.

"What about piano?"

The Cloud Guardian's unexpected question made the smoke bomber jolt.

"W-what about it?"

He asked confounded.

"Do you like it?"

"O-oh... Ah... It's okay."

The Italian boy replied half-heartedly and then stillness filled in the restroom once again.

"I... I used to play when I was younger."

Gokudera broke the silence and his blue smile forced an uncomfortable sentiment on his roommate.

"Really? Why did you stop?"

Hibari asked quietly, not wanting to make him more depressed.

"Ah, long story."

The smoke bomber avoided looking into the other's eyes.

"Anyway, is your head better now?"

He continued, trying to change the subject.

"No, not really..."

The raven haired boy knew that there was no way he'd find another chance of being so close to Gokudera, so lying seemed the best thing to do as his headache had literally gone away.

"Ah, I had read somewhere something about headaches... It said that you should lightly put pressure on your temples and then the pain goes away."

Gokudera suddenly said and surprised Hibari that he knew this kind of information.

"Where did you read this?"

"It was on a psychology magazine I think... or on a lifestyle one... I don't really remember."

"You buy lifestyle magazines?"

"Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am? I had just found it on the street."

The Italian boy's response forced Hibari to raise his eyebrow.

"The street?"

He looked at him bewildered.

"I... I just found it somewhere, what difference does it make?"

The smoke bomber tried to avoid this subject as well.

"None, I'm just asking. Did you steal it from someone?"

"No! Did the potion leave side-effects to your brain?"

"Haha, no."

Hibari's soft chuckle made Gokudera smile.

"Well, why don't you try it?"

Gokudera finally asked.

"Try what?"

"The pressure thing!"

"It sounds foolish, I'm not doing it."

The raven haired boy replied apathetically.

"What? Dude, you can be such an asshole sometimes..."

The Storm Guardian's insulting comment would have forced Hibari to raise his tonfas towards him, but Hibari soon remembered that he was supposedly still feeling the headache.

"Let me try then."

Gokudera said and abruptly moved closer to the other.

"What- wait. I said I don't want to."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee looked at him confused.

"You said you don't want to do it because it sounds foolish. Then let me do it! The sooner we return back the better."

The Italian boy uttered and as he sat on his knees, so that he could stretch his body easier, he softly placed his fingers on Hibari's head.

"If you hurt me I'm going to break your neck."

Hibari warned him.

"..I know, you freak. I won't hurt you."

Gokudera responded while looking into his eyes and then gently put some pressure on his roommate's temples.

The raven haired boy could feel his body burning up and was hoping from the bottom of his heart that this unexpected stimulation didn't show up on his face. The smoke bomber's light touch, along with the short distance between their heads and bodies, had aroused Hibari in a great extent. Suddenly the formidable boy closed his eyes, trying to think of something else in order to fight off this feeling.

"Hey, don't fall asleep again."

Gokudera said quietly, as to not disturb him.

"I won't. I'm trying to see if what you do has actually any effect on my headache."

Hibari replied apathetically.

"Ah okay."

The Italian boy responded and continued softly rubbing his roommate's temples.

_'Is this wrong?'_

The Cloud Guardian wondered while feeling Gokudera's gentle touch.

_'Am I taking advantage of his intentions? Am I just trying to satisfy myself?'_

He questioned himself, being rather regretful for his actions.

The more the smoke bomber was trying to calm Hibari's headache, the more the second wanted to grab him violently and just kiss him with all his might. His closed eyes had been opened again and the view of the Storm Guardian being so close offered him a weird ecstatic feeling that engulfed his whole being.

_'Why does he make me feel so weird?'_

Hibari thought, feeling quite uncomfortable with this sensation.

_'It feels like... I'm happy to be with him, but for some reason it's not enough.'_

He deemed while gazing at Gokudera, whose cheeks had blushed a bit because of Hibari's powerful stare.

_'So annoying...'_

The Cloud Guardian closed his eyes again without prior notice and tried to feel even more his roommate's gentle touch, hoping that this unreasonable sentiment would go away.

"Are you feeling better?"

Gokudera suddenly asked, causing Hibari's heart to beat louder.

"A bit."

The raven haired boy answered, wishing for him to continue.

"Ah, do you want me to stop? I mean, if it's not working out-..."

"No."

Hibari's quick reply surprised the smoke bomber.

"It feels better so don't stop."

He continued, not wanting to sound like a weird person.

"Okay..."

Gokudera responded and moved even closer to the other, in order to not stretch himself too much as his hands had started feeling a bit tired.

"Sooo... um..."

The Italian boy murmured after a few seconds, not wanting their silence to continue.

"Where did you learn Italian?"

He finally asked and Hibari opened his eyes in order to reply, only to see Gokudera even closer to him.

"I bought a book."

He replied quietly and rapidly closed his eyes, stifling the desire of kissing his roommate.

"From Japan? Or from France?"

"From France."

"Why? I mean how come you chose this language?"

"It's intriguing."

Hibari responded, thinking of the actual reason he had started learning Italian.

"I can teach you the proper pronunciation if you want. I mean... I know that you have the book, but the way you pronounce Italian is kind of funny..."

The smoke bomber said with a smile on his face and Hibari smiled as well without opening his eyes.

"Okay."

"Eh- Really?"

Hibari's for once affirmative reply had bewildered the Storm Guardian.

"Yes, I don't mind learning from an actual Italian."

The raven haired boy replied to his roommate, making him feel kind of proud for his hometown.

"Cool then! Ah, but we'll need to create a schedule or something because I also promised to teach Sawada-sa-"

Gokudera paused his sentence alarmed, as the Cloud Guardian glared at him intimidatingly.

"W-what?"

The smoke bomber asked, feeling really uncomfortable by Hibari's sudden mood swing.

"I've told you a million times already... Do you really not care if you die because of this foolish thing you call love?"

"That again..."

The Italian boy clicked his tongue and turned his gaze sideways.

"Look Hibari..."

He uttered as he removed his hands from the other's head and intensely stared into his eyes.

"...Since you've never felt that way, you can't understand in the least how strong this emotion is... But when you're able to feel it, you'll see that it's worth every risk and obstacle life will put in front of you."

_'Wao...'_

Hibari thought surprised, seeing how this emotion had almost transformed this disobedient student to a poet.

"Then how about him? Does he share the same opinion with you? Does he even know that his life is in danger every moment he's with you?"

The Cloud Guardian asked about Tsuna, trying to make Gokudera change his mind.

"He..."

The smoke bomber lowered his head, unable to hide the truth.

"L-let's just change the subject okay?"

"No. We've already changed the subject two times because of your tendency to act mysterious."

"My- what?"

Gokudera hadn't really understood what Hibari was talking about and as he had stopped rubbing his roommate's temples, the two boys were just sitting close to each other and talking, as if they were two friends who just wanted to take a break.

"First with the piano, then with the magazine that you found on the street. We are not changing the subject again."

The raven haired boy pronounced decisively and moved his body a bit upwards in order to straighten his back on the divider.

"Geez, I can't believe you still remember all this! Okay fine! I won't avoid another subject, this is the third and final one, okay?"

Gokudera replied angrily as he sat cross-legged again.

"No. Two times is more than enough."

Hibari persisted.

"Tsk, I can't fucking believe this... Then what? You're gonna force me to talk about it?"

The silver haired boy shouted, feeling like he had reached his limits.

"I'm not insane to do something like that..."

The Cloud Guardian replied with a sigh.

"Just choose amongst these three subjects what you want to talk about."

He continued, making Gokudera roll his eyes.

"Ah, they're all personal, I don't wanna talk about them with you!"

"Why is that? What am I?"

Hibari's unforeseen question nonplussed the smoke bomber.

"You... I don't know, what do you want me to say? You are the person whom everyone's afraid of or something... In the end, why should I tell you about such personal information when I know nothing about you?"

"If you want to know something then just ask."

The raven haired boy said without hesitation.

"U-um... Okay..! Why do you hate crowds so much?"

Gokudera had no intention of letting a chance like this pass by and since Hibari had given him the courage, the Storm Guardian was going to ask all the things that he wanted to know about his roommate.

"Because they're annoying."

Hibari's blunt response irked the smoke bomber.

"What the fuck? That's not a proper answer!"

"Don't yell. What do you want me to say?"

"I.. I don't know! Anything more reasonable."

"They just annoy me, isn't this reasonable enough?"

The Italian boy clicked his tongue at Hibari's reasoning but in the end he just sighed, accepting his defeat.

"Now tell me."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee spelled, confusing the other.

"Tell you what?"

"About any of the three subjects you avoided."

"Wha- But I didn't finish with my questions!"

"You can't be the only one who asks questions. I replied to one of yours so now it's your turn to reply to one of mine."

"Aaah, you leave me no choice, do you?"

Gokudera whined and quietly moved next to Hibari, so that he could support his back on the divider as well.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

He asked without looking at his roommate as he laid his back on the divider and his shoulder softly touched Hibari's.

"Let's start with the piano."

The Cloud Guardian responded while trying to push his unexplainable shiver away and looked towards the smoke bomber who was sitting on his left.

"Tsk shit..."

Gokudera almost silently murmured and bent his legs in front of him, in a way that he could rest his arms on his knees.

"From where should I begin... Ah, let's just say that the woman who was teaching me how to play the piano was murdered and every time I try to play I remember of her and it makes me sad. That's it."

The smoke bomber's quick reply, while gazing at the toilet's divider across of him and avoiding Hibari's stare, didn't really satisfy the second.

"So a random woman who used to be your teacher w-"

"She was my mother."

Gokudera interrupted the raven haired boy as the words 'random woman' sounded really hurtful to his ears.

"...I used to think she was a random woman too..."

He continued and tried his best to stifle the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes.

"Let's just change the subject."

"Your reply wasn't sufficient enoug-"

"Please Hibari!"

The Cloud Guardian felt bewildered by Gokudera's trembling words.

"Okay."

He replied quietly and waited for the smoke bomber to ask the next question.

"Don't you have anything else to ask?"

After a few seconds Hibari finally asked as he noticed that his roommate hadn't said anything in a while.

"No."

Gokudera responded while looking anywhere except for Hibari's eyes.

"How come? You previously said you don't know anything about me. Was that all you wanted to ask?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was feeling really bad for forcing Gokudera's bad mood to emerge, yet he was also feeling a tiny bit satisfied for finding out something so important about him.

"I suppose I'd like to know more about you because no one really does... But I don't wanna talk about me. So I don't wanna ask you any questions, 'cuz then I'll have to reply in return."

The Storm Guardian admitted the truth to his roommate and finally gazed at him.

"If your headache's gone, then let's just return back, okay?"

He uttered in a gloomy voice.

"I still feel a bit dizzy."

Hibari lied, still feeling that their time together was way too little for him to enjoy.

"If you want you can talk about something that makes you happy."

He continued and turned his body sideways so that he could face him better.

"What makes me happy..?"

Gokudera unconsciously wondered out loud and then a soft smile was drawn on his lips.

"What is it?"

The raven haired boy asked indifferently but couldn't help being extremely curious.

"I don't think you'd like me to talk about that."

The smoke bomber uttered while chuckling.

"It's about things you don't believe in. What's the point of talking about something if the other doesn't want to hear about it?"

He continued, making Hibari realize that Gokudera was talking about love.

_'How does it feel to be in love?'_

"You are right. There is no point in that."

Hibari said apathetically, hiding the things he really wanted to know.

"Do you want to start the Italian lessons?"

Gokudera suddenly suggested with a smile.

"No, I won't be able to memorize things right now."

Hibari replied with a bit of delay and felt kind of bad for disappointing the other.

As both boys had neglected many subjects for discussion, an anticipated silence took over the restroom. The Cloud Guardian who wanted to ask numerous questions but couldn't was indiscreetly staring at the Italian boy who was hiding so many things and experiences that he wished he could forget. The smoke bomber had riveted his gaze on the floor while supporting his head on his hands, making Hibari realize how bored he was.

_'There is no point to keep acting if we stay so silent and distant...'_

"I'm feeli-"

"You said something funny earlier."

Gokudera suddenly uttered, interrupting Hibari who was going to end his act of being weak.

"What did I say?"

The raven haired boy struggled not to stutter, realizing that his roommate still hadn't told him about what he did under the influence of the potion.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me what I did when you had given me the potion."

The Storm Guardian replied in a calm voice.

"I told you... If you don't believe me why don't you just ask your lover? He was with you the entire time."

"No, he wasn't. He was searching for me... I think. We met up when you interrupted us."

Gokudera spelled and glared at Hibari.

"You were making out in the museum. What did you expect me to do? Sit quietly and watch?"

The Cloud Guardian instantly thought that his words were contradicting to reality, as he had actually sat quietly while watching them and interrupted them when they were about to leave.

"A-ah wait!"

The smoke bomber suddenly shouted, surprising the raven haired boy.

"I... I remember... You... You had also forced more of this fucking potion down my throat in the fucking school bus!"

Hibari unconsciously jerked at his exclamation, and hoped with all his might that Gokudera wouldn't remember.

"And then..."

The young boy was now trying even harder to remember, seeing as to how weird this potion could make someone act.

"Then..."

He continued, making Hibari's heartbeat thump at a crazy rate.

"...Tsk, fuck..! Why can't I remember?"

Gokudera screamed, being well aware that this information he was missing was something that his roommate was hiding from him.

"What did I do?"

The smoke bomber asked while staring at Hibari.

"You just passed out."

The Cloud Guardian replied calmly.

"No I didn't! I remember... I remember walking to the front of the school bus or something... and throwing a... tissue? Why did I need a tissue?"

"You probably had a dream."

_'Shit...'_

The head of the Disciplinary Committee had never again been under so much stress and pressure in his life. His whole body was shivering, his legs had lost all of their strength (even though he was sitting) and his throat had somehow became dry. The words he was uttering sounded pushed and fake while sweat was pouring from his forehead, as if his own body wanted to sell him out.

"No I didn't! Tsk, why would I need a tissue..?"

The Italian boy wondered, making his roommate realize that if Gokudera kept this up he was probably going to remember another detail that would be the death of his pride.

"I think we should return."

Hibari said and hurriedly stood up, not wanting the other to try to remember.

"Wha- You said you were dizzy!"

Gokudera uttered as he stood up as well.

"I'm fine now. Let's go."

"No way! I'm not leaving! I don't give a fuck if you don't wanna tell me what happened! I'm so close at remembering anyway..."

The Storm Guardian murmured his last sentence and Hibari's brain was about to explode while thinking of a million excuses to utter about what had happened in the school bus, about why they should exit the restroom now, and even about how to cover up the things that Gokudera could actually remember.

"I can't keep this up, let's just go."

Hibari said hastily.

"What do you mean you can't keep this up?"

Gokudera looked at him surprised and suspicious.

"Something _did_ happen! And you're trying to cover it up!"

The silver haired boy yelled and Hibari wanted to strike his own face at his horrible mistake of spelling what he had in mind.

"I told you, you just had a dream. Let's just go."

He uttered in a louder tone, being terrified with the thought of the smoke bomber regaining his memories.

"If you want to go then go! I'm staying here! Or you could just tell me what happened and I'll tell you what happened here too!"

The Cloud Guardian's weak legs wouldn't carry him for much longer and Hibari didn't know which one would be more humiliated... To tell Gokudera what happened in the school bus and then hear about what he did in the restroom, or to find out about a lewd or who-knows-what action he did under the influence of the potion by someone else? Nevertheless, no matter what he decided, Hibari had realized that he wouldn't be able to force the words out of the Storm Guardian's mouth no matter what he did.

"Look... We'll discuss it some other time. Now let's just go inside okay?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee uttered stressed, opened hurriedly the toilet's door and exited from the tiny square room.

"Come."

He continued, yet Gokudera didn't seem willing to follow him and just stood there with his back against the wall while staring at Hibari.

"No."

He finally said and the raven haired boy sighed at the other's inability to cooperate.

"Just come."

The Cloud Guardian entered the tiny room again, in order to force the smoke bomber to obey him; he rapidly took a hold of Gokudera's hand and started pulling him out of the toilet.

"W-what the fuck? Let me go, I said I'm not coming!"

The silver haired boy yelled bewildered but Hibari didn't back down.

"Would you prefer it if I beat you and carry you unconscious inside?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee asked sarcastically as he continued pulling Gokudera his way.

"Fuck you! I don't wanna follow you!"

"You're being annoying..."

Hibari murmured yet continued pulling the silver haired boy, not feeling the need to use unnecessary violence (or even worse not being able to, because of his body's condition).

"Just let- gah!"

Gokudera was eventually overpowered by the Cloud Guardian's force and before he could finish protesting, he was abruptly pulled forwards in a way so fierce and overwhelming that even Hibari hadn't calculated, ensuing the formidable boy falling backwards and hitting his head on the washbowl, while the smoke bomber fell on top of him, thankfully avoiding the handbasin's impact.

_'Shit...'_

Hibari thought in pain and as he was about to reach over to the part of his head that was injured, shocked he realized the position they were in.

Gokudera's forehead had literally landed on his roommate's and as the first had somehow achieved to turn his head while falling so that their noses wouldn't touch each other, the Storm Guardian's lips were quite comfortably and provocatively resting on Hibari's. The smoke bomber's hands were kind of all over the place, while the raven haired boy had placed his around Gokudera's body the moment he fell on top of him. Moreover, Hibari in some manner had managed to spread his legs a bit before touching the floor and the untamed Guardian easily slipped in between them, making their posture look like a sex scene.

_'I must be dreaming...'_

The raven haired boy thought since the other still had his eyes closed and had showed no reaction.

Only a few seconds were needed for the smoke bomber to finally open his eyes and come across Hibari's intense gaze who was actually enjoying staring at Gokudera's soft characteristics.

"The fuc-?"

As the Storm Guardian moved sharply backwards in order to lengthen their distance he forcefully hit his head on the washbowl and fell to the front again, landing his head on Hibari's chest while in great pain.

"Aaah shit!"

He screamed as his head couldn't withstand any more blows.

"You are an idiot..."

Hibari spelled quietly trying to hide his stutter, afraid that Gokudera would be able to listen to his heart's loud beat or even realize why it was beating so loud.

_'What should I do..?'_

The raven haired boy wondered as he had removed his hands from his roommate's body and was hovering them in the air, deeming whether it was wise to wrap them around him again.

"Are you okay?"

He finally asked and slowly touched Gokudera's back with his left hand, hoping that it wouldn't be perceived.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

The Storm Guardian yelled, feeling humiliated by Hibari's movement.

"This is all your fucking fault!"

He continued and slowly stood up, avoiding the handbasin and trying to bear with the pain.

"How is it my fault? You fell on me."

Hibari responded as he followed the other's steps.

"You are the one who was fucking pulling me!"

Gokudera yelled and then moved his hand on the back side of his head to see if blood was coming out.

"You're lucky I'm not bleeding..."

He murmured, yet they both knew that the smoke bomber was unable to actually threat the Cloud Guardian, especially under the numerous beatings he had received in the few days he was living with him.

"A-ah wait..."

The Italian boy uttered puzzled and then pointed with his finger under the washbowl, to the place where they had both fallen.

"Then... whose blood is this?"

He continued confused and Hibari stared baffled at the direction Gokudera was pointing at.

"Ah, that must be..."

Hibari said as he touched the back of his head.

"...mine."

He spelled while looking at the red color that had covered his fingertips.

"Ca... Can't you like _feel_ pain?"

The smoke bomber asked rather annoyed by his roommate's indifferent way of saying that he was bleeding.

"What do you think?"

The raven haired boy responded, thinking a bit intimidated of how absurd it really was, that this little connection he had with Gokudera had effortlessly made him forget about the pain he was feeling.

"But the way we landed didn't really leave me any room to think about it. And then you also hurt yourself... so I forgot about it."

He continued and intrigued he stared into Gokudera's eyes.

_'It's abnormal to feel that way when we're so close, isn't it?'_

He pondered and ashamed turned his gaze sideways.

_'W-what an idiot..! He just sounded like he cared about me or something...'_

Gokudera thought embarrassed while staring at the other.

"J-just clean it up..."

He said uncomfortable and Hibari finally gazed again into his eyes.

"I can't. My hair will get wet and the last thing I need is weird looks from herbivores like you."

"Sei noioso!" (trans/You're so annoying!)

Gokudera clicked his tongue and approached the Cloud Guardian.

"Turn around, I'll clean it for you."

He said, avoiding to look in his eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

Hibari asked, surprised by the smoke bomber's suggestion.

"Because! Just fucking turn around..."

The Italian boy was feeling too embarrassed to actually admit that he was feeling a tiny bit -as he was telling himself- concerned about his roommate's wound.

"If you steep my clothes I'll cut your hands off."

The raven haired boy murmured as he turned around confronting the restroom's exit door, while his back was facing the Storm Guardian.

"First of all these are _my_ clothes. Secondly, I'll be careful you fucking creep..."

Gokudera hissed under his breath and quietly turned on the faucet that stood next to him.

As soon as the smoke bomber doused his fingertips and moved them onto Hibari's wound, the second slightly jerked at Gokudera's anticipated but kind of harsh touch.

"U-uh.. Sorry..."

The silver haired boy spelled uncomfortable and continued in a much softer manner, treating with great care and tenderness Hibari's injury.

_'I can't believe his touch can stimulate me that easily...'_

The Cloud Guardian thought, irked at his unexpected arousal, yet tried his best to fight off this sensation.

"Your hair's too soft. It's not normal..."

The smoke bomber said quietly but his roommate silently ignored his statement.

Gokudera was holding with his left hand a part of Hibari's hair that was getting in the way and with his left he was gently cleaning his wound.

"Damnit I must have spent an hour in here with you!"

The Italian boy shouted irritated.

"What are you talking about? We are maximum fifteen minutes in here."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee replied, bewildered by Gokudera's accusation.

"I suppose fifteen minutes of what you can fucking remember!"

"Can you at least tell me what was the weirdest thing that I did under the influence of the potion?"

The Cloud Guardian asked intimidated as his imagination was literally running wild.

"No fucking way, I'm not telling you. But I can assume that you did... what I had done."

The smoke bomber's sentence forced a shiver down Hibari's spine and the second turned around and looked at Gokudera gravely.

"I wouldn't do that; don't ever say it again."

His words shocked the Italian boy.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? What did I do?"

Gokudera asked with wide open eyes.

"I suppose you finished with the wound. Let's go."

Hibari completely ignored him and pulled him towards the exit of the lavatory.

"W-won't you tell me?"

Gokudera protested but as Hibari had somehow gotten even stronger he couldn't really escape from his strong grip, with result reaching the exit door with no delay.

"If I see you returning in here I'll break your legs."

"W-wai-"

Before the Storm Guardian was able to finish his sentence the raven haired boy had already opened the door and as the loud music had silenced Gokudera's words, Hibari pushed his roommate to head out first and then exited the restroom, acting like he had not spent a single minute with him.

_'That was close...'_

Hibari thought relieved and finally reached his seat, which had been surprisingly occupied by some other students.

"I was sitting here."

The Cloud Guardian uttered menacingly, forcing the students to retreat in a flash.

_'I hate this place...'_

He deemed displeased as he sat on the couch and then stared at the location where Gokudera's seat was but surprised didn't see him there.

In the meantime the smoke bomber had glanced at his seat before Hibari had reached his, and since he didn't see Tsuna sitting there he decided to wander into the club and try to find him. The Italian boy had noticed that actually only a few people were sitting at the couches, while the majority of them were dancing or even chatting on the dance floor. Gokudera had also spotted the coveted smell of cigars that had filled in a part of the club and was silently chuckling at the idiot who would have his head crushed by Hibari for disobeying the rules.

Finally, after a few minutes of endless searching the Storm Guardian sighted the young brunette. The Tenth boss of the Vongola Family was standing close to the middle of the dance floor, being surrounded by Yamamoto and some other students who were all cheerfully chatting. Gokudera took three hesitant steps and softly touched Tsuna's arm to make him and the rest aware of his presence.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The Sky Guardian uttered surprised.

"Ah Gokudera!"

Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Where had you been Gokudera-kun? I came to meet you in the restroom but you weren't there."

Tsuna quietly asked, while Yamamoto had been occupied with the rest of their classmates that consisted their company and couldn't hear him.

"A-ah, I... I was here and there Sawada-san..."

The smoke bomber stuttered as he hadn't really thought of an excuse to say.

"Is everything okay here? Did you have fun?"

He then continued and stared into his lover's eyes.

"Hm."

The brunette nodded affirmatively and softly smiled, satisfied that Gokudera had joined him.

"I... I'm glad you had fun."

The Italian boy uttered in undertones, struggling to hide his regrets for not being able to accompany his lover in what he enjoyed.

"Ah, listen to that!"

Yamamoto's sudden yell didn't leave any room for Tsuna to speak and as their small party stayed quiet, they all listened to the calm song that had started playing through the speakers.

"They play the blues!"

Another of their classmates commented while laughing and the young boys stared at each other, wondering whether they should ask from the girls to dance with them.

"I didn't know that clubs play this kind of music."

The Vongola boss spelled surprised.

"They don't. I suppose this is a sign that we'll be leaving soon."

Gokudera responded to his lover.

"E-eh? Really?"

Tsuna reacted dejectedly to the other's statement.

_'We didn't spend any time together...'_

Strangely enough both Guardians had the same thought in their minds. The few minutes they had spent earlier with each other were hardly enough to satisfy them.

"Hey Tsuna! You should ask from the Sasagawa girl to dance with you!"

"Tsuna has a crush on Kyoko?"

"Haha yeah~ Come on Tsuna!"

"If the no-good Tsuna has the guts to do that, he'll definitely gain some respect from us!"

The shy boy was looking shocked at the Rain Guardian and the rest of the party that were encouraging him to make the first move.

Tsuna knew that if he denied Yamamoto's mistaken belief of him having a crush on Kyoko, the students that were present would just mock him and label him as a coward; on the other hand, the brunette was really not feeling the need to dance with her, especially when he could be with his beloved one with whom he had spent so little time.

_'How am I going to tell them that I'm not interested...?'_

As the Vongola boss was pondering on how to escape this situation, he turned his head around and his gaze landed on the Italian boy whose doleful expression instantly pierced through Tsuna's heart.

"You should go for it Sawada-san!"

As soon as Gokudera's eyes met with Tsuna's, the first immediately smiled and cheered him on to make the move.

_'Don't do that...'_

The brunette thought while feeling the need to scream out loud their prohibited love, as he hated seeing this painful smile on Gokudera's face.

"I.. I need to use the toilet!"

Tsuna finally uttered quickly and before the others were able to react, the Sky Guardian had already gone from their sight.

"Ha-ha, I knew he couldn't do it!"

"Tsuna's no-good after all!"

"Ma ah~ Don't be so harsh on him!"

The smoke bomber was still standing next to the annoying party that had pressured his boss in a great degree as to make him disappear from the scene and hide into the restroom like a mouse that was chased away. Gokudera could feel wrath overpowering his body, yet he knew that any violent moves would have horrible results at that moment.

After a few more seconds passed by the silver haired boy clicked his tongue irked, left Yamamoto's and the others' side and hurriedly headed towards the lavatory.

_'Everything's fucked up!'_

Gokudera deemed outraged, not being able to stay quiet and inactive at a time like this. The Storm Guardian who had never before in his life kept his mouth shut, was now obligated to not only act calmly and peacefully at whatever was happening around him, but he was also prohibited from raising his voice (or dynamites) at the punks that were mistreating his own lover! The smoke bomber knew that this was something he wouldn't be able to cope with, so he decided to leave quickly the scene, before he reacted the way he'd normally do.

"Sawada-san?"

Gokudera yelled without hesitation the moment he entered the restroom.

One of the doors was slowly opened and Tsuna's face quietly popped out.

"G-Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette murmured in a trembling voice and the Italian boy rushed to his side.

_'Shit...'_

The smoke bomber thought, seeing at his boss's bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to-"

"It's okay Gokudera-kun! It's not your fault."

Tsuna carelessly smiled to the other, but he wasn't able to deceive his Guardian.

"Still..."

Gokudera whispered as he entered between the toilet dividers to where the brunette was standing and gently embraced his lover.

"I'm sorry."

He continued in a softer voice and quietly kissed Tsuna's head.

"But there is nothing we can do about it Gokudera-kun..."

The Vongola boss said as he freely snuggled into the other's body.

"There was nothing you could have done about it..."

Tsuna tried to stifle his tears but a sob escaped from his mouth.

"S-Sawada-san, please.. don't cry..!"

Gokudera spelled uncomfortable since he despised seeing the brunette sad and then mildly placed his lips on the second's mouth.

_'I love you so much...'_

The Italian boy thought, not wanting to break their kiss and as the Vongola boss let his lips open up, the smoke bomber easily slid his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, deepening their tiny yet meaningful kiss.

The blues that were playing in the club could hardly reach the boys' ears, yet the calm atmosphere that had surrounded them, made the soft sound of the blues proper for their precious moment. Gokudera's hands had been wrapped around Tsuna's body in a way so gentle and soothing that made the brunette feel like he was in the security of his own house. The smoke bomber's sentimental kiss couldn't help but ease him even more. Moreover, the amorous feeling that was engulfing the two boys had made Tsuna wonder how he was able to manage for all these years without his treasured lover.

Suddenly the two Guardians broke their kiss as the music sounded louder for a few seconds, indicating that someone else had entered the restroom. Gokudera quickly closed the toilet's door and the two students stayed quiet for a while, waiting for the third person to leave.

_'I hope it's not him...'_

The Italian boy thought distressed about his roommate.

"Tsuna?"

Yamamoto's voice made the lovers' heartbeat grow faster.

The smoke bomber gazed at the brunette that was still into his arms and was staring back at him agitated.

_"What should I do?"_

Tsuna whispered to the other and as Gokudera was about to tell him to not answer, a sudden knock on their toilet's door made both of them jump.

"Y-yes?"

The Sky Guardian responded automatically as the noise had caught him off guard.

"Are you okay? I hope you didn't take the guys' words at heart, they were just kidding!"

The tall boy said with a laughter.

"N-no Yamamoto-kun I didn't. Don't worry."

Tsuna uttered in a trembling voice, afraid that Gokudera's presence would somehow be perceived.

"Tsuna, are you sure you are okay? You don't soun-"

While Yamamoto was spelling his worry, he quietly touched the door's surface but as the two lovers hadn't locked the door, it opened a tiny bit, forcing Tsuna to push it in order to close again and locked it immediately.

"I-I'm fine Yamamoto-kun!"

The Vongola boss yelled and pushed a fake laughter.

"A-ah okay then..."

Yamamoto replied kind of disturbed.

"Oh, also the principal announced that in a few minutes we'll be leaving, so don't be late!"

He continued and exited the lavatory as Tsuna assured him that he'll return on time.

"We should go back Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette said discouraged.

"Ah..."

The Storm Guardian spelled even more dejected, feeling regretful for having wasted so much time with his roommate.

"But... Until this song is finished..."

The smoke bomber softly smiled to the other.

"...Would you like to dance with me?"

Gokudera's unexpected proposal surprised the timid boy who flushed at his boyfriend's suggestion.

"But you had said that you don't really like dancing Gokudera-kun... I don't want to force yo-"

"You don't! I... I want to dance with you... This dance is different from all the others anyway."

The Italian boy looked meaningfully at his lover.

"So... Would you like to dance with me?"

He repeated, being as flushed as Tsuna was.

"Hm... I'd want that."

The brunette uttered in undertones, feeling unable to hide his embarrassment and as Gokudera properly placed his hands around Tsuna's waist, the second respectively wrapped his own around his Guardian's neck.

"Ha-ha..."

The brunette giggled as the two of them started moving according to the slow rhythm.

"What is it Sawada-san?"

The smoke bomber asked worriedly and paused his steps for a second.

"Hm, nothing Gokudera-kun... It's just... I'm happy we can do this, even under the circumstances."

Tsuna responded regarding the place in which they were able to be themselves.

"A-ah..."

Gokudera murmured dissatisfied.

"At least it doesn't smell bad Sawada-san!"

He continued and both of them laughed at his conclusion.

"I promise you Sawada-san... I promise you that someday we'll be able to dance with a million strangers around us!"

"Eeeh? With so many people?"

Tsuna asked surprised while they were moving their bodies correspondingly into the small room.

"Ah! Some day... We won't be afraid."

The smoke bomber gave a quick peck on the Sky Guardian's lips.

"I love you Sawada-san..."

He whispered as their bodies had became one while dancing.

"I love you too Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette responded and softly kissed the other's neck.

More quick pecks and even deeper kisses were given between the two students who were living their own fairytale in every way and every place they could. Even though their sloppy steps sounded louder than the music, the bewitching rapture they were feeling had overpowered their souls, making them to not give a damn about the music or even about the fact that they had to hide in order to freely be themselves. The way the two boys could come in such close contact and confess their sentiments to each other was more than enough to make them forget about everything else in the world.

"I wish I could give you the sky..."

Gokudera spelled in undertones while holding tightly his lover.

"I don't need it."

Tsuna responded, smiling into his Guardian's embrace.

"I only need you Gokudera-kun..."

He continued, making the smoke bomber chuckle.

"You're just saying that because you know there's no way I could give you the sky!"

The brunette laughed at Gokudera's realization.

"That's not true!"

The Vongola boss protested while dancing.

"I mean I know that you can't give me the sky, but even if you could I'm sure that the sky wouldn't make me in the least as happy as you do."

The silver haired boy softly smiled at the other's statement and then perfect silence surrounded the restroom.

The enchanted emotions the two lovers were feeling had made them forget their location and even ignore the music that had actually stopped playing for a while now. Their legs were moving automatically as the only thing they really cared about was to feel even more each other's touch and presence and to be engulfed for a little more time in this strong emotion.

All of a sudden the restroom's door was opened violently and the two boys jumped at the unexpected thump. Quick and heavy steps were heard, and without prior notice someone fiercely tried to open the door of the toilet the two Guardians were in.

_'Who the fuc-'_

"Open up."

Gokudera's thought was rapidly interrupted by the ominous voice of his roommate.

_'Shit!'_

The smoke bomber widened his eyes in panic and stared at the brunette who had been petrified.

"How the fuck did you know I'm here?"

Gokudera finally yelled pissed and Tsuna jerked at his lover's loud voice.

_"D-don't irritate him Gokud-"_

"Open up this instance."

Hibari's voice overpowered Tsuna's whisper and Gokudera couldn't help but get even angrier.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He screamed and after two seconds of silence an abrupt noise made the two students gasp.

The Cloud Guardian easily broke the toilet's lock and without further delay he kicked the door open, only to see the two boys who hurriedly removed their hands from each other's body. Hibari took a deep breath and tried to keep his calm.

"I won't bother asking what you were doing. We're leaving and you two are missing from the group."

As he finished, he violently grabbed Tsuna from his collar, pulled him out of the toilet and pushed him towards the restroom's exit.

"What the fuck d-"

"Stai zitto, cazzo." (trans/Shut the fuck up)

The raven haired boy interrupted the shocked smoke bomber and then stared at the brunette.

"Go."

He uttered menacing to Tsuna.

"W-what about Gok-"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Hibari was struggling with all his might to not raise his tonfas towards his roommate's lover.

"Don't worry about me Saw-"

"Did I give you permission to talk?"

Gokudera was taken aback by the Cloud Guardian's irrational audacity.

"Go."

Hibari repeated, louder this time and glared at the brunette who had no other choice but to quietly exit the restroom, praying that Gokudera would be alright.

"What the hell is your problem?"

The Italian boy finally asked and stared bewildered into his roommate's eyes.

"Rules. Rules. That's my problem. You keep on breaking them."

Hibari was spelling his words slowly, feeling like his fury would escape from his lips at any time.

"I am not! Which rule did I break?"

The smoke bomber yelled, irritating the other even more.

"Kissing. Touching."

Gokudera widened his eyes at Hibari's words.

"What kind of rules are these? You're just making this up!"

"Why the hell would I make this up?"

The Cloud Guardian's aggravation could not be hidden anymore and his vulgar vocabulary made it easily noticeable.

"Tsk, I can't understand why you're so fucking angry! We didn't hurt anyone!"

"What makes you think you didn't?"

Hibari's loud voice surprised the Italian boy even more.

In fact Hibari knew that at that moment he should better keep his mouth shut than open it and shout the truth he was avoiding to accept. He didn't care whether it was a crush or pure curiosity, for all he knew was that he despised seeing Gokudera being intimate with someone else or even having a friendly chat with anyone -but him. The raven haired boy wasn't able to justify the ownership he was feeling over his roommate but didn't really give a fuck; powerless as he was against these emotions, he was going to follow his sentiments no matter where they would lead him.

"From now on you are prohibited from having private conversations with the weakling."

Hibari continued, not letting the other react to his previous absurd accusation.

"What-? This is ins-"

"That's the rules and if you don't follow them you will be expelled."

The Cloud Guardian wouldn't back down to his threats even though he knew that he had exceeded the limit. From now on it wasn't even a matter of discipline and order. Hibari's actions and words were now being clearly controlled by his selfishness and confused feelings.

"I won't fucking follow this rule!"

Yet there was no way Gokudera would abide by his roommate's senseless justice.

"Then you're being expelled. As soon as we get back to the hotel prepare your bags, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee spelled with ease and then started heading towards the restroom's exit.

"W-wait!"

The Storm Guardian yelled and grabbed Hibari's hand in order to immobilize him.

"Don't touch me."

The second uttered pissed, trying to resist to all his urges and then turned around to gaze at the other.

"I-I... I'm fucking sorry, okay? It won't happen again! Don't have me expelled!"

The smoke bomber's devastating voice managed to make Hibari feel even worse.

"Your being sorry doesn't take back your actions."

The raven haired boy replied apathetically, unable to fight off his jealousy.

"T-then what do you want me to do? Come on Hibari! I'll do anything!"

_'Anything?'_

An intimidating smirk was drawn on the Cloud Guardian's face.

"Hm, let me think..."

Hibari uttered while gazing at him and quietly cupped his chin in his hand.

"I suppose..."

He slowly murmured, forcing great agitation to the other.

"...You could wash the sheets that are covered in your blood, open the door every single time someone's knocking on it, feed my pet whenever it needs to be fed, run to the second floor and bring me a glass of water whenever I need it, obey all of my orders without cursing, shouting or murmuring, reply to all of my questions without avoiding or hiding anything, respect me and of course follow the school's rules; which involve not going to others' rooms and not affiliating sexually with anyone -under school grounds."

Gokudera's jaw had dropped at his roommate's outrageous demands.

"W-what... So, in other words you want me to be your slave?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee frowned at the Italian boy's accusation.

"That's a horrible way of putting it. I just want you to follow the school's rules."

"B-but these are not the school's rules! They... They are clearly _your_ fucking demands! I don't think there's a rule saying that I have to obey you in such a degree!"

The smoke bomber was bewildered by Hibari's preposterous logic.

"There is no rule that allows me to lie about your sake either. In fact there are numerous _laws_ that prohibit me from doing so. So I think it's about time you realize how much you owe me for being able to stay in this school after all you've done in the past few days."

The Cloud Guardian's honest words pressured greatly the other boy.

In the end Hibari was right. Gokudera had not been expelled because his roommate had lied for his sake, and the fact that the head of the Disciplinary Committee lied about a student was actually not a small matter. Moreover Hibari had kept his mouth shut about his close relationship with Tsuna, so the Storm Guardian not only owed him a lot, but he should also be thankful for this loner had supported him so far... or at least that's the only option he had.

"O... Okay..."

Gokudera finally said in undertones.

"I'll fucking do as you wish..."

He continued and gazed sideways, not wanting to admit his defeat.

"I said no cursing."

Hibari responded gravely.

"Now that I think about it, we should actually make a list with all my 'demands' as you like to call them, just so that I can make sure that you meet all of them."

"A-ah... O... Okay..."

Gokudera replied slowly with his eyes closed, feeling that his veins were going to break due to the high pressure Hibari had caused to him.

"Follow me."

Hibari spelled satisfied and as he exited the restroom the smoke bomber followed his steps, wondering for how long he'd be able to put up with the situation. They soon reached the rest of the students who had been gathered around the teachers and eventually left from the club, all being paired up with their friends, just like the way they were before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just read:

1. Don't worry, Hibari won't always be that mean to Gokudera... Um, it actually depends on the situation.

2. The initial purpose of Gokudera moving to Hibari's room was the reason the principal stated. Gokudera blowing his dynamites was clearly the motive for this to happen.

3. This fanfiction is 1859, as it is 5927... I can't disregard either. ^^;

4. There are WAY too many things that the anime has not showed us (eg Gokudera's taste in music, Hibari's past, etc etc) so allow me to make up some things... Always depending on the way I (and everyone else) view these characters.

5. I AM OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCING OUT-OF-CHARACTER-NESS... Well, not exactly. I will NOT stop trying to make them in-character, but an enamored Gokudera, an enamored Tsuna and a really-messed-up-with-his-feelings Hibari are not circumstances under which the protagonists can be in-character_._ Yet I repeat, I am TRYING to make them in character!

6. I am still stuck at the 21st chapter of this fanfiction because of the above reason. I am afraid that the characters have gone overboard (starting from the 17th chapter) and that they aren't themselves anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So PLEASE GUYS!<strong> Review and tell me your opinions! They are **crucial** for me to be able to continue this fanfiction! Tell me if you still find the Guardians in character and if not, tell me what's bothering you the most... Take into consideration the circumstances and tell me if you think there is any other way to make 1859 occur without changing a bit some of Gokudera's and Hibari's characteristics...

Look, I may be exaggerating here and if I do, don't resist to tell me; I'm just worried for 21 chapters going on waste and this fanfiction becoming completely irrational and foolish.

So review! Gimme your lights!

**Also, for the ones who are interested in my other stuff as well,** I'll shortly publish a letter-poem by Hibari (similar to the 'I'm sorry Tenth' and 'Love Letter') but it will be influenced by this fanfiction story (its name is 'All these small details', go check my fanfiction profile and read it if you're interested).

Moreover, I've already written a Valentine's Day fanfiction (shounen-ai) and some other things that I'll publish in the near future... yes, I'm stuck with this fanfic, but this is clearly not an artist's block (which proves that my problem here is whether the characters are in-character, and not my inspiration).


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Japanese students, who had just reached the hotel, quickly headed to their rooms without any extra chit-chat as the head of the Disciplinary Committee stood in the hallway so that no one would dare to disobey Namimori's rules. As soon as the corridors of the third floor emptied, the raven haired boy returned to his room as well, looking forward to his encounter with his roommate, after their small deal in the club's restroom.

Earlier, when Gokudera had accepted to do as Hibari wished so that he wouldn't get expelled, he had asked from the second to return to the hotel with Tsuna so that he'd at least explain to him the reason he'd be distant for the following days. The Cloud Guardian, confident enough for the pact they had made, allowed him to do so but warned him that he and his lover would depart from each other the moment they reached the hotel without a single delay; and so they did.

While Hibari was entering his room, a few rooms away the brunette had already buried his face under the covers, unable to hold in his tears for what Gokudera had told him. The smoke bomber had taken advantage of their little time together on their way to the hotel and honestly told him that Hibari was aware of their relationship and that if they were not to meet again for the days they'd be in France, then the Italian boy would not be expelled from the school. The Storm Guardian also wanted to tell him about the impact their relationship would have in their lives if the rest of the mafia were to find out, but Tsuna's disconsolate and doleful face prevented him from doing so.

_'It's not fair!'_

The Vongola boss let his tears run freely down his cheeks, feeling unable to breathe by all this sadness that was trying to struggle him.

"What are you doing?"

Hibari asked the moment he saw the Italian boy lying on the bed.

"Sleeping."

Gokudera replied in a suffocating voice and quickly wiped his tears away, even though his roommate was not able to gaze at his face.

"I'm certain that I had told you to wash the sheets."

"The sheets are already clean... I think the maid or whoever came in changed them."

The smoke bomber tried to keep his voice down, as this was part of their deal.

"I see."

Hibari responded somewhat baffled, took his pajamas and then entered the lavatory.

_'It's weird...'_

The raven haired boy thought as he removed his clothes.

_'Even though he did everything I told him... I feel like we're more distant than before.'_

He deemed dissatisfied and slowly wore his pajamas.

_'Wasn't it supposed to have the opposite effect?'_

The Cloud Guardian wondered, mistakenly believing that by forcing his roommate to do as he wanted, they'd somehow grow closer.

_'Human relationships are completely useless.'_

Hibari reckoned annoyed by the unexplainable burden he was feeling and as he exited the bathroom he quietly walked towards his bed.

Gokudera was still lying on the bed, having placed his body in a curled position and facing the wall. The head of the Disciplinary Committee didn't really ponder about his posture, nor did he care about the information psychology had to offer about it; instead he slowly moved on the bed, trying not to awaken the, in fact, wakeful boy.

_'It's already that late...'_

Hibari thought distressed as he glanced at his alarm clock and without a second thought closed the lights, hoping to fall asleep soon.

However, none of the three boys were able to get any sleep. The Vongola boss was unable to accept this cruel reality that surrounded him, Hibari was wondering as to how he'd be able to improve his relationship with his roommate and Gokudera was stifling the tears which wanted so forcefully to escape from his eyes.

"Does this satisfy you?"

The Storm Guardian's unexpected voice made the other slightly jerk.

_'Isn't he sleeping?'_

"What is 'this' that you are referring to?"

The raven haired boy replied while trying to distinguish Gokudera's figure in the darkness.

"Having me under your control, forcing me to follow your orders, mentally abusing me."

Hibari chuckled at his roommate's last words.

"I'm not abusing you."

"Aren't you?"

Gokudera asked in a louder voice, striving to restrain his wrath.

"Keep your voice down. I just want you to follow the rules."

"Cut the bullshit. You just want a slave to grant your every desire but no matter how much you mistreat me I'm not going to become a genie."

The Cloud Guardian was feeling utterly annoyed by the Italian boy's wrong (according to him) judgment.

"You should appreciate the fact that you're still in this school thanks to me. In the end, if you are that much in the mood of talking I still have some questions to ask you."

"Appreciating it and becoming your puppet are two entirely different things. And how will this question game be this time? Are you just going to ask whatever you want and I'm just going to reply whether I want it or not?"

The smoke bomber was even more annoyed by Hibari's audacity.

"Question game? This is not a game; unless you only follow the rules of games. Also, by following the rules you do not become my puppet. Your constant disobedience disgusts me."

Despite the fact that his words seemed right in his mind, Hibari couldn't help this burden that had occupied his heart.

"You are the one who disgusts me with your constant perfectionism and obsession over the rules. Why are you so fucking obsessed with them anyway?"

Gokudera's question was emphasized by a highlighted sarcasm, as if he was telling the other that this 'rules addiction' was meaningless and stupid.

"Because they keep the world in balance."

The Italian boy raised his eyebrow at Hibari's unexpected reply.

_'What the -'_

He couldn't believe that his roommate's complex was actually based on such a simple (and quite logical) reasoning.

"Are you telling me that you're not just pretending to care for whatever rules, just so that you can beat people up?"

The Storm Guardian uttered his bemusement while turning his body towards his roommate, wanting to gaze at the second's lying dark figure when he replied to his question.

"I think I've already stated the rules for this. I replied to your question, so now you have to reply to mine."

Gokudera frowned as perplexity had clouded his thoughts, not realizing that he had just started playing without his consent.

"What do you regret the most in your life?"

Hibari continued, having misunderstood the smoke bomber's silence.

"What the fuck? I didn't say I wanna play!"

The smoke bomber protested bewildered.

"Play?"

His statement made the raven haired boy even more confused than him.

"To play this game, to reply to your questions! Geez, if it's not a game how am I going to refer to it?"

"Are you disable of controlling the tone of your voice? I already replied to your question so now you're obligated to reply to mine."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You are obligated to follow the rules."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll force an answer out of you."

"You- what? You mean you're going to hit me because I'm not answering your question?"

"Who said anything about hitting?"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have you expelled from Namimori High School for violent misbehavior, reckless and harmful attacks towards the Namimori building, and of course for complete disrespect and ignorance towards the school's rules."

The words were coming out of Hibari's mouth only to deteriorate the weight on his chest; his emotions slowly preceding his personal defenses.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Gokudera yelled outraged, clueless for the other's true sentiments.

In the blink of an eye the Cloud Guardian made an abrupt movement and landed his right hand on his roommate's mouth and with his left he violently grabbed his hair, forcing him to hush while in pain. The smoke bomber tried to resist but before he was able to, Hibari whispered in an intimidating voice next to his ear.

"Your loud voice is going to put both of us in trouble, so you will either talk in undertones or you will not talk at all. You are already aware of the fact that my position can influence greatly the principal so if I tell her about all the things you've done- ..."

Hibari suddenly paused his last sentence since his hidden emotions had caught up to the speed of his verbal attacks and quietly removed his hands from the other's head and lied back on the bed.

A few uncomfortable seconds passed before anyone said a word. The Italian boy had remained dumbfounded (and a bit apprehensive) at the Cloud Guardian's unanticipated stillness, while the second was staring at the ceiling while laying supinely, wondering who the hell had given his emotions the audacity to suspend his threats and why he had started acting so unexpectedly childish in the first place. He had admitted to himself that he wanted to get closer to his roommate, but this was definitely the wrong way of doing it.

_'I'm just pushing him away...'_

Hibari deemed surprised at his own realization.

"I changed my mind. If you don't want to then you are not obligated to answer to my question."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee finally spelled quietly without turning his gaze towards the other. Gokudera could do nothing but stay speechless at the superior student's mood swing.

_'This is fucking creepy... What if he murders me in my sleep because I didn't answer his fucking question?'_

The smoke bomber's irrational contemplation sent a shiver down his spine. What if he really was in danger?

_'Better safe than sorry...'_

"I... haven't thought of it."

Gokudera finally responded hesitantly, wondering if Hibari could see through his lie.

"You haven't thought of your biggest regret?"

The raven haired boy asked after two still seconds, feeling an unexplainable lightness in his heart.

"U-um..."

"You can think of it now."

He continued leaving Gokudera no other choice but to give him a decent reply.

_'Fuck...'_

"L... Let me think..."

The Storm Guardian couldn't understand why his roommate had to be so stubborn and persistent.

_'It's not like my answer will matter to him.'_

He mistakenly reckoned and after a bit of thought he finally replied satisfied with the honest, yet reserved answer he came up with.

"My biggest regret is not knowing all the lies I've been told."

He pronounced in undertones, hoping that Hibari wouldn't try to look deeper in the subject.

"I see..."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee gave out a silent murmur as if he was trying to examine the other's reply.

"What about you?"

Gokudera rapidly asked without even thinking, afraid that his roommate would manage to look into his soul.

"Being weak..."

Hibari's statement was whispered, making the smoke bomber estimate that it was quite painful for the first to say it; yet he couldn't understand why.

"But you're not weak."

The silver haired boy commented curiously, wondering if the other was lying.

"I'm not weak now, but I was weak back then."

"Back then?"

Gokudera was unsatisfied with his incomplete answers.

"You already asked your second question, so now it's my turn."

The younger student wanted to smack his face on the wall the moment he realized that he had extended the questions. He knew that he shouldn't have asked anything, but his fear of being vulnerable had left him no other choice.

"What is it that you dislike the most about Japan?"

The smoke bomber narrowed his eyes at Hibari's question. It seemed like his roommate didn't intend to just ask him indiscreet and direct personal questions.

"Uh... There aren't many things that I dislike about Japan but if I had to choose I'd definitely say the school uniform. Everyone dressing in the same outfit is just irrational."

Gokudera replied and watched as the Cloud Guardian turned onto his side in order to look at him, and then stayed quiet waiting for the Italian boy's next question.

_'I am too stressed out to sleep right now...'_

The silver haired student thought, justifying his following action.

_'And it's not like he only asks me personal things... And if he does then I can just lie... I guess...'_

"What are you afraid of?"

Gokudera finally asked, deeming normal his decision of playing this game for a little while, since he was unable of sleeping and (even though he didn't want to admit it) he was extremely curious for his roommate's hidden sides.

_'Fear?'_

Hibari pondered confused as he hadn't ever really thought about it.

"I suppose... being defeated."

He finally spelled after a few silent seconds and the smoke bomber clicked his tongue at his answer.

"You're not _afraid_ of that. It's just something that you don't want to happen, like most people; it's a matter of pride. Think of something else."

The Italian boy was somewhat surprised at the familiarity of his own words. Under any other circumstances he'd avoid provoking his roommate (except for when it was unavoidable) but at that moment Gokudera didn't feel threatened or frightened by Hibari. In fact he was feeling rather intimate, as if he was having a normal discussion with a friend. Eventually, after a bit more stillness of the raven haired boy contemplating what would cause this emotion in his heart, he replied.

"My pets dying."

His bold answer made the other widen his eyes shocked.

"That was too blunt...!"

Gokudera said surprised and a soft laughter escaped from Hibari's mouth due to the other's reaction.

"You are right, I guess it was."

He commented as his smile faded rapidly.

Soon enough the Cloud Guardian started pondering on what to ask next. He was intensely staring into his roommate's emerald orbs while the second was looking back at him and was trying his best not to show his embarrassment and uneasiness caused by this fierce gaze.

_'We are physically that close, yet emotionally so distant...'_

Hibari realized that no matter how many boundaries he put to the smoke bomber, their relationship was impossible to change; at least not in the direction he wanted.

"What do you hate?"

He finally uttered, stifling this lascivious desire that overwhelmed him as Gokudera's odour was slightly caressing his nose.

"Hate? You mean people?"

"People, things, actions."

"Do I have to say only one thing?"

"No, say as much as you want."

"Well..."

The silver haired boy instantly looked sideways while trying to put all the things he hated in order.

"The one person that I hate the most in my life is my father. Then I'd have to say anyone who mistreats and disrespects Sawada-san. Then I hate your audacity and your smugness... Actually I hate many people's audacity and smugness. I hate beggars because they literally depend on strangers. I hate depending on anyone. I hate being ordered around. I hate being restrained and pressured. I hate having boundaries. And..."

Gokudera paused for a moment skeptical but soon continued.

"...I hate pity. I hate being looked down upon. I hate sympathy... People acting like they know what you've been through. I hate my sister's poison cooking. I hate the baseball idiot's carefree personality. I hate the lawn head's screams. I hate the knife bastard. I hate Varia in general. Then, what else..."

Another short pause occurred.

"...I hate school, I find it useless. I hate homework. Why bother doing it when I need to practice and be stronger? I hate anything related to the school's education. Classes won't help me succeed as Sawada-san's right hand man and they won't help me survive in battles either. They're just time consuming. But... I'm glad I can be by his side..."

He murmured while thinking of Tsuna, forgetting for a second to whom he was talking.

"I hate rules. I hate punks. I hate the police. That's all I suppose, I don't know if I'm forgetting something."

"Wao..."

Hibari uttered stunned. There was no questioning anymore as to why Gokudera seemed more distant than before; the raven haired boy had managed to enclose his roommate in everything he hated.

"Then you must hate me too for making you live through everything you hate."

The Cloud Guardian spelled as he felt his eyes heavy and unconsciously removed the confines that surrounded his ego.

"Well, you do annoy the hell out of me but I can't bring myself to actually hate you... yet. I guess if you keep this up it won't be long before the mere sound of your name disgusts me..."

Gokudera said and a few wrinkles were formed in between his eyebrows.

"Hmph..."

Hibari emitted apathetically and as his sudden sleepiness disappeared he broke eye contact by lying supinely once more and staring at the ceiling, mistakenly believing that he could avoid the discomfort he was feeling.

"Why do you hate your father?"

He continued and a clever smirk was drawn on the smoke bomber's face.

"You already asked your question. So now you have to answer to mine..."

Gokudera slowly said, satisfied with their switch of roles.

"What happened in the school bus?"

The smoke bomber's question caught his roommate off guard and his instant flinch was noted by the other.

"You passed out."

Hibari responded with no misgivings, unable to reveal the truth.

"Isn't lying against the rules?"

However the Italian boy wasn't willing to let this subject go.

"Why do you think I'm lying? What did you expect to hear?"

The Cloud Guardian had put his indifferent mask on and was literally hurling his roommate's questions back to him while avoiding eye contact.

"Well, judging by the things _you_ did in the restroom of the club I find it hard to believe that I stayed idle."

The raven haired boy shivered at that statement and turned his gaze towards the other.

"What do you mean by that? What did I do?"

He tried to sound apathetic, but his angst was clearly visible.

"You still haven't replied to my question."

"I have; you lost consciousness."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Why do you think you have no recollection of it?"

"Because of the potion! You don't remember either and that's why you're so anxious of what happened. You're afraid that you did what I did!"

Gokudera shouted, unable to keep patient anymore.

No matter how many words existed in both the Japanese and the Italian language, none of them could describe the fierceness of Hibari's emotions at that moment. The fact that the consequences of disturbing a teacher's sleep would be crucial to his position in Namimori High School and the constant persistence of his roommate's loud voice coming to the surface were two things that had made him utterly outraged; yet what was he supposed to do?

The head of the Disciplinary Committee closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply, trying to comprehend with the actual facts, his hidden emotions and his confused thoughts. Maybe if he was under other circumstances he wouldn't resist at smacking the other's head until he passed out but at that moment, for some reason the plain image of him hitting his roommate didn't seem so satisfying- or even nerve relieving. In fact it appeared rather painful for his own body, as if by hitting the other he'd somehow hurt his own self. Moreover, replying to the smoke bomber and explaining to him what had happened in the school bus was completely out of the question. It would be humiliating for both of them but especially for the raven haired boy since he was not under the influence of any potion when he didn't reject the other's kisses.

"Look, I'm fucking trying not to be loud but the fact that you think I'm an idiot drives me crazy...!"

Gokudera said in undertones as his roommate had remained quiet for too long.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened? Did I act as weird as you did or did I start saying the same weird shit you were saying? Whatever it was, why would you need to hide it?"

He continued, unable to understand why Hibari had to be so mysterious about it.

"It's complicated."

The formidable boy finally spelled, giving an unsatisfied answer to his question.

"What do you mean?"

The Storm Guardian had riveted his gaze on the other who was avoiding making eye contact.

"You were having hallucinations."

Gokudera frowned distrustful at that statement.

"Hallucinations?"

He repeated as he raised an eyebrow, staring at the other as if he was insane.

"Yes. You were also mumbling things like a crazy person."

"As if...!"

The smoke bomber was still unable to believe in his roommate's words.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me hence I didn't want to tell you. I despise your stubbornness."

Hibari cleverly planned his responses and a silent moment followed.

"Tsk, whatever...! W... What was I saying?"

The Storm Guardian worriedly asked and the raven haired boy was satisfied at the first's deception.

"You already asked your question."

Gokudera felt furious by Hibari's statement but since he knew that he didn't have much of a choice, he decided to go along with it. It was just one more question anyway and the smoke bomber was quite certain of what it was going to be about.

"What did I do in the restroom? In detail."

The question forced a cocky smile on the Italian boy's lips as he already knew what was going to be asked.

"You had a stomachache which was later transformed into a headache... I tried to calm you down but you acted like an annoying little bitch and got angry about it. Um, then... Someone came in the restroom and you asked me to hush but came really close to my face and... u-um..."

Gokudera timidly paused his words as he noticed his roommate staring at him with his eyes widened.

"What?"

Hibari asked with no hesitation and his conscious effort of acting indifferently was almost transparent.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Gokudera's unexpected question startled his roommate.

"What do you mean?"

The Cloud Guardian felt like he was trying to hide behind his finger, thinking of all the things, actions and emotions the silver haired boy should never find out.

"What do you think I mean?"

The smoke bomber's deception disappeared as soon as it emerged.

Hibari stayed still, wondering if his sentiments had been visible, yet Gokudera didn't have the slightest idea of his roommate's sinful desires. Nevertheless, the way the raven haired boy became so jumpy just by imagining what he may have done and the way he was strongly against the belief of having acted the way Gokudera had acted under the influence of the potion had caused nothing but suspicions and misgivings to the second. How could he know that he was being told the truth anyway?

"Listen Hibari... Let's make another rule for this gam- eh, for these questions..."

Gokudera announced before Hibari answered his previous question.

"Wao... I thought that you hated rules."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee couldn't help his cocky comment.

"I do... But this rule won't influence _my_ responses. I don't know about yours..."

"Hm? State the rule."

Hibari felt a bit insulted by Gokudera's constant disbelief in him.

"No lies."

Two simple words that managed to cause great anxiety to the Cloud Guardian.

"There is no need to mention this rule since it's a necessity for this game."

Yet he knew better than to show his guiltiness.

"Then, you claim that you haven't lied, right?"

"Precisely."

The raven haired boy said bothered, not because of Gokudera's accusation but because of his uncontrollable nervousness.

_'Damn it I can't really fucking prove anything...'_

The smoke bomber thought irritated as for the time being all he could do was take his roommate's word for it.

"Now will you complete your answer?"

A tone of annoyance could be noted in Hibari's voice but at least he had asked courteously.

"Ah... You were asking me to hush but had came really close to my face and then... you sort of fell asleep on my arm. Then you woke up and couldn't remember anything."

"What do you mean by saying that I fell asleep on yo-"

"Look, I don't really care if you don't believe me. The matter of fact is that Sawada-san was right outside of the door and if you hadn't woken up and asked him to leave in time, I'd have to respond to his words, therefore he'd wait for me to get out and then he'd see you... being the way you were."

Gokudera's angry statement made Hibari feel somewhat relieved that things hadn't taken a turn for the worse.

"Is that all?"

He asked after a while.

"Yeah."

"Then why were you overreacting about my actions?"

"I wasn't overreacting...! I just... I thought that the more eager you'd be to know what you had done, the sooner you'd tell me what had happened in the school bus... Obviously I was wrong."

The raven haired boy raised his eyebrow surprised.

"In other words you were threatening me..."

"Yeah, it seems I imitated your methods."

For some reason the mischievous smirk that was drawn on the smoke bomber's face satisfied the Cloud Guardian.

"So, what was I mumbling about?"

Gokudera uttered and didn't leave any room for Hibari to contemplate about this emotion.

"Nothing interesting... You were mainly cursing and asking to change rooms."

No matter how simple Hibari's statement was, the Italian boy felt much more tranquil knowing that no personal information had slipped out of his mouth while being under the use of the potion... That is if his roommate was being honest.

"Where the fuck did you buy these things anyway?"

The Storm Guardian continued asking irritated.

"You've already asked your question."

"Tsk, sei noioso..." (trans/Tsk, how annoying)

The smoke bomber murmured troubled since the rule of asking one thing at a time delayed the information he wanted to hear.

"If tomorrow was a special occasion, what present would you like to receive?"

Hibari finally asked his question, baffling the other.

"What special occasion? Receive a present from whom? Your question is too general...!"

_'What kind of question is that?'_

Gokudera couldn't help his confusion.

"Any occasion. Christmas, New Year's Day or even your birthday's celebration. As for the sender, will it really make a difference?"

"Of course...! I wouldn't want Sawada-san and... you for example to give me the same present...!"

"Me?"

The raven haired boy spelled amazed with a sensation of inexplicable vanity rising within him.

"I-it was just an example...!"

The smoke bomber responded embarrassed and an arrogant grin could be noted on Hibari's lips.

"Hm...? Then, let me rephrase my question. If tomorrow was any special occasion, what present would you like to receive from me?"

"From you...? W-what kind of question is that?"

The soft redness that had colored Gokudera's cheeks forced Hibari to stare at his roommate even more.

"I believe it's a simple question for you to answer."

"It's not...! W... What kind of present would I want from you?"

"This is up for you to decide; I don't think there's anything I wouldn't be able to offer you."

"W-what do you mean? Don't say such perverted things...!"

Hibari flushed as he realized how indecent his statement had been.

"I-I'm talking about physical presents, things that can be bought with money... You are the one making lewd thoughts here..."

"It's you who suggested it that way...!"

"I didn't suggest anything. Why? Would you be interested in something like that?"

"Tsk, of course not...!"

"But you like the male body, right?"

"W-whaa- what's that supposed to mean?! I'm not some sort of a perv-"

"Keep your voice down. I didn't call you a name, I just asked if you like the male body."

"I'm not interested in _your_ body...!"

"I didn't talk about _my_ body..."

"Tsk, l-let's just fucking finish with these questions...! You are allowed to ask only one thing, so choose which one...!"

The Cloud Guardian's smile was the most roguish one the Italian boy had ever gazed upon. Gokudera's desperate attempts of proving him otherwise had made Hibari come to the conclusion that the smoke bomber's hormones desired to break yet another rule.

"So...?!"

The silver haired boy asked nervously as the blush on his cheeks had clouded his mind.

"If tomorrow was any special occasion, what present would you like to receive from me?"

Hibari repeated for the last time and the younger student felt relieved that the final question wasn't a perverted one.

"L... Let me think...!"

The smoke bomber responded distressed once more, as if the raven haired boy had pinned him on the ground and was torturing him to come up with a quick answer.

Their feverish faces along with the uncomfortable silence that had taken over the place made the few seconds that passed by to look like ages. Gokudera was trying to find an answer for the other and was unable to stop thinking of their small embarrassing talk, while Hibari was struggling to calm himself down, excited with the idea of his roommate craving for his body.

"Well..."

After a bit of troublesome thinking the flushed Storm Guardian spelled quietly.

"I don't need something materialistic from you..."

His statement intrigued the raven haired boy.

"Then what is it that you need?"

He asked while staring into his roommate's eyes.

"Freedom."

The smoke bomber uttered with no hesitation.

"I have not enslaved you..."

Hibari responded bothered.

"Tsk, are you trying to fool me or yourself?"

Gokudera raised his voice a bit, unable to keep up with the other's acting.

"Hmph... No matter how you feel I am not in charge for the punishments you receive."

"Yeah right...! I bet my head that you're enjoying all of this..."

"You are wrong."

Hibari's statement forced a few seconds of stillness to emerge, making him feel remorseful for spelling the truth.

"Are you regretful then...?"

The silver haired boy asked somewhat timidly.

"You still haven't replied to my question."

"I did; I asked for freed-"

"You must state a materialistic item, not an idea."

" 'An idea'...? Tsk... I guess this is all it is for you..."

The Storm Guardian's murmur irritated Hibari even more.

"Just reply to my question."

"Geez fine...! Uh... A phone."

"A phone?"

"A mobile phone. I'm sure your obsessive puppies from the Disciplinary Committee can give you anything you want, so I guess money is not an issue for you. Moreover I highly doubt about your taste in clothing and the like, so I wouldn't take the risk. I'm sure you'd be able to find a practical cell phone for the mere purpose of sending messages and calling someone. That's all I would need it for anyway."

"Hm... I see."

Gokudera stayed silent for a second, wondering which question he should ask next. The time was passing much more quickly than the two boys believed, yet none of them was feeling any need for sleep. The Cloud Guardian still had quite a few questions in his mind, eager to know more about his roommate while the second had a sudden outburst of question marks and he found it peculiar that he hadn't thought about them before.

"Well..."

After a bit more thought, the smoke bomber finally decided which of all made him the most curious.

"Why haven't you told the principal about me and Sawada-san? Why haven't you told her that I've broken the school's irrational rules and why did you lie for my sake?"

Hibari sighed troubled at these questions.

"These are three questions, you can on-"

"This is one question, just phrased in different ways."

The raven haired boy smirked at the other's glib response.

"Because my pet likes you even though he hates crowds as much as I do."

Hibari responded smoothly but in reality he wasn't talking only about Hibird...

_'That's a lame excuse!'_

Gokudera reckoned, unable to see through the Cloud Guardian's both true and fake words.

"Why did you leave from Italy?"

_'Another personal question?'_

The Italian boy inhaled deeply.

"I left... because I realized I was surrounded by lies."

Despite the smoke bomber's somewhat secretive responses, Gokudera was being completely honest in his answers, unlike his roommate who had already lied twice.

"Then did you believe that you wouldn't find any lies in Japan?"

"That's not the reason why I came in Japan, but you've already asked your question. From where did you buy the potion?"

Hibari smiled at that question.

"Is this what you were in a rush to ask me? I bought them from the shop I had seen you and your lover."

Gokudera widened his eyes surprised.

_'Them?'_

"At the fairy tale shop?"

"Yes."

"Tsk, I couldn't believe these items were for real..."

"Then we were both proven wrong."

The raven haired boy stated and gazed meaningfully at his friend.

"If you didn't believe they were real, why did you buy it?"

"Because the first time the shop owner put on a really successful act to convince me..."

Hibari said as images of his first encounter with the shop owner passed through his mind.

"You... Did you go there twice? Did you actually bought two of them?"

"Unfortunately... The second potion I bought was destined, and managed, to wake you up after I beat you, but then you decided to have some more fun with it by emptying it in my drink..."

His voice sounded rather threatening at that moment.

"It was payback and you know that...! W-wait... You bought the second potion for me...?"

A soft blush colored both boys' cheeks.

"I would be in trouble if you died..."

Even though the Cloud Guardian was talking about his position in the Disciplinary Committee, the tone of his voice sounded rather melancholic, making his statement appear more meaningful than he intended to.

"A-ah..."

Gokudera emitted embarrassed, not being able to distinguish to which of all his roommate was actually referring.

"What did the shop owner tell you the first time and convinced you to buy the first potion?"

He continued despite his bemusement, desiring to eliminate more of his questions.

"His words didn't make much of a sense... So far you've asked me six questions about the same subject, I think it's about time for you to answer mine."

"A-ah... Okay..."

The smoke bomber responded confounded, realizing that he had been carried away.

"In which country would you prefer to die?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at that question -and at the way Hibari had spelled it so freely.

"This... is not a threat, right?"

His suspicion forced a soft smile on his roommate's face.

"No, it is not a threat."

Hibari uttered quietly.

"Okay then..."

The Italian boy murmured relieved and after a silent sigh he continued.

"It would be an honor for me to die in my homeland but it clearly depends on the circumstances... If I were to die alone..."

The smoke bomber suddenly hushed as memories from the moments he had spent with his mother violated his mind.

_'She died alone...'_

He thought annoyed and tried to eliminate his sadness by finishing his answer.

"If I were to die alone Italy would be ideal, but if I died with the one I love or by protecting him, then any country would do."

"Is Italy a punishment for you?"

Hibari's question caught the other off guard.

"What do you mean?"

The Storm Guardian asked surprised.

"You said that if you were to die alone then Italy would be ideal and judging by your reactions, dying alone doesn't seem to fit your taste; therefore you would choose Italy either to ease the pain of solitude or to worsen the experience of your last moments. Which one is it?"

Gokudera gasped at how deep Hibari was digging.

"W-what are you, a fucking psychologist or something? Stop analyzing my replies...!"

"Why are you afraid to answer?"

"I am not...! But I... I already replied to your question...!"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee smirked at the smoke bomber's desperate attempts of changing the subject.

"As you wish."

Hibari's response sounded truly sarcastic to Gokudera's ears but he decided to ignore it.

"Tsk whatever... It's my turn anyway."

The Italian boy mumbled and then stayed quiet, trying to think of a personal question to make the other feel uncomfortable.

"Have you ever kissed anyone? On the lips."

The Storm Guardian spelled softly, wondering if there were any chances of his roommate having a decent relationship with someone as to allow him to make physical contact.

"Yes."

The raven haired boy responded and felt his heartbeat getting louder, thinking of how ironic it was that the lips who had asked this question, were also the answer.

"You... You have...?"

Gokudera repeated shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because you can't stand being with people...!"

"Hmph..."

Hibari emitted arrogantly.

"I suppose he became an exception."

He continued, only to realize the terrible mistake he had just made.

" 'He'...?"

The smoke bomber raised an eyebrow as he repeated the pronoun in the other's sentence.

"Why Italy?"

Hibari suddenly asked another question, struggling to not show his anxiety.

"What?"

Gokudera said confused.

"Why did you choose Italy if you were to die alone?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"If you raise your voice again I'll beat you to death."

"If you respond to my question there'll be no need for either; so just answer...!"

"You are allowed to ask one question at a time."

The Cloud Guardian's quick responses made his panic rather perceivable.

_'You've got to be kidding me!'_

The smoke bomber thought outraged but in the end he decided to go along with it, just so that his roommate wouldn't have any other excuses to use.

"Because the one person whom I had loved the most died alone in Italy. So, now you _must_ answer... Is this why you haven't told the principal about me and Sawada-san? Because you are like u-"

"I am _not_ like you. It's really late, I need to sleep."

Hibari said in a hurry and was about to turn his body towards the other side but the Storm Guardian gripped his shoulder forcefully, not letting him escape the situation.

"The fuck you do...! Just tell m-"

"There will be no more questions for today so go to sleep."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee glared at his roommate, thinking that he'll understand his inferior position. Moreover, despite Gokudera being louder than the time allowed him to, Hibari was still talking quietly and was hoping that the Italian boy would just give up.

"Tsk, fuck you..."

The smoke bomber murmured and without prior notice got off the bed and took the packet of cigars from his jeans back pocket in order to get out in the balcony and smoke his irritation away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hibari asked threateningly but the other didn't seem frightened in the least.

"What do _you_ think I am doing?"

The second responded pissed and the raven haired boy sighed troubled before following the younger student's steps and standing up. In a matter of seconds the two Guardians were facing each other, one wanting to start a fight more than the other.

"Come on... Attack me."

The irked teenager was staring in his roommate's eyes and except for his lips, his body had remained completely still; only his fist clinching tightly.

"Why are you so eager to be beaten up?"

The dim moonlight was enough to show clearly their expressions and Gokudera could have sworn that Hibari didn't seem enthusiastic or even willing to smack him with his tonfas -or just his fists.

"Why aren't you?"

The Italian boy asked rather disappointed, perceiving Hibari's aversion towards a battle as a way to show him that he wasn't good enough for it. As if the Cloud Guardian was arrogantly screaming his superiority...

"Do you consider me weak?"

Gokudera continued and Hibari was rather surprised by his question.

"Weak enough to not be able to win against me, yes. But this is not what's holding me back."

"What's holding you back then?"

"The time."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee lied but the smoke bomber didn't take the bait.

"That's bullshit... We both know that you can leave me unconscious in a matter of seconds without letting me utter a single word- like you've done before... So, what is really holding you back?"

The Storm Guardian's words held no hesitation and while he was voicing his thoughts he started heading towards his roommate.

Hibari's heart was about to break out of his chest, not only because of Gokudera's gradual approach, but because of the effortless way the words flew out of his mouth. While the raven haired boy was trying to figure the emotions that emerged within him, the smoke bomber had walked many steps ahead in their relationship and fear was no longer the wall that separated them. In fact, there were no boundaries in between them, leaving Hibari completely defenseless against a sentimental attack.

"What's stopping you from beating me up?"

Gokudera finally paused his steps when the distance between the two roommates was only a few centimeters.

"Is this your final question?"

Hibari asked and a few more wrinkles were shaped in between Gokudera's eyebrows.

"Will you reply to it if it is?"

The Italian boy's words were filled with distrust.

"No but I assume you'll feel better if you just ask every question you have in mind."

The Cloud Guardian's contemptuous statement outraged Gokudera and with no further delay the latter grabbed Hibari's collar with both hands and tried to push him on the wall but the raven haired boy rapidly switched places with him forcing the smoke bomber to be the one up against the wall.

Hibari who was now intensely staring in his roommate's eyes, slowly untightened the grip on the second's collar and silently waited for the other's admission of his defeat- even though he knew it was impossible. Gokudera felt a bit dizzy by the sudden and intense impact the wall had on his head but didn't dare to back down and speechlessly glared in his opponent's orbs in return.

"Now what?"

He finally said, unable to stand this muteness.

"Now you behave and we both go to sleep without any other unfortunate incidents."

Hibari slowly spelled, hoping to be understood.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

However Gokudera had no intention of understanding anything other than the fury that had overwhelmed him.

"You will do it because if you don't, I'll have to update the principal on your latest activity with your weak lover."

The formidable boy used his most successful threat while trying not to give in to the temptations that arose by their minimum distance.

"Then I will also update the whole school about _your_ activity with whichever boy you took advantage of."

The smoke bomber smirked, mistakenly thinking that he was in an advantageous position.

"_I_ took advantage of him...?"

Hibari uttered surprised, forgetting for a moment of Gokudera's obliviousness.

"Despite that, you are in no place to threaten me. You have no proof."

He continued, feeling the other's breath messing up with his mind.

"Well, neither do you...! Who would believ-"

"My word counts much more than you could even imagine... Especially compared to yours."

The Cloud Guardian destroyed the other's false beliefs but was still striving to lengthen the distance between their heads and bodies.

"Tsk... So what? Do you want me to act like a loyal dog and obey to your commands?"

"Taking into account your behavior towards your lover, I believe this wouldn't be so much of a trouble for you."

The raven haired boy was unconsciously moving closer to his roommate and even though he hadn't realized it, Gokudera had started feeling quite uncomfortable.

"H-he's also my boss...! I-it's not like I..."

The Italian student could no longer continue his sentence as Hibari's lips were almost touching his.

It felt like he had been avoiding his sentiments for ages, but the truth was that every feeling he had evolved had happened within hours... In a matter of seconds and moments he never thought existed, Hibari had came to question his most inner desires and even dared to open up to the most disobedient student of all. Whilst he hadn't given a name to these powerful emotions yet, he had realized that regardless of how strong he was, for some reason he wasn't able to resist to the ecstasy of following his heart... It was rather ironic really, since no long ago, the raven haired boy couldn't even comprehend the idea of his heart choosing a different direction from his mind.

"You are just his loyal dog."

The Cloud Guardian spelled, his wicked words hurting the inside of his chest and slowly backed down from the other.

"I am his lover and his right hand man...! What's so hard for you to understand?"

Gokudera was struggling to keep his voice down.

"Many things are hard for me to understand in your so-called 'relationship'..."

Hibari's voice echoed rather dejected in the other's ears.

"...but for now all I need to know is that by tomorrow I'll have received enough sleep in order to have a decent discussion with the principal."

Fake words were uttered in the two students' room while the head of the Disciplinary Committee was approaching the bed.

"Smoking is not allowed, so you will not smoke. Being awake at this hour is not allowed either so you are prohibited from leaving this room. Therefore..."

The raven haired boy finally sat on the bed and gazed at the Storm Guardian who was still furious and was standing some steps away from him.

"...what would you like to do?"

Hibari's sarcastic question angered Gokudera even more but the second didn't have many options.

"You owe me an answer. Answer my question and I'll sleep without causing any more trouble..."

The smoke bomber finally decided that it was all or nothing.

"I do not owe you anything. I answered to as many questions as you did, hence we're even. In fact, taking into consideration all those extra questions you asked me about the shop and the potions, you should be the one owing me answers."

Gokudera clicked his tongue since his roommate's thinking was quite accurate.

"Can't you just reply to one question?"

The Italian boy sounded desperate.

A few moments of silence were needed for the Cloud Guardian to give a proper reply. Hibari was trying not to involve his feelings in his reckoning but he was gradually realizing that without emotions his thoughts became empty... The older student, who was still sitting on the bed and keeping his distance from his roommate, stared deeply into the latter's eyes as if his life depended on it.

"Ask."

One word that forced a whole lot of questions and forbidden thoughts in the young bomber's mind... Choosing only one amongst all the personal questions Gokudera had prepared for the other seemed quite unfair but he was at least satisfied that Hibari had accepted his request.

The silver haired boy had to think thoroughly about it. Hibari would definitely not reply to any personal questions being asked and he'd be rather mystic and incomplete with his response, whatever the subject might be. Gokudera had figured that much, therefore asking him if he preferred boys over girls would never be answered, as well as if he asked him the name of the boy he had kissed. The Storm Guardian had to find a question that would somewhat reveal the identity of the kisser or at least Hibari's sexual orientation.

_'The fuck with it...'_

"Are you in love with him?"

Finally a few uncertain words created a timid question, changing entirely the course of information Gokudera wanted to receive.

The raven haired boy stayed silent for a couple of seconds, contemplating an honest answer for his roommate's question. Even though the smoke bomber's unexpected query caught the other off guard, Hibari had to admit that he was rather curious as to whether his emotions could be described as something whose existence he highly doubted.

"Are you asking if I'm overwhelmed by an imaginative feeling whose purpose is nothing else but making you feel weak whenever you're encountering that certain someone? Definitely not."

Hibari's statement was almost filled with fear and doubt and a sudden soft chuckle escaped Gokudera's lips.

"Did you find my response entertaining?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee asked gravely.

"No, not really... It's just..."

The Italian boy was uttering while heading towards his side of the bed.

"...I bet no one has ever explained to you how eros feels like..."

He said as he placed his cigars packet back in its place and sat on the bed.

"...So what you just described... It must be falling in love from your own perspective."

He finished his sentence as he lied next to the other, with a huge smirk drawn on his face.

"I am quite certain that I know my own feelings better than you do."

The Cloud Guardian spelled insulted and lied down as well.

"I am sure that you do; and that's why it's funny. You still haven't accepted your own emotions."

The smoke bomber could finally feel, not only superior to his roommate, but much more intelligent for being able to distinguish his own sentiments from the beginning of his friendship with Tsuna.

"But he must be really special for making you fall for him. I wonder what kind of guy he- ..."

"Goodnight."

Hibari said in a flash and interrupted the other as he was feeling uncomfortable by his pondering.

"Goodnight."

The younger boy responded quietly, satisfied for acquiring such personal information from the fearful student who never allowed anyone else to get that close to him...

Both Guardians' minds were filled with mischievous ideas and fantasies, both bringing the same subject in question: the winged God who connected one human with the other, the lustful sentiment that gave pleasure to anyone who helplessly succumbed to it... Their warm thoughts engulfed them quickly in an intense serenity and in no time had they fallen asleep, letting their deepest secrets and desires choose the course of their sleep and fantasies... Letting their hearts take charge of their unseen dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><span>More Author's Notes:<span> **I'm really curious of whether the _1859 fans_ will like this chapter... With much hard work and editing I made it twice as big as I had originally written it. As for the _5927 fans..._ hang in there you guys! Things are not over, oh no, of course they are not~

Why god, why must 5927 cloud my 1859 thinking? ;.; Hnnnnnnnnnnnn I love both couples.

Oh and uuuuuh, about Tsuna being so weak etc... You know how in school, this one kid will always get bullied and abused by his other classmates, but he'll stay quiet and keep his head lowered until one day he'll appear in school with a fucking gun and shoot all those fuckers down...? Well... Yeah, obviously this will *not* happen, but I believe that you get my point.

**Updates from now on will be on random dates (and probably with more than a month difference).**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_"Thump thump thump..."_

_'What is that?'_

The raven haired boy thought, wondering from where this soft beat was coming.

_"Thump thump thump..."_

The calm echoes of the same beat made Hibari ponder of whether he was dreaming.

_'It's warm...'_

He deemed and gradually opened his eyes to find the source of the sound.

As soon as the young boy was able to see, he instantly noticed that he was resting his head on someone's body, rapidly rose himself and stared at his roommate's sleeping face terrified.

"Mi dispiace Sawada-san... non fumerò più..." (trans/I'm sorry Sawada-san... I won't smoke again)

A smirk was drawn on the Cloud Guardian's face as he heard Gokudera's words.

_'He's sleep talking again.'_

He thought and then looked around him.

_'I suppose...'_

He stared back at the smoke bomber's closed eyes.

_'...If I rest for a little while on him... he won't ever find out...'_

He happily smiled at his realization and slowly let his head land on the other's chest again.

_'This feeling... It will make my chest break.'_

Hibari's heart was going crazy, beating in an extremely fast rate, yet the more the Italian boy was sleep talking, the more relieved the first was feeling. The superior student didn't reckon at all at how absurd his action was and instead, he remained above the other's chest with his eyes open, wishing to enjoy this moment with all his senses.

Eventually, the Cloud Guardian moved his right hand steadily, and slowly wrapped it around his roommate's body.

_'...He won't ever find out...'_

He repeated satisfied and let himself be engulfed in this desirable and enchanted sensation.

_'I wonder if he feels that way about the weakling...'_

His question forced a heavy burden on him that tried to violate his heart and mind.

_'I wonder if they've slept together like this...'_

No matter how much it hurt him, Hibari couldn't help but think realistically.

"Non essere così strano, Hibari." (trans/Hibari don't be so weird)

The young boy jerked at the other's words.

"Grazie. A volte sai essere un buon amico."(trans/Thanks. You can be a good friend at times)

_'He's talking about me in his sleep?'_

He softly smiled.

_'Why am I so happy about it?'_

He wondered, yet the smile wouldn't withdraw from his lips.

_'I don't care... He's mine for the time being...'_

He deemed satisfied and deeply inhaled from his nose, letting the smoke bomber's odour fill in his lungs.

_'He doesn't have the tobacco smell...'_

He inhaled one more time and then gently kissed Gokudera's chest.

_'I'm so happy... I don't remember ever being so happy before.'_

Even though the young boy always denied his compulsive emotions, this time he didn't even bother to contemplate as to why he was so honest about them.

"Hibari! !"

A sudden scream that came out of the room made the Cloud Guardian widen his eyes shocked.

"Hibari! Open up!"

The scream was of someone Hibari knew all too well and the loud knocks that followed made him understand that he _had_ to get up.

"Hibari! I'm coming in!"

The principal shouted, yet the raven haired boy was unable to move.

_'What's happening?'_

He thought terrified as his body had been immobilized, feeling like he was being controlled by the powerful shop owner again.

"He's here!"

Much to Hibari's surprise that man's voice was heard and then quick steps followed.

"Hibari? ? What are you doing? !"

The raven haired boy was afraid he was going crazy and the principal, along with the shop owner were staring intensely at him.

"I asked you what you're doing! !"

Her ear piercing scream forced the balcony's glass door to scatter and its million pieces spread all over the floor.

"Wait until you hear what else he has done..."

The old man said while smirking and Hibari could feel tears filling his eyes but still was unable to move.

"Hibari! !"

"Wake up!"

The woman's loud voice was overpowered by a, as if three-dimensional voice.

"Wake up!"

The voice repeated and the Cloud Guardian was able to feel warm tears running down his face.

"Hibari! Wake up!"

Suddenly Hibari opened his eyes and as he rose his body violently, his head met up with Gokudera's, forcing him to lie on the bed again, this time in pain.

"W-what..."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee mumbled, confused by his dream and placed his hand on his forehead, where the impact with his roommate had been caused.

"Are you okay? ? You... You scared the hell out of me! You were making these weird noises like a puppy being in pain and then you started crying, mumbling I-can't-move, she's-gonna-know or something..."

Gokudera said all in one breath, as his shock by Hibari's actions was greater than the pain on his chin where Hibari had unwillingly hit him.

"I... was crying?"

The raven haired boy spelled in disbelief and touched his cheeks with his hands, only to feel them wet.

"Yeah! I was trying to wake you up for way too long! What the fuck were you dreaming about?"

"I..."

Hibari who was still baffled by his horrible nightmare, was trying to distinguish which part of his dream was a dream and which part (if any) had actually occurred.

"Is this reality?"

He asked and the smoke bomber stared bewildered at his disorientated roommate.

"Do you have a fever?"

Gokudera uttered and then moved his head towards Hibari's and placed his lips on the second's forehead.

_'This must be a dream...'_

The raven haired boy thought dazed.

"You aren't hot."

The Storm Guardian finally said as he returned to his previous body position.

"Why did you do this?"

Hibari asked, trying to comprehend with what was happening.

"I checked your body temperature. My nannies did it that way."

_'Nannies?'_

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was feeling utterly confused.

"Is this reality?"

He asked again.

"Ah... As far as I know. Unless I'm having some messed up dream like the one you did."

"What time is it?"

Hibari asked and as he raised his body, supporting his back on the wall, he covered his face with his sleeves in order to dry himself from the previous tears, showing a completely indifferent expression whatsoever.

"It's nine am. Oh by the way, the principal came in earlier... that bitch was knocking on the door like a maniac... and asked me to tell you to meet up with her at eleven am. I was going to wake you up at ten but I couldn't let you die in your sleep. What kind of dream were you having anyway?"

After the last night's discussion Gokudera was more intimate with his roommate, unconsciously feeling like they shared something common.

"Wait, the principal came here?"

Hibari widened his eyes at the other's words.

"Y-yeah..."

Gokudera stuttered, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"And what was I doing when she came?"

He asked again, still trying to figure reality from dream.

"You were sleeping."

"Alone?"

"Wha- What the hell do you mean? It's just us two in the room, so if I opened the door, with whom would you be sleeping?"

"A-ah right..."

The words came out numb as the Cloud Guardian finally realized that everything was just a dream.

"What time did you wake up?"

"At eight, when the principal came. Then I couldn't sleep."

"Did she ask what I was doing?"

"No. What's up with all the questions? ?"

Gokudera's shout brought Hibari back to reality and with no further words the raven haired boy stood up and headed towards the lavatory.

"Um... If you need anything I'll be here."

The smoke bomber said, a bit uncertain of his own words.

_'Ah, I might as well take advantage of this...'_

He didn't waste any time, took the packet of cigars from his suitcase and exited the room, staring at the morning view from the balcony.

_'He seems different.'_

The Storm Guardian lighted his cigarette and took a long drag from it.

_'Maybe it's because of the who-knows-what fucked up dream he had, but he doesn't seem so indifferent when talking to me.'_

He reckoned as the smoke escaped from his mouth, not realizing that he was actually the one seeing through Hibari's simulative apathy.

_'Even yesterday... He seemed more loosen up with me. But that's not a bad thing, right?'_

Gokudera scratched his temple, trying to understand his roommate's different behavior.

_'I wonder if he considers us friends...'_

Another long inhale of his bittersweet addiction filled his lungs with nicotine.

_'Does he even know the meaning of friendship? Did he ever have friends?'_

He sighed troubled.

_'Maybe... with the boy he kissed... Damn, what sort of a guy would entangle himself in a love relationship with him? The Disciplinary freak... heh... Not anymore...'_

The smoke bomber chuckled at his realization, deeming that the one who supposedly disciplined the students wasn't so obedient after all.

_'But why would he deny love so blindly? No matter how tough he thinks he is, love is all around him, it's impossible not to feel it...! Moreover, it's the first emotion we feel as infants; love for the one who brought us into this world...'_

The Italian boy deemed melancholically, thinking about things he was quite often avoiding to think about, as faint memories of his mother emerged into his mind.

_'I wish I could remember that...'_

Gokudera instantly thought of how much pain his mother had been through in his birth, just so that he'd be forcefully taken away from her.

"I miss you... so much..."

He stared at the bright sky, hoping that she could hear his painful whisper...

In the meantime the head of the Disciplinary Committee had supported his hands on the washbowl and was intensely glaring at himself in the mirror. All kind of questions had resided in his thoughts, making it impossible for him to concentrate on only one. However, among these questions there was something else, something _different_ that was trying to cloud all of his questions and feed off his concentration: a realization. Hibari didn't have to ask himself about anything as there was something that was much more important than his dream, his worries, his questions and his perplexity... His heart.

Thanks to his sweet dream that transformed into a horrible nightmare and thanks to Gokudera's few words on the previous day, Hibari could now clearly understand of how he was feeling towards his roommate. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was attracted to him... Actually it was more than pure attraction. He wanted him. He craved for him... He wanted to engulf his whole being in the serenity of his scent. He wanted to surrender his entire body in the ecstasy of his touch...

_'Is this what they call love?'_

He aimlessly asked, knowing all too well the answer.

_'How could I be so careless? ?'_

He angrily wondered as he had convinced himself for all these years that having any kind of close relationship with others was completely useless and meaningless.

_'How could I be overcome by such childish emotions? ?'_

The Cloud Guardian bit his lower lip, devastated by his defeat against these sentiments.

_'I... I like him. I wanna kiss him... I wanna touch him... I wanna smell him... I wanna make him mine.'_

He started deeming his desires as he slowly landed his buttocks on the edge of the bathtub.

_'Why can't I remove this craving from my mind? Why am I so weak against it? ?'_

He lowered his head and covered his face with his hands while trying to find a solution for a love that seemed nothing but troublesome in his eyes.

_'What am I going to do...?'_

Hibari could have sworn that never before in his life had he been so terrified -and on top of that because of a mere emotion whose existence he used to doubt.

No matter how hard he was thinking about it, the young boy's emotions didn't seem willing to back down. In fact, the more he was trying to deny everything he felt, the more he realized that this love was a necessity he couldn't live without; its intensity easily surpassing his animalistic instinct of survival.

"Hibari?"

Gokudera's unexpected voice startled the troubled Guardian who immediately stood up even though he couldn't be seen; his heart being about to escape out of his chest.

"What is it?"

He responded without delay, not wanting to cause any suspicions and hurriedly wore the school uniform he had left there from the previous day.

"Um... I really have to go into the bathroom. Will you be late?"

Suddenly Hibari opened the door, surprising the Italian boy.

"I'm done."

He said in an apathetic manner.

"Are you okay?"

The smoke bomber managed to somehow spot his roommate's uneasiness but the latter ignored his question.

"Geez whatever..."

Gokudera murmured, entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_'Why am I so transparent...?'_

The Cloud Guardian wondered irritated as he walked towards the bed and glanced at his alarm clock.

_'Damn, it's too early...'_

He reckoned as he still had more than one hour until the meeting with the principal.

_'I suppose I could study a bit... There are still so many unknown words.'_

He sat on the bed and bent over, searching for the Italian book in his suitcase.

_'Will he like it if I talk to him only in Italian?'_

Hibari thought as he opened the book on the page he was last time.

_'Will he prefer it if I don't talk to him at all...?'_

"Hey, is this the book you had told me?"

After a while Gokudera's voice was heard and made the older student jump for the second time. Hibari had been engulfed in his thoughts regarding the Italian boy's likings and needs so much, that not only had he not realized the second's reappearance, but for a moment he even wondered to which book he was referring. Finally he nodded affirmatively and flipped a page, acting like he hadn't lost focus.

"Can I take a look?"

Gokudera asked with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice as he stood in front of him.

"Don't lose my page..."

The raven haired boy uttered threateningly and the smoke bomber took the book in his hands and narrowed his eyes a lot while examining it.

"Ah, they explain things thoroughly, it seems like a good book."

Gokudera said as he was flipping through the pages.

"It _is_ a good book. I wouldn't buy anything that's not good enough."

Hibari protested quietly but didn't bother expressing his puzzle concerning the other's eye movement.

"Sit down, your standing up makes me dizzy."

He continued after a while, hoping that his roommate would understand his indirect way of asking him to teach him Italian.

"Tsk you're so demanding..."

Gokudera mumbled as he sat next to him, his mind being too occupied with the book's content to deal with Hibari's pretentiousness.

"Well..."

After a short period of time the smoke bomber glanced at the Cloud Guardian's alarm clock.

"...Do you want to do our first Italian lesson now?"

"Yes."

Hibari responded without qualms, mistakenly believing that the Italian boy had realized that this was actually his own idea before asking his question.

"U-um... Okay..."

Gokudera uttered timidly, confused by the other's straightforwardness.

"Talk in Italian and I'll correct your pronunciation."

He continued.

"What should I say?"

"Ah, let's start with the basics. Say what's your name, your age and your hobbies."

"Hibari Kyoya. Sedici anni. Insegno disciplina ai selvaggi." (trans/Sixteen years old. Teaching discipline to the untamed)

"N-not like that! Use complete sentences!"

The Cloud Guardian sighed at Gokudera's demand.

"Il mio nome è Hibari Kyoya. Ho sedici anni. Il mio passatempo è insegnare disciplina ai selvaggi." (trans/My name is Hibari Kyoya. I am sixteen years old. My hobby is to teach discipline to the untamed)

"Ah... From where should I begin?"

Gokudera scratched his temple and then stared into Hibari's eyes.

"First of all, you have to learn how to pronounce 'L' correctly."

"Er?"

"L..."

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't. You said 'er'. Try again."

"I know what I said."

The raven haired boy glared at his roommate as he couldn't take the second's corrections lightly.

"Don't be so stubborn! Say it again!"

"Don't shout."

"Can you please say it again?"

The irony that existed in the smoke bomber's tone didn't annoy Hibari; in fact he was satisfied that he had at least lowered his voice.

"L."

"There! Do you see the difference?"

"No."

"Tsk, it doesn't matter, just keep saying it that way. Then, don't use space when saying 'sedici'. The word is one, don't try to break it. Then, um... About 'anni'. You should try giving more emphasis to it or else... it means something else."

"Ani? What do you mean by more emphasis?"

"Listen to the difference. Anni. Ani."

The silver haired boy spelled slowly for his friend to spot the difference.

"The difference in the pronunciation is almost minimum."

Hibari finally said.

"But the difference in the meaning is great! Ani means... um... j-just try to say it with more emphasis."

The Cloud Guardian was annoyed by his roommate's hesitation to explain properly.

"Ani."

"Try again."

"What's the definition of the other word you senselessly support that I'm saying?"

"Senselessly? Gah, you're so annoying! ! Anni means years! Ani means anuses! Are you happy now? ?"

The older student widened his eyes at the other's statement that forced a blush on his cheeks.

"What?"

He asked slowly and threateningly, forcing great agitation to the Italian boy.

"I-it's not my fault that you can't spell it right!"

Gokudera's loud voice irritated Hibari even more.

"Did you just call me useless? I'll bite y-"

"I didn't, I didn't! Don't you want to learn the correct pronunciation?"

The smoke bomber yelled hurriedly before his roommate stood up, afraid of the second's violent nature, since he knew that more beating could even be fatal for his life.

"Hmph..."

The formidable boy sighed pejoratively and glared at the Storm Guardian.

"Does your language have many tricks of that kind?"

He said irked.

"No! I... If you prefer I can teach you all the curses and similar words so that you can know beforehand."

Gokudera suggested somewhat timidly, wondering if Hibari would be okay with it.

"I suppose it will be better that way."

A sign of belittlement could be spotted in the Cloud Guardian's voice.

"Tsk, sei noioso..." (trans/Tsk, you're so annoying)

Gokudera finally said, unable to hide his frustration towards the other.

"Che cosa ti fa pensare che non lo sia anche tu?" (trans/What makes you think you're not?)

"Almeno io non credo di essere meglio del resto del mondo!" (trans/At least I don't believe that I'm better than anyone else in the world!)

"Abbassa la voce. Non sei migliore di nessuno, quindi è giusto che continui a pensarla così." (trans/Keep your voice down. You are not better than anyone, so it's good that you don't believe otherwise.)

Hibari's sentence had pushed the other to his limits.

"Come cazzo fai ad essere così arrogante e presuntuoso? ? Guardi chi ti sta intorno come se fosse inferiore a te, se il nostro boss stesse morendo non te ne fotterebbe un emerito cazzo e vai anche in giro come se tutto fosse di tua proprietà!" (trans/How the fuck can you be so arrogant and cocky? ? You always look at others as if they're inferior to you, you'd literally not give a fuck if our boss was dying and you even walk as if you own everything around you!)

"Who do you think you are in order to judge me?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee raised his voice, overwhelmed by this violent anger that was trying to overtake his constant aloofness.

"I don't know! Who the fuck am I for you? You first act like a total asshole, then you support me by keeping my secret and even trust me as to tell me your own... even if it wasn't on purpose, and now you behave like a total prick again! So tell me, what the fuck am I to you? Your friend or your enemy?"

"I despise human relationships; you should have known that by now."

The raven haired boy quietly murmured without taking his eyes off of him, stifling his true feelings and desires.

"But we are interacting with each other Hibari! We're neither strangers, nor lovers. Doesn't that make us friends?"

A faint tone of sadness could be spotted in Gokudera's voice. The smoke bomber couldn't accept his roommate's extravagantly unsociable nature. Moreover, Hibari's erotic feelings towards whichever boy he had kissed proved the fact that the Cloud Guardian wasn't as tough as others thought he was...

_'In the end he's just human...'_

Gokudera thought, hoping that his gut about his roommate not hating him was right.

The raven haired boy sighed troubled at the other's question. He didn't want to take it as far as to call him his enemy in order to defend his vulnerable feelings, yet there was no way he'd admit that they were friends.

"Anni."

He finally said, avoiding answering Gokudera's question.

_'I suppose there is no way he'd admit that we're friends. But if he doesn't even deny it...'_

"Yeah, you finally said it right."

The Italian boy responded while smiling, having already received the answer he needed.

Time passed by quickly as the Italian lessons between the two roommates continued. The smoke bomber was explaining thoroughly all the mistakes at Hibari's pronunciation and the second was struggling to correct them and not make a fool out of himself. The head of the Disciplinary Committee didn't feel anger anymore by Gokudera's emendations and instead he was rather happy for the time they could spend by associating with each other.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The sudden chirp of the yellow bird interrupted the two Guardians. The raven haired boy gazed at the open balcony door and watched as his small pet landed on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

It repeated and softly rubbed its head on the smoke bomber's neck, making the latter chuckle and gently patted its head.

"Hey, why don't you teach it my name?"

Gokudera asked the other boy who was enviously staring at the bird.

"Why would I?"

He replied apathetically.

"Because it likes me...!"

The untamed boy tried to keep his voice down so that he wouldn't scare the small creature away.

"I'm sure it hasn't even heard of my name before...! All you've ever called me is herbivore..."

He continued displeased as the bird continued chirping Hibari's name.

"I suppose it hasn't..."

The Cloud Guardian responded rather surprised at this realization.

"Then teach it."

The silver haired boy said as he gently took the bird in his palms and turned his hands as to make it look at its owner.

"...I don't have a magical way of teaching the bird your name."

His roommate stated and all of a sudden Hibird flew and landed on its master's head.

"Tsk, if you'd at least call me by my name it would get used to it and eventually say it."

"I doubt it."

" I bet you do..."

Gokudera murmured annoyed by the other's indifference and then glanced at the second's alarm clock.

"Hey, aren't you going to be late?"

He asked as the numbers eleven and twelve were written on it.

"Shit!"

Hibari stood up alarmed, bewildered by how quickly time passed and Hibird automatically flew away from him, heading towards the smoke bomber.

"If you dare to even think of leaving this room, you're dead. You, your lover and everything you love will vanish from this Earth. Mark my words Hayato..."

The raven haired boy uttered slowly and then exited the room in a flash.

_'D... Did he just use my first name? !'_

Gokudera wondered in shock as the fluffy bird sat on his shoulder.

"Your owner's gonna drive me crazy..."

He whispered to the small creature, feeling rather perplexed (and maybe a bit happy) by Hibari's unexpected intimacy.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I FORGOT TO CREDIT MY FRIEND FOR THE ITALIAN TRANSLATION!<strong>

Recchan dot deviantart dot com. - this person (is fucking amazing) does awesome cosplays and is seriously worth deviantwatching. =ω=

I thank her for ALL the Italian translations, I don't know what I'd have done without her... orz

She actually helped me as to what exactly a Japanese person would say wrong while speaking in Italian... Thank yooooouu Recchaaan~ T^T


	22. Chapter 21 THE 1859 chapter

**A/N: Enormous chapter ahead - 5927 fans will not be pleased. :P  
><strong>

If** 5927 fans **lose hope (you shouldn't) you can just **follow me as an author****,** I will soon upload a new 5927 fanfiction oneshot story.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"I'm disappointed in you."

These were the principal's first words when Hibari entered their meeting room on the fifth floor. The raven haired boy didn't have to ask why as the woman signed him to sit on the couch in front of her.

"You're making me reconsider your position in this school."

Her statement agitated the Cloud Guardian, knowing that if he lost his position he'd also lose the great advantages of his current freedom (such as beating people without consequences). Moreover, what could have affected her so much? What... Or more like which of all...

"What happened yesterday Hibari?"

She asked quietly, yet her voice sounded like a loud knock in Hibari's ears.

"...What?"

Hibari asked rather informal, thinking of a million things that had actually happened last night. But was she even talking about the club? Had she found out that, much earlier he had left Gokudera unconscious in their room?

"What...? You dare to ask me that?"

She asked again in an angrier tone but didn't really raise her voice.

_'What does she know...?'_

The head of the Disciplinary Committee could feel sweat running down his forehead and his loud heartbeat was trying to break out of his chest.

"What is your position here Hibari? Aren't you supposed to keep Namimori High School from being tarnished? Aren't you supposed to teach discipline to the students?"

She was uttering her questions while standing, making the sitting boy look rather inferior to her.

"I am."

Hibari said without hesitation and thankfully his trembling legs were not perceivable by the principal.

"Then, what happened yesterday? ?"

She yelled, bringing the Cloud Guardian in an uncomfortable position.

_'If I don't say what she has in mind, I'll give myself away...'_

He reckoned troubled.

"I didn't spot any of the students misbehaving yesterday."

His sentence was filled with uncertainty.

"Really? You didn't? Then what about the pricks that were drinking alcohol in the club? ! Did you not spot any misbehavior in them either?"

The raven haired boy widened his eyes in shock.

"Whe-"

"This is what you're supposed to do Hibari! ! Take care of the untamed! Prevent these things from happening! What the hell were you doing yesterday? ?"

She screamed her lungs out forcing Hibari to look away, remembering exactly what he was doing yesterday...

"I..."

He hesitated.

"I had an accident."

"What kind of an accident?"

The principal yelled, feeling anything but concern about him.

"My stomach couldn't digest the drink I ordered..."

He said quietly as his gaze was fixed on the head teacher.

"Oh god! Don't tell me you vomited on the floor!"

She shouted disgusted, irritating the Cloud Guardian.

"Of course not. However whoever decided to disobey the rules must have done it while I was in the restroom."

His response was filled with annoyance but he was trying his best to not lose his temper.

"Do you understand what you're saying now Hibari? Do you think they drank the alcohol quickly while you were away? Because this is not what happened! Those pricks shared the substance with almost all of the students! How long had you stayed in the restroom? An hour? I think not!"

The woman continued yelling, making Hibari want to shut off his sense of hearing... He detested her loud voice as much as he detested Gokudera's lover.

"Have you found the culprits?"

He asked, ignoring the unneeded disrespect and trying to push his violent nature away.

"No, not yet... But how can we do that, when seventy percent of the students were not sober? All of them should be considered culprits!"

She placed her fingers on her temple and sighed irked.

"How about Gokudera Hayato? Was he sober? Don't tell me you didn't even notice hi-"

"Gokudera Hayato was under my supervision so that I could make sure that his health condition was stable. He didn't drink any alcohol."

Hibari replied, rather insulted by the principal's distrust.

"I see. What about his health condition?"

"He's stable. He has shown no signs of weakness."

"Hm, that's a relief... Then he should return to his room with the other boy."

"Eh?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was taken by surprise.

"Did you not hear me? He moved to your room so that we could supervise him and fix him. If he's fixed he will return to his room."

The principal's choice of words was revolting to Hibari's ears.

"What if he misbehaves again?"

"He is fixed Hibari! He won't misbehave. If he does, you'll have to deal with him with your effective threats."

"I understand..."

The raven haired boy said quietly, avoiding to cause any suspicions and his sentence sounded almost like a murmur that painfully escaped from his lips.

"Hm, but let him stay for one more night... Maybe two. I don't want anyone to think that they can get away with what happened yesterday. I actually had plans for tomorrow to visit the Palace of Versailles but I'm thinking of punishing all of those brats by not allowing them to come with us. Of course the teachers will be able to go and enjoy the sightseeing but the students will not be allowed to leave from their rooms. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a proper punishment."

He responded although the principal's words were slipping from his mind before he even had time to think about them. In fact there was only one thing he was concerned about; letting his roommate go...

"But I'm still disappointed in you."

The head teacher spelled while glaring at him.

"This is something that the head of the Disciplinary Committee should _not_ have missed. If this happens again you'll be dismissed from your position."

"This incident won't repeat itself, don't worry..."

Ominous wrath had surrounded the young boy's being.

"We'll see about that. You can go now."

The woman uttered rather pejoratively and the raven haired boy quietly exited the room.

_'It's all his fault...'_

Hibari hurriedly climbed down the stairs as he didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator to reach the fifth floor. His trembling legs made his descent even quicker as he was trying not to fall down. His vision had become a bit blurry and his loud heartbeat had accelerated its rhythm, maximizing his adrenaline. No matter how much the Cloud Guardian was to blame for his irresponsibility on the matter, Hibari wouldn't stop accusing Gokudera in his mind, thinking that if the smoke bomber wasn't in the club with his lover then he wouldn't be so preoccupied at keeping an eye on him and that if he hadn't secretly emptied the potion into his drink, he would definitely be able to be present and prevent what had happened.

"What are you doing here?"

As soon as the raven haired boy reached the third floor he spotted his roommate speaking with the brunette in the hallway.

"I just came back from the buffe-"

"Didn't I tell you not to leave the room?"

Hibari didn't let him finish his sentence and outraged as he was, he grabbed his collar and dragged him to their room.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up!"

His loud voice bewildered everyone that was present and created great agony to the brunette, who was watching his lover being dragged away.

"Don't utter a word."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee murmured silently while pushing Gokudera in their room and then stood in the hallway, watching the students running in their own rooms terrified; all except for one.

"What are you waiting for?"

Hibari spelled pissed while glaring at the brunette.

"H... Hibari-san please don't hurt Go-"

"The more you talk, the angrier I become."

Tsuna quickly realized that if he were to say more he'd just worsen the situation, yet he was sick of the way his lover was being treated by the Cloud Guardian.

"Don't hurt him."

Hibari could have sworn that the brunette's last words before entering his room sounded powerful for some reason, but the last thing he wanted at that moment was to face this pitiful mouse.

In the blink of an eye Hibari turned towards his room, entered in and closed the door behind him. Gokudera was still looking at him dumbfounded, wondering what the hell he was to blame for this time. Without saying any words, the raven haired boy grabbed the smoke bomber's collar once more and pulled him into the main room so that they wouldn't stand in the limited corridor.

"For fuck's sa-"

"Do you have any idea in how much trouble you've put me through?"

He said in undertones without letting him go.

"I could have even lost my position because of you... You and your reckless actions!"

His loud voice stunned the other.

"Why? ? What the fuck did I do? ?"

The Storm Guardian shouted as well, unable to follow Hibari's absurd sentences.

"Shut up..."

The formidable boy whispered and pulled him closer to his face.

"I could have lost everything... The most important things I have, all because of your meaningless existence..."

His hurtful words were the best defense he had at that moment.

"Who do you think you are?"

He continued, not realizing the fierce desires that had overwhelmed his mind and violently pushed his roommate on the wall, without letting him go.

"W-what the fuck is your problem? !"

The smoke bomber had widened his eyes frightened, feeling intimidated by the Cloud Guardian's irrational behavior.

"My problem is that I almost lost my position because of you... My problem is you. Every little thing about you... Your untamed attitude, your disobedience, your _disgusting_ relationship, your loud voice, your stinky cigars, your whole being... I can't stand you..."

The head of the Discipline Committee was feeling tears filling his eyes but there was no way he'd allow them to escape.

Gokudera was looking surprised at the raven haired boy, not knowing how to react. Hibari's upsetting and spiteful words were a great contradiction to his teary eyes that were easily seen by the smoke bomber. Moreover the supposedly strong grip that was rumpling his shirt was actually caused by a trembling hand that didn't seem willing to do this action. The Storm Guardian couldn't understand whether Hibari was being forced to act that way by someone else or if he was just trying to let his anger out on him, without success.

On the other hand, the formidable but really regretful boy was staring into Gokudera's eyes, strongly believing that his sentiments weren't visible to him. The close distance between their lips was driving him crazy and the odor of the brunette that had stained the smoke bomber's shirt was making him furious. His trembling hand just wanted to push his roommate's face on his own and his shaking legs wished to wrap themselves between the other's and not let him escape. As if his body had its own desires, Hibari was struggling with all his strength to deny each and all. But how long can the mind last in front of the body and the heart?

"Look Hibari... I don't know what happened... But don't freak out, okay?"

The smoke bomber spelled slowly as he had finally realized that Hibari's behavior was being forced.

"Whatever it is, I may be able to help you."

Gokudera couldn't be mad at the fragile Hibari he was gazing at. He knew that even his merciless words were being pushed by someone else.

"I highly doubt that..."

The raven haired boy uttered somewhat dazed and as he removed his hand from his roommate's collar, he hurriedly entered the bathroom, feeling that his disguise was about to fall apart.

The Storm Guardian watched at his vulnerable friend who hid himself from his eyes. Despite his bemusement for witnessing Hibari's unseen emotions, Gokudera couldn't help it but wonder what the hell the principal had told him as to bring him in this position. Regardless of what the rest of the students thought about Hibari, the smoke bomber had realized that not only was he not indestructible, but the principal's decisions were a great influence to his actions. Gokudera was aware that the raven haired boy enjoyed to the maximum beating the students (or whoever) to death but he was also cognizant of the fact that the head teacher of the school was the source behind Hibari's freedom. No matter how fearsome he was, the Cloud Guardian would be in serious trouble if he didn't have someone backing his actions up. In other words, if Hibari lost the position he had in their school, he'd either suffocate or end up in jail.

Meanwhile, while Gokudera was staring at the closed door of the bathroom and was wondering what he should say or do, the head of the Disciplinary Committee had sat in the restroom's corner, stifling his tears and struggling with his emotions. The young boy, being vestal in the text of love, was desperately trying to understand how and why these sentiments were getting stronger each second that passed.

_'I must be going crazy...'_

He deemed, judging by his weakness against these emotions.

_'I just...'_

He hesitated to continue on with his thought, but there was no way he could fight off his restless mind.

_'Maybe one kiss...'_

His thinking had made his cheeks flush and he sloppily bent his knees in front of him and covered his head with his hands.

_'Maybe one touch...'_

He continued feeling even more embarrassed by this lascivious urge.

After a few more minutes of silence in the two Guardians' room the smoke bomber finally knocked on the bathroom's door, making Hibari's body freeze.

"H-hey Hibari are you okay?"

Gokudera uttered and the raven haired boy took a deep breath in order to control the tone of his voice.

"What do you want?"

He asked irritated.

"You... Well, a few minutes ago you didn't look so good so I'm just asking!"

The Italian boy replied loudly, being annoyed by the other's behavior as he seemed to be pointlessly concerned about him.

"I'm fine."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee finally responded, hoping that Gokudera would stand off from the bathroom's door.

"Will you be late?"

"Yes. I'm taking a bath."

The Storm Guardian clicked his tongue at his roommate's statement but unable to do anything else, he quietly walked towards his luggage.

As soon as the silver haired boy reached his suitcase and started searching for the illegal substances he had cleverly hid in his stuff in order to compose dynamites while they were in France, the caused noise of his searching made Hibari sigh relieved for he knew he wasn't going to be interrupted.

The great distress and agitation the Cloud Guardian was feeling, along with the immoral illustrations that had abruptly and (as Hibari supported) unwillingly emerged in his head had resulted in an action that the raven haired boy would have never thought of doing under such circumstances.

_'It's his fault anyway...'_

The aroused boy thought, acting like he was mad at him and quietly started moving his hand towards his member again, wishing to finish off what he had started.

_'If only I had the chance...'_

He reckoned, a million images passing through his restless mind while slowly moving his fingertips across his manhood, desiring to linger the moment of his ecstasy.

In the meantime Gokudera who had successfully composed a few dynamites in a short amount of time due to his long experience, stayed still for a few seconds, as he realized that he hadn't really heard the water falling from the bathroom, despite Hibari supporting that he was going to take a bath.

_'Is he trying to avoid me...?'_

The Italian boy wondered bothered, silently stood up and approached the bathroom's door, desiring to eliminate this annoying assumption.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee who was unaware of his roommate's ability to overhear him, continued his lewd action with the second's naked body starring in the most sensual scenes he could fantasize while the Storm Guardian had remained soundless outside of the restroom waiting for any sign of Hibari's vitality.

Eventually the raven haired boy whose body had been stimulated to a great extent, started breathing heavily, feeling this lustful ecstasy caressing his being. His right hand started moving faster while with his other he had raised his shirt, not wanting to foul his clothes upon his ejaculation. Gokudera had injudiciously placed his ear on the door and was able to hear Hibari's heavy panting.

_'He... He's not... Is he...?'_

The smoke bomber was taken aback by the other's heavy breathing and couldn't even complete his thoughts properly.

As time passed by Hibari's panting transformed to low moans while his hand was speedily jacking off his member. The Italian boy had sat on the floor without departing his head from the bathroom's door and his hand had warily landed on his pants sensing his arousal that was caused due to his roommate's swift puffs.

_'Who knew he does something like that...'_

Gokudera reckoned as he gently moved his fingers above his pants, feeling a bit surprised at his own stimulation.

"Hhn..."

A really low smothering murmur was heard from inside the bathroom and the smoke bomber estimated that the formidable boy was probably close at finishing.

_'He has so many unseen sides after all...'_

Gokudera deemed and as curiosity was mixed with testosterone he slowly and quite mistrustingly took his member out of his jeans and started stroking himself quietly, being overpowered by the libido that had been caused by the other's action.

Both boys were simultaneously moving their hands, one faster than the other, all trying to reach their climax. Hibari who was overtaken by Gokudera's mere existence had a great amount of pre-cum on his hand, while the second, who was so lustfully trying to pleasure himself with his roommate's satisfaction, had managed to dirty not only his hand but his underwear as well, while earlier he was trying to neglect this sensation.

_'Fuck, that's so good...'_

The smoke bomber had gotten much more excited than he thought and although he was trying to keep his voice down, his panting was actually kind of loud.

All of a sudden a soft moan was heard which was accompanied by a really low whisper that didn't manage to reach Gokudera's ears. The Cloud Guardian jerked in ecstasy and the caused feeling vibrated throughout his entire body as his hand was moving rapidly, cherishing the few seconds of euphoria. The silver haired boy who immediately realized his friend's achievement, accelerated his own rhythm as well and with no further delay Gokudera reached his own rapture, finishing almost simultaneously with the other.

_'Fuck! ! My clothes!'_

The moment he came, the smoke bomber widened his eyes while staring at his foul clothes. He couldn't even imagine that he'd finish so soon and as Hibari's panting had somehow overpowered his train of thought, he didn't bother to think of the mess his ejaculation would cause.

_'Look at this mess...'_

Inside the bathroom the head of the Disciplinary Committee reckoned somewhat indifferently while gazing at his chest, and then quietly stood up and removed the rest of his clothes.

_'This will surely leave a fucking stain!'_

Gokudera deemed irritated for the situation he was in.

_'It's clearly his fucking fault not mine! !'_

He continued, throwing the blame upon Hibari.

As the raven haired boy turned on the tap and let the warm water freely fall on him the smoke bomber clicked his tongue, truly outraged for his misfortune. Unable to do anything else he carefully removed his shirt on which he had ejaculated the most and then his jeans on which there was also some amount of semen. He then looked at his underwear and frowned hopelessly.

_'For fuck's sake, this must be one of the most idiotic things I've done in my life...'_

He mocked himself silently and then removed his underwear as well as he couldn't stand this sticky sensation on his member.

While the Cloud Guardian was enjoying the serenity the warm water provided him, Gokudera had wiped his own body on his already dirty clothes and had changed to his clean school uniform.

_'Luck be with me...'_

After staring at his suitcase for a couple of minutes the smoke bomber crossed his fingers and quietly moved towards the bathroom door. He was too disgusted to place his clothes into his luggage and he was also aware that there was no way his roommate would let him in in order to wash them (without even giving a proper excuse as to why he had dirtied them); yet he had no other option but to give it a shot.

"H... Hibari?"

The Storm Guardian spelled apprehensively but his low voice couldn't reach the other.

"Hibari?"

He repeated louder this time and the raven haired boy suddenly turned off the tap.

"What do you want?"

He asked in the apathetic tone he used to.

"U-uh... I need to use the handbasin."

Gokudera uttered, certain that his request would be rejected.

"You'll use it when I'm done."

Hibari responded and as he was ready to turn on the tap again, the smoke bomber's voice prevented him from doing so.

"I-it's an emergency."

The Italian boy said, unsure of his statement.

A few seconds of silence were followed by a soft _"Come in"_ that the Cloud Guardian hoped he wouldn't regret. Gokudera opened quietly the bathroom's door while holding his dirty clothes in his hands but as soon as he opened the door an extreme amount of vapor clouded his vision while the hot atmosphere felt like fire on his cheeks.

"Too fucking hot! !"

He said while coughing the unexpected steam.

"Close the door, the temperature is getting cold."

Hibari murmured as he turned on the tap, irking the other even more.

Nevertheless, the smoke bomber followed his roommate's order, mumbling something in Italian about his luck and then slowly gazed at the second's silhouette behind the curtain. Due to him opening the door for a bit, the vapor in the lavatory had been somewhat reduced and Gokudera was free to stare at the blurry figure that looked like a faint shadow on the curtain.

"Do whatever you want quickly and get out."

The Cloud Guardian uttered, irritating the smoke bomber.

"Tsk, whatever..."

The Italian boy reached the handbasin, left his pants and underwear on the floor and turned on the faucet while holding his shirt.

Another sound of the water falling and the change in the atmosphere of his own, made the head of the Disciplinary Committee move the curtain a bit as to gaze at the other.

"What are you doing?"

He asked baffled as the other boy had started rubbing his shirt while dousing water on it.

"U-uh, I need to clean this..."

The Storm Guardian who was taken by surprise, glanced at him and quickly turned his head away.

"You said it's an emergency."

"It is! This is gonna dry off!"

"And what is 'this'?"

"F-food..."

Gokudera tried not to show his anxiety.

"Food? You dirtied your clothes while eating? How childish..."

Hibari commented contemptuously and returned his head behind the curtain, making himself invisible once again.

_'As if you're any better...'_

Gokudera thought quietly as they had both ejaculated at the same time, regardless of where they had managed to land their vital liquids.

Minutes passed by with the silver haired boy hopelessly trying to make everything that was left on his shirt disappear. His persistence on one clothing had not made him realize that the others would be even more difficult to clean after so much delay. Finally when the smoke bomber was satisfied enough with it he left it at the edge of the washbowl and continued with his jeans.

"What did you eat?"

The Storm Guardian was startled by his roommate's unexpected question.

"Geez, how the fuck should I know of the french dishes' names? !"

Gokudera responded furious as his anxiety of his lewd action being known to the other had overpowered his ability to think calmly.

"How foolish... Even babies know the names of their food."

The raven haired boy mumbled as he turned off the tap, took his hair shampoo and poured some of it into his palm. Thankfully -for both of them- Gokudera had not heard Hibari's last comment with result an inevitable conflict being forestalled.

Despite the vapor and the hot atmosphere that made it hard to breathe, the smoke bomber turned his head around and riveted his gaze on the other's figure. The raven haired boy had placed both his hands on his head and was rubbing it slowly while causing some foam on his hair. For an instance Gokudera's mind wandered to lascivious paths, trying his hardest to imagine his roommate's naked body; fantasizing the organs he wasn't allowed to see. The water of the washbowl was wastefully falling on the hole but its sound couldn't reach the enchanted Guardian's ears.

"What's taking you so long?"

Hibari suddenly asked, making Gokudera jerk.

"W-what's your problem? ?"

The second shouted and continued his washing.

"Your presence annoys me when I'm taking a bath."

"Tsk well, you're not living alone in this room!"

The smoke bomber clicked his tongue but his gaze fell upon the other's silhouette once again, carefully watching while Hibari submerged his hands to continue the lathering on his lower parts.

"I don't think I've ever intruded while you were having a bath."

Hibari spelled quietly but Gokudera didn't look away.

"I told you it's an emergency..."

The second responded much softer than before, being somewhat dazed, trying to picture his roommate's wet chest and his hands soaping his manhood.

_'Fuck I'm erected again...'_

He thought as he glanced at his member and then rapidly placed his sleeve in front of his mouth in order to wipe his drool away.

_'For fuck's sake-'_

"Washing clothes is not an emergency."

Hibari interrupted the smoke bomber's thoughts but the second couldn't care less at that moment.

"If it dries off it's hard to wash so it _is _an emergency."

Gokudera responded almost mechanically, staring even more intensely at the curtain and unconsciously moving a bit his body forward as to rub the bulge of his pants on the handbasin.

Even though there were absolutely no doubts or even the slightest qualm about the Storm Guardian's feelings towards his boss, Gokudera ought to confess that staring at something he couldn't touch was rather exciting; _especially_ when that something was standing completely naked, just a few meters away from him... Nevertheless, this sexual desire along with his teenage hormones weren't enough to make him act so foolish as to betray the only person that had given such a purpose to his life.

"The washing machine will wash your clothes in the end, so why do you bother?"

"I'm not going to put clothes with sperm in the washing machine, don't be disgusti-"

The Storm Guardian instantly widened his eyes in shock realizing what he had just said.

"...What?"

The raven haired boy asked, unsure of what he had just heard.

"What?"

Gokudera repeated speedily, finding it extremely hard to cover up his reckless sentence.

"What did you just say?"

Hibari continued, assuring himself that his hearing wasn't mistaken.

"What did I just s-"

"Don't repeat my questions."

He uttered irked and moved the curtain a bit aside in order to pop his head out and stare into the other's eyes.

"Did you just say spe-"

"Aaah look this is not up for discussion! You do it, I do it, everyone does it and that is it! If you want to talk about something then change the subject because this is not something we need to discuss about!"

Gokudera yelled and his words came out so quickly that his roommate hardly understood him. For an instance the silver haired boy even thought that hiding the fact that he had masturbated was unnecessary since they were both sinful in that sector...

Nonetheless, Hibari chuckled at the other's embarrassment and flushed cheeks and returned his head at the back of the curtain as if he was the perfect saint.

"I don't do it."

He quietly murmured, wanting to make himself look better than him.

"The fuck you don't! ! I heard you earlier!"

The Storm Guardian mindlessly shouted, furious for Hibari's impudence; yet he had no idea how much his statement would outrage the raven haired boy.

"Get out."

Hibari uttered all of a sudden, feeling rage filling his head as his roommate had just invaded in one of his most personal moments.

"Tsk, fuck off! It's your fault for trying to make me look inferior to y-"

Gokudera didn't need to complete his sentence since the other had already lost his consistency.

Without further notice, the embarrassed boy grabbed the shower arm, maximized the water's quantity, pulled the curtain sideways and rapidly placed the shower head in front of him, facing the surprised Guardian.

"Don-"

The Italian boy wasn't able to utter any words as the water that fell aggressively on him forced him to close his eyes and mouth while completely forgetting about his clothes and placing his hands in front of him, trying to cover his head from the water.

_'Fucking psycho! !'_

"I said get out."

Hibari's annoyance -that was clearly visible not only by his action but by the tone of his voice as well- outraged the other so much, that he stubbornly walked against the water's current, wanting to at least smack -for once- his roommate's brainless head.

However, since the warm water had covered half of the bathroom's floor the smoke bomber easily slipped and while he was trying to hold on to something, he abruptly pulled the curtain, making it break. The Cloud Guardian watched shocked at the falling curtain but as the Italian boy hadn't been stabilized yet and was blindly searching for balance, he finally fell with force on his roommate's body, making both of them land violently in the bathtub.

The painful moans that occurred were a combination of soreness and struggle; Hibari was trying to move Gokudera's body, get up and just beat the hell out of him (who needs tonfas when they've got fury anyway?), while the smoke bomber had been maddened due to the other's immature action and to his own inability to see -as water had filled his eyes- so he was maniacally smacking Hibari's head with his eyes closed. The water that was still falling made the raven haired boy's attempts of getting up even more futile while it encouraged the Storm Guardian to hit him even harder.

"S-stop!"

Hibari eventually spelled, embarrassed for having to ask such a thing.

"Vaffanculo! Mi parli come se fossi il tuo cane, hai completamente rovinato i miei giorni qui e mi hai persino proibito di vedere il mio ragazzo! ! Chi cazzo credi di essere? !" (trans/Fuck off! You've been talking to me like I'm your dog, completely destroyed my days here and even prohibited me from seeing my lover! ! Who the hell do you think you are? !)

Gokudera screamed with all his might since all the rage he had been keeping inside him for so long was suddenly blasted like a rocket that awaited for its delayed countdown.

"I... I have tol-..."

However, there was no chance for the Cloud Guardian, who was receiving countless knocks on his head, to properly complete his sentence; so the uncomfortable silence stimulated the other even more.

"You've been ordering me around like I'm your slave and forbidding me the right to feel! ! What the fuck Hibari? ?"

The silver haired boy was finally able to open his eyes and as soon as he did, he complainingly glared into his roommate's bewildered orbs. The knocking stopped for a slight second and even though Gokudera was about to continue, the head of the Disciplinary Committee rapidly grabbed his hands and pushed him in order to raise his body a bit.

The two Guardians were now facing each other, both wondering of what the other's thoughts were. Gokudera was sitting on Hibari's naked thighs with his physical appearance being in a wet mess while the second was holding tightly his roommate's hands and was staring intensely at his teary emerald eyes.

"W-what the fuck are you gonna do? Beat me to death?"

The smoke bomber asked a bit apprehensively but the raven haired boy just kept staring at him silently.

"I asked you what you are go-!"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to forget what you just did and act like everything's okay? Do you think I can do that?"

Hibari responded, his voice filled with intensity.

"Are you fucking serious? ? You are the one who started thro-"

"You violated my personal space, how do you think I'd react?"

Gokudera stayed silent for a few seconds, feeling regretful while hearing the other's statement. He knew that Hibari was right yet he couldn't accept that kind of treatment.

"So fucking what? ! You've been treating me like shit, violating my personal space a million times and even prohibiting me from doing simple tasks! ! How do you think I fee-"

The smoke bomber's sentence was interrupted by the most absurd movement the Cloud Guardian could ever do at a moment like this.

Maybe it was because he hadn't felt so outraged before or maybe because their faces were so close that they could feel each other's auras... Whatever the reason, the raven haired boy wasn't able to control his actions anymore and while holding the other's hands, he violently pulled him forwards and made him land his lips on his own. The bewildered roommate tried to recede from Hibari's face but was easily stopped by the second's fists that speedily slipped from Gokudera's hands to his cheeks and were pushing his whole entity even more on the Cloud Guardian's head.

_'I'm breaking the rules...'_

Hibari thought unconsciously and gradually closed his eyes, letting a simple kiss be heard as he drew back from the other's lips and face.

The silence that followed between the two boys was the most uncomfortable and embarrassing stillness they had ever been through their entire lives. Gokudera was looking at his roommate with his eyes widened, engulfed by the disorder and confusion that had clouded his mind, while the second was staring back at him speechless and immobilized, wondering if the tingling sensation of happiness he was feeling was just as wrong as his unexpected kiss.

_'...What was that for...?'_

The smoke bomber softly touched his lips with his fingers and turned his gaze sideways as to avoid eye contact with the other, feeling his face becoming feverish. Could this be considered as cheating towards his treasured lover?

_'He's blushing...'_

Hibari thought somewhat satisfied (he really couldn't understand the sequence of his emotions) and then thought of a million things to say as to break the silence but his dizzy euphoric mind couldn't comprehend the thought of anything other than what he was looking at and what he had just lived.

"...W... What the fuck was that for...?"

The Italian boy finally built up the courage to murmur his surprise and timidly stared in his roommate's eyes.

"It was for you to shut up."

The Cloud Guardian automatically said, his personal defenses preceding his emotions.

"Y-you kissed me to shut m- !"

"I will do it again if you continue yelling..."

Hibari interrupted Gokudera's loud exclamation, making him stay quiet for a while.

"Look..."

After a while, the raven haired boy uttered while gazing deep into the other's emerald eyes, hoping to eliminate this look of intimidation and anger with which the second was staring at him.

"If you hadn't invaded my personal space none of these incidents would have happened... So you better keep quiet about what you heard and saw and I will try to keep quiet about the numerous things you did today."

His tone sounded rather annoyed at the end of his sentence.

"Is this how you managed to kiss the other boy as well? By forcing your lips onto his?"

The smoke bomber clicked his tongue, accompanied with an expression of disgust while trying to keep his voice down.

"Even though this is none of your business, the other person had made a choice on his own."

A lie escaped from Hibari's mouth, knowing all too well that the potion had muddled Gokudera's thinking.

"Yeah, right! Who the fuck would want to affiliate himself in a sexual relationship with you?"

The Italian boy was uttering his remarks without even thinking, desiring to convert the prohibited tension of his voice to the most inhuman words the other couldn't even imagine.

"Hmph... Shouldn't I be the one asking this question to you?"

As if a master of disguise, Hibari acted perfectly in neglecting the other's comment, although he wasn't able to ignore it at all...

"In the end, there is no questioning as to why you have that kind of relationship with that feeble mouse of yours... He's as pathetic as you."

A smirk accompanied the Cloud Guardian's words yet his eyes appeared rather empty, as if he wasn't able to correspond his lips with his mind.

The smoke bomber's narrow eyes and furious stare didn't seem to frighten Hibari, yet the first was so angry that he could no longer express his wrath through words. Moreover, even though Gokudera could have sworn that the raven haired boy's verbal attacks were even more fierce and hurtful than his tonfas, he could also sense the great apprehension that existed in his roommate's orbs, causing conflicting emotions within him... for the second time in a row.

"Are you trying to make me hate you?"

Gokudera's unexpected question took the other off guard.

"Why would I need to offer you any kind of emotion?"

Hibari's cruel statement made his own heart skip a few beats.

"Why are your words so forced?"

The younger student asked with no hesitation, making the other raise his eyebrow; mixed with feelings of both regret and fear.

"My words are not forced."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee said determined but he was quite certain of his lies' visibility.

"Is the fucking principal responsible for this? What the hell does she-"

"What are you talking about?"

The raven haired boy interrupted the other surprised.

"Why are you acting that way? !"

Gokudera shouted, unable to hold in his rage.

"Are you delusional? I am not acting in any way. Now get up an-"

"Who are you kidding? ?"

The Italian student's voice was getting louder by each second, forcing Hibari to close his eyelids for a single moment, trying to keep up with his roommate's commotion.

"Have you realized that you broke the bathroom's curtain, that your loud irritating voice will bring the teachers towards this room in order to check on us and that at this precise moment, you're sitting on my naked thighs? Whatever you think you've realized you're wrong; and even if you were right, this is not the appropriate time to talk about it."

Hibari's words rendered the other silent for a bit and without any delay the light flush had returned to both their faces. Gokudera strove to not lower his gaze and while staring in the older boy's eyes he talked decisively.

"This is not over... As soon as you get out of the bathroom you and I are going to have a really long discussion."

Even though the Storm Guardian's words resembled quite a lot the principal's ignorant attitude, Hibari could sense an actual concern in him, yet stayed speechless for the other to exit the bathroom with no more loitering.

Since there was no objection, the young bomber stood up carefully and slowly moved out of the bathtub, gingerly as to not slip in the pond they had created. The head of the Disciplinary Committee discreetly covered his private parts while waiting for the other to exit the bathroom and as soon as he did, a heavy sigh escaped from his lips.

_'Could things be any worse...?'_

He wondered hopelessly, having the impression that he would never need to ask such a question and stood up as he took the shower arm in his hand.

_'I let my guard down... I... I misconducted...'_

Hibari reduced a bit the water's violent current and started washing off the soap that had remained on his body.

_'What was I thinking...?'_

He wondered in a daze even though he knew that he didn't have to question himself about something like that. Not anymore...

Realizing what love was and what changes it could bring was one of the most difficult things Hibari had ever accomplished in his life. How could one truly explain the definition of love? Words seemed meaningless to his stressful mind. Hibari Kyouya, the guy who would never give a second thought to the disciplinary teachings, would never think twice about beating disobedient punks to death and despised with all his might any kind of association with others, was now finding himself defying all rules and regulations, supporting and aiding one of the most rebellious students of the Namimori High school and even losing the balance of his actions when this defiant boy was present. How could he question himself about anything, when his whole entity advocated these feelings?

In the meantime, while the Cloud Guardian was trying to resist deeming what would happen if Gokudera knew about his emotions, the silver haired boy had exited quietly the main room and was watching at the beautiful view of France from the balcony, his hand gently grazing his lips like a broken porcelain doll that was trying to spot the crack on her face. His wet clothes were dripping on the ground and the foam that had remained on his body was desperately trying to stay attached on him, avoiding falling on the floor's surface and be lifelessly wiped away.

_'He really kissed me...'_

He dazedly thought and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed by the mere memory of it.

_'...even his eyes...'_

The image of Hibari closing his eyes a second before their kiss worsened the smoke bomber's mental situation.

_'It was warm...'_

Gokudera reckoned about his roommate's intriguingly sentimental gaze.

_'Different...'_

He continued and softly caressed his lips once more.

_'Fuck, why would this get me so excited? !'_

The Italian student angrily thought, seeing as to how intense his body reactions were.

_'Maybe it's because no one has ever seen... no one has ever tasted...'_

He stopped his embarrassing thoughts as Tsuna's image suddenly popped into his head.

_'He doesn't have to know about this... Shit, what was Hibari thinking? !'_

The more he was thinking about it, the more absurd he thought it was. Hibari was definitely not the kind of person to use any method other than violence for things to go his way.

_'What is he gonna do if I upset him even more? Rape me? ?'_

His disturbing shameful imagination sent a shiver up his spine and then moved his hand to his jeans' back pocket so that he'd alleviate his mind in the way he always did.

"Ah fuck! !"

He shouted, staring furiously at the soaking wet packet of cigarettes in his palm. Why did he have to always carry his cigars in his uniform's pocket? His boss was right after all... He should really cut off his smoking addiction.

Meanwhile, the head of the Disciplinary Committee had just finished the most troublesome shower he had ever had, and upon his exit from the tub he noticed Gokudera's clothes lying on the floor.

_'So clumsy...'_

He reckoned and then riveted his eyes on the broken curtain that lied next to his feet.

_'Damn... What am I going to do with this?'_

He hadn't had time to think about it, but the damage of private property his roommate had caused wouldn't have such a positive effect on either of them; unless he could find a good excuse for it.

The raven haired boy grabbed the two towels of their room that were hanging next to the bathtub and as he wrapped the longest around his waist, he sloppily covered his hair with the other, moving it back and forth in a fast rhythm so that he could dry off some of his humidity. He then quietly stood in front of the washbasin and glanced for one more time at Gokudera's clothes. A gray small clothing drew his attention.

_'His underwear...'_

He deemed intrigued but then quickly turned his gaze away, trying to fight off his curiosity.

Finally after a while, the Cloud Guardian exited the bathroom with one of the towels wrapped around his waist and glared at the smoke bomber who was sitting on his side of the bed. Gokudera slightly flinched when he saw the other in that appearance (why do the towels have to be so tiny?) and slowly turned his gaze sideways, discreetly trying to avoid this temptation.

"You are not allowed to sit there."

Since Hibari really needed a pair of new clothes, he tried to neglect his roommate's obvious disquietude and easily voiced another command; yet he ought to admit that Gokudera's uneasiness in front of his half naked body kind of excited him...

"I told you we're going to talk..."

The Italian boy responded, timidly looking at Hibari.

"We have nothing to talk about. You may use the bathroom now and clean the mess you crea-"

"I told you we are going to discuss that problem of yours!"

Gokudera shouted and grabbed the Cloud Guardian's hand as the latter had approached him enough to take his clothes from his suitcase.

"You are the only one who seems to have a problem here."

The raven haired boy uttered angrily, glanced at his gripped hand and then stared into Gokudera's eyes, signing for the second to pull back.

"What did the principal talk to you about?"

The smoke bomber completely ignored both his roommate's comment and glare and without letting go of him, he asked freely.

"The conversation I had with the principal is none of your concern. Now let me go or else I'll bea- ..."

"It _is_ my concern if you make my life a living hell because of it! In the end you were about to fucking cry earlier...! I don't like seeing you that wa-ay!"

The Storm Guardian's voice softly cracked in the end as he realized how cliché his statement had been and the head of the Disciplinary Committee was staring at him bemused.

"...Cry? What are you talking about?"

Hibari asked indifferently, acting like he hadn't listened to the last part but his heart was about to escape from his chest.

"J-just tell me what you talked about!"

"I am not allowed to discuss such matters with you."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop being so loud..."

"Ah geez..."

Gokudera murmured as he pulled his hand away from the other, deeming of how many times he had actually heard of these words.

"Then tell me and I'll stop being loud."

The smoke bomber thought that he had actually found a way to make Hibari reply to his question.

"Sei noioso..." (trans/How annoying...)

The Italian words came out so naturally from the Cloud Guardian's lips, one could have sworn that the Japanese boy was actually Italian.

"Le conversazioni tra me e la preside sono private e non mi è permesso parlare di queste cose con nessuno, se non con lei." (trans/The conversations that occur between me and the principal are private and I'm not allowed to discuss these matters with anyone else but her.)

Hibari said while taking a few clothes out of his suitcase, hoping that if he translated a few words in Gokudera's native language, the second would finally understand and stop bothering him about it.

"Allora fai un'eccezione." (trans/Then make an exception.)

The silver haired student said gravely as he stood up and faced his roommate, unwilling to back down.

"Perché ti interessa così tanto?" (trans/Why are you so interested?)

The head of the Disciplinary Committee was holding a new pair of clothes in his hands and did not intend of continuing their small talk for much longer.

"Perché quando sei incazzato con lei te la prendi con me!" (trans/Because when you are angry at _her_ you take your anger out on me!)

"Non ero arrabbiato con lei; ero arrabbiato con te perché sei tu il responsabile di quello che lei pensa io sia il responsabile. Se non fossi stato così stupido da svuotare quella dannata pozione nel mio drink non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema, e la mia discussione con la preside sarebbe andata liscia." (trans/I wasn't angry at her; I was angry at you for being responsible for what she thinks _I_ am responsible. If you hadn't acted so foolish as to empty the damn potion in my drink then there would be absolutely no problem and me and the principal's discussion would proceed smoothly.)

Hibari burst out as he couldn't help hiding Gokudera's mistakes anymore.

"Che diavolo stai dicendo? Sei stato tu il primo a farmi ingoiare questa schifezza prima di andare alla Cattedrale e anche nell'autobus della scuola! Almeno IO non ti ho costretto a berla, cazzo!" (trans/What the hell are you talking about? ? In the end you were the one who had shoved this fucking crap down my throat before going to the Cathedral and even in the school bus! At least I didn't fucking force you to drink it!)

The Storm Guardian screamed his lungs out causing a really intense migraine to overpower the other who was actually forced to fall on his knees by the unbearable pain.

"Shit, are you okay?"

The young bomber bent over and was looking at his friend agitated while the latter automatically gripped a tuft of his hair with one hand and with the other he squeezed tightly the first's sleeve, desperately trying to find a way to soothe his own pain. The new pair of clothes had fallen on the floor and the raven haired boy was biting hard his lower lip in order not to cry his pain out.

"A migraine...? T-try to put a bit of pressure on your temples like the other time...!"

Gokudera's sentence came out quite low and really fast, wanting to help the other as soon as possible. In the end, no matter their differences and their numerous arguments, they were still friends.

However, Hibari didn't seem capable of doing anything than rumpling with all his strength Gokudera's sleeve and biting with all his might his lower lip; his suffering was one of these that didn't let you do any needless movements. The Italian boy could feel his heart accelerating its rhythm while gazing at his roommate's narrowed eyes and bleeding lip. Was this his own doing? Was his loud voice really so painful for him?

"Geez, okay, I'll do it...!"

The smoke bomber said all in one breath, quickly sat on his knees and placed both hands on his roommate's head.

_'I'm sorry if I caused you this...'_

Gokudera thought silently and started softly putting pressure on the vulnerable student's temples.

It actually took a few seconds but eventually Hibari untightened his grip on the other's sleeve, yet he was still holding firmly his hand. His pain had been drastically reduced by the Storm Guardian's tiny circular movements with his index and middle fingers and he was also feeling a serenity that emerged within his heart, decreasing his diminished headache even more.

"A... are you feeling any better?"

Gokudera asked hesitantly without stopping his hands' movement.

"Thank you..."

Hibari spelled rather embarrassed and raised his head in order to stare into his roommate's eyes.

"N-no problem..."

The smoke bomber said, being even more uncomfortable than the other -and rather happy for hearing such words from him.

"Do you want me to sto-"

"No."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee sensed an intense deja vu in their conversation but didn't bother to explain himself further. He didn't want Gokudera to stop and the reason made no difference...

"Do you... have migraines often...?"

Gokudera was timidly trying to start a conversation but Hibari's intense stare was making him feel really uneasy.

"No... Not for ages."

The Cloud Guardian replied slowly as if he was trying to remember the last time he had had this horrible migraine -except for the club of course, since the migraine wasn't really his own doing.

"Ah... I see..."

The smoke bomber was struggling to fill in the inconvenient silence that existed and he couldn't really understand why Hibari needed _him_ to put pressure on his temples. Wouldn't it be better if he did it on his own and found the exact spot to maximize the results?

"Some delinquents brought alcohol to the club yesterday and they shared it with almost all of the students..."

Hibari said all of a sudden, confusing the silver haired boy.

"...That's what I and the principal discussed about. I should have found the culprits before they even opened the alcoholic drinks but... apparently someone had emptied a certain potion in my juice..."

He continued and Gokudera raised his eyebrow surprised.

"A-ah... I..."

The Italian student was really doubtful as to what he should say at that moment. His roommate was in trouble because of him, but then again Hibari had mistreated him in so many ways throughout their stay in France that he wasn't sure if he was really regretful about what he had done. Although he _was_ remorseful as soon as he saw Hibari being in pain, he knew that if he didn't know about the effects this potion would have, he would have done it once more.

"D-did you... tell her about the potion?"

The Storm Guardian asked apprehensively as he wasn't able to say -or even believe- that he was sorry.

"Of course not... I told her another excuse which still couldn't justify the fact that I was absent for so long..."

Hibari replied and even though he sounded troubled about it, at that instant the principal and her impertinent attitude were the last things he could think about...

Gokudera's slow movements had unconsciously progressed in speed while he was sensing Hibari's stare piercing through his brain. The silver haired boy was feeling like his every contemplation could be read by his roommate and each second that passed made him undergo even more discomfort, moving his eyes sideways so that he'd avoid eye contact.

On the other hand, the Cloud Guardian had riveted his orbs on the smoke bomber's face. Hibari was examining closely every bit of the younger student's characteristics and each moment that passed made him want to gaze at the latter even longer... He still couldn't believe that he had actually kissed those delicate lips and he was quite astounded as to how he hadn't noticed the disobedient boy's beautiful details before.

"Your eyes are too green."

Hibari uttered all of a sudden, attempting -in the most unsuccessful way- to compliment the other.

"I... I didn't choose them...!"

Gokudera responded both surprised and insulted wondering why the hell that was a bad thing.

"I didn't say you did."

The raven haired boy said, being confused as to why Gokudera's reply was so abrupt and random.

"Should I stop?"

The Storm Guardian asked again about his hands' movement, being rather impatient with the anxiety he was feeling.

"Not yet."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee had placed his hands in front of him, not forgetting that his private parts were still covered by only a towel. His knees had definitely been fouled by the dirty floor but this fact was completely insignificant to the tremendous bonus he was receiving.

"You need to learn to do this on your own, it's not that har-"

"How did you get that mark on your neck?"

The formidable student easily interrupted the other and moved one of his hands on the faint spot on the second's neck. Gokudera slightly flinched at Hibari's unexpected touch and the latter pulled back quietly.

"Ah that..."

The smoke bomber murmured as if it wasn't anything serious and calmly looked in the other's eyes.

"It's a sign of my childhood stupidity."

A painful smile was drawn on his face.

"Which means...?"

Hibari asked, startling the smoke bomber for his indiscreet curiosity.

"Well, I didn't really know how to deal with the mafia... My father's or of other families, so I got easily into trouble."

"Your father's...?"

"Ah yeah... He's the leader of a stinky mafia family. Tsk... That fucker doesn't deserve the least of respect from anyone..."

Gokudera's last sentence was murmured and he unconsciously put too much pressure on his roommate's temples, forcing the latter to jolt annoyed.

"Shit, sorry."

The Italian boy quickly pulled his hands back, having no more physical connection with his friend.

"I didn't mind; there was no reason for you to stop."

The older student felt really despondent, being certain that it would be impossible to obtain that kind of attachment again.

"I can't do it all day anyway...! Why don't you do it on your own? You may find a better spot for relaxing your headaches or maybe realize that you need less pressure or something."

No matter how obvious sometimes Hibari's emotions were, Gokudera didn't seem able to spot the true meaning behind his words.

"Why do you hate your father so much?"

The Cloud Guardian was voicing his abrupt questions with no qualms.

"T-that's personal!"

Gokudera shouted bothered.

"There's no need to raise your voice... You can ask me personal things too. As long as you reply to my questions, I will reply to yours."

The smoke bomber raised his eyebrow intrigued.

"Don't you want to dress up? And wait, are you talking about the question game? Because if that's so, so far you haven't played fair."

A sign of surprise could be spotted in Hibari's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you had originally lied about what I did after forcefully drinking the potion in the school bus and I still highly believe that you're lying about it. Lying is against the rules, therefore you're full of shit."

The raven haired boy sighed at the other's statement.

"Your language is too vulgar sometimes... I didn't lie about it whether you want to believe it or not. Moreover we've already discussed two times about this specific subject and -"

"And both times you gave me different answers!"

"The reason I lied the first time was because you wouldn't believe what I had to say. Moreover I had spent a great amount of time with you in the club's restroom and due to time restraints I wouldn't be able to properly explain. I also needed to check on the rest of the students... which I didn't manage to do in time and now I'm in trouble because of you."

The Italian student pouted and turned his gaze sideways, realizing that his accusation sounded foolish in front of Hibari's thorough explanation; yet he couldn't help the feeling he had in his gut. In the end why had the head of the Disciplinary Committee reacted so jumpily every time that Gokudera had talked about the moments his roommate was under the influence of the potion?

_'Geez maybe I'm just paranoid...'_

The bomber reckoned hopelessly as he had started doubting himself.

"I'm certain you can find other things to ask me about."

The raven haired boy interrupted Gokudera's mindless thought and the latter frowned his eyebrows, annoyed for having to consider the option of being mistaken.

"I prefer to not play this stupid game and just have a bath before I catch a col- choo!''

Hibari looked surprised at his roommate as the second had wrapped his hands around his mouth and closed his eyes tightly before making a weird sound, similar to a cat's meow.

"Did you... just say meow?"

The Cloud Guardian asked confused and Gokudera frowned even more at his question.

"What the hell? ! I sneezed, I didn't meow! If I get sick because of you I will fuc- choo!"

An unconscious wide smile had been drawn on Hibari's lips.

_'He's a wild kitty after all.'_

He thought amused at his conclusion.

"What the fuck are you smiling fo- choo! Damnit! !"

Hibari was quietly enjoying the sight, his smile having turned into a mischievous grin, making Gokudera even angrier about it.

"Stop fucking smiling! ! I'm going to- choo!"

Suddenly the raven haired boy laughed, surprising the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you? ! Haven't you heard a person sneeze before?"

The smoke bomber was even more frustrated as his roommate's reactions were making him flush.

"I've heard of people sneezing, not cats."

The other responded as soon as he finished laughing but he was still smiling like a child.

"Well I'm sorry if my sneeze is not as fucking disturbing as some oth- choo! Fuckin- choo!"

Hibari started laughing even louder, his laughter filling in the room's corners. He was actually laughing so hard that his eyes had become watery. In the end, the more he was laughing, the more Gokudera was trying to complain and the more he was sneezing.

Meanwhile, as the two boys were having their argument that had transformed into a farce, the corridors of their floor had been filled with indiscreet murmurs, since most of the students had popped their heads out of their rooms, listening astonished to the formidable boy's laughter. Gokudera's sneeze was too low for them to hear, yet they had come up with a million theories as to what was causing the head of the Disciplinary Committee to act in such an unnatural for him way.

"Do you think Gokudera is in trouble?"

The Rain Guardian asked his roommate with an uncomfortable smile on his lips and the second nodded rather sympathetically.

"If it's Hibari-san, he's probably not having a good time..."

The boy sounded like he was feeling sorry for the smoke bomber, but in fact he thought things were better that way, feeling quite relieved for not being in his place.

_'It's not like he's having a bad time...'_

The Vongola boss thought as he had imitated the others' action and he had also popped his head out of his room.

_'On the contrary...'_

Tsuna could feel a horrible burden on his chest, sensing with all his might how intimate the two boys had become. Even though the brunette should be happy that his boyfriend had established a good connection with his Cloud Guardian, Tsuna felt nothing but troubled about it, wondering how many things he was actually missing and how much their relationship could diverge if they continued to abstain from each other.

Suddenly some steps climbing up the hotel's stairs were heard but since the students were too engulfed in the paranormal phenomenon of Hibari's happiness, the sound didn't manage to reach their ears.

"What is going on here?"

A strict loud voice echoed as soon as this person arrived on the third floor and in a matter of seconds all the Japanese teenagers had closed their rooms' doors, hopelessly believing that they wouldn't be punished if they acted on time.

The principal was glaring at all the doors she passed by, until she reached the door from where the laughter was coming from. She frowned annoyed at the sound and knocked loudly seven times as if she was in a hurry.

"Damnit..."

Hibari's laughter was cut off abruptly and panicked as he realized who was at the door.

"Get in the bathroom quickly."

The Cloud Guardian whispered to his roommate and the latter looked at him perplexed before sneezing for one more time.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee struggled to stifle his chuckle and as he rapidly explained to Gokudera who was at the door and how bad things would be if she saw him soaking wet in his clothes, the young bomber quickly entered the bathroom and Hibari swiftly wore his school uniform and headed towards the door on which the knocks had increased in intensity and quantity.

"Miss p-"

"What took you so long?"

She angrily asked and bluntly rushed through the door in order to see what was going on in their room.

The formidable boy could feel an incredible amount of rage rising within him but he knew it would do him no good if he were to act upon this emotion; instead, he quietly closed the door and followed the rude and uneducated woman into the main room.

"Where is he? What happened here?"

Her questions were filled with anxiety, making Hibari wonder what it is that she had found out...

"Gokudera Hayato is in the bathroom. Is something wrong?"

He softly asked, contemplating the possibility of being wrong and giving himself away.

"I heard a laughter coming from this room... Was it you...?"

An expression of disgust had been drawn on her face, making the young student feel really offended by it.

"Is laughing against the school's rules?"

The Cloud Guardian hadn't actually realized it, but the tone of his voice was utterly sarcastic and filled with irony that the principal had to blink a few times, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"N-no..."

The head teacher was completely taken aback that her answer sounded unprepared and rather apprehensive.

"Is this the reason you came rushing into the room?"

Nonetheless Hibari didn't seem willing to back down, being fed up with the principal's demands and unreasonable actions.

"I... I wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

At the end of her sentence her timid voice sounded more dashing and annoyed.

"Since Gokudera Hayato is in the bathroom what was the cause of your laughter?"

The raven haired boy was somewhat shocked at the principal's audacity.

"It doesn't concern you..."

The woman widened her eyes flabbergasted at the other's insolence and opened her mouth in order to lecture the disobedient boy but something prevented her from saying any words. As if she was able to feel Hibari's maddened murderous aura (and based on the student's combat abilities), the teacher wasn't able to utter any complaints and instead she spelled a silent _"We'll talk later..."_ and left the room frustrated.

For five whole minutes after the principal's departure, Hibari was standing in the main hall and his eyes had been riveted on one of the walls, contemplating what had just happened... Not only had he talked in a rather impertinent manner to the teacher, but she had also left without causing any fuss about it and without voicing any consequences for his audacity.

_'I overruled her...'_

He reckoned dazed, knowing that this meant only one thing...

"I'm invincible..."

The Cloud Guardian voiced, desiring to listen to himself saying those words and in a really simple and quiet way he approached the bed and freely fell on its surface; the wet place on which Gokudera was sitting offering him a peculiar tingling sensation.

_'I'm completely free...'_

He continued and a familiar chirping entered the room from the balcony.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The sound echoed in the happy boy's ears and the fluffy creature cheerfully landed on its owner's chest as if it could sense the other's joy.

"Ha-ya-to."

Hibari spelled quietly so that the smoke bomber wouldn't hear him and the bird fluttered its wings enthusiastically as the young boy repeated the name for a few more times.

"Haya! Haya!"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee chuckled at the incomplete sound of his roommate's name and gently patted the bird's head and neck.

"It's a good start."

He said with his eyes riveted on the ceiling and then changed his body position by placing his legs on the bed, his right hand crossed behind his head and his left one firmly embracing the yellow creature that had snuggled in Hibari's body warmth.

"I assume he'll be pleased..."

The raven haired boy mumbled satisfied before he finally let go of his consciousness and allow the amity of his freedom and emotions convey his mind to a world filled with fantasies and hidden desires...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**To all 5927 fans: **Just NO, Gokudera did not fall in love with Hibari... He still loves Tsuna, no worries.

**To all 1859 fans: **This is the best way to approach an 1859 connection. I mean... They are getting closer... hopefully... I don't know. Well yeah... But you know... Too many insecurities on both sides.

**Now I shall ramble my insecurities 'n' shit:**

I really hate this chapter for various of reasons... One: Hibari is OOC at times. Two: The whole situation of Hibari masturbating and Gokudera doing it as well while listening to the other... gh... I can understand it from the point of **'They are two fucking horny teenagers'** but then again... imagining Gokudera and Hibari... You know, it feels weird. Three: as my friend exactly said it I am like Xanxus and she is like Squalo. I want a cow but Squalo says we have only goat. But I don't give a fuck. :P So yeah, I guess I want this whole situation to be as realistic as it can but it's impossible since the mere idea of them being homosexuals is an unnatural situation... And of course as Hibari has stayed the same throughout all the fucking anime + manga (no character development) it's impossible for me to make him completely in character while going through all these emotional changes. Yes. Okay. End.**  
><strong>

Oh! **Please visit the deviantart of the super awesome amazing Italian cosplayer who helped me with the translations!**

**Do it: **recchan** dot **deviantart** dot **com**  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I hope you will like this chapter and like always, 1859 lovers please bear with the 5927 love, and 5927 lovers, please bear with the 1859 moments! (I have some bad news for you at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna uttered confused as he opened the door and Gokudera rapidly entered the first's room with no words, closed the door behind him and wrapped tightly his arms around his lover.

"I missed you..."

The Storm Guardian whispered and the brunette happily giggled as he followed the other's steps.

"I missed you too..."

Tsuna murmured embarrassed and firmly embraced the Italian student.

Earlier, when Gokudera had finished taking his bath and had exited the bathroom, he noticed that his (sometimes unbearable) roommate was sleeping and instantly decided to take advantage of that sight and go meet his lover. Even though it hadn't been more than a couple of hours since they last met, the smoke bomber felt like he hadn't seen the other in ages as the little adventure he had with Hibari had made him feel like he had wasted a great amount of his time.

Furthermore, Tsuna shared the same emotions and thoughts with his friend, since each second that passed by felt like another possible moment of betrayal for the Vongola boss. The brunette had convinced himself that his two Guardians were getting too intimate with each other, with result being terrified with the thought of Gokudera cheating on him with Hibari... no matter how crazy this thought actually sounded.

"What happened earlier Gokudera-kun? Why is your hair wet?"

By saying 'earlier' Tsuna was referring to Hibari's unexpected laughter and as he finished voicing his questions he touched the edge of Gokudera's hair, making the water drip on his hands.

"A-ah, I just took a bath and if I dried my hair Hibari would have woken up an-"

"D-doesn't Hibari-san know that you're here? !"

Terror could be spotted in the brunette's wide eyes.

"A-ah, not really Sawada-san but I'm sure he won't wake up now so you don't need to worry!"

Gokudera speedily said, trying to soothe his boss's unreasonable (according to him) agitation.

"How can you be so sure Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna asked rather dejected, afraid of what the answer may be.

"I just know Sawada-san. Trust me."

The wide smile that was drawn on the smoke bomber's face caused conflicting emotions to the other.

"Okay... Ah, wait here Gokudera-kun, I'll bring you a towel or you might catch a cold."

The Sky Guardian spelled apprehensively and then entered the bathroom to get a towel for his wet friend.

_'I shouldn't feel this way...'_

The distressed boy thought as he stretched his hands in order to reach the hanging towel.

_'I should be happy that Gokudera-kun doesn't suffer because of Hibari-san anymore. I should be thankful...'_

He deemed troubled, yet none of his thoughts seemed to reach through his heart.

"Hieeek!"

Tsuna suddenly screamed as he turned around and saw his lover, who had come in the bathroom without the first realizing it.

"What's wrong Sawada-san...?"

Gokudera asked concerned and stared deep into the brunette's eyes, making the latter feel truly vulnerable in front of him.

"N-nothing Gokudera-kun! You... You just scared me..."

The Vongola boss spelled and gazed sideways, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't lie to me Sawada-san..."

Tsuna looked surprised at his friend, thinking of how alike he looked to a puppy at that moment.

"Please..."

Gokudera continued as the Sky Guardian hadn't responded for a while.

"I... it's nothing important Gokudera-kun..."

The younger boy didn't want to lie to his lover, yet voicing the truth seemed impossible. Tsuna was certain that Gokudera would just laugh away his concern like the previous time when he was jealous of Hibari being roommates with the smoke bomber. However, this time it wasn't just jealousy... Tsuna had actually no doubts about the excessive intimacy between the two roommates. As if he could see through the other boys' hearts, the brunette could easily spot more than just an innocent friendship.

_'Maybe I'm overreacting...'_

"If it bothers you then it _is_ important. If it's not, why would you trouble yourself with it?"

Gokudera was being reasonable for Tsuna's emotions that couldn't be explained with reason.

"Has Hibari-san stopped hitting you...?"

The young Vongola suddenly asked and gently swept a tuft of his Guardian's hair.

"A-ah... Thankfully... It seems like he got bored of it."

There was no way Gokudera could hide the anxiety he was feeling but was hardly trying to neglect this sensation. In the end, was he supposed to tell Tsuna that Hibari had actually kissed him the last time he had made him upset...? The smoke bomber was confident that there was no need for that; yet he couldn't help feeling like a traitor.

"What happened earlier Gokudera-kun?"

The brunette asked concerned after the tiny peck on the lips his lover had given him.

"H-how much earlier Sawada-san?"

His voice cracked, feeling guilty for the wrong reasons.

"When Hibari-san was laughing... Everyone was making so many assumptions and I was worried that..."

Tsuna suddenly stopped his sentence, not wanting to let the other know the true cause of his worry.

"Ah, Hibari's just an idiot..."

Gokudera mumbled and clicked his tongue annoyed by the mere memory of his roommate's reaction to his sneeze.

"It's not something you should concern yourself with Sawada-san."

The young bomber said while smiling and softly embraced the other, raising even more questionmarks to the Sky Guardian despite his pure motives.

"We should just take advantage of the fact that he's asleep."

He continued happily while letting himself be engulfed by his lover's odour.

"Hm, you're right Gokudera-kun..."

No matter the doubts and misgivings that surrounded Tsuna's head, in the end he couldn't help but succumb to his Guardian's touch and gentle talking, hoping that his instinct was nothing more but his own blind jealousy.

"I love you Sawada-san..."

The Italian boy murmured in the other's ear and sweetly kissed his boss's ear lobe.

The brunette giggled at Gokudera's peck and without any loitering he gripped the smoke bomber's hand and led him to the main room where they quietly sat on the Sky Guardian's bed and easily snuggled in each other's embrace. Time stood still while they tasted bit by bit this forbidden love and even though feelings of guilt and mistrust had managed to occupy a great part in their minds, their mellow desire for connecting with each other had made them forget their worries and troubles for the time being.

One kiss followed another and tender whispers of fondness echoed in the room, transforming their sinful craving to the purest form of affection and love. In the end, there was no way to escape this magical sentiment... The limited time they spent together had only made them yearn more for one another and Hibari's egoistical demand of them not seeing each other had forced even more intention to their feelings.

"Gokudera-kun...?"

Tsuna suddenly interrupted their carnal actions.

"What is it Sawada-san?"

Gokudera responded as if with a complaint for this abrupt pause and stared into his lover's eyes without letting go of his body.

"I... I was wondering... If Hibari-san doesn't get mad at you so easily... Is it possible for you to convince him to talk to the principal i-in case she lets you stay in this room again...?"

The brunette voiced his question only to instantly regret it, realizing that this was too much and too risky to ask of his Guardian.

"A-ah... You're right Sawada-san, I should try to do that!"

The Italian boy uttered rather loud as he didn't really want to admit to his classmate -or even to his own self- that he had started sympathizing with his roommate in such a degree that the thought of leaving had burdened his chest a bit.

"But... I don't think it's really up to him Sawada-san... The stupid bitch that owns the school has much more authority over him."

Gokudera continued, feeling quite bad for Hibari's disadvantageous position against her and perplexed the other with his statement.

However, before Tsuna expressed his confusion and distrust towards Gokudera's belief, a few loud knocks were heard on the door, forcing an unexpected discomfort to the Sky Guardian.

"D-do you think it's Hibar-"

"Don't worry Sawada-san, it's not him. I'm sure Hibari would have knocked the door out if he had woken up and realized I was missing."

The wide smile on the smoke bomber's face didn't really soothe the Vongola boss's anxiety.

As the brunette started apprehensively heading towards the door (Gokudera hiding in the bathroom in case a teacher had showed up), more knocks were heard, but this time they weren't destined for his room's door. Tsuna slowly opened his door and saw the rest of his classmates opening their doors as well, curiously looking at each other.

"Kids exit your rooms and gather around me please, the principal is heading this way and she'd like to announce you something."

The teacher that was knocking on the students' doors voiced quietly and the Japanese kids slowly did as they were told, some being excited, others being afraid, wondering if she'd announce their next daytrip's destination or if she actually had bad plans for them...

"Shit, I need to go before he wakes up...!"

Gokudera spelled quickly and as he pushed the door closed while he was still in his lover's room, he gently wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist and gave him a soft, small but meaningful kiss on his lips.

"We'll talk later."

He continued, smiling at the flushed boy and rapidly moved amongst the students that had already exited their rooms, hoping from the bottom of his heart that his roommate hadn't awoken yet.

Slowly and steadily Gokudera opened their room's door and closed it in such a gentle way as if he was entering an infant's room to whose small ears each sound was much more painful than to an average adult's.

_'Please...'_

He thought, praying to whichever sleeping fairy could actually hear him, hoping with all his might that Hibari was still asleep.

A few steps and he was finally able to gaze at him; a relieved smile drawn on his lips as he watched the Cloud Guardian's closed eyelids.

_'He didn't move an inch.'_

Gokudera deemed rather entertained at the other's ability to stay so still throughout his sleep.

The Italian boy quietly walked towards the older student in order to wake him up but as he touched Hibari's shoulder and before he uttered a word, the small creature that was sleeping in the Cloud Guardian's embrace abruptly opened its eyes and fluttered its tiny wings happily.

"Haya! Haya!"

It started chirping with great glee and intensity, leaving Gokudera utterly bewildered for listening to half of his name and forcing the raven haired boy to open his eyes.

Hibari jerked at the smoke bomber's unexpected appearance and the latter pulled his hand back surprised. Maybe it was because of their previous overwhelming intimacy, but the Storm Guardian felt rather embarrassed for this unnecessary -after all- touch on the other's body.

"You taught it my name..."

Gokudera murmured dazed with a smile on his lips and the lying boy smiled back at him, his defenses and any sign of egoism still being absent from his half awoken mind.

"It's not completed yet."

Hibari responded and watched as his pet flew on Gokudera's shoulder and snuggled its head on the other's neck.

"Did you need something?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee continued as he realized that Gokudera was going to wake him up before the bird had awoken him instead.

"Ah... That teacher with the weird clothes said the principal is heading our way 'cuz she wants to announce something."

The young bomber voiced his reply while petting the fluffy creature that was still happily chirping half of his name and a soft chuckle escaped from Hibari's mouth, instantly realizing to which teacher Gokudera was referring.

"It must be about the punishment..."

The Cloud Guardian mumbled unconsciously and Gokudera raised his eyebrow confused.

"What punishment?"

He asked and watched as his roommate stood up and started straightening his rumply clothes.

"You'll find out when she comes; it's nothing crucial."

Hibari responded as he finished up.

"W... Well I don't know what's 'crucial' for you but I hope she won't drive you crazy again."

Gokudera mumbled under his breath, hoping not to sound like he cared that much.

"Don't worry about that. It's been taken care of."

A meaningful grin was drawn on the raven haired boy's lips making the other wonder if he'd see the principal with a black eye or life threatening wounds.

"Let's go."

Hibari spelled and Hibird -as if it could sense its owner's thoughts- flew out of their room.

The Cloud Guardian started walking towards the exit but before he opened the door Gokudera's voice made him stay still.

"W-wait...!"

The Italian student shouted and as he reached Hibari's side he pointed his finger at the other's head.

"Your hair..."

"What about it?"

Gokudera's apprehensive voice didn't help his roommate understand the problem.

"Geez, how do you even manage on your own?"

The smoke bomber clicked his tongue and quickly fixed the few bangs on Hibari's hair that made him look like he had been electrocuted.

"It's okay now."

The younger boy sighed but the head of the Disciplinary Committee had been immobilized.

"W... what...?"

The Storm Guardian asked timidly, wondering if what he just did was actually too much -which would seem unnatural after all they've been through together.

"Nothing. Thank you."

The older one emitted rather numb and exited their room while trying to decrease his heart's racing speed, hoping this sudden excitement wouldn't show up on his body's features...

All students of the Namimori High school were standing quietly around the principal, waiting for her to announce that day's plans. No one -except for one- knew that they'd be punished for the previous night's disobedience so their smiling faces were soon to disappear and their happy mood was soon to be discarded by the merciless woman whose authority they had to abide.

A few minutes ago the principal had had a meeting with the rest of the teachers and even though everyone was hesitant at first, the head teacher finally convinced them that this was the best decision they could make under the circumstances.

"Everyone listen!"

The woman shouted and eliminated the few whispers that echoed in the corridor.

"I am certain that everyone is aware of yesterday's misdeed by most of you in the club."

A few male giggles that were heard drew a sadistic grin on her lips.

"As your punishment for yesterday's _absurd_ misbehavior I and the rest of your teachers decided to reduce your exits. In other words for two days straight there will be no daytrips and you will not be allowed to leave your room unless you need to eat. Also going to someone else's room is prohibited, just like before."

The students' whining noises made her sarcastic smile grow even wider.

"Quiet!"

She suddenly screamed and everyone hushed.

"The teachers along with me will soon depart for the Palace of Versailles as it was already planned, therefore Hibari will report to me if anyone of you decides to misdemean. You can now return to your rooms."

She continued quietly and the underage kids immediately returned to their rooms with long faces since the principal was standing in the hallway and waited until all of them disappeared from her sight.

As soon as everyone was isolated in their own chamber, the wicked woman approached Hibari's room and knocked the door with a slight sense of doubt and apprehension. After a few seconds that actually looked like ages to her the raven haired boy made his appearance as he opened the door.

"Miss Principal?"

He uttered somewhat indifferently.

"Hello Hibari. Is everything okay here?"

Her uneasy voice shouted innuendos that only Hibari could hear.

"Yes."

The confident look on his eyes couldn't be missed by her.

"Did you tell him...?"

"Not yet."

The principal waited for a while to hear Hibari's justification but the second couldn't really think of one.

"Are you sure everything's okay? I hope you will not go astray again..."

Her last sentence was kind of silent, being rather alarmed for the rebellion that had arisen in Hibari's mind.

"Yes, I'm sure. You do not have to worry about that."

The Cloud Guardian replied gravely, being quite satisfied with the woman's lack of courage.

"That's good to hear. After two days when the punishment is over Gokudera Hayato can return to his room. Tell him to prepare his luggage in advance; I will not stand any loitering. Is that understood?"

Her tone seemed a bit more intense as she finished her statement.

"Of course."

"Great. If anything comes about and you are not able to take care of it on your own don't hesitate to contact me."

With these words and before Hibari was able to respond the principal backed away and headed towards the elevator.

_'She seems weakened.'_

Hibari reckoned pleased for this turn of events.

_'I wonder if he heard...'_

The raven haired boy wondered while walking towards the main room but soon faced the answer the moment he gazed at his roommate's bright smile.

"I'll return to my room? With Sawada-san? ?"

Gokudera's cheerful voice caused nothing but despair to him.

"Yes, unless you misbehave until that day comes..."

Hibari replied and after glaring at him for a moment, he headed towards the balcony.

"Tsk, come se potessi fare qualcosa che mi tenga lontano da lui..." (trans/Tsk, as if I'd do anything that would keep me apart from him...)

Gokudera murmured but soon stayed quiet, thinking that his talking back could be considered as misbehavior for Hibari.

The Cloud Guardian sighed heavily as he supported his elbows on the railings and stared at the bright sky. The head of the Disciplinary Committee was trying to realize whether the burden he was feeling had been caused by the principal's distrust or by his roommate's happiness... As if his world was rapidly falling apart, Hibari couldn't help but feel like he was trying to keep steady on a thin string that wasn't meant for his weight; just as though his happiness resembled a snowflake on a sunny day, the young boy knew that its time was limited and that it would quietly fade away in a suffocating way.

_'He has caused me nothing but trouble...'_

He deemed silent.

"Hey Hibari?"

Gokudera's voice made him jerk.

"What is it?"

The called uttered and slowly turned around to gaze at the Italian boy that was standing behind him.

"U-um... You know, t-thanks for everything..."

The Storm Guardian almost whispered while avoiding eye contact.

"I mean... About keeping silent about me and Sawada-san... A-and not having me expelled..."

He continued and clumsily rubbed his temple.

"You're welcome."

The smoke bomber's usually apathetic roommate responded with a really faint smile -that someone could hardly notice- and then turned around, staring at the sky again.

"Ah, do you like the sky?"

Gokudera suddenly asked as he stood next to Hibari, trying to find a subject to break the ice and placed his elbows on the railings, having a similar body position with the second.

"It's okay. It makes me sleepy."

"Haha you're weird."

The smoke bomber softly chuckled at the other's statement.

"Sky's supposed to give you energy and strength."

He continued without taking his eyes off of the blue color of the atmosphere.

"Oh? It doesn't work for me."

The raven haired boy murmured, glancing at his roommate's enchanted eyes.

"Do you?"

After a few seconds of silence Hibari finally asked without looking at him.

"What?"

The other asked baffled.

"Do you like the sky? Does it give you strength?"

"Well... Usually when I look at the sky it's because I have too many problems that I have to think about... But I suppose it can make me feel at peace and relaxed for a while."

"Then it's not working for you either."

Gokudera looked at Hibari puzzled and the second, after stifling a soft smile of the other's confusion, explained quietly.

"You said that the sky gives you energy and strength. Feeling at peace and relaxed is the opposite of being energetic and strong."

"A-ah!"

The smoke bomber exclaimed, feeling a bit dumb for not realizing this before.

"Well at least I'm feeling something more than sleepiness."

The Storm Guardian carelessly placed his head on his forearms and turned his head in order to face his roommate.

_'Damn it that is...'_

The moment he noticed his friend's movement, the raven haired boy quickly turned his gaze away, being unable to eliminate his contemplation.

_'...too cute.'_

He reckoned shyly and for an instance wondered if Gokudera would ever be aware of this carefree thought he had admitted silently.

"I'm happy I'll return to Sawada-san's room..."

Gokudera mumbled so low that his voice didn't reach the Cloud Guardian and closed his eyes slowly while his head was facing the latter.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee quietly turned around as he noticed the other's noiselessness. The smoke bomber's soft characteristic's seemed like a treasure to Hibari's mind and his eyes were easily riveted on the first's face, gazing at him as if he was looking at the most magnificent exhibition he alone was allowed to see. As if this sight was reserved only for his sake, the raven haired boy didn't hesitate to stare at him with all his strength, feeling that his time was greatly limited.

_'I wanna kiss him...'_

He deemed as he slowly gazed at Gokudera's dry lips; his half open mouth seemed like an extreme temptation to him.

_'I wanna touch him...'_

His words echoed in his empty heart while his emotions clouded his thoughts.

_'It's no use...'_

He had realized that even though the Italian boy would leave from his room, his sentiments would haunt every inch of his entity.

"Can I ask you something?"

Hibari uttered, his heart beating in a fast rhythm.

"Yeah..."

Gokudera opened his eyes and replied kind of dazed. Hibari knew that if he talked at that moment then this beautiful exhibition would shut down, but he thought it would be better to never gaze freely at his roommate's sleepy face again, than to be humiliated for acting without thinking... Yet why was he feeling regretful?

"Can you undo a specific emotion?"

"What?"

The young boy said more serious this time and raised his head as he straightened his aching back.

"Can you undo feeling a specific emotion?"

"What do you mean 'undo'? Erase the emotion?"

Gokudera was looking at Hibari as if his question was completely foolish.

"Yes. Erase it. Completely. Can you do that?"

The Cloud Guardian was looking back at the smoke bomber, having an unwilling desperate expression drawn on his face.

"Be more specific!"

The Italian boy yelled, frustrated at the other's incomplete question.

"Just think of any emotion. For example hate. If you hate someone, can you undo it and stop hating him?"

"It depends on how much you hate that person. If he did something terrible to you then I don't think you would ever be able to forgive him or feel love towards him. And you shouldn't!"

Gokudera was unconsciously having his and his father's relationship in his mind and Hibari realized it immediately.

"Then what about love?"

No matter how much he tried to hide it, his voice was filled with intensity.

"What about it?"

Gokudera asked again, irritating the other.

"Can you undo it?"

The Cloud Guardian questioned a bit louder this time.

"Undo it...?"

The smoke bomber was bewildered by his question.

"Why the hell would you want to undo love?"

"It's just an example."

"It's a fucked up example! And... Well, I hadn't really thought of it..."

The silver haired boy uttered skeptical and cupped his chin with his hand.

"Well... If a messed up person wanted to stop loving someon- No, I don't think it can be done."

He said assured.

"How can you know?"

"I've tried it. Twice. It's just impossible."

"With whom?"

Hibari's question was actually really indiscreet and he realized it after he spelled it.

"U-uh... W-with Sawada-san..."

Gokudera could feel his face reddening.

"...And someone else."

He continued, not wishing to continue this conversation.

"Whom?"

The raven haired boy was so curious and he thought that if he insisted the other would just give in.

"Someone! Stop asking so much!"

The smoke bomber finally burst with a shout.

"Lower your voice. Was it a previous lover?"

Hibari's persistence shocked the unprepared boy.

"Wha- Are you fucking serious? ! At what age would I be- What the fuck Hibari? ! I'm not talking about sexual love!"

"If you don't have anything to hide then you shouldn't be so frustrated about it."

The Cloud Guardian's calm and natural responses drove his roommate crazy.

"Agh- Why does it even matter to you? Why do you have to know everything about me? At times I feel like you somehow know much more of me than Sawada-san does..."

Gokudera's contemplation had forced an unexpected sadness to emerge within him, while Hibari was struggling to hide the small grin that had been drawn on his lips; not realizing the other's actual emotions.

"Friends must know each other more than lovers."

Hibari's steady words took the smoke bomber off guard.

_'...Friends?'_

He thought bemused and even though a small part in his mind was still in denial, Gokudera smiled at Hibari's confession (if one could call it that way), deeming relieved that this forced room change had finally presented them with something valuable.

"Hm, I guess..."

The younger spelled while looking away and the raven haired boy silently smiled after staring at the troublemaker's relaxed expression.

_'Although I won't settle for friendship...'_

A wicked smirk had colored the Cloud Guardian's face but thankfully for both of them the Italian student hadn't noticed.

"But you'll need to give more as well! You're doing a poor job at sharing your own information."

Gokudera felt bothered by the fact that he knew almost nothing about his (now official) friend.

"What do you need to know?"

Hibari asked calmly and watched as his roommate turned his body ninety degrees in order to face him freely, indicating that a great amount of questions would follow up.

"Do you live with your parents?"

A slight flinch could be noted in the older boy's eyes but there was no way he'd express that reaction verbally.

"No."

The Cloud Guardian responded and there were a few seconds of silence as Gokudera was hopefully waiting for his roommate to complete his response -and stating the reason why he was not living with his parents- and Hibari was awaiting for the smoke bomber to utter another question.

"Uh.. How come?"

The silver haired boy asked after a while, feeling kind of uncomfortable for having to voice his bold curiosity.

"They had other interests."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at his roommate's unforeseen response.

_'Other interests...?'_

He reckoned kind of numb, remembering the kind of bad example his father was, and wondering what kind of people Hibari's parents were.

"Are there more important things for parents than their own children?"

The Italian student had unconsciously lowered his voice as if he was hesitant of crossing the boundaries.

"You should ask someone with experience."

The faint smile that existed on Hibari's lips relieved Gokudera (for he wasn't perceived as rude) and then the latter quietly chuckled, thinking of how bizarre and messed up his roommate would be as a father.

"Why do you dislike Sawada-san so much?"

The smoke bomber intended on taking advantage of Hibari's rare openness, even though he was certain that the second wouldn't keep up with his questions for long.

"Because he's weak... I have no expectations of him. He's worthless."

_'He doesn't deserve you.'_

The Cloud Guardian thought silently and Gokudera inhaled deeply but before he was able to utter a single word, the first continued, knowing all too well the younger's expected reaction.

"Keep your voice down."

With those words, the Italian student's rage that was eagerly waiting to be released through his voice was somehow transformed into fume, that escaped his mouth with a sigh.

"You haven't observed his true power..."

Gokudera spoke in a lower tone, yet his words sounded much more intense.

"E anche se lo consideri una nullità, dovresti rispettare il fatto che per me è tutto. Io farei la stessa cosa col ragazzo di cui sei innamorato." (trans/And even if you consider him worthless, you should respect the fact that he means everything to me. I'd do the same with the boy you're in love with.)

The head of the Disciplinary Committee could feel his roommate's eyes piercing through his brain and an unexpected arousal of fears and insecurities quickly clouded his mind.

"Non ho mai detto di essere innamorato di lui..." (trans/I never said I was in love with him...)

Hibari turned his gaze away from the other's, acting like the view of the sky was more important than their conversation.

"Gli amici possono capire i sentimenti gli uni degli altri." (trans/Friends can understand each other's feelings.)

Gokudera was smiling, enjoying how vulnerable the formidable student could become with his statements.

"Perché sei così tanto sulla difensiva? Credevi davvero che non ti saresti mai innamorato di nessuno? Oppure è perché appartiene al genere opposto a quello che ti aspettavi...?" (trans/But why are you getting so defensive about it? Did you really believe that you'd never fall for anyone? Or is it because it's not the gender you were expecting...?)

The Storm Guardian didn't mean any harm with his questions, yet Hibari couldn't help the need to defend himself.

"This is none of your business.'

_'This is all your fault...'_

The raven haired boy had started wondering for how long he'd be able to put up with this act... Trying to push away the one person who was responsible for all his problems was surely not going to solve any of them and acting like he didn't care for those newly discovered emotions didn't have any result either.

_'Neglecting the situation doesn't seem to work out.'_

Hibari pondered troubled and turned his gaze once more towards his roommate, unwisely staring at all the little details on his face while Gokudera was glaring at him annoyed for his tendency of disregarding his words.

_'I may actually not even want it to work out... I don't want to ignore this desire.'_

"W... What?"

The Storm Guardian asked rather embarrassed as the other was staring for a while, yet no words had come out of his mouth.

"How many times have you kissed him?"

"...Eh?"

The Italian boy was taken aback by his friend's abrupt question.

"How many times have you kissed him? Your lover."

Hibari repeated as if it was the most natural thing to ask.

"U-uh... How the fuck should I know? It's not like I'm counting each kiss...!"

He tried to keep his voice down due to the nature of the subject.

"You don't...?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee asked surprised.

"I thought he meant everything to you."

He continued by repeating Gokudera's phrase.

_'I know I'd count every peck.'_

Hibari deemed kind of ashamed for that reflection.

"What are you talking about? It's not like we k-kiss..."

Gokudera paused as he realized that it would be too risky to go on in the language that the other students could understand.

"Non è che ci baciamo una volta quando ci incontriamo e due quando ci salutiamo! Voglio dire... credo nessuno conti i baci che si scambia con il proprio amante. Sarebbe assurdo! Sarebbe come contare quante volte respiri durante il giorno!" (trans/It's not like we kiss only once when we meet and twice when we leave! I mean... I don't think anyone counts the kisses they exchange with their lovers. It'd be absurd! It would be like counting how many breaths you take throughout the day!)

"Wao..."

The superior student emitted dazed. He had never been in a relationship before but as he had recently discovered the intensity of eros, he had realized that he'd try to cherish and count each second and moment that would pass by with that other person next to him. Was he really being irrational?

"Haya! Haya!"

A sudden voice suspended their conversation and both boys watched at the small bird that was flying towards Gokudera.

"Haya! Haya!"

It chirped happily as it landed on the younger's shoulder and the latter softly patted its head.

"Haha, I'm still surprised that you settled on teaching it my name."

Gokudera chuckled and glanced at his roommate, making the second feel as though he was looking at a scene from a fairy tale.

"It still has some way to go..."

Hibari murmured while staring at the other's gentle movements towards his pet.

"I don't really mind if it doesn't manage to complete it. It's your decision that counts."

The Storm Guardian voiced with a smile. Suddenly the bird started calling Hibari's name and quickly moved to the other student's shoulder.

"Though, why did you choose my first name?"

The smoke bomber asked, realizing that the small creature was always calling Hibari by his last name.

"Does it bother you? You can call me by my first name too if you want."

The Italian boy automatically widened his eyes at that statement.

Gokudera didn't really mind being called by his first name since in his home country there wasn't any emphasis given on the way friends, students and family members could address each other; yet in Japan things were entirely different. The silver haired student was fully aware of that and he was trying his best to meet up to society's standards and venerate the people that should be venerated (such as Reborn and of course his precious lover) with the respective titles. Therefore, calling Hibari by his first name... It somehow felt too intimate based on the Japanese culture.

"Friends do call each other with their first names, you shouldn't be so surprised."

The Cloud Guardian continued as Gokudera had stayed quiet for too long.

"Geez, I know...! It's just... Tsk, whatever, if you don't care, why should I?"

Gokudera felt kind of embarrassed for being so uneasy about it. In the end, if Hibari didn't mind then it was probably not such a big deal for his Japanese roommate; or so he thought.

A unique tint of orange had covered the sky and the few clouds that were being gently pushed by the mild wind made the scenery look like a painting that came into life. The two boys were now quietly looking at the beautiful sight, and for once the silence that had emerged between them didn't seem to bother them. In fact it felt rather natural, as if this stillness was greatly needed for both of them to quieten their restless minds.

_'This feels nice...'_

Hibari deemed and wordlessly glanced at the small bird on his shoulder that had closed its eyes and was enjoying the air that was blowing through their way.

_'Being here with him... Even without saying anything.'_

He continued and his gaze was riveted on his roommate whose eyes were half open and his hair was freely moving the way the wind chose.

"Is the boy that you kissed a student in our school?"

Gokudera's unexpected, bold and completely irrelevant question forced Hibari to ask from the first to repeat his words, wondering whether his sense of hearing was playing tricks on him.

"I asked if the boy that you like is here, in our school..."

The smoke bomber repeated with a smile while turning his head around to watch at Hibari's embarrassed face.

"I wonder..."

The Italian boy continued, not letting the other misinterpret the reasoning behind his question and turned his head towards the sky once more, letting the words flow unrestrained, as if the wind would condone every word that was going to be spoken...

"...Wouldn't you like to watch the sky with him?"

Hibari couldn't help but feel a burden with that question.

_'Does he want to watch the sky with his lover...?'_

He could automatically understand his friend's inner desires but what made it worse was the true answer to Gokudera's question.

_'Are my cravings of any importance if you are not aware of them?'_

He asked himself distressed and turned his gaze sideways, trying to display an apathy that was actually refusing to join his side.

"Would you want to do that? Watch the sky with your lover?"

The Cloud Guardian's words didn't sound as steady as he'd like them to.

"Yes, of course I would... Would you?"

Gokudera repeated his question, seeing as to how Hibari avoided to answer.

A few mute seconds passed by with the raven haired boy struggling to find an answer. In the end he _was_ experiencing what Gokudera was asking, yet the fact that their bodies were not connected in any way, didn't really make that experience as unique as the other had in mind. The head of the Disciplinary Committee ought to confess that this small occurrence between them gave him a good deal of satisfaction, but still this prohibited pleasure was far too small for him to be truly content; so what response was he supposed to give in order -for once- to be sincere?

"My desires don't matter to him."

He finally uttered gravely; only to make his burden heavier.

"Did you get rejected?"

The smoke bomber asked rather shocked, wondering if it was even possible for those kind of things to be developed in such a fast pace.

"Indirectly."

Hibari knew that as long as the mouse named Tsunayoshi Sawada was alive, his roommate would never lay eyes on another person. Murdering the pest sounded like a good idea but the excessive pain he'd cause to the Italian boy... It would probably result in the opposite of what he'd like to achieve.

"If he was crazy enough to kiss you, I don't think he'd reject you that easily."

_'But that is the point...'_

The Cloud Guardian thought doleful.

_'He never wanted to kiss __**me**__ to begin with...'_

"It's a complicated situation."

Hibari finally spelled vague, being cautious of saying too much.

"Big deal... My situation with my lover is complicated as well."

Gokudera wore a mischievous smile across his face while looking at Hibari.

"I'm sure it can't be any worse."

He continued and Hibari smiled sarcastically, indicating that his own circumstances were far worse than his.

"I'd rather talk about something else."

The raven haired boy voiced before the other started questioning him even more.

"Look Hiba- ah, look Kyoya..."

The Italian student paused for a bit, deeming how peculiar it felt to actually call that person with his first name.

"For two days straight you'll be seeing nothing but my face, so you might as well have some conversations with that face instead of just ordering it around..."

Gokudera uttered an innuendo for his past treatment but the way he had phrased it forced a chuckle out of Hibari's mouth. Moreover, the Cloud Guardian couldn't really neglect the glee he was feeling with the silver haired boy calling him by his first name because it _was_ a big deal for him, much more than the other could even comprehend.

"Hm, you are right... I promise to have conversations with that face."

He spelled while smiling but an unexpected growl made him flush and look sideways uncomfortable.

"W... Was that your stomach?"

Gokudera asked baffled and Hibari actually needed a few seconds to respond to that.

_'Did I even eat today...?'_

The head of the Disciplinary Committee wondered in awe, deeming quite surprised at how easily he had forgotten of such a basic human need.

"Do you need something to eat? I will ask them to bring the food here."

Hibari stated as if his stomach's growl was never heard and Gokudera nodded rather uninterested.

"Is this one of the pros of being a part of the Disciplinary Committee?"

The small bird that had been resting on Hibari's shoulder suddenly fluttered its wings and headed towards Gokudera.

"Haya! Haya!"

"Yes, I suppose you could say something like that."

The Cloud Guardian responded satisfied since for once their conversation hadn't redounded in an argument and as he watched at his cheerful pet landing on the bomber's palm, he stepped into the room in order to make the call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: skjfhskdjfh Now for the bad news... The really bad news. It's been.. uh.. I think I started writing this fanfiction on February in 2011. The Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga is *finished* (no spoilers; but the ending was horrible) and I was really disappointed with everything. There was no character development (except for Gokudera and Yamamoto I believe) and it was all quite unrealistic.**

**Nooow, time has passed... and I find that I'm not as "into" these pairings as I used to be. In order to finish writing this chapter I had to read a couple of 1859 and 5927 doujinshi in order to forcefully make me feel what I used to, so that I can complete it... I must confess it's kind of torturing. :/ I don't want to abandon the story (so many of you follow this) but it's really been so long... I don't know what to do. Also, there are some things going on in the background with that shop owner etc and... yeah. I'd like to add that in here too, but first I'd have to go through all the 1859 and 5927 that doesn't excite me as it used to...**

**So um... in other words... I will try.. try... try... my best... my hardest.. I will struggle, but I'll *try* to go on with this fanfiction... I will try. But I do not promise you anything. :/**

**Even though Katekyo Hitman Reborn (the manga) was a complete disappointment in the end, I am happy of its existence as it was what inspired me to start writing fanfiction stories. I believe I have... given more than enough to the KHR fanbase hehe... :P But yeah. I'll try to complete this fanfiction. Try.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Gokudera must have sighed at least five times after listening to his roommate's final resolution about the broken bathroom curtain. Hibari had given it a lot of thought and the best excuse he could think of (that wouldn't put either of them in a disadvantageous position) was to lie about the silver haired boy having a moment of weakness while being in the bathroom, and supporting his weight on the curtain in order not to fall down. The Cloud Guardian would continue into persuading the principal that Gokudera's health condition hasn't been stabilized yet, therefore he'd have to stay with Hibari until he has recovered completely.

_'Why do I get the feeling that he's fucking enjoying this?'_

The smoke bomber reckoned irritated as he helped Hibari to wipe all the water that had been pooled on the floor of the bathroom; a scene of which they were both to blame.

_'A few more days with him...'_

Hibari deemed delighted, an expression of relief coloring his face without his realization.

"Why do I even have to help you with this? It's your fault anyway!"

Gokudera suddenly exclaimed loudly, his frustration, sadness and rage overwhelming his mind.

"You are the one who provoked me."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee uttered after a sigh, having realized that telling Gokudera to keep his voice down didn't have any effect.

"Tsk, cazzate..." (trans/Tsk, bullshit...)

The Storm Guardian mumbled irritated but continued helping his roommate as deep inside him he knew that both of them had participated in this mess that used to be called bathroom floor.

_'It was your fault for acting almighty...'_

The more he thought about it, the more outraged he became.

It had been a while since the filled food tray that had been brought in the two Guardians' room had been emptied and the raven haired boy had requested (although it would be more accurate to use the word command) for the younger one to help him clean the mess that existed in the bathroom. Hibari shortly explained to him how the situation would be handled and in the end, no matter how many objections the other may have had, that was actually the best excuse that wouldn't put either of them into trouble.

"I will inform her tomorrow about your situation."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee uttered steadily before throwing the wet papers in the garbage.

"Maybe... You will need to put on an act."

He continued and Gokudera stared at him bewildered.

"An act?"

He repeated and finally swept the last drops of water that had remained on the floor.

"Yes; just to be certain. She's already lost faith in me because of you..."

A sign of annoyance could be spotted in both his voice and his facial characteristics.

"That's what you get for messing with my life..."

The Italian boy murmured in a low tone, unconsciously trying not to provoke the other.

"I wouldn't have done so if you hadn't messed with my mind..."

Hibari mumbled in response, only to instantly regret it. Why were his thoughts escaping so easily from his lips?

"I- what? When did I do that? You are the one who first forced me to drink that damn potion! Twice! And did you even know what exactly was in it or were you gambling with my life?"

_'Ah... Well, about that...'_

The formidable student regretfully reckoned that he had indeed a rather murderous motive when he had first given him the potion. Could this be considered his punishment?

"And then, constantly beating me up, you wouldn't even care if I'd be lying dead in this room!"

Gokudera shouted, unable to control the anger that had emerged from his roommate's accusation.

"_You_ are the one who started all of this! If it weren't for you I - ..."

The Storm Guardian paused his words as he suddenly remembered that if it wasn't for Hibari, he'd have been long expelled from their school.

"Tsk, whatever..."

He clicked his tongue annoyed and Hibari raised an eyebrow perplexed, wondered how, in this one time that he hadn't made any movement to beat the other to death or to silence him, and was allowing him to let out his frustration, Gokudera had decided to stay silent instead.

_'If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been defeated by this sickeningly needed emotion...'_

The raven haired boy deemed, knowing that he'd never be able to spell that out loud and took a hold of one tip of the bathroom's curtain.

"Are my changes nonexistent to you?"

Hibari voiced an innuendo but it was too deep for Gokudera to understand.

"What?"

He asked with the frown still present on his face and followed the other's steps by holding the other tip of the curtain.

"If the principal returns before dinner -which I doubt- I will tell her about the situation today. Otherwise you should be ready for your performance tomorrow."

Hibari ignored Gokudera's confusion and along with the second, raised the curtain and placed it in a "tidier" way on top of the bathtub.

"If she asks you anything, say that you have headaches and at times you feel nauseated."

"I feel what?"

The smoke bomber asked and Hibari looked at him irritated.

"You feel like throwing up. It wouldn't be bad if along with the Japanese curses you already know, you also learned a few more polite words..."

The Cloud Guardian uttered almighty and then exited the now clean bathroom; Gokudera following behind.

"Che! Sorry if I don't fit your standards!"

Gokudera yelled outraged, feeling like Hibari's ignorance and superiority had come from an entirely different world.

_'They don't teach politeness on the streets...'_

The Italian boy reckoned even more irritated but as Hibari was about to respond to his previous statement, five steady knocks on the door suspended his action. The older student signed for his roommate to lie on the bed (in case the principal had already returned) and then he walked towards the door being quite doubtful, yet certain at the same time for who was behind the door, as he was used to hearing this characteristic knocking by only one person...

"Hibari-san!"

A strong steady voice echoed in the corridor as soon as he opened the door and Hibari gazed surprised at the other person.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya..."

He murmured as if he was in a dream.

"What are you doing here?"

He continued perplexed, wondering why this Disciplinary member he highly trusted was currently in France, instead of being back in Japan, where he was supposed to look over the students who for certain reasons couldn't make the trip.

"Ah, I'm here in order to be of assistance to y-you..."

Kusakabe's intense statement finished with notable hesitation as the threatening look on Hibari's face discouraged him greatly.

"Have I given you the impression that I'm not able to stand on this position on my own?"

Even though his voice was steady, the raven haired boy was outraged by the other's audacity to question his abilities.

"N-no, of course not Hibari-san!"

Kusakabe bowed regretful, deeming that his superior was probably already in the verge of beating someone to death... He thought that maybe he should return in an hour or two.

"Nevertheless..."

Hibari continued, making the other sigh relieved for the first wouldn't release his anger on him.

...No wait, that didn't sound right.

"I suppose you could be of some help. Their disobedience has gone on another scale during these days..."

He uttered meaningfully.

"Did you book a room for your stay?"

"A-ah, about that... No matter how much I insisted by saying that it was an emergency, it seems that there are no empty rooms at the moment. However in two days a room will become unoccupied. I thought, if it would be fine with you Hibari-san, to stay with you for only these two days. I will sleep on the floor or the balcony if that's what you prefer."

"Ah... That will be a problem."

The Cloud Guardian sighed troubled.

"I already have a dog..."

Hibari murmured rather unconsciously and Kusakabe widened his eyes at that sentence.

_'A... dog? Did they really put another person in Hibari's room? Is he alive...?'_

Kusakabe questioned himself and the other could easily spot the panic in his eyes.

"Don't worry... He's still breathing."

Hibari smirked and the inferior smiled relaxed.

"A-ah, that's good to hea-"

"Although I don't know for how long that will be... He's been really toying with my limits."

Kusakabe watched as the other gritted his teeth and a feeling he couldn't explain was slowly overpowering him.

_'Something is different...'_

He reckoned, but couldn't understand why he was feeling so agitated... It was rather rare (actually, it was something that had never happened before) to see Hibari _controlling_ his anger (normally there'd be unconscious students all over the hallway), so shouldn't that be considered a good thing? In the end, it wasn't like Hibari seemed changed in any way... It was something that only his closest people could see.

_'He is more composed now...'_

Kusakabe reckoned, yet it was rather ironic how Hibari had the exact opposite thoughts.

_'He's been driving me insane...'_

The Cloud Guardian deemed irritated but an unexpected evil grin was drawn on his lips as he thought of where Kusakabe could reside for the time being.

"There is a room with only one student. It is where my dog used to sleep. You can use that one until the room you booked becomes unoccupied."

_'It's like killing two birds with one stone...'_

Hibari estimated satisfied, knowing that none of the lovers would be able to meet up without his or Kusakabe's awareness. However, the raven haired boy's excessive, wicked happiness for this turn of events had forced him unable to sense Kusakabe's great worries and suspicions...

_'__**My**__ dog...?'_

The inferior member of the Disciplinary Committee had remained dumbfounded by his leader's words. Since when did Hibari _own_ someone? Even when it came down to enemies, the formidable boy would never take it personally,, and he'd never involve anything in his battles other than his bloodthirsty desire of beating people to death.

_'Is the principal behind this?'_

Kusakabe wondered if Hibari's so called dog was some sort of an experiment for the ill-mannered woman. Nevertheless, the Disciplinary member was to abide by his leader's orders and no one else's. If Hibari was okay by what was happening, then why would he question his methods? After all, there was a reason he had been selected as their leader. Hibari would never go against their school's rules...

"The herbivore's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The Storm Guardian who was lying on the bed and was quietly listening to their conversation, jolted at the sound of his lover's name.

"I will bring you the key right away; wait here."

He continued and pushed the door a bit, just enough to make it look like it was shut.

The moment Gokudera spotted his roommate heading towards the desk that stood next to the bed, he abruptly raised his body and stared intensely at the other.

"What are you going to do?"

Gokudera's voice was rather hesitant and his eyes filled with uncertainty and terror.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya needs a place to stay for the following two days- as I'm sure you've already heard clearly. If that mouse you're so fond of follows the school's rules then you have no reason to worry."

Hibari responded, only to infuriate the other even more, who finally stood up angrily and headed towards his superior while the second was about to open the drawer in order to take the key.

"Che cosa diavolo hai in mente?" (trans/What the hell do you have in mind?)

The some bomber's voice got louder as he harshly grabbed Hibari's wrist, preventing him from finishing his action.

"Abbassa la voce..." (trans/Keep your voice down...)

Hibari spelled quietly and slowly; unconsciously hoping that his heart would follow up to his voice's pace.

"Visto che siamo amici, non dovresti fidarti di me?" (trans/Since we are friends, should you not trust me?)

The raven haired boy uttered and never truly minded asking the other to remove his hand... In fact, why would he?

Gokudera stayed quiet for a while. Was his intense desire of seeing and touching his lover making him paranoid? It was the second time Hibari admitted that they were friends, so really, why was it so hard for him to trust him?

"You..."

The silver haired student murmured after a few seconds of silence and kind of timidly, pulled his hand away from his roommate's wrist.

"You become a bit obsessive at times... This is not how friendship works."

Gokudera noted, realizing that this was probably the reason he was so doubtful with his roommate's decisions.

"Obsessive?"

The Cloud Guardian repeated in disbelief, his heart beating in the speed of light and his legs gradually losing their strength, wondering if he was finally found out.

"Yeah, obsessive! You know... It feels like you're keeping me too long by your side by not allowing me to meet up with Sawada-san... And I know that kisses aren't against the school's rules! Don't give me that crap!"

He suddenly stopped talking, conceiving how loud his voice had become by Hibari's annoyed expression.

"The fact that we are friends doesn't mean that you can restrain me...! And since you said that you had managed to deal with the shitty principal, then no one is forcing you to put me under so much pressure."

He continued much lower than before and for the first time in his life, Hibari lowered his gaze...

He had nothing to say to these words... He had no rightful judgment or a proper excuse for his actions. He was following no law and he was under no one's orders when he behaved so selfishly towards the other. One could say that even his movements weren't controlled by logic; it was his heart that had prepared such a merciless trap for his mind.

"I'm not being obsessive with you."

Hibari responded gravely as his brain finally decided to put his thoughts into order.

"I just enjoy your company... Don't worry, Kusakabe Tetsuya is no threat to your lover."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee finished his sentences quickly, took the card-key and headed towards the door without giving another look at his roommate, who was standing stunned and immobilized, his brain thinking too slow (or rather, all thoughts had been suspended) to Hibari's rapid movements and foreseen departure.

The Cloud Guardian was so flustered upon exiting his room that Kusakabe's bewildered expression passed unnoticed through his eyes. Whether the inferior member had overheard their talking or whether he was cognizant of their secrets didn't even cross the young boy's mind and instead, he blindly reached Tsuna's room and knocked the door steadily.

A perplexed Sky Guardian showed up behind the door and Hibari plainly explained the situation to him (acting professionally under the circumstances was the least he could do). Tsuna nodded -he understood that he didn't really have a choice- and as the other two entered his room, the brunette removed his stuff from Kusakabe's side of the room.

_'At least there are two separate beds...'_

The raven haired boy unconsciously deemed relieved, thinking that if Gokudera had to return in this room then at least they wouldn't - ...

"If you need me anything, you know where I'll be."

"A-ah Hibari-san!"

Despite how loud Kusakabe's voice was, the Cloud Guardian had hardly listened to his talking; his insecurities and fears for the day that Gokudera would return to that room overpowering all of his senses.

_'This is stupid...'_

The head of the Disciplinary Committee sighed irked and finally entered his room and closed the door behind him.

_'I don't know which room is more poisonous...'_

He reckoned devastated, seeing as to how his heartbeat accelerated, merely by knowing that he was going to face him.

"What is it?"

Hibari asked stressful as he noticed Gokudera staring at him; although he knew all too well of the troublemaker's only concern...

"I... Is Sawada-san fine? Did you tell him that I'll return to our room soon?"

_'__**Our**__ room? Then whose room is this...?'_

The formidable student took a deep breath, trying to cope with reality.

"He is fine... There's no need yet for him to know about the room change. Our priority is to tell the principal of your sham weakness..."

He spelled nervously, seeing as to how there now were two people that he needed to lie to; the principal and the loyal member of their committee.

"A-ah..."

The smoke bomber could easily sense his roommate's annoyance and he could clearly understand the reason behind it.

_'Judging by his future self, Kusakabe is the only one he really trusts...'_

He reckoned quietly but even if he were to feel remorseful for the curtain incident, he knew that he wasn't entirely to blame.

_'Well, sometimes you have to lie to the people you trust if you want them to stay in your life...'_

The Italian student truly wanted to say those words out loud but he automatically knew -or so he thought- that the other wouldn't be able to understand that statement.

Meanwhile, in a more distant place, a wicked but quite powerful woman had just entered the school bus along with the rest of the teachers and they were about to start heading back to the hotel.

"Don't be slow."

She threateningly uttered to the driver as the sky was far too dark for a school of their status (even if the students were absent) to be roaming around.

_'Now, let's see...'_

She quietly thought as she sat on her seat, took her phone out of her bag and called up a specific number.

"Hello?"

The voice picked up the phone and an evil grin was drawn on her face.

"You don't sound too far away... Should I assume that you've arrived in France, Kusakabe Tetsuya?"

"A-ah!"

The Disciplinary member responded, hurriedly exited in the balcony of Tsuna's room and closed the glass door behind him in order to talk freely.

"I am currently residing with Sawada Tsunayoshi as you had predicted."

Kusakabe continued in a lower tone.

"That's perfect. I want you to keep an eye on him until the room change. For these two days I want you to report _everything_ he does. When you hear him leaving his room, where he goes, with whom he is... And especially his connection with the silver haired brat... I want you to report everything back to me. Understood?"

The principal ordered gravely the younger one and the latter hesitantly responded after a while.

"U... Understood."

"Great. We'll talk tomorrow."

She finished and terminated their call satisfied.

_'Some sort of private detective then... It's even dirtier than the way she usually does things.'_

Kusakabe deemed with a burden on his chest and entered into the room.

_'I'll keep an eye on him.'_

He thought as he entered the bathroom.

_'I'll keep an eye on our leader...'_

He took a deep breath and poured cold water on his face, hoping to be relieved by this feeling of betrayal that had surrounded his entire being...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the latest chapters being a bit small... Please review guys ! ! :)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**I WANT TO THANK BEFOREHAND, ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING THIS FANFICTION! ! !**

There are always times when someone struggles with their stories but when I reread your reviews, or receive a new one... Man... You literally send me on cloud nine, and all the inspiration just strikes me like a lightning! THANK YOU PEOPLE! I love you... ;u;

(oh by the way, I think some amongst my followers must have abandoned this story since they haven't reviewed for the last 10 chapters or so... But it's okay, even for the period of time that you supported this story and wrote a comment or two (or five XD) I'm really happy and whenever I reread your reviews I'm truly glad to have had you as my followers :) )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Despite his stressful daily routine and his rather unfair choky emotions, the raven haired boy ought to confess that his dreams at night were always his best redemption. Even though sometimes they'd transform into horrible nightmares that would occupy his mind for hours, most of the times Hibari would just be calm, being surrounded by nothing but the beats of his heart, standing proudly on the building that meant so much to him... Even though, lately his dreams had taken a quite different route from the ones he was used to...

_"If it's just for one time it won't matter... It's not considered cheating."_

Gokudera was glaring at him embarrassed and finally nodded, in agreement to his words. The Cloud Guardian knew that this was just a dream but at that moment, this realization didn't make it any less real.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his roommate, whispering again and again how much he wanted him... Gokudera would just pant satisfied with Hibari's movements while the second started giving soft, gentle pecks on the other's neck and was slowly moving towards his lips. Hibari could feel his own smooth movements and his relaxed state of mind, until a really annoying noise disturbed that sweet fantasy of his. The head of the Disciplinary Committee glared annoyed around him, trying to realize what that sound was. Was it time for him to wake up? Or...

Hibari could suddenly hear the noise clearer, and watched at his roommate, who was still in his embrace and awaited for his kisses, chuckling uncontrollably and trying to hush his laughter with his hands in front of his mouth.

_"What are_ you doing?"

The Cloud Guardian finally opened his eyes abashed and watched once more at the smoke bomber, who was lying next to him and had covered his face with the blanket while trying to hush his chuckle. Hibari had realized that he had just been awoken and had actually uttered his last words out loud, but he was still in great confusion as to why Gokudera had started laughing in the middle of the night.

"Did you lose your sanity?"

Hibari asked in a low tone as each sound felt much more fragile in those hours.

"A-ah.. Sor... Sorry, did I w-wake you up?"

The Storm Guardian managed to whisper after a while with his head still under the blankets, steadily trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yes you did. What is it that you find so amusing in th-"

Hibari's sentence was interrupted by Gokudera's unexpected loud laughing, which forced him to pull the blanket even more around his mouth, desperately trying to stop thinking whatever had resulted in this outburst.

"Do you want to wake up the teachers?"

The older student asked agitated and as the Italian boy realized how troublesome such a situation would be he struggled to restrain himself, quietly escaped his head from under the blanket and stared into Hibari's eyes with a smile still drawn on his face.

"What is it?"

The raven haired boy asked nervously as Gokudera had unconsciously moved too close to him and he didn't seem to even be aware of it.

"W... what... What kind of dream were you having?"

The smoke bomber asked in return, stuttering while stifling his recurrent chuckle and Hibari's mind went blank for a moment.

"Why are you asking?"

The Cloud Guardian tried to look impassive but his speedy statement and guilty look gave him away.

"Y-you..."

The younger one needed to pause his shaken words in order to control that laughter of his and shortly continued.

"..You were kissing your pillow..."

He managed to say hurriedly and swiftly pulled the blanket upwards, moved his head so that his mouth would be jammed by the pillow and laughed as hard as he could.

The raven haired student had remained numb for a while. Saying that this was the worst way he had ever been humiliated in his entire life would clearly be an understatement; but then again, how much was he to blame himself for actions that were done without his awareness? It was his roommate that shouldn't have witnessed that... It was his roommate that shouldn't have been his roommate in the first place.

"Listen to me..."

Hibari uttered kind of hesitantly, yet his voice didn't seem to reach the other who was still laughing uncontrollably; but thankfully his laughter was hardly being heard.

"This isn't funny..."

The embarrassed boy continued, although he knew that his roommate wasn't listening.

"Oh man, I can't breathe..."

Gokudera managed to spell as he drew away from the pillow and inhaled deeply.

"You should have seen your face..."

He whispered and Hibari's ominous stare didn't frighten him in the least.

"You were... so intimate with your pill... pillow..."

The Storm Guardian panted a few times in his attempt of literally swallowing his laughter and then quite nonchalantly, he wiped the tears that had been formed in the corners of his eyes.

"The first night you had slept here you were mumbling in Italian of how much you miss your mother and how much you're desperately in love with your boss."

Hibari's words came out smoothly and relaxed but his statement had frozen the other's movement.

"W-what?"

As if his laughter had been stolen by his roommate, Gokudera's face had become pale.

"At least I wasn't laughing..."

The Cloud Guardian continued as his eyes were piercing through the silver haired boy's orbs.

"Wha- What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me?"

The smoke bomber unconsciously raised his voice.

"It'd be _really_ unwise if you continued speaking that loud..."

Hibari threatened him without actually phrasing the threat.

"And there was no need for me to tell you. I didn't want to entangle myself any further with you."

His words had become harsh once again, but it was really hard for him to find some balance.

They both stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Gokudera was feeling really shameful for his olden, unknown to him actions, and Hibari was feeling even more ashamed and even regretful, for having brought this incident up. He knew that he had to defend himself in some way, but the Italian boy's poisonous stillness had made him realize that he had taken it too far.

"I'm just not comfortable with you laughing over my actions while I'm asleep..."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee finally spelled, hoping to push Gokudera's perturbation away.

"A-ah... Sure..."

The smoke bomber responded rather numb and as he was about to turn his body in order to face the wall -a thousand thoughts and memories with both of those people filling in his mind- Hibari quietly gripped his shoulder.

"Things have changed since then... So I wouldn't bother being troubled about my actions in the first days here."

_'I'm such a liar...'_

The Cloud Guardian thought right after he finished his sentence. It was the most obvious lie he had spelled so far...

There were actually many things Hibari had regretted since the first day he had set foot in France, and one of them was when he had accepted to have Gokudera as his roommate... The other was when he hadn't interrupted the lovers-to-be precious moment in the isolated island in which he had -along with them- illegally entered and the third one was when he had walked into that damned Fairy Tale shop that gave him nothing but trouble... Or at least these were a few of his regrets.

"Yeah, you're right... I shouldn't worry about my past actions..."

Gokudera suddenly uttered and a soft smile returned to his face.

"But hey Hib- ... Kyoya... Do you promise that, in the future if I ever start talking in my sleep again, you'll wake me up?"

The smoke bomber continued and Hibari smiled as well, being soothed by the other's relieved expression.

"Hm, I promise."

The raven haired boy responded and slowly pulled his hand back.

"Thanks."

Gokudera voiced his final words and with that relaxed smile still drawn on his lips, he slowly let his eyelids shut and himself fall into a deep sleep while, without his awareness, Hibari had intensely riveted his gaze upon his, as if he wanted to protect him from all nightmares that might try to delude him into wrong pathways... And just like that, the Cloud Guardian felt regrets no more, his mind being loosely and freely alleviated from all worries and his eyes closing slowly as if the Italian boy's blissful face had wiped all of his agony and sorrow away.

O O O O

The time was nine-thirty and both boys were sleeping soundlessly on the double bed. The sun had been emitting its rays for a while now, yet the two Guardians were too tired to conceive the intense brightness that had colored their room. Hibari's small bird had been flying in circles at their small balcony and the rest of the students had actually gathered at the second floor where breakfast was being served.

_'They are not here yet...'_

Kusakabe reckoned, supporting his back on the wall as he was examining all the students and finally glanced at the principal.

_'She is definitely aware of their absence... But as long as I'm here she won't bother to investigate the reasons behind their delay.'_

He estimated with a sigh and then looked at the students once more.

_'Maybe I should- ...'_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the Sky Guardian's stare pierced through his mind.

Despite Tsuna's passiveness and instant concession the previous day about sharing his room with the Disciplinary member, the young Vongola boss didn't have the slightest doubt that Kusakabe's unexpected arrival -and rather suspicious actions- were connected to something extremely important and nasty that he had to figure out... His high intuition was hopelessly trying to warn him about something crucial and judging by the intense gaze that Tsuna had fixed upon the other, Kusakabe could understand that the brunette had comprehended much more than he needed to.

_'The principal didn't give me a clear image of what is going on... How am I supposed to do my job right when I'm not even entirely aware of the circumstances?'_

He thought rather distressed, but then realized that this wasn't really his job. Kusakabe didn't join the Disciplinary Committee in order to spy on their leader or to question the latter's decisions... In fact, he was so proud and honored to be following that leader, that even the latter's bloodthirsty desire, could feel rather convenient at times. Was he to deny and neglect all that he believed in, for the sake of a woman that, to begin with, wasn't so reliable to trust at all?

_'This is for our leader's sake!'_

He deemed passionately (although his heart was telling him otherwise), quietly walked out of the buffet and started ascending the stairs towards the third floor.

The Italian boy had to blink a few times when he saw the numbers on Hibari's alarm clock. Not only had he woken up extremely late for the buffet (and the later he was, the more reasons the principal would find to expel him), but the Cloud Guardian, the head of the Disciplinary Committee who was always on time -especially when the circumstances involved the teachers- was still asleep next to him, eyes closed and mouth half-open, indicating that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

_'Damnit, we were sleeping like rocks...'_

Gokudera thought as he rubbed his face sleepily.

"Hey, Kyoya..."

The smoke bomber uttered softly but there was no response.

"Wake up..."

He repeated in the same calm tone and quietly shook Hibari's shoulder a bit.

_'Ah, for fuck's sake...'_

He sighed troubled, estimating that if he were to speak louder or to shake more harshly his roommate, the latter would probably beat him to death; and this is actually how Gokudera would react as well, so he couldn't really blame him.

"Kyoya..."

The Italian boy repeated as he knew that Hibari would be outraged if he were delayed (even more than he already was) while Gokudera would be eating in the buffet after abandoning him.

"Wake up..."

The smoke bomber didn't raise his volume, and instead he gently moved closer to the other, hoping that his voice would reach the other's subconscious.

"Wake uuuup..."

He extended the word playfully, his lips almost touching the other's ear.

"Hn..."

Hibari murmured in his sleep but neither his eyes nor his body moved an inch.

"Haha you really sleep like a corpse."

Gokudera chuckled at the older student's sleeping condition, yet there was no change to Hibari's state.

"The principal will expel both you and me if we don't go to the buffet soon."

The silver haired boy continued whispering in the other's ear and shook with more intensity his shoulder.

"...wil... eat her to deat... What?"

Finally Hibari opened his eyes, moved his head a bit and looked surprised at the other. The fact that his own voice had awoken him or why exactly he had uttered those mumbling words was the least of his worries, as he watched at the Storm Guardian who was almost lying on top of him (or at least that's what it looked like to a just-awoken Hibari) and thanks to his sudden changed body position his lips were now really close to the other's...

"What...?"

Gokudera asked a bit startled by his roommate's numb reaction and the second looked at him gravely, trying to figure whether this was a dream -desiring to take advantage of it to the maximum- or if this was reality and if he made the wrong moves, he was going to be humiliated for the rest of his life.

"We're late."

The smoke bomber finally spelled after an awkward moment of silence, neglecting the other's unreasonable stare (he was suddenly woken up after all) and raised his body, pointing a finger to Hibari's alarm clock.

Before the Cloud Guardian was able to react, five steady knocks on the door were heard that forced him to violently stand up and almost immediately fall back on the bed again. The smoke bomber looked at him startled and bewildered and without him asking what he had in mind, the raven haired boy had already answered.

"I got dizzy..."

He uttered rather numb and soon continued.

"The principal must have noticed my absence and ordered Kusakabe Tetsuya to search for me. I'll need to use you as an excuse."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the head of the Disciplinary Committee slowly raised his body and as his strength had returned, he looked at his roommate troubled.

"You'll need to put on your act now."

"A-ah... I'll just lie down here, right?"

Gokudera felt stressed at the thought of putting on a show for the principal. The previous day that Hibari had mentioned it, the Italian student hadn't really given deep thought about it but now he was truly agitated... In the end, it wasn't just his own self that was on the line.

"Please don't mess it up..."

The Cloud Guardian murmured concerned, forcing even more uneasiness to the other and then started heading towards the door, only to realize that he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Hold on."

Kusakabe heard his leader saying calmly and awaited for a few more seconds, until the door opened.

"Hibari-san!"

He bowed respectfully and Hibari nodded.

"What do you need?"

The superior asked with no misgivings and Kusakabe hoped that the formidable boy would be as composed as he was yesterday and that he wouldn't beat him to death.

"I-I came here because your absence in the buffet was noted."

"Ho? Did the principal send you?"

"Yes."

_'Oh, he's lying...'_

Hibari thought surprised and stayed silent for a while.

"Then, inform her that there has been a miscalculation with Hay- ... with Gokudera Hayato and that it'd be wise if she joined me in my room right away."

His heart clumsily skipped a beat...

"O-of course Hib- !"

...and then he closed the door without even letting his inferior finish.

_'Did he think I wouldn't notice?'_

Hibari walked angrily towards the bed and the sight of his roommate looking at him anxiously made him feel even worse.

_'But why would he lie to me...? What kind of lie was that anyway? There is no doubt that the principal noticed my absence but if she didn't order him to check on me then...'_

"What's up?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee jolted at his roommate's unexpected noise.

"What?"

The first responded baffled and Gokudera looked at him worried.

"Did something happen?"

The smoke bomber asked distressed and Hibari sighed at that question.

"No... Not yet."

The Storm Guardian widened his eyes at that response.

" 'Yet'? What's that suppos-"

Their room's door was knocked repeatedly and with great tension, disabling Gokudera from finishing his words and the raven haired boy inhaled deeply, preparing himself for this little theatre they were going to perform.

_'Who will be the one voicing most of the lies?'_

He wondered unconsciously, signed for his roommate to close his eyes and quietly walked towards the door.

"Miss Principal."

Hibari voiced steadily and the woman looked at him arrogantly.

"I hope it's an emergency for calling me up here."

She stated irritated and the Cloud Guardian could have sworn that there was some kind of different air around her... She seemed more confident and assured.

"There has been an accident..."

His voice was filled with innuendos and moved slightly aside so that the superior woman would enter his room. The principal told Kusakabe that he wasn't needed for the time being and the latter bowed deferentially before taking his leave.

They both walked through the small corridor, both being agitated for different reasons and as soon as they entered the main room, the principal gave a perplexed glare at the lying boy, while the head of the Disciplinary Committee moved towards the bathroom.

"Do you allow him to sleep at this hour?"

She questioned the other, without taking her eyes off the smoke bomber.

"He's not exactly sleeping. He lost his consciousness while being in the bathroom, with result... this."

Hibari responded, having already entered the bathroom and showed the broken curtain to her.

The Cloud Guardian had stopped breathing for a while... The principal was staring at the broken curtain with widened eyes and lips slightly apart, forcing the raven haired boy to feel like he was portraying all the lewd thoughts and desires he had so shamelessly acted upon the past few days... Hibari didn't utter a single word at the other's terror, and instead, he was striving with all his might to lessen his heart's racing speed.

"When did this happen...?"

After a few mute uncomfortable seconds, the wicked stunned woman emitted numb.

"Almost half an hour ago; it is also the reason behind my delay at the buffet."

He stated cleverly and watched at the abashed teacher who was now looking at the ceiling's bar, from where the curtain had been ripped off.

"Damn beast..."

She murmured irked and kind of hesitant, and then glared into the younger's eyes.

"Yesterday you had reported that he was healthy and physically stable..."

She continued but Hibari wasn't frightened by her stare. Truth be told, he seemed to be more concerned about the consequences for his roommate's reckless action, instead of his own position in the school.

"Yesterday he _was_ healthy and physically stable. That sudden weakness of his was as unexpected as Kusakabe Tetsuya's arrival..."

The raven haired boy spelled gravely, making the principal feel like her plans had already been perceived by the other.

"Kusakabe came here of his own accord. Of course he asked for my permission before doing so but as far as I'm concerned, Kusakabe is not the one who has been tarnishing our school's image since the day we set foot on this place!"

Her voice was increased greatly at the end of her sentence and even though Hibari wasn't going to be defeated by her superiority, he decided to stay silent for his and his roommate's sake. The principal had been already greatly provoked by the current situation and even though the Cloud Guardian's pride didn't want to accept this fact, he knew all too well that he had exceeded all limits.

The teacher stared at the fallen curtain for one more second and then glared once more at the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"From now on you will pay close attention to him... You will be constantly near him and take notes of the way he behaves. Do not allow him to pass on breakfast or any other meal, and since you seem unable to understand his physique by merely the looks of it, you will be asking him how he's feeling. If he is weak in the mornings, he will have to stay behind throughout the daytrips -along with you of course- and if he's feeling weak in the nighttime you will call me and I'll have the chef make something essential but not extravagant for him to eat. Do you have any questions?"

Her rhetorical question was filled with sarcasm and annoyance.

"No."

_'Could I have asked for anything more than that?'_

Hibari thought content but did his best to hide the satisfaction from his face.

"I'll also have to visit the pharmacy to buy whatever is needed to eliminate his moments of weakness... Make sure that he'll be taking the pills."

She sighed while exiting the bathroom and took a final glance at the -supposedly- unconscious boy.

"Do not let him be if he passes out. Wake him up and help him regain his strength or else he could even lose his life; I wouldn't want to be dealing with lawsuits for your own mess..."

And yet, another accusation escaped from her lips.

_'Who cares about damn lawsuits if his actual life is in danger...?'_

The raven haired student asked himself wordlessly and as he escorted his superior to the room's exit, the woman repeated that the smoke bomber had to necessarily come to the buffet and eat breakfast; indicating, in other words, that it was crucial for Hibari to wake him up immediately.

As soon as the principal had departed from the third floor, the formidable boy stood still while staring at the closed door, reckoning for a while the chaos that had replaced his once fixed thoughts. Had he actually neglected the reason for which the school's rules were so essential to him? Had he entirely forgotten the cause that had led him to be who he was today? And if that was the case, in what ground was he standing now...?

"That was close..."

A whisper that came from behind him had startled him to no end and as he turned around he gazed at the Italian boy whose relief had colored his facial characteristics.

"That was stressful."

Hibari added with a sigh and a soft smile followed without him truly realizing it, making Gokudera to carefree smile back.

"You shouldn't relax yet."

The Cloud Guardian continued, mistaking his roommate's smile as a careless emotion.

"L'arrivo di Kusakabe Tetsuya è una sorpresa tutt'altro che piacevole. Lo conosco abbastanza bene da sapere quando sta mentendo, e non si allontanerebbe mai dall'edificio della Namimori. E' stata sicuramente lei a costringerlo…" (trans/Kusakabe Tetsuya's arrival is anything but a pleasant surprise. I know him well enough to know when he's lying, and he would never leave his position from Namimori's building. She definitely put him up to this...)

Gokudera clicked his tongue annoyed by that conclusion.

"E quindi? Pensa veramente che serva più di una persona per tenermi d'occhio?" (trans/So what? Does she really think I need more than one person to watch my every move?)

Despite his anger, Gokudera's voice wasn't as loud as it would have been a few days ago.

"Quella persona non terrà d'occhio _te..."_ (trans/That person is not going to watch _your_ moves...)

The raven haired boy uttered almost under his breath, letting the younger to conceive on his own for whom the bell tolls.

"E' qui… per controllare _te_?" (trans/She... She's going to monitor _you_?)

Gokudera asked quite baffled and the other momently looked sideways.

"Dress up, fix your messy hair and we will go to the buffet. Hurry up."

Hibari didn't bother responding to his roommate's query and with a rather apathetic expression, he signed for the latter to move fast and then walked towards the balcony while waiting for his inferior to get ready.

In the meantime, the students that were already occupying the buffet had started discussing about the unexpected arrival of the second-in-command Disciplinary member. Most of the students believed that his appearance would be anything but good news for them, since their mischief had probably pushed the principal to her limits, with result inviting another person of discipline to watch their every move, while a few were more at ease with the circumstances, naively assuming that Kusakabe had offered to be of help in taking care of the students and that he would, in no way, be as strict and dreadful as Hibari was. There was only one person amongst them who was thinking differently... There was only one Guardian, who felt that there was something extremely wrong with the current situation and that, not only his lover was in deep trouble, but Hibari seemed to be in a delicate position as well.

_'I can't neglect this...'_

Tsuna thought while staring at the principal who had been discussing of unknown matters with Kusakabe Tetsuya for a while.

_'But what can I do...?'_

"Hey Tsuna, you shouldn't be so anxious about it! I'm sure they aren't going to expel the entire class for the few students who drank alcohol! Haha~"

Yamamoto, who had noted the brunette's uneasiness, drew Tsuna's attention but his carefree laughter didn't manage to ease the second's thoughts.

"Hm, you're right..."

The Sky Guardian uttered rather hopelessly, not paying any actual attention to his friend's statement.

"And you shouldn't worry about _that_... I don't think anyone else knows."

Tsuna reckoned that this ought to be the first time he had heard Yamamoto whispering about something and he couldn't help but ask what "that" he was referring to.

"Aah... You know... About you and Gokudera."

The Vongola boss widened his eyes surprised and extremely agitated; at least he was thankful that the Rain Guardian knew when to lower his voice, unlike a certain someone who was currently talking out loud about the boxing team's needed improvements.

"W-when di-"

"Ah Gokudera!"

The cheerful baseball player greeted the Storm Guardian and the latter mumbled something about Yamamoto's embarrassing salutation under his breath.

Gokudera bowed respectfully at the sight of his boss and then quietly sat next to him, his meaningful smile uttering all the words he couldn't spell. Moreover, Tsuna's great apprehension had instantly faded out, and a joyful grin had replaced his previous desolate frown, forgetting entirely -for the time being- about Yamamoto's small confession.

"What took you so long?"

The Sky Guardian asked concerned since he knew that his lover wouldn't miss breakfast (considering that it was one of the few times they could spend some time together) and momently glanced at Hibari, who sat on the table opposite of them, from where he could watch them freely.

"I... kind of overslept Sawada-san..."

Gokudera gave an awkward smile to the other.

"You did...? Didn't H... Hibari-san wake you up?"

Tsuna was sceptical as to whether he wanted to hear the answer to that.

"No... He overslept as well."

The smoke bomber quietly laughed at his statement and glanced at his roommate who was intensely staring back at him.

"U-um... How much time has passed since you came to the buffet Sawada-san?"

Gokudera quickly riveted his gaze away from the Cloud Guardian, feeling extremely embarrassed by the second's shameless and indiscreet gaze, causing a mischievous smirk to be drawn on Hibari's lips.

"I think it's almost been an hour..."

_'Why is he staring like that? How is it possible for him of all people to oversleep?'_

Tsuna pushed an expression of happiness on his face, trying to avoid all the question marks that had been formed in his mind. The brunette had also noticed how he was somehow avoiding using Hibari's last name in his thoughts, thinking that only swears would seem fitting at that moment... but he was actually too afraid to insult the formidable boy, even in his own mind.

"I'm really sorry you had to wait for so long Sawada-san... Are you mad?"

Gokudera asked worriedly, having realized that Tsuna's smile was forced.

"E-eh? N-no Gokudera-kun, it's fine."

The Sky Guardian gave an honest grin this time, and lowered his voice for the following statement.

_"Why is Hibari-san staring at you like that Gokudera-kun?"_

He asked distressed and Gokudera quietly placed his palm in front of his mouth so that his words wouldn't be conceived by anyone else.

_"I can't really tell you in detail, but some things went terribly wrong and Hibari was coerced by the stupid principal to watch over me at all times..."_

The Italian student sighed troubled and as he removed his hand from his face he continued.

"I guess it will be like having a dog tailing behind my back."

He laughed while glancing at Hibari and Tsuna also giggled at that conclusion.

_'I will sew that mouth of yours...'_

The raven haired boy reckoned infuriated, having realized (and it was quite obvious) that the two lovers were talking about him.

The rest of their time at the buffet went on quietly, the two Guardians exchanging words casually with each other and Yamamoto interrupting their conversation once in a while (with no ill intentions) when his baseball friends remained silent, in order to tell his own opinion on the things they were discussing. In the end, it wasn't like the two boys were talking about personal matters or that they'd be bothered to have more company and different views into their conversation... Well, maybe one of them wasn't as keen about it as the other was.

"Tsk, will you stop interrupting us?"

Gokudera finally yelled at the cheerful boy, and the latter laughed at his frustration.

"Ma ah~ No need to be so angry Gokudera!"

Yamamoto responded with a smile and Tsuna looked at the smoke bomber with a frown.

"A-ah, Sawada-san!"

The Storm Guardian panicked when he gazed at the brunette's dejected expression.

"I-I'm rea-"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna!"

Before Gokudera was able to apologize to his boss for his behavior towards Yamamoto, the latter quickly interrupted him, placing one hand on Tsuna's shoulder and trying to ease the second's distress in the simplest way.

"But hey Gokudera... You know you don't have to be jealous of me, right?"

The tall boy whispered and the Storm Guardian almost chocked at those words.

"Jealous?"

The smoke bomber repeated in undertones and Tsuna, who had just remembered (and actually _conceived_) what Yamamoto had previously told him, jolted unwillingly, an overwhelming dread clouding his train of thought.

"Hm, I'm really no threat to you!"

The baseball player stated jokingly, unwillingly forcing the Vongola boss to lower his gaze feeling extremely embarrassed and the silver haired boy to keep looking at him confused, having not realized, or even be able to imagine that the Rain Guardian had caught up to their relationship.

In the meantime, the head of the Disciplinary Committee was staring with all his might at the three students. Hibari had decided that, since he had actually taken the principal's go-ahead to watch over his roommate, he'd now be extremely comfortable and at ease when it came down to staring at the other (despite the fact that he did it for different reasons than the ones he was ordered to do it)...

_'The weakling's embarrassing face is disgusting.'_

He reckoned as he took a bite off of his food and smirked silently at his next thought.

_'I guess I'm not the only one who knows anymore...'_

He deemed certain, judging by the others' reactions to Yamamoto's whispers, and suddenly the formidable boy's eyes were intensely met with Gokudera's restless orbs, to whom a flushed brunette had just explained of how Yamamoto was aware of what was going on between them.

_'However _this_ embarrassing face...'_

Hibari had to instantly look elsewhere, striving to make his excitement withdraw from his body.

"He told you?"

The Storm Guardian shouted to Yamamoto while discreetly signing towards Hibari. Thankfully, all of the students were being quite loud at that moment, so no one was really bothered or intrigued by the Italian student's clamorous voice.

However, the bizarre sight that unfolded in front of their eyes was enough to draw their attention even if that spectacle was almost silent compared to their own commotion. Gokudera's immediate and truly impulsive question when he found out that Yamamoto knew about them, made the formidable boy to almost spit the food that had remained in his mouth, as an uncomfortable quiet laughter escaped from his lips. Hibari couldn't help but think of how naive his roommate looked at that moment, and of how the latter had unconsciously let the baseball player know that the Cloud Guardian also knew about them. It didn't really bother Hibari (although it should, and would under different circumstances) and instead he covered his mouth with a napkin, clumsily trying to cover his voiceless giggle, perceiving of how easily his roommate would blame him for just about anything.

"Hibari knows too...?"

Yamamoto asked stunned as if he hadn't really seen Hibari's spontaneous action; he knew better than to comment about it.

"Eh? U-uh..."

_'I can't believe that fucking asshole! !'_

Gokudera wanted to smack himself for making such a careless and inconvenient mistake (he and Tsuna looked like an exhibition now, didn't they?) but what annoyed him the most was his roommate's conceited smile that Gokudera could see clearly even if it was covered by the napkin.

"Ah... hold on a minute."

The smoke bomber finally uttered while glaring at the Cloud Guardian, stood up and started approaching the latter.

"Ah... Hibari isn't such a bad guy after all, is he?"

Yamamoto commented carelessly to the brunette since Gokudera had already left and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder of what Hibari's true incentive was, that made him be so discreet and reticent of their own little secret...

"Pensi di essere più furbo di me?" (trans/Do you think you're smarter than me?)

The Italian boy said after approaching his roommate, with the utmost patience he had as to not lose his nerve; the latter pushed his apathetic mask to the surface as he removed the napkin from his mouth and stared into the other's eyes with certainty.

"Pensi che non lo sia?" (trans/Do you think I'm not?)

Hibari responded, the same old arrogance coloring his face once more.

"I don't know..."

Gokudera wore a dangerously cocky smile as he drew closer to the raven haired boy and whispered to his ear.

_"What was his name again? The boy you're in love with?"_

He continued, feeling victorious for finally having the upper hand and then backed down quietly, longing to stare at Hibari's agitated expression.

Nevertheless, the Cloud Guardian wasn't willing to emit any kind of anxious feelings on his face. Instead, Hibari stared into the silver haired boy's eyes for three intense seconds and then moved his hand in order to pierce with the fork another piece of his food.

"Tutta la carne sembra uguale se cotta a lungo. E questo…" (trans/All meat looks the same if it's cooked for a really long time. And this...)

The head of the Disciplinary Committee slowly placed the fork into his mouth.

"… potrebbe essere il tuo amante." (trans/...could be your lover.)

He finished before biting it off and then looked smilingly at his roommate.

The Vongola boss and even Yamamoto were looking frightened at Gokudera's dismayed expression. Both Guardians had seen many of the smoke bomber's expressions (Tsuna, of course, had tasted much more than the other) but the terror that had colored his pale face... That was something they had never witnessed before.

"Y-you..."

"What's going on here?"

An unexpected strict voice interrupted Gokudera's trembling words and as the Italian boy turned around, his eyes met up with the principal's outraged glare.

Both of them stayed silent at her question. Gokudera was actually the only student amongst the entire school who was standing and talking as if he owned the place, while the rest of them along with the teachers were sitting, eating and talking to their companions; yet how in the world could the silver haired boy perceive this information when he was so-incredible busy at trying -unsuccessfully as usually- to have the last word with this monstrous entity that called himself human?

"Gokudera Hayato just informed me that he's feeling nausea and I was about to escort him back to the room."

Hibari responded in the most natural way and thankfully, the Italian's face was so disturbed by his roommate's previous statement, that the principal easily believed his lie.

"Go on then."

She uttered more calm than before and there was actually a sign of concern in her expression (and Hibari knew without doubt: she'd do just about anything to keep her position in the school).

The raven haired boy quietly stood up, leaving the half empty plate on the table and discreetly signed for Gokudera to follow him. The Storm Guardian abided silently, knowing he had no other choice (and he wasn't such a fool as to cause any more trouble), but no matter in which direction his feet were leading him, his eyes were constantly riveted on the brunette; the latter intensely staring back at him.

However, it wasn't only Tsuna who was staring with great severity at Gokudera... The principal was gazing at him with the most vicious expression, and even Kusakabe had let his eyes pierce through the smoke bomber, contemplating unstoppably whether that young boy was the cause behind Hibari's 'unnatural' behavior. The head of the Disciplinary Committee was never so _soft._.. That was the only word Kusakabe found proper under the circumstances. It wasn't like him to keep his composure and to not beat to death whoever stood in his way... It wasn't like him to help a troublemaker. It wasn't like him to make _friends_... Was that what the principal was worried about? Or did she not have the slightest idea? Kusakabe had thought that he had figured it all out until- ...

"Non pronunciare una singola parola fin quando non arriviamo in camera… se lo fai il tuo ragazzo si ritroverà in pezzettini." (trans/Don't utter a single word until we reach the room... Your lover will be in pieces if you do.)

Hibari's whisper had hardly reached the other's ears but Kusakabe who was supporting his back on the wall and had clearly heard his superior's words felt his body turn numb for a minute.

_'Ragazzo…?' (trans/Lover...?)_

He reckoned bemused while the two boys departed from their floor...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** A **preview** of the 25th chapter can be seen on my: twinss-r . **tumblr** . com


	26. Chapter 25

**Important change:**I had mentioned that this school trip in France would last 2 weeks... but seeing how trying to finish this fanfiction has burdened me quite a lot, I'm changing it to **10 days. **This 25th chapter is taking place in the 7th day. Three more to go guys. ;)

_Tiny chapter ahead... orz_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"Why is it that you always have to put both of us into trouble?"

Hibari sighed irked as he entered their room and left the card-key on his bedside table.

"Tsk, as if I did it on purpose!"

Gokudera clicked his tongue annoyed and shut the door behind him.

"In the end, it was you who provoked me! If it wasn't for your fucking smugness and that disgustingly arrogant smirk I wouldn't have approached you in the first place!"

The raven haired boy pushed a presumptuous smile on his lips and turned around to face the other.

"Oh, is that so? If you were really that annoyed about my reaction to your foolishness, I'm quite certain that you would have ignored me instead of trying to defy me. What was the point of it anyway? It's not like you'll ever manage to have the last word..."

"Fuck off! That vanity of yours is driving me insane!"

Gokudera was almost boiling with anger when he turned into the bathroom and closed the door with a loud bang, hoping that if he were to cool his body's temperature with water, then his emotions would also follow up.

_'He's so easy to anger...'_

Hibari's previous arrogant smirk had been transformed to a mere smile and without having any regrets whatsoever, he reckoned that making him angry on purpose was actually quite enjoyable.

_'If only I could make him feel about me the same way he feels about that mouse, that easily...'_

He continued skeptical and started walking towards the balcony.

The familiar joyful chirping surrounded the young boy as soon as he exited the room and even though he wanted to smile to the fluffy creature, that was playfully moving its head against his fingers, Hibari found it rather hard to be content with the situation he was currently experiencing. In fact, it wasn't like the raven haired student to be so pessimistic about anything (well, teaching discipline by his tonfas and beating his enemies to death didn't require such reckoning anyway) but to begin with, these stalemate emotions he had so foolishly succumbed to, didn't allow him the luxury of delight.

"What's so interesting about someone who is weak?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee whispered to his small pet, wondering what exactly it was that made Gokudera feel such an intense emotion towards his pathetic lover.

"What made _me_ feel like that for him in the first place...?"

His rhetorical question was followed by a gentle smile on his lips, visualizing of all the things he loved about his roommate...

"If only I had one more of those potions..."

_'But what will be the point if he doesn't remember afterwards? What will be the point if he's drugged and has no idea of what he's doing?'_

"What will be the point if he doesn't surrender himself to me of his own free will?"

Another whisper was uttered and Hibari couldn't help but wonder since when he had given so much significance to Gokudera's options. The raven haired boy was aware that this piteous creature -that was even destined to be a mafia boss- wasn't fitting or even worthy to stand by the smoke bomber's side, but how exactly could Hibari phrase that to him? How could he explain to him that he had so much more to offer, than what the weak brunette did? _What_ did Tsuna give to him in the first place?

"What does he have that I don't?"

His thoughts and murmurs would literally go on forever if it wasn't for the slight noise that was heard coming from behind him, forcing him to turn around and gaze at the Storm Guardian with silver bangs of hair dripping water on the floor, who seemed as if he was caught red-handed doing something illegal.

"Why do you repeatedly sneak up on me?"

Hibari asked irked and kind of distressed, wondering what exactly Gokudera had heard (or conceived) so far. Moreover, judging by the speed in which the bomber had finished from the bathroom, the raven haired boy assumed that the other had just doused his head in the water in order to cool his anger; which made him wonder even more for how long he was standing behind him.

"It's not my fault that you let your guard down."

The Italian boy responded, as if it was only natural for Hibari to be constantly alarmed.

"So, now I'm supposed to be sick all the time?"

Gokudera continued irritated, disliking the fact that his roommate had taken the initiative to utter such a lie to the principal (but then again, not answering at all to her question would be even worse) and trying to neglect the arrogant statements Hibari had voiced when they entered the room.

"Do you prefer to get expelled from the school?"

The Cloud Guardian turned around to face Gokudera head on and emitted an internal sigh of relief since the latter hadn't commented on anything that he had expressed to his pet; meaning that Hibari had perceived his presence right away.

"Who will be at fault if I do?"

Nonetheless, there was absolutely no relief in the Italian boy's part.

Gokudera had somehow realized that, the more experiences he had with Hibari, the more restrained he ended up being and the more conversations they had with each other, the more troubles he found himself into... It was rather ironic really, since Hibari was actually the one who had crossed through the other side for the bomber's sake; but who could blame them? Both Guardians saw the world through their own eyes, and both had been tormented for the sake of love.

"You can't blame me for your actions."

Hibari responded to the other's question and the second clicked his tongue in response.

"Why is common sense so fucking difficult for you?"

Before Hibari was able to respond, the fluffy yellow creature that was resting in his palm started chirping uncontrollably and suddenly started flying from their room's balcony towards the ground, on which the hotel stood.

A slight jerk could be noted on the Cloud Guardian's body, afraid that the fragile bird might even reach the passing cars and be hit by one, but before he was able to warn the small one to not descend too low, his eyes were widened in shock (and dismay, one could say), forcing an overwhelming intimidation to his roommate.

"What...?"

Gokudera asked unnerved and curiously moved close to the balcony's railings in order to take a look at what had caused such an expression on Hibari's face.

The raven haired boy had stood still while staring with all his might at what had drawn his attention with result being a bit startled when Gokudera appeared next to him, looking down as well. Hibari didn't know whether Gokudera would see or recognize the person who was now entering the hotel with two big suitcases in his hands, but even if he did, he didn't think that he'd manage to conceive just how _disastrous _that person's arrival could be... Why was he there anyway? How did he find them?

_'What does he want?'_

One question after another, the raven haired boy had actually started sweating with all the "what if's" that had started clouding his mind. The smoke bomber, who was still looking down, finally gave up and turned his head around, only to gaze at a petrified Hibari...

"What's up? What did you see?"

Gokudera asked truly anxiously and horrified (he never thought that there would be a day when he'd see _fear_ in Hibari's eyes) and the latter had to sigh deeply before uttering his response (and how exactly would he justify his worries?) and shut his eyes for a second, in order to keep his calm.

"An unwanted person arrived..."

He responded plainly and as he heard his bird's chirping getting closer to them, he entered back into the room (for he knew that his pet wasn't in any danger) in order to think clearly, as if the cars' noises were to blame for his numb thinking.

"Kyoya?"

The Italian boy repeated but there was no response taken from his roommate... Hibari had sat on the bed with shaken legs and had supported his forehead on his fingers, having only one tremendous question in his mind...

_'What is the shop owner doing here...?'_

He was filled with nothing but dread...

It didn't take him long to finally decide to exit from their room and head towards the hotel's reception. In the end, this wasn't a mere coincidence; he knew that all too well... There weren't many hotels with school buses in their entrances and the Fairy Tale shop was actually in a great distance from where they were located.

"I'll be back shortly."

The raven haired boy uttered with a sigh while struggling with the chaos of questionmarks into his head.

"Hey, where ar-"

Gokudera's need for an explanation was cut off by the bang of the door as the Cloud Guardian's trembling legs started violently and doubtfully descending the stairs...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I need some heeeeelp~~ OTL**

Is anyone of you a **French native speaker**? Dx I'll really need this language in the following chapter, and I don't trust the translators!


	27. This fanfic is being abandoned

Okay no more...

Yes, I **fucking know **that fucking horrible burden you feel in your chest right now, because I HAVE felt it as well with other fanfictions and even comics I'd been reading and were suddenly abandoned... Yeah, I know how it feels. I fucking know. And I really hate it that I have to make you feel that way.

SO!

Instead of fucking blabbering about the reasons why this fanfiction is being abandoned, I will tell you the **things I had in mind for the future chapters**... until the end.

**I will fucking offer you everything I had written...** Every tiny note that I abandoned, every fucking minute I spent in my life writing this fanfiction... I'm proud of this fanfiction, and I wish it didn't have to end that way.

First of all, you should have in mind that I never pre-planned... anything. When I first began writing this fanfiction (I was in high school for god's sake... wao) I had this general idea of Gokudera and Hibari being roommates; nothing more. I never intended on making Tsuna and Gokudera having a relationship; I truly wanted to make this fanfiction ONLY 1859... but yeap. Since the story wasn't planned (my stories are never planned), things turned out this way...

So, for the following chapters, I had a few things in mind... Hibari would come across the shop owner (face to face) while having lunch (on the second floor) and although they wouldn't talk to each other, Tsuna would notice the glimpses and then he'd remember that this man was actually from the 'Fairy Tale' shop... (Gokudera wouldn't really remember)

Anyway, I do not know how the story would unfold from then on, but **the shop owner...** Well, he'd come into contact with the principal, and even with Tsuna... He's a nasty man. :P Some of you actually thought of him as a kind person (mysterious but not bad) but nay... The shop owner is a mysterious person indeed, but he's far from good... He had made deals with various other mafias for several crimes and now that he had found the 10th Vongola Boss, his goal was to make the Vongola Family be eliminated from within; causing infighting between the Guardians and finally making one of them turn entirely against the Vongola Boss; and kill him.

- There are actually _two concepts_ that I had in mind about the above scenario. One of them was that, *originally* the shop owner wanted Hibari to use the red potion towards someone that Hibari would meet in the Museum of Louvre. That man would belong to a mafia family, that has good affiliations with the Vongola, and he'd want to murder the shop owner (for many reasons, obviously). However, Hibari wouldn't be able to meet him because of Tsuna and Gokudera (do you remember the chase?) and anyway, the shop owner would then decide to destroy the Vongola Family from within.

The other concept I had (and sort of used) was that the shop owner wanted to destroy the Vongola Family from the beginning. The Vongola Family is really powerful and too "righteous" for his taste... This was the actual reason that Reborn visited France (not for his "anniversary" with Bianchi haha). Reborn, and many other (in)famous hitmen knew about this man and his plans; so Reborn would negotiate with that man, and if things didn't go as planned, they would fight. As for the "how, what, when, where" don't ask... As you can see I never reached that part...

**The shop owner has the unique ability** of being able to control the other's subconscious and even read their thoughts; which is why the shop owner actually knew from the beginning... of Gokudera's and Tsuna's relationship. Then, what happened with Hibari... Being able to read into one's mind also makes him able to do predictions about their future actions. It was actually a fat chance, but he took it. He gave the "red" potion to Hibari, knowing (predicting-hoping) that he'd use it on the Storm Guardian. (as I said before, using the second concept I had in mind)

As for the whole deal with the shop owner asking for Hibari to go with him to the small room etc (if you remember they had been isolated for the shop owner to read his mind), since Hibari is such an introverted kind of person, it wasn't easy for him to see through his thoughts. The whole show was needed for his power to work properly.

**As for the potions...** The potions were made by people (scientists in the mafias; you know they exist, look at Verde :P), who used Guardians from other mafias as experiments... So the red potion was specified for Storm. Storm + Lust.

The sky blue potion is for healing but can have unexpected effects if used otherwise (eg. Hibari in the club's restroom).

Now, there are countless potions that the shop owner has... And he intended on using some of them to the people he would recently meet in the hotel as well... (eg. the principal; ah no, he wouldn't kill her, that would be an obstacle to his goal)

Aaaanyway...

It's funny how, at some point I was also thinking of Gokudera introducing the game "Truth or Dare" to Hibari... (Hibari would have seen Gokudera, Tsuna and some other students playing it, while being in one of their daytrips, so he'd ask Gokudera about it after they returned to the hotel) This idea died rather soon I must confess.

This is all I have in regards to the plot guys...

**Now, for the future-future chapters,** after the interaction of the shop owner with Hibari, I had faint images in my mind, of Tsuna eventually learning what Hibari had done to Gokudera (note: what he had **done** as if he had violated him... which... if you look at it in a really distorted point of view is kind of correct) and anyway, there would definitely be battles towards the end... I don't really know how exactly it would turn out (whether all three boys would -eventually- join sides and fight the shop owner... it would be a chaos) but what I thought about the ending was that at some point, the shop owner would get into Gokudera's subconscious, and delete -literally- all memories that he had created in France... This is bad for the 5927 lovers but good for the 1859 lovers. Hibari would actually stand a chance; although it would still be faint, taking into consideration that Gokudera had already strong emotions towards his boss despite their trip to France. However, Hibari would now know of certain things about Gokudera and... well you know. I don't know. But you do. Hah. No seriously, Hibari would be able to push his buttons somehow... But then again, all the familiarity between him and Gokudera would have been gone so it would be complicated.

Also, I EVEN HAVE FREAKIN' NOTES about entire paragraphs I had written but decided not to use them (but I liked them so much that I kept them.. orz).

The notes... Yes, I'll give you these notes as well. As I said, I'll give you everything I have about this fanfiction (hoping to make that burden in your chest bearable).

(general note)

"Hibari reaches the point that the main reason he wants to keep his position as the head of the Disciplinary Committee is so that he is able to protect Gokudera, no matter what the latter may do."

(I don't remember from which chapter I had written this...)

"They were tense. Rage that emerged along with confusion and regret could be spotted in both sides of the bed. Who was at fault and who was the victim? Even though the answer should be obvious, none of them calculated the hidden emotions that had uncontrollably arose within the formidable boy."

(This one, is when Hibari kisses Gokudera in the bathroom... do you remember? The 1859 chapter? Well, this is an alternative way with which I had written it.)

"Complete silence overpowered the two Guardians as Hibari softly landed his lips on his roommate's. Their heartbeats' incredible rhythm along with their bodies' refusal to inhale had forced even more adrenaline up their skin and their cloudy minds had stayed inactive for a couple of seconds, being overtaken by the libido that echoed in their atoms. The smoke bomber's frozen body had been subdued by the sequence of Hibari's actions and no matter how irrational his movement was, Gokudera couldn't even think in order to react properly. Instead a motion came about, as if a mechanic move the Italian boy couldn't help; his eyelids were automatically tightly closed, making him look like he was trying to push this experience away."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all... That is all. There is nothing more, nothing less. <strong>It's been more than 6 years since I had started writing this fanfiction (don't even look at the published date; I had another account before this one, and even before uploading my story in this site I had written the first chapters in notebooks etc...). I do not have anything more to offer you.

**Thank you all** for your reviews, your patience, your faves, follows... Really, just looking at how many people liked this fanfiction so much... It really makes me happy; knowing that I managed to make all of you feel certain emotions and even satisfy (somewhat) your thirst about the pairings... But I really can't do it anymore. Not with this fanfiction story anyway.

**In regards to other 1859 and 5927 fanfiction stories** I have written... a lot. You can check my profile and read them if you like (don't worry, every single one of them is complete). It's been a loooong journey and it ends here. This fandom ends here. My goal is to stop making fanfiction stories (at least finish the ones I've began writing) and finally focus on my own original stories. You know my tumblr, if you're interested in anything else (original) from me, you can follow. Otherwise... Well, it was nice interacting with you. :) Thank you for staying until the end. I still feel like shit for doing this to you, but I can't torment myself by trying to write something that doesn't inspire me anymore.


End file.
